


Tiptoeing

by Nakasawa444



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jinmark, Light Angst, M/M, Markjin, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 149,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakasawa444/pseuds/Nakasawa444
Summary: Mark doesn't expect a lot from a Saturday night at the club. All the more he's surprised when he meets this cute, charming boy, Jinyoung, who also shares his passion for indie music. They talk, they drink, they hook up. But everything goes downhill as Jinyoung's friends enter the scene. And who is this guy they suddenly all have to lie to? And why does Mark end up with a boyfriend the following day, who isn't even Jinyoung? Mark thinks it would have been better to spend Saturday night at home after all.





	1. One

It's too loud, the music, the people, just everything. Breathing is difficult when the air is stale like this. Of course it's hot and there are too many people in this club. It's huge but it's still jammed with an excited crowd. It isn't exactly Mark's favorite place on earth and he wasn't particularly thrilled to go clubbing. But when his friends asked him earlier, they persuaded him into coming anyway. His friends, which he lost sight of approximately four minutes after walking into the spacious club.

 

Mark sighs and tries to push his way through the crowd to get to the bar area. The lighting is a bit more generous over there and the music not quite as loud, plus the really big advantage: there are drinks! He is lucky, he manages to snatch an unoccupied bar stool. He rests his elbows on counter after placing his order for a Cuba Libre. He lets his eyes drift around the room, there isn't anybody he knows. He recognizes a few faces, probably from one of his college courses. But there isn't anyone he's especially close with.

 

When his drink is placed in front of him he tentatively takes a nip and realizes that, yes, indeed the amount of alcohol in the drinks here is more than sufficient.

 

He looks up from his alcoholic beverage when something else draws his attention. He notices a boy, which stands right beside him and is leaning over the bar counter to talk to the tall bartender. Mark only sees a part of his side profile from his current perspective but there is a chance that this guy is pretty handsome. Mark leans forwards as well so that from the corner of his eye he can catch a glimpse of his full side profile. Hell yes, he is cute, is Mark's conclusion. From his new position he can listen to the conversation.

 

“I swear, my friend is here somewhere with my wallet. As soon as I find him, I'm going to pay for that drink. Please,” the boy is pleading.

 

“Sorry, but if I'd hand over drinks to everyone who tells me this, this club would be on the rocks for a long time already.”

 

The boy's shoulders are slumping noticeably in response to the rejection and his head falls to the side. He seems so disappointed, Mark has mercy with him.

 

“Excuse me?” he calls to catch the bartender's attention. “Give him his drink, I pay.”

 

“Alright,” the guy behind the counter confirms and starts to mix the required liquids.

 

The boy next to him turns to Mark, his face shows honest surprise. Mark smiles up at him and that seems to put a smile on the other's face as well.

 

“Thank you. Whose life did I save to deserve this?” the boy says, still smiling. Mark turns to the side on his bar stool to face him properly.

 

“You're welcome. Well I just can't witness how you have to spend your evening here all sober. That would be cruel.” Right at this moment the boy receives his drink and his face lights up even more.

 

“So accurate. You're truly my savior.” The boy really looks cute and seems so thankful, Mark doesn't know, if he can ever wipe the smile off his own face while looking at him. Probably not.

 

The bar stool behind the boy gets available in this moment. A sense of relief seizes Mark when the handsome boy decides to sit down instead of taking his drink and simply walking away. Now they are both sitting while facing each other.

 

“Hey, this is a Maccabees tour t-shirt!” Mark declares suddenly and points at the other's torso.

 

“Yeah....wow, you know the Maccabees?”

 

“Yep, I'm a huge fan.”

 

“For real? I never met anyone who knows them much less being a fan. Awesome.” Mark notices the pretty twinkle in his eyes. The boy gets obviously high-spirited in reaction to the latest discovery. He looks like kid on its birthday. This is so cute and lets the smile on Mark's face only grow.

 

“I was thinking about buying that t-shirt, too.”

 

“What did stop you?”

 

“It's just too damn ugly,” Mark snickers. “I was thinking about it really, but it's just so ugly. What can I do?”

 

“Hey!” the other exclaims scandalized. But then he continues softly, “I mean, yes, it is...kinda ugly, but where do your priorities lie?”

 

“My wallet.”

 

“You just bought me a drink though, a total stranger.”

 

“If you want to compare yourself to an ugly band shirt, it's your business. I wouldn't dare to. But I hope you feel honored by that generosity of mine then.”

 

“If you put it like that, yes, I do,” he snickers.

 

“Good, because I think it's time for a second drink. It's too damn hot in here and we have to stay hydrated.”

 

“Mhhh, if you say so,” the boy mumbles with a cheeky smile an his face. “But is this okay?”

 

“Sure, I wouldn't offer it otherwise.” He calls out to the bartender and places the new order. It doesn't take long until they can indulge in their new drinks.

 

“Okay, let's drink a toast to the Maccabees,” Mark declares.

 

“To the Maccabees,” the other confirms and they clink glasses. “To bad they disbanded.”

 

“I know, right? It was dramatic for me. I never got to see them live and now I regret it.”

 

“Me neither. We probably had to make it all the way to London to see them. Have you ever been there?”

 

“Nope, not yet.”

 

“Same,” he smiles with a hint of regret. “Hey, do you know the Blood Red Shoes? Or Los Campesinos?”

 

“You're kidding me! Really?” Mark asks full of surprise but also adoration.

 

“Oh my god, this must be the biggest coincidence ever,” the cutie bursts out with evident excitement. He raises his hands to his cheeks to underline his state of astonishment. “Do you think here in this huge ass club is only one other person, who knows these bands?”

 

“I highly doubt that,” Mark says and has to smile at the other's enthusiasm. “Did you see one of them live so far? Because I didn't.”

 

“Nooooooo. Sadly not!” he whines. “But hey, both are still active. We could still see them. It's possible!”

 

“Sure,” Mark snickers. “But we still would have to travel to Europe most probably.”

 

“Well, it's not like this is a lost cause. Let's travel to Europe then!” he exclaims all adventurous. “It's just a question of time and money.....Who am I kidding?! It's a question of money,” he laughs.

 

“But how will you save up enough money, if you continue spending it for ugly t-shirts?” he asks playfully.

 

“Shut up!” He sulks with a cute pout on his shiny lips. “I love that t-shirt.”

 

Mark snickers in response to the overload of cuteness and that seems to appease the other boy again. “Honestly, it's really damn brave to wear that hideous thing out in a club.”

 

“I take that as a compliment so thank you,” he chuckles adorably. “Seriously, I'm not such a big clubber. Going out to a club is a rare activity for me.” He cautiously looks around as if he would get in trouble, if somebody else would hear this information.

 

“So you think it's fine to rebel against club culture with your indie band shirt?”

 

“Exactly,” he smiles.

 

“I like that.” Mark grins at the other and they are locking eyes. The lighting isn't that great but the other already looks stunning in the semi-darkness. Mark would like to see this handsome face in bright daylight. “Excuse me but what in the world is actually your name?”

 

“Boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Yes, honey. What can I do for you?” he asks with a charming smile.

 

Mark needs a few seconds to comprehend, but he eventually does. “Oh my god that was so lame! AAAAHHH I DIE OF APPLIED LAMENESS! HELP!” Mark calls out in mock despair.

 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry,” the cutie laughs heartily. “It's Jinyoung actually.”

 

“Mhhhh, Jinyoung, sounds nice. I'm Mark.”

 

“It's so nice to meet you, Mark.” Jinyoung practically radiates happiness.

 

“It's like two drinks late but yeah, nice to meet you, too,” Mark chuckles. Then he turns to the bartender and orders two more drinks.

 

“I swear this is so embarrassing. As soon as I get my wallet back, you'll get the money for all the drinks,” Jinyoung says urgently and seems sincerely uncomfortable about that issue.

 

“I never said I wanted to have that money back, right?”

 

“But still! I would feel better, if I could pay you back. But I have to get a hold of my friends first. It's a little hard to explain but they have my money and I lost them like two seconds after we entered the club and since they made me come with them tonight, I'm now a bit pissed at them because WHAT THE HECK?”

 

This speech was so unexpected but passionate that it sends Mark into a new series of smiles. “It's fine. I really can relate. Somehow your friends sound like my friends. They urged me to accompany them just to abandon me and now they are god knows where doing things nobody wants to know of.”

 

Jinyoung laughs and Mark thinks for the 100th time how cute it is. “Wow, does that mean this handsome stranger in front of me isn't a mysterious lone wolf?”

 

“In case you're talking about me, then no, I'm just a guy with chaotic friends.”

 

“Are you just unbearable humble or did people really neglect to point out your handsomeness so far?”

 

“Uhm, I'm...uhm...don't know. Maybe some said something....about looks...I guess.”

 

“Oh my god, so shy and cute,” Jinyoung giggles. “I like that. But honestly, don't you ever look into the mirror in the morning and think 'Oh, this guy looks so damn hot!'?”

 

“No, I look into the mirror in the morning and think 'What kind of hair is this? Why did Edward Scissorhands attack my last night?'.”

 

“Ooooh, you probably look so cute with bed hair. I'd like to see.”

 

Mark freezes and blinks at him. There's an awkward silence until Jinyoung seems to catch on to Mark's train of thoughts.

 

“OH MY GOOD, I didn't mean it like THAT! I SWEAR. It wasn't a cheap come-on line,” he tries to defend himself, supported by furious hand movements. But the amount of alcohol in his blood seems to take a toll on him. His frantic motions cause him to lose his balance on the bar stool. He topples forwards and can avoid his fall only by putting a foot on the ground just in time. But his upper body bumps into the Mark. The latter is quick to reach out his hands and get a hold of Jinyoung's shoulders. Once, the boy is safe from falling, he looks up at Mark, sheepishly blinking with round, amazed eyes.

 

“S-sorry,” he mumbles but doesn't break their eye contact. Mark is now sure that he never saw eyes, prettier than that before. He can't stop staring down into the shiny deepness of them. Jinyoung swallows and slowly straightens himself up but doesn't show the slightest inclination of sitting back on the bar stool. Instead he stands between Mark's thighs now while Mark is still holding onto his shoulders. Their gazes never left each other.

 

Mark feels a sudden heat surging through his body. This staring game is so intense, the tension of the situation almost touchable. His grip on the boy tightens a little. He notices how Jinyoung makes a tiny step forwards and in response to that Mark's hands are pulling him closer. Eventually Jinyoung leans down and presses his lips onto Mark's. The latter lets himself fall into the kiss immediately. He swears that the blaring music, the loud voices of the people around them, the noises of the bar activities are all stopping for a moment. A rush of adrenaline mixed with the alcohol makes him dizzy, but in the best way possible.

 

The soft lips against his are moving fervently. A hand is suddenly on the back of his head, gripping his hair while another hand is entangled in his t-shirt to pull him even closer. Their tongues are brushing together as they are tasting each other. Mark can't help but to think that this boy is such a good kisser, he almost cries for joy.

 

He feels Jinyoung's teeth tugging on his bottom lip. His heart is racing in his chest. Even though the heat already threatens to burn him alive, Mark readjusts his arms and wraps them around the other boy's waist to bring him closer.

 

Mark goes insane. He feels woozy but absolutely elated at the same time. Jinyoung is the most perfect thing he ever was allowed to hold in his arms. The other changes the angle of his head to deepen the passionate kiss. Jinyoung lets a muffled moan slip into his kiss and that sends shivers through Mark's body. He wants more of that.

 

And then the beautiful, frozen moment in time gets tragically interrupted. The bartender is almost yelling at them, probably for a while already but who would care about these minor details?

 

“GUYS! WHAT THE HELL? GET A ROOM OR GET OUT OF EACH OTHERS MOUTHS!”

 

They break the kiss and sheepishly look at the interferer. Mark cautiously takes a look a around but besides the bartender they don't have any audience yet. The guy goes back to work. Jinyoung sighs so loud that Mark can hear it despite all the clamor around them. Nobody of the moves away for only an inch.

 

“Hey, uhm...I don't want to come off slutty but....would you like to go to my apartment?” the boy in front of Mark asks, looking almost timid.

 

“Let's go!” Mark replies immediately and before the other even had the chance to process the answer, Mark is already on his feet and pulling the other through the crowd towards the exit.

 

After they finally made it out of the overheated club Jinyoung doesn't let go of Mark's hand. To the contrary, his grip gets even tighter and he starts running.

 

“Do you live close by?” Mark gasps, mindlessly running behind the boy.

 

“Fairly, but we have to take the subway,” Jinyoung snickers when he turns around while running to look at Mark. He looks excited and beautiful and like everything Mark wants right now. He stops running and pulls Jinyoung back, so he lightly bumps into his chest. Mark cups the other boy's cheek with his free hand and presses a long kiss onto the perfect lips. Jinyoung responds promptly and in no time they are absorbed in each other's touches and delicate motions again.

 

After what must have been at least ten minutes of making out on the sidewalk, Jinyoung pulls away. “Okay, I'm really hard right now, like REALLY DAMN hard. Either you take care of this out here or we're taking a taxi NOW.”

 

In a split second Mark turns to the street and when he spots an available taxi driving its way down, he almost jumps in front of it. Jinyoung just stares at him, wide-eyed.

 

“Okay, come here!” Mark calls out and holds the door open for the other.

 

Jinyoung climbs into the car and when Mark joins him on the backseat he just smirks at him. “Well, thank you for your commitment. I'm impressed.”

 

“You asked me where my priorities lie. I think now you have a pretty good idea about it,” Mark states with a sly grin. The laughter, which his ears are blessed with, in return, works like a happy pill on him.

 

They have a hard time to keep their hands off each other during the short ride. And when Jinyoung maneuvers him finally through the hallway of his apartment and into his room, Mark doesn't let a second pass before he's back on the boy.

 

Their kisses are sloppy and hungry. There isn't much romance in the air but both boys are tipsy and horny and are agreeing in silence that romance can go on a nice little vacation somewhere else for the time being.

 

The first words are spoken after Mark frees the other of his t-shirt with one swift move. “Finally this ugly thing won't blemish your beauty anymore,” Mark rasps while he's pulling the other close again.

 

“Wow, thank you for the compliment but also HEY, I love that t-shirt.”

 

Mark is quick to attack Jinyoung's collarbone and fervently starts to create deep blooming bruises.

 

“Oh my god! Forget the t-shirt. I love THIS much more!” Jinyoung rambles between sharp gasps. His last word actually came out sounding more like a moan than anything else.

 

Mark stops his actions and looks up, his eyes fixed on Jinyoung. “This is how you sound when you moan freely?”

 

Jinyoung reacts way shyer than he would have expected. His eyes are _flitting around_ the room and he's mumbling something Mark can't make out. “I want more of that.” Mark finally adds and Jinyoung's eyes snap back at him, surprise evident in them. But Mark won't give him much time to process, instead he resumes his actions. His mission is defined, he wants to hear more of these perfect little noises.

 

He strips them both to their underwear and eventually moves Jinyoung over to the bed. The other lies down happily and Mark crawls onto him, not any less happy. They continue to kiss, involving a lot of teeth and saliva but nobody cares as long as it serves their satisfaction.

 

Jinyoung's hands are all over his torso, exploring everything he can reach in wild, needy desire. Mark is still kissing him senseless, while Jinyoung suddenly grabs both of his ass cheeks and roughly squeezes them. He lifts up his hips from the bed to grind up on Mark's clothed crotch, using his hands to press Mark's butt down and increase the friction. The latter gasps into Jinyoung's mouth at the strong sensation. The boy under him moans beautifully in response. So beautifully that Mark thinks he could get off just from the sound alone.

 

Mark now grinds down on him vigorously so that their bulges are rubbing against each other again and again. It gets too much, the feeling of loosing his mind is crashing back down on Mark. They need to step up their game quickly. Mark sits up and hastily pulls down his underwear, doing the same for Jinyoung only a second later. He's well aware of the other's desirous eyes on him, while he's fulfilling his mission. But as much as he would like to, there's no time to put on a show for him. Mark needs to get on with it fast.

 

As soon as the bothersome fabric is out of the way, his eyes are focusing on Jinyoung's hard length which lies heavy and leaking against his hip bone. The urge to bite down on his bottom lip is something he just can't suppress at this beautiful sight. And this seems to be enough to elicit more tiny noises of want from Jinyoung, who never took his eyes off him. Mark captures the other's hard cock and starts to tentatively pump it. A string of sinful moans escapes Jinyoung's lips and it sounds like heaven to Mark. They are both so needy, it's difficult not to go insane.

 

“Where do you stash the lube and condoms?” Mark eventually croaks. The boy under him opens his eyes, which he had squeezed shut before, due to the onslaught of pleasure.

 

“Lube is in the drawer,” he pants out and points to the nightstand next to the bed. “I...don't have condoms.”

 

“What?” Mark asks stunned.

 

“I'm not doing this very often, okay?” he mumbles defensively and a small pout appears. “Wait here.” He suddenly sits up and after Mark crawled off him, he quickly leaves the room, stark naked. He comes back a minute later with a whole box of condoms.

 

“Went for a quick shopping trip?” Mark snickers.

 

“Sure, in my favorite outfit as well. Life is good,” he playfully replies. “Actually I just robbed my absent roommate. And now please get back on top of me.”

 

“Nothing I'd rather do.”

 

From that point on they move on pretty quickly. Mark is pushing finger after finger into the other's longing hole. Even in this messy state he wants to make sure that the other is prepared enough. Plus all the moans he gets out of it are traveling directly to his cock, making him rock hard.

 

“Enough! I need the real thing now,” the boy under him whines.

 

“You sure? I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“I hope the alcohol will numb the pain. Just hurry please.”

 

Mark never put on a condom faster. And a moment later he pushes his lubed up length into Jinyoung's ass. A sharp intake of air from the latter tells him that he has to cope with the new size inside of him after all.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes! Yes just move!”

 

So Mark complies. He starts thrusting into the other boy with more strength than he would have usually done, due to their state of neediness. All the little blissful sounds that the sweating mess under him makes are cheering him on even more.

 

“You sound gorgeous, beautiful boy.”

 

“Are you calling me that because you forgot my name?” Jinyoung pants out. He looks up reproachfully.

 

“No, I'm just stating facts, Jinyoung.” He emphasizes his name, lets it roll off his tongue and elicits a sweet smile from the boy under him. “Do you still remember my name then?”

 

“What are you talking? Of course.”

 

“Say it!” Mark commands.

 

When he sees that Jinyoung prepares to speak again, he grabs his hips and lifts them up a bit to thrust even deeper into him. His tip presses right into Jinyoung's sweet spot which causes the word 'Mark' to slip out of the other's mouth as a long-drawn, lustful moan.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widen and he slaps his hand over his mouth in shock. Mark grins down at him cheekily. “So you're such a fan of mine, huh?”

 

“Sneaky bastard,” Jinyoung snorts. Mark only responds with amused laughter. “Honestly, how will I ever preserve my dignity?!”

 

“Forget about it. Tonight your dignity is mine.” That comes out as a predatory, deep growl. And to Mark's liking this sends Jinyoung into an epic series of moans and whimpers.

 

Mark relentlessly pounds into Jinyoung, hitting his pleasure spot with every powerful thrust. Jinyoung gasps and whines and moans like his life depends on it. He comes more undone with every single one of Mark's movements. And the latter enjoys all of it. Eventually his hand is back on Jinyoung's cock, this time pumping it in a rough and fierce way. The guttural noise that slips out of the other boy's throat tells him that this is very appreciated. With the double stimulation it only takes a few more moments until he releases his load all over them with his head pressed into the sheets. “Fuck! Fuck! YES!” Jinyoung groans sensually.

 

His walls are clenching around Mark's heated cock. This sensation combined with Jinyoung's thick voice is enough to push him over the edge. With an angry growl he fills up the condom deep inside the panting boy under him. They both are shivering through their highs and end up in a panting, tangled mess after Mark collapsed onto the other.

 

They need a while to catch their breaths and calm down their erratic heart beats. Mark carefully pulls out and disposes the condom. He crawls off the other boy to fall into the sheets right next to him, still almost half on top of the other.

 

Jinyoung is the first one to find some words. “Is this just the alcohol playing tricks on me or was this really completely amazing,” he asks with a cheeky grin and twinkling eyes.

 

Mark stares at him for a second before he responds smiling, “Nope, it was just breathtakingly good. I swear, nobody on earth had better sex than this so far.”

 

This statement causes a beautiful chuckle coming from Jinyoung, which is followed by a fond gaze at Mark. “Hey, do you have to go soon?”

 

“I don't have any doctor's appointments scheduled for tonight anymore, if you mean that. Do you want me to go?”

 

“No, I want.......I want to continue,” the beautiful boy mumbles timidly. Mark can't believe his luck for a moment and then dispels all of Jinyoung's concerns with a bright smile.

 

“I'd like that,” he whispers and his lips are back on Jinyoung's only a second later.

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

Mark lazily opens his eyes. For a short moment he's confused. He tries to figure out where he is but the sunlight, which floods the unfamiliar room is blinding him.

 

“Hi,” a rich voice beside him mumbles. Mark turns his head and suddenly his eyes are locked with beautiful, round, blinking ones.

 

“Good morning,” Mark rasps and smiles shyly. He suddenly knows exactly where he is and with whom.

 

“Wow....in daylight you look even more handsome.”

 

Mark chuckles.” Thanks, right back at you.”

 

“I'm still so tired,” Jinyoung yawns.

 

“Yeah? Then sleep a bit more.”

 

“Will you stay a little longer?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jinyoung smiles and snuggles against him. Mark closes his eyes and once again falls asleep, enjoying the warmth.

 

The next time Mark stirs in his sleep is when he hears loud voices coming from the hallway.

 

“Honestly Jackson, just let them sleep. It doesn't matter.”

 

“Are you nuts? Jinyoung would kill us. We have to get his lover boy out of there at least.”

 

“What is going on there,” Jinyoung groans, obviously awakened by the turmoil, too. The door is pushed open the next moment and in the door frame are standing two guys, a blonde one and a tall one, observing them. Jinyoung and Mark are blinking up at the intruders. The situation is so awkward, Mark wants to jump out of the window.

 

“Okay, at least we don't have to shake you to consciousness now,” the blonde says with a smirk. Both of the guys step into the room and now are standing on the side of the bed, making it only more awkward.

 

“Honestly? What do you want? Go away!” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“Jinyoung, Jaebum will be home soon. Maybe you two should untangle yourselves,” the blonde explains and doesn't even try to be discreet while checking Mark out.

 

“What are you saying? He said he would be home around 2 pm.!”

 

“Yes Jinyoung, I know. But you two exhausted yourself, or more each other, so much, you slept like the dead. But gladly you have me and therefore still have 20 minutes before Jaebummie comes home.”

 

“What? It's the afternoon already?” Jinyoung shrieks and sits up in bed.

 

“Yep,” the blonde smiles. “But honestly Jinyoung, you go out and get yourself a boy ONCE and he looks like this? Seriously?”

 

Jinyoung turns around and looks at Mark while Mark sits up as well, deeply confused. The blanket is sliding down his torso and pools around his hips. He notices several pairs of eyes staring at his bare chest. Jinyoung turns back to the two boys and says happily, “I lucked out, right?”

 

Mark is surprised by the sudden statement but also pleased. He's glad he's not the type to blush a lot.

 

“Hell yeah, he's a freaking 12 on the 1 to 10 scale,” the blonde acknowledges.

 

“Uhm...thank you?” Mark comments, even though the situation still seems ridiculous to him. But his statement elicits tiny chuckles from the others.

 

“But what the heck, you where damn loud for HOURS. Jinyoung, be glad we're such tolerant friends,” the tall kid pipes up.

 

“Oh...well...sorry,” Jinyoung mumbles guiltily and glances at Mark. The latter smiles brightly at Jinyoung. He doesn't want him to feel bad about what they did. Jinyoung smiles back and turns his head again to reply cheekily, ”Sorry, not sorry!” And he really sticks out his tongue at his friends.

 

“Okay, talking is nice and stuff but we should get him out of here,” Jackson says and points at Mark.

 

“Oh...yes, you're right. Jaebum can't see me like that,” Jinyoung concludes.

 

Now Mark's confusion is perfect. “Excuse me, but do you have a boyfriend? Or who is this guy which is coming?”

 

“No, I don't. It's complicated.”

 

“Complicated my ass!” the tall one scoffs and rolls his eyes. “The thing is.....what is your name?”

 

“Mark.”

 

“Hey Mark, I'm Yugyeom, this is Jackson and this is Jinyoung, which you probably and hopefully know, since you were fucking for an eternity last night. Nice to meet you under these very lovely circumstances,” he snickers. Mark only stares at him, wide eyed. “The thing is, Mark, Jaebum is not only one of Jinyoung's best friends but also his ex-boyfriend. They were together years ago until Jaebum decided one day they would be better off as friends. Jinyoung saw that differently but didn't say anything. Jaebum moved on, Jinyoung didn't but Jaebum doesn't had a clue. Jinyoung's hope is like Rambo and just doesn't want to die, so he still hopes for Jaebum to fall back in love with him, while Jaebum still doesn't have a clue. This is the story of those two idiots in a nutshell.”

 

A very quiet “oh” is the only response Mark can offer at the moment.

 

“Shut the fuck up you damn brat,” Jinyoung yells and throws a pillow at the boy.

 

“It's the truth. Don't be mad because I am telling the truth!” Yugyeom shouts back.

 

“Guys, HEY GUYS, maybe we should calm down,” Jackson tries to mediate.

 

The boys shut up but the next thing they are hearing are the keys turning in the lock of the front door. Panic is evident on the boys faces suddenly. After a few seconds of motionless shock, Jackson starts to move in light speed. He picks up their boxer briefs and throws them on the bed. “I don't know which is which, but get the fuck dressed, guys!” Jackson whisper-shouts.

 

Jinyoung and Mark are wiggling into their underwear underneath the sheets before they're scrambling to their feet. The other two start to search for the rest of their clothes on the floor and throw the pieces one by one at the boys.

 

“He can't see me sleeping around,” Jinyoung whispers with obvious anxiety in his voice.

 

“What sleeping around? This is your first guy in basically forever,” Yugyeom hisses and flings the ugly t-shirt against Jinyoung's naked chest It drops back down to the floor pathetically.

 

“I don't care. He just can't see me like this. He'll doubt my feelings for him.”

 

“Short update: He has no idea about your feelings for him.”

 

“Shut up, Yugyeom!” Jinyoung whisper-shouts before he turns to Mark, who is struggling to get back into his skinny jeans. “Mark, you have to act as our friend!” Jinyoung whisper-demands, while he puts on his socks.

 

“What?”

 

“Pleeease Mark!” he whines.

 

“Alright, fine,” Mark gives in quickly. “But this Jaebum guy, would he punch me in the face, when he would know about this?”

 

“What the heck, no!” Yugyeom whisper-scoffs. “It wouldn't matter at all to him. He probably would be happy for Jinyoung to finally get laid.”

 

“Shut the fuck up you jerk!” Jinyoung whisper-hollers.

 

“Learn! To accept! The truth! Park Jinyoung!!!”

 

“Then learn to accept my fist in your face!”

 

“Bring it on!” he whisper-dares.

 

“Guys,” Jackson butts in, “just leave it be, okay?! Hey Mark, we need to get to know everything about you in five minutes. START!”

 

“What?”

 

“It needs to be believable, you acting as our friend. So start!”

 

“Uhm...my name is Mark?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we know that already. How old are you?”

 

“21”

 

“Hobbies?”

 

“Uhm...playing basketball, listening to music, cooking.”

 

“Well that's interesting. Anyway, zodiac sign?”

 

“Virgo. Is that really important?”

 

“Yes! Favorite snack?”

 

“Macadamia nut cookies.”

 

“Favorite color?”

 

“Red.”

 

“Where is your shirt?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You probably didn't walk in here last night without a shirt, right?”

 

Jinyoung is now fully dressed while Mark is still missing his t-shirt. He was looking around for it while Jackson did his weird quiz with him but without any success. “I can't find my freaking t-shirt. It's...gone.”

 

“Okay, take this,” Jackson removes his basketball shirt and shoves it into Mark's hands. “It would be too suspicious, if you'd go out there shirtless. Hurry!”

 

“But it wouldn't be suspicious for you?” Mark whisper-interrogates.

 

“No,” Jinyoung butts in, “he walks around shirtless all of the time anyway.”

 

“If you say so,” Mark mumbles and puts on the offered piece of clothing.

 

“And you both smell freaking disgusting. Close your eyes and mouths NOW!” Yugyeom announces. Jinyoung and Mark are barely able to follow his instructions in time before he bombards them with perfume. After his attack ends, both victimized guys are coughing and wheezing.

 

“Guys, where are you?” a voice resounds through the apartment.

 

“Okay, the performance starts now,” Jackson declares and opens the door to the hallway. “Jinyoung, can you at least try to hide your limp? It looks like you're coming from war.”

 

“Well, it kind of feels like it. My hips and my back are killing me right know.”

 

“Sorry,” Mark murmurs.

 

“No, don't apologize. It was totally worth it,” Jinyoung says playfully and gives Mark a wink.

 

“Eeew, nobody asked.” Jackson hisses.

 

“For the rest of the day I just will walk low-key behind Yugyeomie.”

 

“What fun,” comments the latter blankly, while they are walking down the hallway and into the living room.

 

And into view comes another boy, approximately around Jinyoung’s height, with wavy black hair and casually dressed. He looks tired but a toothy, bright smile lights up his face and causes his eyes to disappear.

 

“Aaahhh, there you are, family. I’m finally home,” he says happily and spreads his arms. Jinyoung is the first one who bounces towards him to return the hug, almost knocking down Yugyeom in the process.

 

“Jaebummie! Welcome back home!”

 

“Family?” Mark mumbles towards Yugyeom.

 

“Just an idiom we use. Nobody’s actually related. Yep, we’re just that cheesy,” Yugyeom answers in a low voice.

 

“Alright alright, Jinyoung. Just give me a chance to greet the others, too,” the guy, Jaebum, laughs and lightly pushes Jinyoung away. Mark only witnessed this one situation and can already tell, that Jaebum really doesn’t seem to be aware of any romantic feelings Jinyoung might have for him. Jaebum is affectionate with him but not more than he is with the other two boys. That’s what Mark thinks while he observes how Jaebum embraces Jackson and Yugyeom one after another.

 

“It’s so good to be back. It’s so good to see my boys,” he says overly happy and then finally his gaze falls on Mark. “And…there is someone new?”

 

Jinyoung nervously bounces into Jaebum’s field of vision as if he just waited for his scene to start. “This is Mark, our new friend,” he pauses and turns around to glance at Mark for only a second, “and Jackson’s boyfriend.”

 

An invisible wave of confusion spreads across the room. Mark questions his sense of hearing for a second but quickly confirms to himself that he really had heard these words coming out of Jinyoung’s mouth. He only sees Jinyoung’s back side and has no idea about his facial expression. Then he quickly glances sideways, where Jackson tries to make sense of the situation. To his surprise the blonde seems to cope with the new circumstances quickly. Only a split second later he throws his arm around Mark and pulls him closer while he smiles brightly at Jaebum.

 

“Yes, this is Mark. He’s handsome and a Virgo and my boyfriend.”

 

Jinyoung turns around with a relieved smile on his features. Mark can catch a glimpse of Jaebum’s eyes for the first time, since they are still widened with surprise as he’s eyeing ‘the couple’. “Wow, these are indeed some news. I’m gone for six days and Jackson Wang gets himself a boyfriend. I didn’t even know you had…someone you were really interested in, Jacks.”

 

“Yeah, unexpected, right? But I fell quickly and very hard for him. What can I do?” he says lightheartedly.

 

“Alright, it’s nice to meet you, Mark. I’m Jaebum. What a nice surprise.” The bright smile makes a comeback on his face while he steps towards them with open arms. Before Mark can form a proper thought he’s engulfed in a tight hug. After a second he awkwardly returns the embrace and mumbles, ”Thank you. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

 

A moment later Jaebum sets him free again, the smile as prominent as ever on his face. “Welcome to the family. I think we should celebrate. Besides I’m so hungry I could eat a whole buffet all by myself. Who wants to order food with me?”

 

“Well, I think everyone but who is paying?” Yugyeom answers first with a good portion of wariness in his voice.

 

Everyone helplessly glances at each other.

 

Jackson is the first who finds words to comment. “Okay, for real now? Nobody has some money left?”

 

“Payday is still two days away,” Jaebum says. The words seem to inflict physical pain.

 

Jinyoung pipes up in excitement. “Wait, Jacks, you still have my wallet from yesterday, right? I have money in there.”

 

“Weeeeeeell, that...”

 

“What do you mean? You don't want to tell me you were roaming around that club and spent MY money there, right?”

 

“Weeeeeeell...”

 

“Oh boy, we're all doomed,” Yugyeom comments in horror.

 

“You can't be for real Jackson fucking Wang!”

 

“Jinyoung! Jinyoungie, listen! It was an emergency. I met this super sweet guy and he-”

 

Jaebum suddenly interrupts. “Jackson Wang, I hope you won't tell us how you payed a random guy's drinks in a club while you have a boyfriend now.”

 

Jackson's body tenses up next to Mark. Mark sighs. The big fat lie in the room is only a couple minutes old and still his fake boyfriend already managed to forget about it, ridiculously enough while he still has one arm around Mark's waist.

 

“No! No, of course not. That would be awful. It was...this guy...he was nice. We just talked on a...friendly basis but he got super drunk and he couldn't get home by himself anymore so I payed for the taxi. Yeah, that was the emergency. Sorry, Jinyoungie.”

 

Everyone in the room, except the new arrival, could smell the lie. The chance is high that Jaebum's initial assumption hit the nail on the head, Mark thinks. And when he shoots a quick glance to Yugyeom who rolls his eyes and then to Jinyoung whose expression only darkens, he's even surer about it.

 

“Okay, then it really was important. Wow Jackson, so selfless. When did that happen?” Jaebum asks with an amused smile.

 

“You know, Mark made me a better person. I swear he's like an angel,” the blonde says and throws his other arm around Mark's waist as well His face is snuggled against Mark's shoulder, while he only stands there and has not the slightest idea what to do with this shirtless guy currently attached to him.

 

“Mark, it seems like you have a good influence on that disaster called Wang. You must possess some magical powers, I think.” Jaebum's eyes disappear again. Mark's initial question about Jaebum possibly wants to punch him seems more than silly now. For some reason Mark hoped he would be a jerk. But he seems to be a perfectly happy, affectionate and docile person instead.

 

“Uhm, hardly. I just breathe,” Mark mumbles.

 

“Oh my god you're funny,” Jaebum cheers and Mark sees all his teeth on display again. It is a smile that makes others want to smile as well. “I like you. But now we still are hungry and don't have money. What to do?” he ponders.

 

“Well, we have some groceries in the fridge. We could....try to cook,” Jinyoung cautiously suggests.

 

“Oh no, not again. Every time we try this it ends up in chaos,” Yugyeom whines.

 

“He's right,” Jackson agrees. “It would be more successful, if we would just go begging on the streets for food.”

 

“But we don't have a choice really. Jackson, we won't beg!” Jaebum insists.

“Well, Mark can cook,” Yugyeom says hesitantly.

 

All eyes are fixing on Mark. And his eyes are widening. He feels how even Jackson looks up at him, his face way too close.

 

“Really? You can?” Jaebum asks. The surprise brought his eyes back. It's interesting for Mark to observe how they come and go with the different moods of the boy. He eventually nods slowly, face blank.

 

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing, but please please please cook something,” Jaebum starts to beg. “I almost die from hunger and the kids, just look at them how they are all starving and sad.”

 

This might be a little too dramatic for the situation. Neither of them seems to actually suffer from malnutrition, in Mark's eyes. “Uhm...sad?” he eventually asks confused.

 

“Pleeeaaaase!” Jackson coos and sways Mark back and forth.

 

Jinyoung shyly chimes in. “Uhm, okay I know it's super rude but...uhm...you would really save us.”

 

“You want me to cook, too?” Suddenly there is emotion and will back inside of him.

 

Jinyoung sheepishly nods and looks so cute that Mark wants to go over and pat his head. Instead he opts to give them what they want. “Alright, what have you stored in the fridge then?” He wriggles out of Jackson's grip and walks into, what he believes is, the kitchen. He's accompanied by loud cheers and whoops of joy.

 

Mark opens the fridge to inspect its contents. Four curious and hopeful boys are huddling behind him, awaiting his judgement on the situation.

 

“Okay, I can actually do something with this. I didn’t expect that much. When you say nobody can really cook, why do you still have so many groceries?”

 

“We still hope for a miracle, I guess.” Jaebum shrugs and offers him a sheepish smile.

 

“Looks like the miracle just entered our kitchen,” Yugyeom cheers.

 

“Just wait with the praise until you actually tasted something I have cooked, okay?”

 

“But you already look so confident. How can your cooking be bad?” Jackson squeaks.

 

“Okay, we will wait and see. You guys can help me prepare the ingredients though. I mean, nobody of you set anything on fire just by cutting vegetables so far, right?” Mark says jokingly.

 

Three heads and six eyes are turning to look at Jinyoung, gazes reproachful. “What, really?” Mark gasps in surprise.

 

“Guys! It was one time. ONE TIME! And it wasn’t intentionally,” the boy says in defense and a cute pout graces his face.

 

“In that case, one too many times,” Yugyeom states blankly.

 

Mark is staring at Jinyoung as well. He looks uncomfortable and shy and his eyes are flitting from the floor to Jaebum again and again. “Okay, I’m just going to monitor everything closely. We will be fine,” Mark comments a little too loud and everybody’s attention is immediately back on him. He instructs everyone about their respective task and soon Jinyoung, Jackson and Yugyeom are sitting at the kitchen table and cut different kinds of vegetables, while Mark searches for all the tools he’s going to need for cooking. Jaebum is leaning against the counter and drinks some water.

 

“So, Jackson’s boyfriend, huh?” he asks and grins at Mark brightly. Mark just offers him a short confused glance and an even shorter nod. “You know, Jackson had many flings. We all know about it even though barely anyone was relevant enough for us to meet him. But you’re even officially introduced to us. You must be very special,” Jaebum reasons with a wide smile on his face. He seems to be genuinely happy for his friend.

 

“Hey! Can you maybe stop mentioning things like that in front of him?” Jackson grumbles.

 

“What? The flings? But it’s the truth.”

 

“Still, he doesn’t have to know. Or he will flee right away.”

 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Jaebum smiles and pats Mark’s shoulder. “Mark doesn’t seem like the disloyal type.”

 

Mark inwardly groans. Just what did he get himself into here. He silently hopes that the conversation would steer in a direction where he wouldn’t be the main topic anymore. But Jaebum has other plans.

 

“So Mark, what are you up to? Are you in college?”

 

“Yep, I’m studying Physics.”

 

“For real? Are you good?” Jaebum asks stunned.

 

“Uhm…I’m doing okay, I guess. Once you’d get the hang of it, it’s not that hard anymore.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Yugyeom pipes up. “I know a few Physic majors and every single one is questioning their life choices every single day because of that course. Just what the heck is up with you? Are you a genius?”

 

“No, but maybe I’m doing something wrong then,” Mark jokes and snickers.

 

Everyone is just staring at him with wide eyes. He doesn't know what's up but it feels terribly awkward.

 

“Is….something wrong?”

 

Eventually Jaebum starts to speak slowly. “You really have a nice smile, do you know that?” The others are wordlessly nodding along his statement. Mark just realizes that it’s probably the first time he smiled, since Jinyoung’s friends entered his room.

 

“Uhm… thank you,” Mark stammers timidly.

 

“So Physics, okay. And you’re smart. Who would have thought Jackson would manage to get himself a Physics major,” Jaebum chuckles.

 

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Jackson exclaims scandalized.

 

Jaebum just ignores him. He seems pretty used to the other's stormy personality. “And what are you doing when you’re not a smart ass Physics student?”

 

“I work in a small Italian restaurant part-time as a waiter.”

 

“Really? Which one?” Now Jinyoung is the first one to question.

 

“It’s the Cavallo Carino. I don’t know, if you ever heard of it. It’s pretty small.”

 

“I know it.” Jinyoung confirms quickly. “But I never ate there. But now we all have a reason to go there,” he grins.

 

“It sounds like a threat when you say it like that,” Yugyeom snorts.

 

“It was a nice remark and you have to throw mud at me. Why, Yugyeom, why?”

 

“So dramatic.” The tall boy rolls his eyes and resumes to cut bell peppers.

 

“Did you two meet there at the restaurant then?” Jaebum interrogates.

 

“Jinyoung and I?”

 

“No, Jackson and you of course. I’m curious how you met each other.”

 

Mark tenses up. This is something they didn’t think about during their five minutes preparation time.

 

“We met in a club,” Jackson almost yells. “We immediately got along well and we danced and drank and then we went home and had passionate sex. It was epic. Really!”

 

“Okaaaay, this is more detailed than I wanted to know,” Jaebum comments through gritted teeth. “But what where you two-“

 

“Hey Jaebum, why do you have so many questions even before you told us how your trip with the all the kindergartners went? Was it exciting? Was it exhausting?” Jinyoung butts in with all the enthusiasm in the world. Mark sure notices how Jinyoung tries to save him from more of Jaebum’s interrogation. To say Mark is thankful is an understatement.

 

“He’s right. HE’S RIGHT! How was it?” Yugyeom supports.

 

“Oh right. Okay, let me tell you guys, this was an experience. Exciting and fun but also super hectic and strenuous.”

 

And then Jaebum elaborates on his six-day-trip he just returned from. Apparently he’s in his practical year of studying to become a kindergarten teacher. And they had this trip with a lot of kiddies and a few parents and he was there together with other kindergarten teachers to guide and supervise. He tells enthusiastic stories about his adventures with the kids and it’s evident how much he loves this occupation and the work with the children. Mark listens to it intently, while he and the others occasionally drop some more questions about it. It is entertaining to listen to Jaebum.

 

At last Mark cooks a nice meal and everyone enjoys the result. They all agree that he indeed is a good cook. Everyone agrees as well that it was far better than ordering foot. And he’s playfully threatened with cooking duty for the next 200 years.

 

Eventually Jaebum retires. He says he has to take a nap because the kids had worn him out completely. He expresses his happiness once more over Mark's sheer existence before he retreats to his room.

 

But after he left a heated whisper-discussion breaks lose in the living room.

 

“What the fuck, Jinyoung? We agreed that we would introduce Mark as our friend. Where the heck did the boyfriend lie come from?” Yugyeom whisper-grumbles.

 

“It was spontaneous-”

 

“Yeah, we could tell,” he comments blankly.

 

“It's just....Mark is too handsome and I couldn't risk Jaebum crushing on him. As Jackson's boyfriend he's out of the game.”

 

“Jinyoung, just how obsessed are you that your thinking goes that far?” Jackson sighs.

 

“Honestly, so needlessly complicated. I tell you, Jaebum is seeing someone already,” Yugyeom reasons.

 

“HE IS NOT!”

 

“Learn to accept reality, Park Jinyoung! Even for Jaebum this state of happiness isn't normal. There must be someone, maybe not yet his boyfriend, but I'm sure he's crushing on someone right now.”

 

“HE IS NOT!”

 

“Whatever,” Yugyeom surrenders annoyed.

 

“Besides, there was another reason for making Mark your boyfriend. Because how fucking huge can someone write their own name on a shirt, Wang?”

 

They all are eyeing the basketball shirt which Mark reluctantly borrowed from Jackson. It's mainly white but in bold, black letters the word 'WANG' is printed both on the front and the back side.

 

“How else would you explain him wearing that thing?” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“Don't call it 'thing'! It's a true beauty and it looks gorgeous on Mark. Don't make me the bad guy here. I just tried to help.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jinyoung says calmer now. “Sorry. I just wanted to explain why this lie was a necessary.”

 

“It wasn't. Because Jaebum is seeing someone,” Yugyeom tosses in again, tone bored.

 

“HE IS NOT!”

 

“To think we put on such a performance and made Mark super uncomfortable for nothing! How frustrating would that be,” Jackson whisper-groans.

 

“YOU made him super uncomfortable, Jackson Wang!” Jinyoung whisper-blames.

 

“How was I the one who accomplished that?” Jackson asks irritated.

 

“You totally went overboard with all the boyfriend-acting. No need to be so touchy all of the time,” Jinyoung whisper-complains.

 

“You really went overboard. But it's still you after all so what else to expect?!” Yugyeom reasons, seemingly still bored.

 

“Excuse me but that was my mission, right? I just acted very believable. You can't blame me for this. You brought that upon him, Jinyoung! You started with the boyfriend business. You made him super uncomfortable!”

 

“But I didn't say fucking touch him everywhere available all of the fucking time. You made him uncomfortable!”

 

“If you hadn't felt the need to introduce him as my boyfriend, I wouldn't have switched to actor-mode. Your fault.”

 

“Well, that's true after all,” Yugyeom comments.

 

“Sure, Mr. Mark-can-cook,” Jinyoung hisses. “It was your fault that Jaebum had made him stay here to cook and so kept him here even longer than necessary. You made him uncomfortable, too.”

 

“What? I wanted food and Mark actually can cook. I saved us all from starving by pointing that out. YOU wanted him to cook, too! Besides, if you hadn't started with the boyfriend lie and just told Jaebum the truth about last night, nobody of us would have had to lie at all.”

 

“But I couldn't! You know that!”

 

“Still, you made us all lie in the beginning so it's initially your fault that Mark is uncomfortable and probably thinks that we are all fucking nuts,” Yugyeom whisper-yells at his roommate, not bored any longer.

 

Jinyoung swallows and he eventually sighs. He ruffles his hair in despair and his face tells them that he might just realizes that his friends have a point. His eyes are searching for Mark's. They are beautifully softening when their gazes lock.

 

Mark is thankful for the interaction. While he had too much attention during the meal preparation, it was actually pretty weird to witness their fight about him more as an onlooker, despite being the main topic.

 

Jinyoung stands up and walks around the table. He pulls a very confused Mark to his feet and hugs him like there is no tomorrow. “I'm sorry. I’m so so sorry that you had to do all of this. And thank you, thank you, thank you for playing along. You saved me. And yeah, thank you for the food. It was the best,” he mumbles into Mark's neck.

 

Mark just stands there while Jinyoung is squeezing the heck out of him, unsure if he actually should return the hug. He eventually he wraps his arms around the other’s back and rubs it gently. He takes pity on the boy. If he would put himself in his shoes, he can actually understand why he made up the lie. And he is really sorry and his apology feels sincere and his body feels so warm and pleasant against Mark's. He just can't be mad at him, even if the day was quite adventurous. “It’s alright. It’s okay, Jinyoung. Sometimes unexpected things happen,“ he murmurs in a soothing way, close to the other's ear.

 

“That's it. He's really too good to be true,” Jackson decides and shakes his head in disbelief.

 

Jinyoung pulls away and searches for Mark's gaze. “I really didn't want to put you through this. But again, thank you. And I think it's time for you to get rid of that questionable thing you're wearing,” he says and playfully tugs on the basketball shirt.

 

“Park Jinyoung, watch it!” Jackson grumbles.

 

But the addressed boy chooses to ignore him. It seems to be a custom in this apartment to ignore the blonde. “Just give me a minute. I try to find your t-shirt.” And with this Jinyoung jogs back into his room. It's just a plain blue Adidas tee but Mark prefers it over going home half naked.

 

“Hey Mark, were you very drunk last night?” Jackson asks curiously.

 

“Not so much, buzzed at most.”

 

“Oh, I just wondered why you'd go with Jinyoung of all people.”

 

“Hey, what's wrong with Jinyoung?” Yugyeom asks mildly scandalized.

 

“Yeah, what's wrong with him?”

 

“Nothing, he's a fine boy of course. It's just...someone like you, with your looks, I mean you can have just anybody. You even could have gone to the deejay and outright ask him for sex and he would have agreed just like that, I'm sure.”

 

“Uhm...I don't know about that,” Mark responds awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck. It's always a little confusing when other people pointing out his good looks, especially when it happens so over the top like Jackson is doing it now. “And it's not like I went in there with the intention to hook up with somebody. I just wanted to hang out with my friends. But everything came differently and I met Jinyoung at the bar. And to be honest, I don't think the night would have went that way, if we wouldn't had such a good conversation beforehand.”

 

Before anybody can respond, Jinyoung enters the room again, a slight frown on his face. “Mark, I couldn't find your t-shirt but instead I found your phone.” To Mark's surprise he wasn't even missing it until just now. “And you have like 100 missed calls from.....things that are named 'Otterjae' and 'Bang Boom Bam'.”

 

“Shit!” Suddenly the thought strikes Mark that he never checked in with his friends. He was gone for almost the whole day and of course they would be worried.

 

“Are these prostitutes?” Jackson asks curiously.

 

“No, my roommates. Fuck, I have to go,” Mark says startled and snatches the phone from Jinyoung. “I have to go NOW. Okay, bye.” He quickly makes his way across the room, towards the door.

 

“Hey, Mark, wait!” he hears Jinyoung call out.

 

“I'm sorry, Jinyoung. I have to leave. It was nice. Take care.” And with these last words he stumbles down the stairs.

 

 


	2. Two

Mark only shoots his friends a quick text for now, saying that he's alright and on his way home. He's also saying sorry. He knows there is probably some huge nagging awaiting him. Just the way he would have nagged them, if it would have been the other way around, like it usually is. It's pretty rare that he's the one, who is acting irresponsible like that. But he screwed up and now he has to bear the consequences.

 

Now that this is taken care of, he spends his way home pondering about the events of the last couple hours. Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung, that is his name. Mark heard the others addressing him like that. They seem to have a habit of calling each other by their full names when they're scandalized or annoyed with each other. It seems like they are scandalized or annoyed with each other a lot though.

 

If he's honest with himself, Mark is a little disappointed. Or rather really disappointed. In the morning, when he lay in Jinyoung's bed and looked down at the other just before dozing off again, he thought how nice this all feels. The evening was nice and the night, too. Waking up next to Jinyoung was nice, overall everything about meeting him was nice. And the amazing sex was an awesome addition. But then he sadly had to realize that all of this was nothing more than a one-night stand to Jinyoung. His heart and thoughts were still with another guy and Mark was just there for the sex.

 

Sure, there weren't any promises made. Only the silent one of spending the night together and having a good time. There were no confessions, nobody proposed to the other, nobody declared their undying love for the other. And that wasn't what Mark expected at this point. That would be silly. It was a simple one-night stand, no feelings attached. Mark knows this but it doesn't mean that he's not wishing for something else, something more.

 

He just thinks that they had such a good connection right from the start. A connection he wouldn't be able to build with just anyone out there this easily. A connection that offered potential for so many more things to follow. But Jinyoung's lingering feelings for Jaebum ruled everything out, which possibly could have followed, straightaway. And that is what saddens Mark the most. He isn't even granted a chance to try. He won't have the opportunity to find out what would be possible with Jinyoung, exploring if they would fail or if they would succeed together. Instead he's just allowed to stand at the sidelines, hopelessly, longingly watching Jinyoung, who is on his own hopeless, foolish mission.

 

Mark sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration. What is he thinking about? He knows the boy for less than a day and still he manages to occupy his mind like that. Mark knows he has to get over this as quickly as possible. No need to invest any feelings, or rather more feelings than he already gave away. When it's hopeless from the start, he has to turn around and walk away. He doesn't want to go a painful and long way, which results in being hurt and disappointed and very Jinyoung-less in the end anyway. That would be stupid. And Mark is not a stupid person. So he makes up his mind, he has to forget about the boy, about the whole night and move on.

 

When he's opens the door to his shared apartment he freezes right away. Right there in the hallway are sitting his two roommates on their sofa, staring at him. He doesn't know how long they waited for him like that but he feels like he just stepped into a comic book. He slowly closes the door behind himself. Neither of them is saying a word. It seems like Youngjae only looked up from his phone and now goes back to mindlessly tap on the device. BamBam is a completely different story. He sits there with crossed legs and arms, wearing a menacing glare on his face. Mark stands in front of the sofa in the hallway and has no idea what to do. So he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

 

“You really dragged the sofa all the way from the living room? Just for this little performance? Isn't this a bit too dramatic?”

 

“I don't know, Mark. Isn't it a bit too dramatic as well to go missing for nearly a day and don't bother to give your friends a hint that you're not lying dead in the ditch somewhere?” BamBam snarls.

 

“That yeah. I'm really sorry about it. Believe me-”

 

“I freaking called hospitals, Mark! HOSPITALS! Like a....like a mom! Do I look like a mom to you?”

 

“Uhm...no?”

 

“NO! BECUASE I'M NOT A MOM AND YOU MADE ME DO MOM THINGS!” he shouts.

 

“Sorry, I really-”

 

“AND NOBODY KNEW WHERE YOU ARE! NO HOSPITAL! NOT THE POLICE! FUCKING NOBODY!”

 

Mark flinches with every angry word of the other. He knows he deserves this. He knows they were worried. What he doesn't know is how he can calm BamBam down.

 

“I'm really sorry-”

 

“YOU BETTER BE!” And with that BamBam jumps to his feet and pounces on Mark. He's landing on the carpeted floor with BamBam sitting on his waist and grabbing his collar. “Don't make us worried like this again. Am I clear here?” he hisses directly into Mark's face, now way quieter than before.

 

The action seems harsh but Mark understands. He's usually the reliable one so of course they would freak out. And with BamBam it's even more severe. They are both in this country without their families, so from the start of their friendship they had vowed to look after each other. And that is exactly what they do until now. And BamBam almost strangling him, is just a gesture of care, even if it looks funny from the outside.

 

“I understand,” Mark speaks softly and wraps his arms around the boy's shoulders. The latter loosens his grip on his collar and lets Mark pull him to his chest. After a few seconds BamBam sits up but still doesn't bother the climb off him. Mark turns his head and looks up at the other boy, who is still sitting on the sofa and had the scene silently observed until now. After meeting Mark's gaze, Youngjae slowly makes his way to his friend on the floor and sits down next to Mark's upper body. Youngjae reaches out and gently pats Mark's light brown hair.

 

“It's really good to know that you're not dead. Keep it up!” And the next second he's on his feet again and retreats to the direction of his room. Both boys are looking after him dumbfounded.

 

“What's with him?” Mark asks baffled.

 

“Don't know. He's somehow out of it these days,” BamBam says and shrugs, before he's scrambling to his feet and stretches a hand out for Mark to take. He pulls him up and that's the sign for Mark that they're good now.

 

“You have to help me hauling the sofa back to the living room though,” his friend reasons.

 

“Ohh...great.” After this mission is done they let themselves drop onto the said sofa and rest a little.

 

“What is this terrible excuse of a shirt you're wearing? Did you rob a homeless person?”

 

Only now he realizes that he indeed robbed someone. Jackson Wang. He left in a hurry and didn't think about this whole shirt-debacle. Great, now he has to think of a way to give it back to him.

 

“Uhm no....it's borrowed. It's a long story though and I really have to take a shower and then leave for work.”

 

“You want to go already again?” the Thai boy asks alarmed.

 

“I don't really have a choice. Minji kills me, if I ditch.”

 

“And the whole story of where you spent your night and day?”

 

“I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? And you have an eye on Youngjae. He acts weird.”

 

“Not so much weirder than usual.”

 

“BamBam!” Mark warns.

 

“Alright, alright. Just go and take a shower and leave me here with the weird guy. No problem.”

 

“Tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow. Promise.”

 

The boy slowly nods accompanied by a long sigh. Mark can see he's not happy but he has to get going.

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

Mark is ready to start his shift in the Italian restaurant. He just finished putting on his work uniform. He’s allowed to stay in his skinny jeans as long as they’re black. Even though there was a time his boss criticized him for a lot of his jeans being ripped, it died down immediately after one of his coworker girls pointed out that some of the guests especially came to ‘enjoy the view’. This was weird for Mark but in the end he was just glad that he didn’t have to buy a bunch of new jeans. The white button up shirt, the black bow tie and also black suspenders aren't a bad outfit for work. He still manages to feel like himself in it.

 

When he steps out of the changing room and into the restaurant's main room, he lets his gaze run over the tables. It’s not too busy yet. The inrush will come later this evening. Then his eyes are traveling to the small counter in the corner of the guest room, off-center in front of the door, which leads to the kitchen. The small counter where all the drinks get prepared. The small counter where his little cutie always sits, today is no exception. When her eyes are spotting him, her face lights up immediately. She adorably shrieks his name and reaches her hands out towards him, making little grabbing motions with her tiny hands.

 

“Bella,” he says, smiling brightly and closes the distance between them quickly. He lifts her up from the counter and hugs her tightly. The embrace is returned eagerly. He then sits her back down on the countertop to look her over. The adorable five-year-old is his boss’ daughter and spends often some hours in the restaurant. The last part of the counter belongs entirely to her. She always sits there like a little mascot with some toys and acts as a little sunshine. Mark personally installed some barriers at both sides so she or her toys wouldn’t fall off.

 

She looks as lovely as ever. Her pink dress matches with the big bow in her shoulder-length, curly black hair. Her pretty brown eyes looking extra round and curious through her rose rimmed glasses. Call him biased, but for him she’s the prettiest little princess ever.

 

“You weren’t here yesterday,” she says sulkily and tries to frown at him, but fails because Mark is still smiling at her.

 

“I know, I had a day off.”

 

“Whyyyyy?”

 

“My friends and I went to a club.”

 

“Was it fun?”

 

Unintentionally the image of a certain smiling boy with the world's ugliest t-shirt pops up in his mind. “It was fun, yeah.”

 

“Was it better than playing with me?” she interrogates.

 

“Bella, what could be better than playing with you?” he asks and offers her a charming smile. It seems to appease her. “I met someone. A very nice boy.”

 

“Is he your boyfriend now?” she enthusiastically pipes up. “You said one day you’d introduce a boyfriend to me and then he would be my friend, too.”

 

“Calm down a little, Bella. I just met him and we got on well together. I probably won't even see him again.”

 

“Why nooooot?” she whines dramatically. Mark snickers at her. Every single of her emotions is displayed so distinctly that he never has to guess how she’s feeling.

 

“He’s in a complicated situation. He likes somebody else for a long time now.”

 

“His boyfriend?”

 

“No, not his boyfriend. The other doesn’t seem interested in him and still my new friend likes him for a long time already.”

 

“I don’t understand that. If the other one doesn’t like him back for so long, what’s the point?”

 

The confusion on her face sends him into a new fit of giggles. He reaches out to carefully pat her locks. “I don’t understand that either, sweetie. But matters of the heart are sometimes like that, very confusing, also stubborn, sometimes messy.”

 

“But you still like that boy?”

 

“I kind of would want to get to know him better to find that out....maybe.”

 

“I think he’s an idiot.”

 

Mark laughs out loud. Her frankness is another trait he likes about her. “Why would you think that?”

 

“He likes a boy that wouldn’t like him back and he ignores the best boy in the world. Idiot!”

 

Mark is shaking with chuckles again. Her explanation sounds very accurate.

 

“Thank you, Bella. That’s very sweet of you.”

 

“I think you could make him like you. You just need a chance and he would see that you’re awesome.”

 

“You think so? Mhhh…maybe.”

 

“But you left me alone here yesterday to hang out with an idiot.” She is now back in complaining mood.

 

“You weren’t alone. There are other people working here and your mother, too.” The kitchen staff is mostly in the back, where the cutie is not allowed because of the looming danger of a kitchen in general. But the serving staff is always present in the manageable-sized guest room. There are mostly part-timers, just like him, and most of them are pretty easy to get along with.

 

“Mommy is always busy. And the girls are always talking amongst themselves or are staring into their phones. And Taeil is weird and-“

 

“Taeil is only shy. Give him some time.”

 

“He’s been here for a hundred years!”

 

“He’s been here for five weeks. Give him some time, okay?” Mark says softly.

 

“But I’m a kid. What is there to be shy for?” she huffs.

 

“Just give him some time and he’ll come around, I promise.”

 

“Fine, and then Jongseok, is he shy, too? Or is he really mean? Because I think he’s mean.”

 

“Uhm....well, he’s a special case. Maybe he’s not perfect friend-material.” Mark hesitates to say that but he actually wants her to stay away from him. Since he’s working there the said guy has been nothing but rude and gruffly, especially towards Mark. He doesn’t know what’s up with him but if Mark has a say in this, his little girl better not gets involved with Jongseok.

 

“So I say, except you, everyone is useless,” the girl concludes with a certain firmness.

 

“Now, now, sweetie. Don’t be like that. I’ll talk to the girls, okay? I bet they aren’t even aware you want to play with them a little. My guess is that they think you’re too cool to hang out with them. Just let me handle this misunderstanding, okay?”

 

She slowly nods, her round face full of concentration, accompanying her seemingly difficult thinking processes in her little head. “But even then, they won’t sing the every-color-is-my-favorite-color-but orange-is-out song or the watch-where-you-step-when-you’re-pretty-tiny song or the I-see-Beyoncé-is-working-hard-but-what-are-the-Kardashians-even-paid-for song together with me,” she whines.

 

“No, probably not. After all these are very unusual activities, I have to admit,” Mark mumbles and scratches the side of his head. True, he is putting in some effort to entertain her but he thinks it’s fun. Still, he doesn’t assume that it would be as much fun for every other part-time worker. “But they will do other fun things with you. I’m sure. And as we speak of fun things, I have something for you.”

 

He swiftly runs back into the changing room and returns quickly, hiding something behind his back. The girl is already staring at him with wide, sparkling eyes and is clapping her little hands in excitement. “What is it? What is iiiit?”

 

When he stands in front of her he produces a fluffy plushie from behind his back. “It’s a unicorn, it comes to bring you happiness and joy!” he calls out enthusiastically.

 

Her sounds of squealing joy are almost a bit too loud for the small restaurant. Some guests are looking at them, but with rather favorable smiles on their faces. She snatches the plushie from him and cuddles it until a hint of irritation settles on her face and she starts eyeing the toy carefully.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Why is it so…..fat?”

 

“It’s not fat, it’s chubby. It’s…chubby-corn,” Mark explains offhandedly.

 

“But why? Unicorns aren’t supposed to look like that.”

 

“And who says that? The unicorn-law? Is the unicorn-police coming to arrest it now?” Mark asks in mock outrage which makes her giggle.

 

“No, silly. That will not happen. It’s just…every other unicorn I’ve seen so far is thin.”

 

“Isn’t it awesome that chubby-corn isn’t like everyone else?” he asks, thrilling excitement lacing his words. “It’s not boring. It’s unique like a unicorn should be. And it’s a little rebel, just like you,” he adds with a wink.

 

The kid is now excited again, obviously content with his explanation. “I LOVE IT!” she squeaks.

 

“I’m glad,” he says with a soft smile. “Just don’t let your mom see it or I’ll be in trouble again, alright?”

 

“I see you, Mark Tuan,” a menacing voice grumbles from behind him.

 

“Mommy, you’re not supposed to see,” the kid mumbles.

 

“M-Minji…I…uhm…I…ugh.”

 

“Very good argument, Mark,” she smirks. “Honestly, Hyejin’s room looks like the warehouse of Toys’R’Us already. No need to jam even more crap in there.”

 

“Mommy, you said CRAP,” the girl calls out in shock.

 

“Yes, honey, I did. Remember that word. You will need it a lot in the future. And now pack your toys, we will go home soon. And Mark,” she says after fixing her eyes back on him, “I’ll let it slide only this last time. Don’t make me stuff all these useless toys down your throat, alright?” She says that with a mischievous smile on her lips. Despite the smiling Mark doesn't doubt for a single second that she would carry out her threat.

 

He nods several times to show he understands. He likes his boss very much. Sure, she says the most unexpected things but he came to terms with that some time ago. But even though she's tough on the outside, after knowing her for quite a while he knows how smart she is and how much she cares.

 

“But mommy, Mark just came. I can’t leave now,” the cutie whines.

 

“Lee Hyejin, NOW!”

 

“Okay,” she says sulkily. After all she knows that she would fight a losing battle, if she’d continue to nag.

 

“Bye Bella, bye Minji.” Mark sends them off and starts with his tasks.

 

Two hours into his shift he already notices how tiredness overtakes him and embraces him like a blanket. The events of the last couple of hours are nagging at his mind and body.

 

“Okay Mark, do me a favor and try to stay awake. See you next time.”

 

His eyes widen in response to the unexpected statement of his coworker. “Wait, Yerim! Where are you going?”

 

“It's only a half shift today for me. I have to drive my mom down to Cheongju.”

 

“Who did you talk into taking over your shift?”

 

“Nobody actually. Jongseok was very eager to volunteer.”

 

“Oh no! No no no no, you can't let me be all alone with him AGAIN, Yerim! Not AGAIN. Stay! Please!”

 

“I told you, I can't! I don't know why it's always the two of you that are ending up together, especially on this two-people-shifts. But don't make such a fuss. He's a bit odd but come on.”

 

“A bit odd? I told you, he's out there to make my life miserable. He's odd with everybody else but plain mean to me.”

 

“And I told you a hundred times already that you just should tell Minji about it.”

 

“I don't want to tell on anybody. I just want to live in peace,” he sighs and ruffles his hair.

 

“But honestly, she wouldn't accept that he's treating a coworker like this. And especially not, if it's you. She freaking adores you, since you're her daughters best friend, which is weird enough.”

 

“It's not weird,” Mark says sulkily.

 

“It is and you know it. But it's none of my business. But for real Mark, if Jongseok bullies you, just do something about it. Nobody else can.”

 

“I know,” Mark mumbles. “But it would help a lot, if you would actually start to work your shifts like they're planned.”

 

“And that's none of YOUR business. Just survive another shift with him, okay? Because there he comes.”

 

Mark quietly groans when he sees the tall boy coming in through the restaurant's door. Mark likes to work there. He really, really likes it. But every time he has to work with Jongseok it feels like a thundercloud would loom over him. The boy doesn't talk much in general but this isn't the problem. Mark could handle that. It's more that every time Mark talks to him he either ignores him, or says something snotty in return or plainly throws an insult at Mark. The latter doesn't know what he has done wrong. He remembers the day the tall boy had his first shift in the restaurant together with Mark. Minji introduced them and from the first minute on the boy glared at him. Mark also remembers how he thought he still could break the ice in the beginning. He was nothing but nice to him and showed him how everything had to be done. Minji told him that Jongseok is a music major and Mark thought it would be so cool to be friends with him. But it was all in vain. If anything, the longer they know each other the worse their relationship got. And now Mark has to force himself to endure each shift with the other, without bitching back at him.

 

“Okay Mark, remember! Just survive,” Yerim advises and slaps his shoulder before she makes her way out.

 

When the tall boy is passing the beverage counter Mark raises his hand in greeting. “Hey Jongseok, doing good?”

 

The guy just walks past him wordlessly and shoots him a threatening look.

 

“More glaring, great. Going to be a good evening, I guess,” Mark mumbles and knows the other doesn't hear him.

 

The time passes quickly due to the many guests he has to serve. A lot people want to eat tasty Italian food on a Sunday evening. Still Mark prefers it, if he can exchange some nice words with a coworker here and there. The kitchen staff is usually too busy during peak times and yeah, Jongseok is as useless for that as ever.

 

Mark is balancing three plates of pasta on his arms, when he leaves the kitchen and walks past the beverages counter. He suddenly feels an obstacle against his ankle and trips dramatically. He sends all the plates flying in the process and can't even properly break his fall. He lands on his knees first and it hurts like hell. He looks around and sees all the plates broken, the food scattered and all the guests looking at him in shock. He quickly scrambles to his feet again and bows repeatedly, accompanied by words of apology. The guests resume eating and talking and Mark's head whips around to check the counter. And there Jongseok stands with an emotionless expression on his face, filling glasses with wine.

 

Mark crosses the short distance to the counter fast and lowly hisses at him, “Did you just trip me? What the fuck? Are you out of your mind?”

 

“Don't speak to me, you lowlife,” he growls and walks away to deliver the drinks.

 

Mark can't believe it. This is really the worst. He never was friendly with Mark but to actually hurt him, Jongseok never went that far before.

 

“Hey Mark, everything okay?”

 

Mark turns around and in the door, which leads to the kitchen, one of the chefs stands and eyes him with worry. “I heard the clattering and when I came to check I also got your conversation with Jongseok. Is this true? Did he trip you?”

 

“Yeah, he did. I'm sure.”

 

“Damn, what's wrong with him? We really have to tell Minji about this. This is not casual anymore, this is assault.”

 

“I know. He's crazy. I really can't believe him. But Dongjoo, just let me speak with him before you tell Minji. He has to explain his shitty behavior somehow.”

 

“Yeah, like that ever worked before with him,” the other doubts.

 

“I'm going to talk to him after the shift. And for now...I guess I have to quickly clean up.”

 

“Alright, if you say so?! Do you need any treatment?”

 

“Nah, it's fine.”

 

Mark thinks it's a good idea to avoid the other waiter as best as he can for the rest of the shift. No need to perform another scene in front of the guests. Only when everyone had left and the tables were cleared, Mark approaches his coworker in the changing room.

 

“We need to talk,” he determines with a firm voice as he steps in front of the tall boy.

 

“I don't need to do anything,” the other states calmly as he pulls his hoodie over his head.

 

“You can't be for real. You can't just fucking trip me and then pretend nothing happened.”

 

“That's just an allegation. Nobody saw it, right?”

 

“But I freaking know it. Just tell me why? What did I ever do to you that was so terrible?” Mark hisses angrily and steps closer to the other. He is only half a step away now and stares at the other with an intense look.

 

Somehow the casualness seems to slip from the taller when he makes eye contact with Mark. His eyes widen slightly and he noticeably holds his breath. The lack of response irritates Mark even more. “What? What is it? Answer me!”

 

This seems to pull Jongseok out of his daze. He blinks and looks away. He quickly walks past Mark, but not without bumping his shoulder in the process. Before the other is out of the door Mark can hear him mumble, “Nobody said you did something to me.” And then he's gone.

 

Mark just stares at the door in disbelief. Just what the heck is this guy's problem? Mark doesn't know. And it irks him that the conversation didn't enlighten him in any way. And it angers him that his knees are hurting just because of this jerk.

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

“Mark! Mark wake up!”

 

Mark groans annoyed when he hears Youngjae's pleading voice and feels his hands shaking him awake.

 

“What do you want?” he croaks out, eyes still shut tightly.

 

“Mark, you need to do me a favor,” the other pleads.

 

“How late is it?”

 

“7 am.”

 

“Are you nuts? No favors before 10 and now leave me alone, Youngjae.” Mark came back late from his shift in the restaurant. Way too late to be already awake again.

 

“Mark, please. It's important. You need to sign me in for my Economics course.”

 

“Do it yourself!” Mark groans. His eyes are still squeezed shut and he turns to lie on his side so that his back is towards the other. But Youngjae is still shaking him with every word.

 

“That's the point. I have to be somewhere else. Please, Mark.”

 

“Go, ask BamBam.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go, ask BamBam!”

 

“Alright,” the boy mutters disappointedly and Mark can hear him leaving his room.

 

What feels like 10 seconds later, the boy is back at his bed and starts to shake Mark again.

 

“BamBam said, if I wake him up one more time, he'll kill me and my family and all of my friends, except you. He's really scary in the morning,” Youngjae whines and Mark regrets his decision to move in together with these two catastrophes, which he calls his friends.

 

With an exhausted sigh he turns to lie on his back again and squints up at his roommate.

 

“Where else do you have to be?” Mark asks resignedly.

 

“It's a long story. But I really need you to do this for me. Please Mark, please.”

 

“You're allowed to be absent a few times, right? What's the big deal?”

 

“Yeah, that...I kind of used all of the allowed absent hours.”

 

“You what? What for?” Mark is suddenly a lot more awake.

 

“Nothing bad, I swear. It's just...I have to be somewhere but when I miss one more lecture, I'm screwed.”

 

“What? What is happening? We have to talk about-”

 

“I kind of am in a hurry,” Youngjae says hastily. He stands up from the edge of the bed and moves to the door. “All the important information are gathered on the kitchen table.”

 

“Youngjae wait!! Just... wouldn't they notice if somebody else signs in with your name for attendance?”

 

“No, the course is huge. Nobody will notice. And uhm...it would be good, if you'd hurry up a bit. It starts at 8 am.”

 

“W-w-what? Youngjae, I-”

 

“Oh and it would be nice, if you'd take notes for me. I kind of have to catch up a lot. Okay, thank you. Bye, Mark.” And the boy flies out of the room and down the hallway.

 

“Wait! Wait, Youngjae! I really have to sit through your lecture? Really now?” Mark calls after him. But before he had even finished his question, he hears the front door snapping shut. He sits in his bed, trying to process what exactly just happened. Then he realizes that he has to get going now, after a night of not enough sleep at all, with hurting and bruised knees, to go to a lecture, which isn't his. He ruffles his hair in frustration and rolls himself out of the bed with a groan.

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

At least the information Youngjae left for him were somewhat useful. Mark did find the lecture hall easily and is now sitting somewhere in the back, trying to cope with this morning's events.

 

Youngjae was right, the huge hall is already bustling with people. Surely it wouldn't make a difference to his fellow students, if he would sign in for Youngjae or Bruce Lee or freaking Snoopy. But everyone is loud and chatty and so terribly awake already, while Mark still has to fight off his tiredness. While more students are filing in and looking for seats together with their friends, Mark lets his head drop on the table in front of him, creating the soft sound of a thud. He closes his eyes and tries to block out the noisy crowd as good as possible.

 

But this doesn't last long because voices, which are somehow familiar, seem to come closer towards him. Hushed words are exchanged and Mark's ears perk up while his head is still down.

 

“Are you sure it's him?” the deep voice asks.

 

“I had sex with him. Believe me when I say it is him!” the velvety voice answers.

 

Then nothing.

 

Mark hears how the chairs to both his sides are scraping on the floor. Next he feels the presences beside him as much as he feels eyes on him. He slowly lifts his head and straightens his back. He looks right and there a wide-smiling Jackson Wang stares at him. Mark turns his head to the left and there a softly smiling Park Jinyoung blinks back.

 

“Hi,” the latter says and his face lights up even more. It's the first time Mark notices the eye whiskers. Are they always there? No, only when he smiles, Mark is sure. His smile is still the prettiest ever. And Mark has trouble to find some words in his overwhelmed head, which would make sense.

 

“Hi,” he eventually whispers. Not the most creative outcome, but at least an outcome.

 

“Hi, boyfie! I'm here, too, you know?” the deep voice calls from his other side and finally Mark can tear his eyes away from Jinyoung to look at the blonde.

 

“Hi, Jackson. How could I not notice you? That would be insane, right?”

 

“Uuuhhh, is that a compliment? You're so sweet,” he squeaks in response.

 

“That wasn't meant as a compliment, you doofus. He said that because you're loud,” Jinyoung butts in.

 

“No, actually I said that because he has his hand on my thigh,” Mark says blankly.

 

“Jackson, what the heck?” Jinyoung hisses and reaches out to smack Jackson's head.

 

“Ouch! What? I wanted to greet my boyfriend properly,” Jackson huffs and rubs the back of his head.

 

“I guess I can be glad that I don't have a tongue down my throat, yet,” Mark snickers.

 

“Well, we could change that quick- OUCH! PARK JINYOUNG!”

 

“Just get a grip ONCE, JACKSON WANG!”

 

After the second smack in the head, the blonde at least keeps his hands to himself.

 

“So Physics major, are you lost or what are you doing here?” Jackson pipes up again.

 

Mark sighs. To think he has to explain this ordeal to other people now, that was not his plan at all. “No, I'm attending for a friend, actually. He couldn't make it and asked me to sign him in for attendance and maybe take some notes.”

 

Both are staring at him incredulously and Mark feels dumber than ever.

 

Eventually Jinyoung speaks. “Well, that's very...nice.”

 

“Yeah, nice. Are you sure he's not blackmailing you?” Jackson interrogates.

 

“What? No, it's just...otherwise he'd get in trouble. I just help him out,” Mark answers meekly.

 

“Wow, I wouldn't do that,” Jackson says.

 

“Yeah, I mean...this is really noble,” Jinyoung says and nods approvingly. “Who is your friend? Do we know him?”

 

“I doubt that. If he would have any friends in that course, he wouldn't have asked me to be here, right?! But his name is Choi Youngjae. Black hair, brown eyes, my height, loud laugh and he looks cute like an otter.”

 

“Uhm no, doesn't ring a bell,” Jinyoung concludes.

 

“How so? This course has so many people, it seems impossible to know everybody,” Mark wonders.

 

“I guess the Physics courses are way less well-attended,” Jackson brings up. Mark nods yes. “No wonder, it's physics after all. I mean who in the world would voluntarily OUCH!”

 

Now it's Mark who smacks the other in the head but probably with a lot less force than Jinyoung had before, since the blonde's reaction mainly displays astonishment.

 

“Don't say your course is better than my course. That's arrogant,” Mark softly says and Jinyoung seems to have the time of his life beside him, wildly snickering at his shocked friend.

 

“Alright, I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to be funny. I'm a funny person, okay?”

 

“Yeah....maybe,” Mark gives back unimpressed and Jinyoung is now openly laughing.

 

“My boyfriend, so complicated in the morning. Seems like I have to properly woo you so you'll see my charm.” Jackson overcame the small setback quickly and is back with his big smile.

 

“Just leave it be. I can live without your charm just fine,” Mark says dryly.

 

Jackson seems speechless. But Mark is now seriously worried about Jinyoung and if he still gets enough air pumped into his lungs, while his laughing fit only becomes more intense.

 

“Park Jinyoung, he's dissing me and you make a party out of it. What kind of friend are

you?” Jackson asks scandalized.

 

The addressed boy tries to regain his breathing and between gasps for air he gets out some words. “He's not dissing you. He just doesn't let you have his way with him. You don't experience that often, huh?”

 

“Whatever,” Jackson huffs. “Mark, you can make up for it by coming over this evening and cook for us again. Wouldn't that be great?” the blonde suggests, smiling brightly as if he wouldn't have just imposed himself on Mark.

 

“Just what exactly do I have to make up for?”

 

“Dissing me?”

 

“Nah, I'll pass.”

 

And that was it for Jinyoung. He's laughing again.

 

“Park Jinyoung!”

 

Mark can't suppress his smile. This little banter brightened up his mood a lot. Plus he made Jinyoung laugh and for a morning, when he wouldn't have expected to see any of Jinyoung, this is not a bad result.

 

“But honestly, Mark,” Jackson tries again, “I'm speaking to you as your fake boyfriend, your official Cooking-god-Mark fan club president and as a very hungry citizen, please come over tonight and cook for us. Like pleeeaase?”

 

“But I-”

 

“Plus you stole my beautiful Wang basketball shirt!”

 

Mark sighs. “Yeah, that. I'm sorry about that. I'm gonna give it back to you of course.”

 

“Yeah, tonight would be a good opportunity, don't you think?” the blonde says with a smug smile on his features.

 

Mark sighs again. But then Jinyoung chimes in, obviously recovered from his latest laughing fit. “Actually I think, too that it would be awesome to have you with us. I mean, it would be fun. Of course you would kind of save our asses, if you'd cook. But if you don't want to, it's cool. Just come over to hang out. I have some music I really want you to listen to. I regret it that we had no time for it yesterday. I tried to get your number but you were vanishing so fast. And then I thought that damn, there goes my chance to finally have a friend with great taste in music. So yeah, long story short, please come over, Mark.”

 

Mark is overwhelmed. These information are too much for his little, crush-stricken mind to process. Jinyoung wanted to get his number. Jinyoung wants them to hang out. Jinyoung wants to eat his food. Jinyoung wants to share some music with him. Jinyoung wants him in his life permanently (as a friend but Mark ignores that bit).

 

“Well, okay,” Mark mumbles mindlessly and nods his head several times.

 

“Awesome!” To his surprise it is Jackson who cheers into his ear and almost makes it through his eardrum. “That's so cool. And will you cook? Will you?” He looks at him like an excited little puppy and Mark just smiles and nods again.

 

“Okay,” he whispers.

 

Jackson again kicks off a one-man-party next to Mark, absolutely unable to control his happiness over the promised meal.

 

“I'm so looking forward to this,” Jinyoung's velvety voice floods his ears and mends all the damage, Jackson's loudness just caused.

 

And then the professor comes in and all the chatty students, which Mark suddenly became a part of for the last 10 minutes, are calming down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I knoooooow, there's not enough markjin in this chapter. But we have to meet all the people Mark has to deal with first. I hope you like it anyway.


	3. Three

Mark really doubts his sanity. He wanted to walk away from Jinyoung, from this whole situation. This is not walking away! This is running into a disaster with eyes wide open. Just what was he thinking? But he promised. He doesn't know why, but he promised to come over and he isn't one to break promises. They exchanged phone numbers before they parted ways after the lecture. He could cancel. But who is he kidding?! Mark knows he won't.

 

After the Economics course ended he hurried to get to his own lecture. It was a little difficult to concentrate. After all he just spent the last two and a half hours sneaking glances at Jinyoung. And yep, neither his drunk mind, nor his slightly hungover mind betrayed him. His sober mind just confirmed that he's handsome and cute at the same time.

 

Mark was glad his day at college hadn't more courses in store for him. He's too tired and still he knows there's left a lot to do for him today.

 

When he enters his apartment, his first way leads him into the kitchen where he finds BamBam sitting at their kitchen counter and playing games on his phone.

 

“Hey, I brought some Chinese food. Hungry?”

 

“Of course!” the Thai boy happily yells. He grabs the bag from his roommate and spreads the content on the counter while Mark is quick to get some chopsticks. “Where were you this morning? When I woke up everyone was gone.”

 

“I had to attend Youngjae's Economics course for him. Don't you remember him waking you up this morning?”

 

“Sure I remember. But I have no idea what he wanted,” he says casually.

 

“Yeah, you have no idea what he wanted because you scared him shitless before he could ask you,” Mark snorts.

 

“What? He should know better than waking me up way too early. His fault. Damn, he's so annoying sometimes.”

 

“So yeah, he woke me up instead and I ended up going to his lecture.”

 

“And that's your fault. You should have told him to get lost.”

 

“Yeah, probably. But we're friends and stuff.”

 

“So?”

 

“Whatever,” Mark sighs exasperatedly. He has not enough energy today to argue about what friends should do or shouldn't do for each other. “Is he home now? I brought a share for him, too.”

 

“Nope, didn't see him since morning.”

 

“Isn't that strange? Where the hell is he?”

 

“I really don't know. But what I want to know more is, where the fuck you were from Saturday to Sunday.”

 

“Alright, I promised you an explanation. Come here, my favorite Thai boy and eat while I will tell you.”

 

“Nice try, giving compliments and shit, but I know that you don't know any other Thai so just leave it be,” BamBam snorts.

 

“Not true. Don't you remember? At the restaurant we had once this other guy from Thailand, working in the kitchen.”

 

“So you like me better than a random Thai who always smelled like fake mountain pine. I feel truly honored.” BamBam rolls his eyes and Mark once again feels his lack of energy preventing him from bickering with the other.

 

“Just shut up and eat. I will tell you about Saturday.”

 

And so Mark does. He tells him everything about how he met Jinyoung and about their conversation. He informed him only briefly about the night they shared though. But on the other hand Mark is eager to tell him about Jinyoung's crazy friends and the charade he got dragged into. And to finish his story, he also recounts how he met Jinyoung and Jackson again this morning by chance.

 

“Well...all of this is crazy,” the younger marvels.

 

“I know.”

 

“So you fucked that handsome boy but you have a fake relationship with the loud boy to lie to the oblivious boy so he won't notice that the handsome boy still wants him. The tall boy was some kind of audience? And they all made you cook for them.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So what's up? Any feelings for any of them?”

 

“Yep, the handsome one.”

 

“The one with the crush? That seems stupid, Mark. Just go with the loud one. You're in a fake relationship already so make the best out of it.”

 

“I can't. I want the other one. Even though I know it's stupid and hopeless and I initially planned to get away from them entirely, until I met Jinyoung and Jackson this morning. And now I'll drop by their apartment tonight again.” Mark ends his statement with a long sigh. He rubs his temples with the heels of his hands as if it would help to make some kind of sense of his decision.

 

“You go there again? Tonight? You can't!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I'll be alone again. Don't leave me alone all of the time!”

 

“So you say you're bored then.”

 

“No, I say I'm lonely then.”

 

“Maybe Youngjae will be back eventually. Or you could come with me and I could introduce you to all of them. I also will be making food. What do you say?”

 

“I don't want to fucking get to know them, I want them to fucking leave you alone,” BamBam spits.

 

“You just advised me to have a real relationship with the loud boy. I would have to meet him for that at least,” Mark reasons.

 

“Cancel that! I changed my mind. You don't want him anyway. And the handsome one is unobtainable. And they sound crazy, Mark. They could be fucking murderers!” BamBam is by now, absolutely outraged and it's a little confusing for Mark.

 

“If they were murderers, I would be long gone. Believe me. But Bamie, I really want to see this boy again. Even though I know it's stupid.”

 

“You already have enough idiots in your life to take care of. There's no room to add more.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You'll end up hurt.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Okay,” BamBam sighs wearily, “Just pretend it would be the other way around. I would be in your situation. What would you advice me to do?”

 

“To absolutely not go there. Burn all the bridges and avoid potential hurtful situations/people/events as best as possible.”

 

“There you have it. Case closed.”

 

“But would you listen to me?”

 

The younger huffs, obviously annoyed. Mark can practically see his mind working. “Fine,” he grumbles. “Fine, go there, stare at the boy for a few hours and then end your fake relationship and get out of there for good!”

 

“That might be a plan,” Mark vaguely confirms.

 

“This IS a plan.”

 

“So what's up with Youngjae?” Mark tries to change the topic. There's no use in debating about Jinyoung with BamBam any longer. “I actually hoped that I could talk to him this afternoon.”

 

BamBam only shrugs as he stuffs his mouth with more noodles.

 

“When he comes home while I'll be out later, maybe you could try to talk to him.”

 

“You know I'm not good at this serious discussion stuff. Especially not with Youngjae. He's so confusing sometimes. That irks me.”

 

“The dachshund of our neighbor irks you,” Mark points out and raises a brow.

 

“Because...come on, it is fucking weird. I never saw a dachshund that long. Like how is it not sagging in the middle? How? It's a freaking miracle.”

 

“Yep, this miracle is called spine. Shocking, isn't it?”

 

“No no no no! No spine is strong like that. I tell you, it's a miracle. Or this dog is a robot. Either this or a miracle.”

 

“Sure, sounds super reasonable,” Mark comments dryly. “So you say you won't talk to Youngjae, do I understand this correctly?”

 

“Adult talks are your thing.”

 

“Fine,” Mark gives in. “But it seems there's really something up with him. I thought about it today and I noticed that he acts unusually secretive. Sure, there were days when I complained about his excessive need to tell us every detail of his life but this now, it’s the complete opposite.”

 

“You think he’s in trouble?”

 

“Don’t know to be honest.”

 

“But I don’t think so. He seems…happy? In a weird way but happy,” BamBam recalls.

 

“Yeah, kind of, right? Did you notice he’s always humming these days?”

 

“Yeah, he’s like freaking Cinderella, floating around and humming the whole day. I swear, when I see him getting dressed by little singing mice and birds, I wouldn’t even be surprised.”

 

“So what do we conclude? He met someone?” Mark suggests.

 

“Probably, but why make it such a secret?”

 

“That’s the more worrisome question here. Hopefully it’s not a drug dealer or something like that.”

 

“Well, you think we could get a discount then?” BamBam snickers.

 

“Since when are you interested in taking stuff?” he snorts.

 

“I just never thought about it because it wasn’t affordable at all. But with a discount…”

 

“The day I catch you taking this crap is the day I’m gonna ship you back to Thailand personally,” Mark threatens.

 

“Calm down, it was a joke.”

 

“Yeah, funny,” Mark says blankly.

 

“You see, this is the adult-Mark I was talking about,” the other boy grins.

 

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

Youngjae didn't came home before Mark had to leave. So the talk would have to go down another day. And Mark just hopes that his roommate wouldn't be involved in some kind of drug business until that day would come.

 

When he's standing in front of the apartment door, belonging to his four new acquaintances, Mark feels a weird mix of nervousness, anticipation and reluctance. Nevertheless he presses the bell button. He barely can remember how he entered the apartment the last time. He was too focused on Jinyoung and the massive bulge in his pants to notice much else.

 

The door swings open and reveals a seemingly happy Jaebum, toothy, wide smile, no eyes.

 

“Mark, I'm so glad you're here,” he cheers and pulls Mark into the small hallway.

 

“Because you're hungry?” Mark jokes.

 

“Because I am hungry and because you're family. Come on, the others are waiting.”

 

Mark still has problems to understand this concept of family between the friends. As he observed so far, it seems that it's especially important to Jaebum, while the others are mostly bickering. Then again, bickering is a common occurrence in a family as well.

 

Jaebum eventually pulls him all the way into the kitchen. The other three boys really seemed to have waited for his appearance. It feels a little awkward for Mark, like they expect a performance of some kind from him. They are cheering and greeting and clapping, all of it very loud, and for a split second he considers to do a cartwheel but settles eventually for greeting everyone with a small wave.

 

Jaebum parks him right next to Jackson's chair.

 

Mark's eyes immediately fall on Jinyoung. He wears a colorful The Wombats t-shirt. Mark tries to remember what he was wearing this morning. No band shirt, he would have noticed that. What was it? Eye whiskers. No, he wore clothes, too, Mark is sure. A black and white striped t-shirt, yes. He looked good in it. He looked good in the ugly Maccabees shirt, too. Mark concludes that Jinyoung looks good in everything. His hair looks cute, his dark bangs are covering his entire forehead and it looks slightly messy.

 

“You don't need to be shy, okay? We know you're a fairly fresh couple and fresh couples have their needs,” Jaebum coos and looks back and forth between a confused Mark and Jackson. And then Mark remembers that he really has to deliver a type of performance today, even though it's not including doing a cartwheel.

 

He leans down and puts one hand on Jackson's shoulder and then awkwardly presses his lips to Jackson's temple. Mark feels the need to take a header out of the window. But then Jackson looks up at him with a bright smile and puts his hand on Mark's. So it seems the kiss was okay for him and maybe Mark doesn't have to die right now.

 

“You know, you're still so shy. It's cute but we can take it, if you'd kiss for real, you know?” Jaebum encourages and Mark is glad that Jackson takes care of the answer.

 

“Sorry, but we won't do a little show for you. I know we're a hot couple but we're not your personal porn material, Im Jaebum.”

 

“Aaaargh, Jackson! Why am I still expect sane answers from you and why do I still get disappointed when you answer in a Jackson-way?” Jaebum sighs and shakes his head.

 

“I guess you're just a very slow learner,” Jackson retorts and makes everyone laugh with it. Yep, Jackson is a funny person, Mark has to admit.

 

“So I better start cooking, right?” Mark finally asks.

 

“Yaaaay,” Yugyeom cheers.

 

“We really didn't invite you only for cooking. You know that, right?” Jaebum is feeling visibly guilty again.

 

“Yeah, I know. No problem though.”

 

“Aaaahh, that's my boyfie,” Jackson squeals.

 

Jinyoung is up on his feet quickly and steers Mark towards the fridge. “We bought a few more groceries. But I'm afraid we chose a little mindlessly,” he says, obviously unsure of their earlier decisions, and rubs the back of his neck. “I don't know, if you can do something with this. But it seems you can do something with everything. So....”

 

“It's fine. Indeed there are some things I can use. You did a good job,” Mark tries to reassure and offers a smile.

 

“Oh great. That's great,” Jinyoung beams, seemingly very relieved. “Maybe you could write a list with things you want to use so we can shop them accordingly for next time.”

 

“Next time?”

 

“When you want to come back...that is.” And there the uncertainty makes a comeback.

 

“Sure, sure I'd like to,” Mark confirms and Jinyoung's face lights up again. Inwardly Mark is scolding himself. Why exactly did he say that? He didn't plan to come back. It's not good for him so why did he promise so casually? Oh yeah...because Jinyoung seemed sad, of course. Mark can't believe himself. But he can scream at himself later, now he has to deal with making dinner.

 

“So I am your humble kitchen boy today. Just tell me what to do and I help where I can....provided that it's nothing too difficult and hasn't anything to do with fire, or kitchen utensils I can't classify, or hot water, or too sharp knives, or anything I'm allergic to, or-”

 

“Are you sure you don't want to just sit down again?” Mark asks amused.

 

“Noooo, I really want to help, I swear,” Jinyoung answers urgently.

 

“Good, then let's just start, okay? Nobody will set something on fire today either. I promise.”

 

“I feel very safe under your leadership,” Jinyoung grins.

 

And so they start their mission. Mark instructs Jinyoung very detailed. Still, every task he doesn't feel confident about, he passes on to one of the other boys, who are still leisurely talking at the kitchen table. Mark starts to think that in this case, the kitchen boy maybe isn't the right-hand man of the chef but more like a receptionist, screening incoming calls (in this case tasks) and redirecting them according to the respective competence. It's a bit funny to watch but in the end that's a talent, too, Mark concludes.

 

When they are finally sitting down to eat, the guys are again full of praise for his cooking skills. Well, at least they are very grateful, Mark thinks. Jaebum tells some entertaining kindergarten stories. Mark notices how Jinyoung hangs on his every word and he feels a small pang of jealousy in his chest. But yeah, what else did he expect? When Jaebum starts to talk about this one boy, who always drops off his niece in the morning and often picks her up, too, the pain is evident in Jinyoung's eyes only the slightest bit. He clearly had learned how to mask everything concerning that issue. Eventually Yugyeom starts to share his day's events. Mark learns that he's majoring in psychology. What only fuels Mark's frustration is that he's catching Jinyoung still sneaking peeks at Jaebum, even though Yugyeom is talking. The small pang in his chest intensifies to what now feels like several cannon shots. But again, what did he expect? He really shouldn't have come here again.

 

After they finished eating, Jaebum announces that everyone who didn't cook is doing the dishes. Jinyoung starts to cheer, before his roommates are knocking him out of the skies only moments later.

 

“Park Jinyoung, what you did wasn't cooking at all. Everyone else did more cooking than you did,” Jackson scoffs.

 

“But I was the kitchen boy,” Jinyoung justifies.

 

“Only in title, I'm afraid,” Jaebum chimes in. “Maybe we should free Jackson from the task and you can fill in for him. After all the young couple should have some alone time, right?” Jaebum says with an affectionate smile.

 

“Exactly!” Jackson exclaims happily. “Thank you for your consideration, Jaebum. We're out.” And with that Jackson grabs Mark's wrist and pulls him along. Mark can hear Jinyoung and Yugyeom protesting before the door to Jackson's room shuts behind him.

 

“I come to like that boyfriend-thingy more and more. You just saved my ass from cleaning the kitchen. Thanks!” The blonde grins at him.

 

“Okay, you're welcome, I guess,” Mark mumbles. “Why does Jaebum act like a weird matchmaker even though officially we are already a couple?” Mark wonders.

 

“It's just his nature. He cares a lot. Sometimes I think it doesn't even make a difference to him, if he's at the kindergarten or if he's here, with us. He just acts the same,” Jackson cackles. “And I think another reason is that he really likes you. He doesn't want you to run away so he wants you to feel comfortable.”

 

“He's really one of a kind.”

 

“True,” Jackson confirms lightheartedly. “But actually it's great that you're here. Now we can hang out a bit without the loud ones interrupting all of the time,” the blonde grins. Mark hopes this was sarcasm because if you'd ask him, the loudest one stands in front of him right now.

 

“Uh-huh,” Mark only utters. This is not what he signed up for. He is here to see Jinyoung, not to keep up this pathetic boyfriend-pretense-game. “I have your shirt with me,” Mark mutters and retrieves the item from his backpack to toss it over to the other boy.

 

“Oh cool, thank you. You could have kept it a little longer though. You know, boyfriends do share clothes and stuff,” he snickers, like a kid.

 

“Nah, it's fine. My roommate was so confused by it. Can't do this to him more often.”

 

“We will see about that,” Jackson smirks, something that Mark notices but shrugs it off right away. “Do you know that I'm in the basketball team?”

 

“No, I didn't. Are you good?”

 

“I wouldn't be in the team, if I wouldn't be good. And I wouldn't especially point it out to you, if I wouldn't be exceptionally good.” The smug smile on his face amuses Mark more than it irritates him, to his own surprise.

 

“Exceptionally good, yeah? These are big words,” Mark grins.

 

“I just tell the truth. I can't do anything against the truth,” he shrugs with a confident smile on his lips.

 

“I just thought it's a bit difficult with.....well, your height or....the lack of it.”

 

“Mark, my friend, my cute boyfriend, that are all minor details. I make up for it with energy, swiftness, jumping power and my sublime technical skills. You would know, if you'd actually would have watched a game.”

 

“Maybe, yeah. But I never made it to any of our team's games.”

 

“I can tell. Why not though? You said you like playing basketball. I just assumed you'd like watching it, too.”

 

“It's not really the same thing though. I would give it a shot maybe but most of the time I'm busy with college stuff or working anyway.” Mark shrugs slightly.

 

“I'm going to take you to a game one day. It's a promise!”

 

“I never asked for that though,” Mark chuckles.

 

“I don't care. You can't live on without seeing me play. It's set. And now please sit the fuck down and stop to stand there so awkwardly.”

 

“But I think I should head home soon.”

 

“You can't! Jaebum will notice there's something up. He would blame me, claiming that I would have scared you off with something and he would nag me for an eternity. That's not going to happen.” Jackson stands up from the seat he had taken on his bed and throws a few pillows on the floor, in front of his low table. He marches over and pulls Mark with him, almost shoving him down to sit on the pillows. Jackson sinks down on the floor as well.

 

“Better, right?” he grins happily.

 

“If you say so,” Mark mutters with raised brows.

 

“Soooooo, the lecture today, how did you like it?” he asks attentively and searches Mark's face.

 

“Economics? It was fine, I guess? I mean as far as I can judge.”

 

“Did you understand everything?”

 

“Yeah, it was a bit complicated at first but with the following explanations it was fine. Why are you asking?”

 

“Teach me!”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Teach me what you learned today, please!”

 

“It was my first lecture, Jackson. What are you talking about? And it's your major so-”

 

“Small correction, it's Jinyoung's major. My major is Marketing and Economics is only my minor. But it's damn fucking hard to understand and even though it is embarrassing to ask you, I really need help.” That's the first time Mark sees this expression on the other's face. He looks desperate and stressed and very pitiful.

 

So this is the serious side of Jackson Wang, Mark thinks. “Why don't you ask Jinyoung. I'm sure he would be a more reliable teacher for this course.”

 

“No offense but Jinyoung is shit at explaining things. It's not like I didn't try. But Economics is his thing. He has this stuff down. And he obviously can't imagine that anybody else has difficulties to understand. So every time he's explaining something is like him saying two sentences and then he says 'And with this the rest is self-explaining'. And I'm like 'What self-explaining you little fucker? When it would be self-explaining, I wouldn't have to ask.' and then he's huffy and I'm angry and it is just pointless. So I avoid to ask him about that stuff but it's clear that I need to ask somebody because on my own I'll never be able to pass.”

 

Mark can see that the other is very distraught about it. Obviously Jackson is not that happy-go-lucky type all of the time. And Mark is stranded in his room anyway so why not do something useful?! “Okay, I don't have my notes with me but show me yours.”

 

“Thank god,” Jackson exhales with obvious relief. “You're a freaking angel, you know that?” The smile on Jackson's face is genuine and full of gratitude.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Let's just get on with it.”

 

And so Mark is explaining everything he learned this morning in his first ever Economics lecture. Jackson occasionally asks questions. But these questions are exactly what tells Mark that the other is on the best way to understand the respective issue.

 

After finishing their session, Jackson tackles Mark and pushes him to the floor so that he's suddenly on his back. Luckily since they are already sitting on the floor it's not a dramatic fall. The blonde has his arms around Mark's shoulders and his face pressed into his chest, while he's rocking Mark from left to right on the floor. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I actually understood this. And it truly makes sense. You're a damn life-saver!” Jackson raves, voice muffled since he's still speaking into the material Mark's t-shirt.

 

Mark laughs out loud at the other's return of energy and optimism. It feels like a little puppy would express its gratitude rather than a college student. “It's fine. I'm glad you see things clearer now.”

 

The blonde lifts his head but doesn't bother to release Mark from his hold or bringing them in an upright position again. He just places his chin on Mark chest and grins. “So what do you think? Can we continue this next week?”

 

“I don't plan to attend another Economics lecture to be honest. I hope my friend will get himself together until then.”

 

“But if he doesn't?”

 

“We will see, okay?”

 

The door opens and both boys on the floor have to stretch their necks to see the visitor. A very confused Yugyeom looks down at them. Eventually he takes a quick look back and slides into the room before he shuts the door. While he casually takes a seat on Jackson's bed he asks, “What are you two doing?”

 

“Isn't it obvious? We're making out,” Jackson says smugly.

 

“Yeah, sure you do,” Yugyeom snorts. “Just let him go, Jackson. Mark looks freaked out.”

 

“Only since you came in,” the blonds huffs and sits up, back on his respective pillow again. Mark follows a second later. “Mark actually tutors me and I thanked him.”

 

“Why would you want to know about Physics all of the sudden?”  
  


“No, he explained some things from our Economics lecture this morning.”

 

“Honestly Jackson? You don't understand your own course?” Yugyeom sighs.

 

“What do you want here, Yugyeom? I don't need a rat making fun of me in my own room,” Jackson sulkily says.

 

“I just want to hang out a bit. Maybe having a conversation, telling a story or something.”

 

“Telling a story? Are you dumb? Do you see a campfire anywhere? What's up with you? You never come in here.”

 

“Just shut up, Jackson!”

 

“Don't tell me to shut up in my own room! And what's with Jinyoung and Jaebum? Can't you annoy them instead?”

 

“Jaebum is watching a TV show and Jinyoung is pretending to watch it, too while he stares at Jaebum.”

 

“So nothing new, huh?”

 

“Nope, and I thought since Mark is new to this whole insanity, he might be interested in how we became friends and maybe how Jinyoung and Jaebum ended up together back then.”

 

“Huh? Why would he be interested in that?” Jackson asks, obviously confused.

 

Yugyeom heaves the most intense sigh possible. “Mark, do you want to know?”

 

Mark actually really wants to know. Yugyeom is offering to hand him a part of Jinyoung's back story on a silver platter and Mark won't say no to that. So he nods in response.

 

“I thought so,” Yugyeom says with a smile. From the corner of his eye he sees how Jackson tries to make sense of it all but seemingly unsuccessful. “So Jaebum, Jinyoung and I, we grew up together in the outskirts of Seoul. Jaebum's and my house were next to each other and Jinyoung's was right across the street. Since I can remember, we hung out together, did all kind of stupid things, playing tricks on neighbors and stuff. We had a lot of fun. We went through all the good but also hard times together and astounding as it is, we never really drifted apart. And then this guy happened,” he says and points at Jackson. “He moved not too far away from our neighborhood and joined Jinyoung's class as a transfer student. And soft how our Jinyoungie is, he kind of adopted him and always brought him along. Eventually Jaebum and I gave up and accepted our fade that our small group was growing.”

 

“Don't say it like you didn't want me there!” Jackson interrupts indignantly. “We became friends, too.”

 

“Yes, it's true,” he smiles. “Actually Jackson fits in great. And from that point on we were a four-headed group of idiots milling around,” he snickers. “But of course we grew up and with growing up, struggles are looming on every corner. And our cute Jinyoungie really had a cross to bear. He found out about his preference for boys very early. But like every teen he was unsure and felt awkward about it and was scared to a certain point. In the beginning he didn't even talk to us about everything. But his crush on Jaebum was developing then already. I think he suffered a lot even before he told us about his sexuality. He was 16 when he finally was brave enough to spill. And it took approximately the half year after that for Jaebum to finally accept that he had the same preferences. I think Jinyoung's confession really helped him a lot. He paved the way and Jaebum only had to follow. So for Jinyoung, this was like a win on the lottery. And it might be that he talked Jaebum more into their relationship than Jaebum actually wanted to pursue that way on his own. Anyway, they ended up together and made all these first experience things together. But it took not even four more months for Jaebum to realize that he isn't in love with Jinyoung and never was. So he apologized sincerely to Jinyoung and ended their relationship. Of course it absolutely crushed Jinyoung. But he's tougher than he seems and both were really eager to maintain their friendship. Through some kind of miracle it really worked. But Jinyoung was back at suffering while on Jaebum's end everything was settled. Jaebum had a boyfriend here and there over the course of the last years and every single time Jinyoung fell into a dark hole all anew. And that's how it is to this day, three years later,” Yugyeom finishes with a sigh.

 

“That's tragic,” Mark whispers. He feels like crying, crying on Jinyoung's behalf. He wants to help him so badly. He wants to wrap his arms around him and take all the sorrow from him, wants to protect him from every harm in the world and tell him that he deserves better.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Yugyeom confirms.

 

“But in the end Jaebum will see him. I'm sure it will all pay off. Jaebum will realize he has feelings for Jinyoungie, too,” Jackson states with a confidence, Mark doesn't know where he gets it from.

 

“Oh Jackson, please,” Yugyeom scoffs. “Just give up on that. I know you'd like to see them ending up together but it won't happen. This is not a Hollywood movie. Jaebum doesn't see him like that and not ever will.”

 

“You don't know that. They can become the perfect couple,” Jackson argues.

 

“I know under all these layers of idiocy you're a true romantic. I also know that you want to see Jinyoung happy. But it never will happen that way. Jinyoung only can get happy, if he lets Jaebum go.”

 

“But he never will it seems,” Jackson mumbles glumly.

 

“I don't know. He just has to realize some things. Because to be honest here, I don't think he's really truly in love with Jaebum anymore. Who can preserve their feelings for such a long time without getting anything in return? My guess is that he just got used to having this crush on Jaebum and he is for some reason too scared to let go.”

 

“Again, how do you want to know all of that?”

 

“ I'm a Psychology major.”

 

“You can't settle every argument with the sentence 'I'm a Psychology major'!”

 

“You just witnessed that I can.”

 

“Damn brat! I still believe he has a chance with Jaebum.”

 

“Then you are really an idiot.”

 

“Don't call me idiot in my own room!” Jackson grumbles.

 

“I don't feel like especially moving to the hallway just to tell you that you're an idiot.”

 

“Kim Yugyeom, you damn brat!” And in this moment a soft knock is audible and the next second Jinyoung peeks inside the room.

 

“Hey, are you fighting?”

 

“Yep,” Yugyeom confirms, “about whether Jackson is or isn't an idiot.”

 

“Oh, I thought it was something serious,” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“Park Jinyoung, how dare you?” Jackson shrieks.

 

“Pssst, Jaebum just went to bed. He has to wake up early tomorrow morning again.”

 

“Of course he went to bed, explains why you're here now,” Yugyeom scoffs.

 

“What do you mean?” the boy at the door asks in confusion.

 

“Oh nothing, Jinyoung. Nothing. So would you like to join us?”

 

“Uhm no, I actually wanted to ask Mark, if he would like to come over to my room and listen to some music,” Jinyoung softly says. Mark tries not to be delusional but the other boy seems a little shy.

 

“Good idea,” Yugyeom pipes up while Mark already gets up from the floor.

 

Jackson has a hard time catching up with the events and he stammers, “What? But we...we were just in the middle-”

 

“We just finished our conversation. Have fun.” And with these words Yugyeom is shooing them out of the room.

 

They are quick to retreat to the privacy of Jinyoung's room. The latter quietly shuts the door behind them and then crawls on his bed and makes himself comfortable. He's pulling his laptop onto his lap and starts searching for something.

 

After a few seconds he looks up, noticing that Mark still stands near the door. “What are you waiting for? Come here!” Jinyoung softly says and pats the spot next to him.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Jinyoung's deep chuckle fills the room. “Mark, two days ago you fucked me senseless in this bed and now it shouldn't be okay for you to sit on it?”

 

“Yeah, actually I have my doubts because of that.”

 

“I admit it might be a little awkward, when you think about it. Then just don't think about it and come here. I want to show you some things.”

 

Just don't think about it, he says! He can talk! Like Mark can ever stop thinking about it. But still he complies and crawls next to Jinyoung, sitting down and leaning against the headboard. Mark left a little space between them on purpose but Jinyoung has nothing of it. He immediately moves closer so they are shoulder on shoulder and thigh on thigh.

 

“Did you have an okay time with the guys?” Jinyoung asks cautiously.

 

“Sure, it was interesting, even fun at some point.”

 

The other exhales in obvious relief. “Good, I was a little worried. I'm sorry Jaebum made you spend...uhm...alone time with Jackson. God, I died a little inside when he said that,” he says with a wry smile.

 

“It was an odd situation, true. But Jackson has the power to resolve awkwardness pretty quickly or make the awkwardness blow up to a level where you think you accidentally fell into some kind of comedy skit.”

 

“That's the most accurate description I ever heard of Jackson,” Jinyoung laughs. “I'm so impressed. I'm glad you're getting along. But don't forget that you're my friend, I had you first.”

 

“Possessive, are we?” Mark interrogates with a smirk.

 

“Of course! Finally there's someone in this apartment I can share my extreme good taste in music with!” Jinyoung's face lights up beautifully when he says that. And Mark is lost in it for a second or two. “Hey, do you know The Drums?”

 

“Sure, I love their songs and sometimes questionable dance performances,” Mark chuckles.

 

“Yeah, me too. What about Sleigh Bells?”

 

“Hell yes! What about AnnenMayKantereit?”  
  


“Oh my god, YES! I can't believe it. Okay, wait....Johnossi?” Jinyoung asks, looking at Mark with uncertainty.

 

“Definitely! Their first two albums are pure gold. The songs are like a punch in the face.”

 

“YEEEES!”

 

“But what happened to them? Why did they start to add country music on their third CD?”

 

“YES! That are exactly my thoughts! It's tragic. So much potential and they suddenly decide to walk around with spurs on their boots.” Mark observes how Jinyoung's whole being gets excited, talking about music. His eyes are awake and gleaming and he gesticulates vividly with his hands while he talks. His words are dripping with enthusiasm. Mark thinks that this is one of the most animated things he ever saw in his life.

 

“At least we will forever have the two early albums,” Mark states.

 

“Yeah...hey what about The Sounds?”

 

“Awesome, another punch in the face,” Mark cheers.

 

“Yaaay, I love them, too. Okay, here comes a hard one, The Lovely Eggs?”

 

“Super weird but in the absolute best way,” Mark confirms, grinning.

 

“Oh wow.....oh my god! I can't believe it. They have barely ten thousand likes on their facebook page and you know and even like them. I'm going crazy here. It's like you're some kind of indie prince, sent to me from a far away good-music-planet to enrich my life. Where were you all my life?” Jinyoung raves and pulls Mark into a quick but firm hug.

 

“Fighting on my own, I guess?”

 

“Yeah, that's over now. You can't walk out of life again, do you hear me?”

 

“Alright,” Mark quietly snickers. He likes to hear these words out of Jinyoung's mouth. He knows he's just the guy who shares the same taste in music with him but for a music enthusiast like Jinyoung, this could be a very important basis for a relationship.

 

“Do you know this B-side? It's The Maccabees 'precious time' acoustic version.” Jinyoung straightens himself up again to play a song on his laptop.

 

“Actually no, not the acoustic version of it. Is this illegally downloaded?”

 

“Of course! How would I get my hands on it otherwise? I'm not a magician, Mark..... What's your last name?”

 

“Tuan.”

 

“I'm not a magician, Mark Tuan!”

 

Mark snickers a little and then listens to the song. “It's beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, I think 'precious time' is my favorite song in the whole wide world and the acoustic version it even more impressive.”

 

Mark listens carefully. He loves this song, too and eventually, towards the middle of the song, he starts to quietly sing along.

 

“Toe to toe, there's nowhere to go  
So I'm tiptoeing around it”

 

And to his surprise Jinyoung chimes in as well, his voice like a gentle breeze which engulfs Mark completely. So they sing together, quietly, calmly, while feeling the other's warmth.

 

“Let's make time work for us

Let's take our precious time about it

 

Don't you know, nobody knows  
If there's somebody waiting  
So you'll hold yourself up and you'll hold yourself in  
And then pray that you are growing

 

You'll need heart and I'll need courage  
We all need time

  
We'll need heart and we'll need courage  
In these times

Because time can mean so much  
Are you still mine?”

 

When singing the last sentence of the verse, their eyes meet and all the emotions of the song and their voices are kicking in at once. Mark gasps and his heart races in his chest while he is threatened to get lost in the dark brown deepness of Jinyoung's eyes.

 

An unknown power draws Mark in, draws his eyes to the other boy's full lips and his head towards Jinyoung's. The last thing he sees is how the brown deepness disappears behind shutting eyelids and Mark follows that example. The first press of Jinyoung's lips against his feels overwhelming. It's only a soft touch but it feels like a fist is tightening around his furious heart to keep it in place and preventing it from exploding.

 

Their lips continue to brush together. It's nothing like their first kisses. It's gentle and slow, but still intense. It's not urgent but careful. There's curiosity in every movement but it's also enjoyable to taste everything slow-paced.

 

A hand comes up to clutch the material of Mark's t-shirt. And Mark reaches out to gingerly put his own hand on Jinyoung's neck, his thumb caresses the bottom of Jinyoung's ear. There aren't even tongues involved yet and still a small moan slips from Jinyoung's throat. Unintentionally Mark has to think back to all the noises he already heard from the boy. It's getting hotter. The grip around his heart tightens more, makes him feel secure and cared for.

 

It's suddenly the most important thing to keep this kiss going and feel the other. More important than water and air and money and the world itself. Mark is sure the world around them could collapse and they wouldn't care.

 

But unfortunately the playlist on Jinyoung's laptop is on shuffle. Apparently they ignored a few slow songs but when the new one starts, it takes them by surprise and they are violently flinching apart. Apparently Johnossi's 'Execution song' is louder than the world collapsing. It causes the kiss to break. The grip on Mark's heart disappears and it flutters around enraged and confused and doesn't know what is happening.

 

Jinyoung removes his hand from Mark and Mark's own hand slowly sinks down, away from the comfort of Jinyoung's smooth skin.

 

The other looks flustered. His eyes are wide and darting across the room, only occasionally sliding over Mark.

 

“Fuck....I-I swear I didn't plan for this to happen,” he mumbles eventually and ruffles his messy hair.

 

“Me neither,” Mark rasps. “But it was nice.”

 

After this statement Jinyoung is brave enough to look at Mark longer than a split second. “Yeah, it was,” he whispers with a soft smile on his lips. “But I don't want it to become awkward between us. Do you feel awkward now?” Mark sees the uneasiness in Jinyoung's eyes. Is he afraid to scare him away? With a great kiss?

 

“Feeling awkward after getting kissed pretty good? Not really.” Mark tries to muster his most charming smile.

 

The other chuckles slightly and Mark can see he's now relaxing again. “Good. No awkwardness then. Hey, what's your favorite Maccabees song?”

 

Mark actually has a thousand things more to say, one of them would be the suggestion to continue kissing. But Jinyoung doesn't seem to have anything like that in mind.

 

“Mhhh...that's a hard decision, at the moment I think it's 'silence'. They really trick you with that. The melody and the voice are both so calming and it lulls you. But the lyrics are rather heartbreaking....because it's too close to the truth, too real. So I think the duality of the song is what fascinates me.”

 

While Mark was talking, Jinyoung started playing a The Drums album on his laptop and put it on the bed, next to him. Then he snuggled up against Mark's side and is now intently looking up at him. Mark thinks that for someone who was flustered over a kiss just a minute ago, Jinyoung is surprisingly generous when it comes to cuddling.

 

“That's again a pretty good description. You really have your way with words, do you know that? Are you sure that Physics is really the right thing for you? Maybe you should switch to Literature,” the boy giggles.

 

“Hell no, I am really pretty sure about Physics, believe me,” Mark confirms.

 

“Or even better, you can change completely to Economics and we can hang out more.” He says that while he grins up at Mark with a cheeky smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“What are you saying, crazy boy?” Mark snorts, torn between amusement and incredulity, eliciting a series of sweet chuckles from Jinyoung. The latter slides his hand on Mark's tummy and lets it comfortably rest there. Mark places his own hand on Jinyoung's and, in small movements, lets his thumb stroke over Jinyoung's pinkie.

 

“What? It would be so cool.”

 

“Yeah yeah, sure,” Mark comments and pats the younger's fluffy hair gently with his other hand. “What do you want to do once you have your degree?”

 

“I'll become an iceman.”

 

“You what? You study Economics to become an iceman?”

 

“Yep, aren't that the best requirements to open a successful ice cream shop?” Jinyoung looks at him with a sweet smile. His voice was soft but his statement firm.

 

“I just thought it would be typical to want to work in one of the big companies and make a lot of money as a manager or something.”

 

“Might be the typical way, yeah. Not for me though. But who says I can't build a whole ice cream empire and open hundreds of shops and also make a lot of money? But I'll start small with one shop. And Jaebum and his kindergarten group can drop by and they can have all their favorite flavors. That would be nice.”

 

“I like ice cream, too, you know?” Mark comments slightly reproachful.

 

Jinyoung obviously finds that funny. He snickers and Mark can feel the vibrations travel to his own stomach. “Cute,” the boy states and beams at Mark. “But you won't have time to come along. You will be so busy with your own restaurant in the future.”

 

“My what?” Now Mark can't follow anymore.

 

“After you switched to Economics and then have your degree, you can open your own restaurant. You're such a good cook. Imagine being a chef in your own restaurant! It would be too bad to let such talent go to waste.”

 

“Crazy boy!” Mark sighs playfully with a smile on his face.

 

Jinyoung laughs again. Mark likes it so much when he makes him laugh.

 

“And I would deliver your favorite ice cream to your restaurant so we can eat it together in your break.”

 

“Yeah? You'd do that?”

 

“Of course. See, you're already wavering, aren't you?” There's a childish joy in his words. “What's your fave flavor?”

 

“Hazelnut.”

 

“Okay, mine is chocolate. I'll create a nut-chocolate-flavor then so we can eat the same. I hope now you're fully convinced to switch your major.”

 

“I don't really know what nut-chocolate ice cream has to do with me changing my major but yeah, of course I'm totally convinced now,” Mark laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“I'm glad then,” Jinyoung laughs. “I see a bright future for us,” he says and throws his leg playfully over Mark's body. Unfortunately, in the process he bumps against Mark's knees. The older can't suppress a pained hiss in response to the touch.

 

Jinyoung removes his leg quickly and sits up in shock, looking at Mark with wide eyes. “Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No, no, it's just...I had a little accident at work and my knees hurt now,” Mark mumbles.

 

Jinyoung observes Mark's legs attentively. Then he hooks his finger in one of the cut outs in his jeans, right above one knee, and carefully pulls the hole down so the skin of the knee comes to light.

 

“What the heck? It's all black and blue,” he shrieks.

 

“Yeah, it's kind of nasty,” Mark continues to mumble.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I fell.”

 

“Are you actually clumsy, Mark Tuan?”

 

“Not really, I...I just fell. There was something in the way.”

 

“It looks really painful,” Jinyoung pouts and Mark thinks it looks so cute that his knees can go die or whatever, he doesn't care anymore.

 

“I make it better!” Jinyoung pipes up and moves a little bit further down the bed. He guides Mark's legs, making him bend his knees so he's not lying outstretched anymore. Very cautiously he embraces both of Mark's knees and then presses his puffy cheek delicately to the knee nearest to him. He gently rocks then back and forth in small movements. Then he lifts his head again and starts to litter the material, which stretches over the bruised skin, with light kisses. He spreads little pecks over both knees. Mark smiles at the adorable display of cuteness.

 

Jinyoung turns his head, facing Mark without breaking the hug. “Is it better already?”

 

“A little,” Mark confirms, still smiling. “But maybe you can make it even better.”

 

“I try,” Jinyoung whispers, smiling as well and goes back to kissing Mark's knees. The latter revels in the closeness and the care. Who would have thought that his injuries would bring good luck to him?!

 

But his little inner celebration gets interrupted when his phone starts buzzing in his jeans pocket. Jinyoung eventually breaks the embrace to his legs and sits up to look at Mark.

 

With a long sigh he fishes the phone out of his pocket and sees that BamBam is calling. “Hi Bamie, what's-”

 

“MARK FUCKING TUAN, WILL YOU FUCKING COME HOME TONIGHT OR WHAT?”

 

Mark pulls the phone slightly away from his ear to avoid that the nagging sound hits his eardrum with full force. Okay, he's angry again, Mark thinks.

 

“Of course I will. Why wouldn't-”

 

“BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING LATE ALREADY AND I'M JUST ASKING HERE IF YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH YOUR NEW FRIENDS OR IF I HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE AGAIN?!”

 

Mark sighs deeply once again and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I'm coming home now, okay? Just chill a bit.”

 

“I chill when you're walking through that door,” the younger huffs.

 

“Alright, see you in a bit. And don't yell so much. Show some consideration towards our poor neighbors.”

 

“Whatever,” is the last word Mark hears before the other ends the call. Incredulously he looks down at his device.

 

“Soooo......was that your boyfriend?” Jinyoung asks curiously, big, round eyes are blinking at Mark.

 

“No! Oh god, no. My friend and roommate. He's a bit....”

 

“Rude?”

 

“Yes, a bit,” Mark quietly laughs. “And impatient and apparently a little worried at the moment. I'm afraid I have to leave now.”

 

“Oh...okay,” Jinyoung whispers and if Mark isn't seeing things, he looks slightly disappointed.

 

Mark stands up from the bed and Jinyoung follows to accompany him to the front door. When Mark is already on the doorstep he turns around and whispers, “It was nice, Jinyoung. Have a good night.”

 

“Y-yeah, yeah it was nice, thank you for dropping by. And send me a message when you made it home. So I know.....you arrived safe and sound.”

 

“Alright,” Mark says and with a last smile he turns around to fly down the staircase.

 

But despite the interruption his insides are feeling warm and fuzzy. It was definitely a good evening. And maybe, only maybe, there's hope.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you know 'precious time' by The Maccabees or you plan to check it out, I rearranged the order of some lines slightly to make it fit better for the story. I'm saying this to avoid confusion. It's a super great song.
> 
> Anyway, THEY KISSED! Yaaay! SOBER!! Yaaaaaaaay!! Are you as happy as I am about it? :')


	4. Four

Mark thinks about Jinyoung too much. He knows, but can't change it. If there would be a method to stop the other boy from constantly appearing in his thoughts, Mark would be glad to try it. But there's no chance, his mind wanders and just won't stop. And yes, the last evening they spent together was a mini success in Mark's opinion. But he came down from his high pretty quickly afterwards and his rational self kept overthinking things since then. And yes, Jinyoung was affectionate. But Mark just can't forget how his attention was drawn to Jaebum every time they were in the same room together. Basically Mark is still right back at the start. A kiss more or less wouldn't help him either, he concludes.

 

“Bella, I think I'm really stupid,” Mark announces and hides his face behind his hands. He's at work right now. He especially came a little earlier to spend some time with his favorite girl before his shift would start.

 

“But mommy always says you're a smart bean,” the girl replies. As usually she sits on the counter top with a few toys. Right now she squeezes chubby-corn to death while she looks up at Mark with a puzzled expression on her round face.

 

“There is a difference between being academically smart and being smart with the heart, you know?”

 

“No, I don't. I'm a kid.”

 

“Sure,” Mark laughs. He's borderline desperate because of Jinyoung but this little girl can still make him smile. “Okay, let me explain. Let's say there's a puddle on the street. It looks shallow but it's actually very deep. If you're just stupid, you would step into it without a care in the world and end up getting wet to your knees. When you're academically smart, you would assume the puddle is deep and therefore you would avoid it. When you're smart with the heart, your instinct would tell you to listen to your academically smart conclusion. But if you're stupid with your heart, like me, you're plunging yourself into that puddle at full speed. That's the difference.”

 

“And you stepped into a puddle now?”

 

“Yes, a puddle as deep as the sea,” he sighs.

 

“Is the puddle the idiot boy?”

 

“Yep, you're so smart, Bella,” Mark marvels in awe. “How did you become so smart?”

 

“Hey, don't annoy my daughter with your life problems. She has enough of her own.” Mark flinches when he hears the familiar voice behind him.

 

“Minji, hey....I know she has problems, too. I already know about the crayon crises and I know that Lee Namil stepped on her toes deliberately, that little brat. We talked about it, like adults. And I gave her advice.”

 

“Hyejin, don't listen to anything he says. What does he know?! Look at him, the world's prettiest boy and doesn't even manage to get himself a proper boyfriend,” Minji rants, but can't suppress the smirk on her face.

 

“He's working on it, mommy. But he fell for an idiot boy and that's sad,” the kid tries to defend him. Actually, a kid tries to defend him, just how low can he get? Anyway, as long as it's Bella, it's okay, he thinks. She's probably smarter than half the students at his college.

 

“Very sad, sweetheart. Hey Mark, just get yourself a sugar daddy so you can at least stop working your nice ass off here.”

 

“Mommy, you said a bad word,” the girl scolds.

 

“Ass? Yeah, that's another word for butt, Hyejin,” Minji explains.

 

“I knoooow.”

 

“Good girl.” She walks over to them to lovingly pat her daughter's hair as a reward.

 

“But it's still a bad word,” the kid huffs. “But what.....what is a sugar daddy?”

 

“Oh sweetheart, that's a rich, mostly old dude, who-”

 

“OKAY WE SHOULD STOP HERE!” Mark exclaims urgently. “Minji, don't you have to be somewhere? Like...somewhere else?”

 

“Mark, she will find out eventually. You can't protect her forever from the world,” she reasons with nonchalance.

 

“No, but maybe until she has finished grade school at least,” he mutters.

 

“Good luck then,” she comments with a smirk. “Hyejin, grab your fatty-corn. We're going home and Mark is going to work.”

 

“Okay,” the girl agrees, while her mom lifts her from the counter.

 

As they are retreating Mark hears the girl say, “Mommy, when I'm a grown-up I want a boyfriend like Mark.”

 

“Sure, sweetheart. But maybe you can look for someone less gay.”

 

“MINJI!” he yells after her.

 

“What? What should she do with a gay boy, huh? It has to be either a straight boy or a lesbian, everything else is useless.”

 

“Mommy? What is lesbian?”

 

“I'm going to explain it in the car. Now come, sweetheart.”

 

“Can't even protect her from her own mother until the day ends, how should I keep her safe from the world?” Mark mutters to himself and ruffles his hair in frustration.

 

At least during his shift Mark is fairly busy so he isn't thinking every second about how it's been more than two days since he saw Jinyoung the last time. Or how cute the messages are, which the other occasionally sends Mark. How just this morning he sent a voice message, singing a part of 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5 for Mark, just to wish him a good morning, even though it wasn't Sunday. And then he apologized adorably because the song wasn't indie enough. For all Mark cares he can sing a Katy Perry song and it's fine, as long as it's Jinyoung who sings it. But still, Mark sent back a link to 'Good Morning' by Miss Li accompanied by a smirking face emoji. In his reply, Jinyoung was sweetly bugged because he didn't think of that song first, because, yes, this is the perfect song to say good morning to somebody. And maybe, Mark right now thinks, his shift still isn't busy enough because he catches himself thinking about Jinyoung a lot actually. He just sighs and tries to get himself together.

 

When it's just the quiet before the regular evening storm, Yerim popped up beside him and that already spells trouble, Mark thinks.

 

“Hey Mark,” she says with a bright smile.

 

“Hey Yerim, my coworker, who I already greeted at the beginning of our shift and who is now here to greet me again,” Mark says with a brow raised in suspicion.

 

“You're really not one for small talk, huh?”

 

“You want something.”

 

“No way, just want to talk. What's new in the lovely world of Physics?”

 

“Just same old, force of gravity, atoms, neutrons, electrons, you know?”

 

“Yeah, yeah interesting. I have to tell you something,” she reveals.

 

“Yerim, will you really for once work an entire shift today? Great news! I'm so proud of you,” Mark cheers with fake enthusiasm and he's even clapping.

 

“Don't be ridiculous!” she scoffs. “Of course not. But, no stop! Don't complain yet!” she hurries to say, when she notices how Mark's mouth opens already to nag at her. “Let me finish! I asked Yoona to take over for me and she said she would love to.”

 

“Yeah whatever. I don't care,” Mark grumbles quietly.

 

“Come on, she's nice, she's pretty-”

 

“Yeah, like that is terribly relevant for me.”

 

“Oh...yeah, I forgot. But she isn't Jongseok and that's the most important part, right?” she asks with a charming smile and fluttering eyelashes.

 

“Alright, alright, god, just why are you doing this to me all of the time instead of just working your shifts? Sometimes I think all the females here do hate me,” he continues to mutter.

 

“Why so?” she asks with a curious look.

 

“For starters, Minji always insults me and-”

 

“With love. She insults you with all her love and affection. She loves you.”

 

“If you say so,” he sighs and rolls his eyes. “And you, you are just always so much …...you.”

 

“Yeah, thank you. I take that as a compliment. And for the love of God, I hope you meant it that way because otherwise....,” Her voice trails off and she threatens him with a raised fist. Mark remains unfazed. “Because I love you as well, okay? Just know that.”

 

“Yeah, I can feel the love jumping out of every single one of your threats. It's lovely,” he comments listlessly.

 

“Idiot! And now don't be grumpy. And everyone else loves you too, especially Yoona, since she seems to be the only one who haven't got the message of your sole interest in guys,” she snickers.

 

“Ugh..yeah...all the flirting,” he whines.

 

“You should just post in our work group chat that you're gay and all the trouble would be over.”

 

“Why would I?” he huffs.

 

“Because it's fair, if everyone has the same state of knowledge?”

 

“But everyone else doesn't write things like 'Hey by the way I'm straight'.”

 

“Why would somebody share something boring like that? It's like I would post into the chat 'Hey guys, you won't believe it but I have hair plus today is a wonderful day full of breathing again. Big mood'. Then everyone would hate me for stealing very precious six seconds from them, in which they could have taken at least 10 selfies. But news about sexual preferences aren't boring. That's what the people want to know,” she explains vividly.

 

“I don't care what they want to know. I'm not an entertainer for the masses.”

 

“Yeah, I kind of noticed that already,” she snorts.

 

He heaps the deepest sigh possible. “And everyone besides Yoona does know it anyway. Plus, didn't you want to go?” he asks huffily.

 

“And I thought now that I managed to get a good substitute, you'd stop directing passive-aggressive anger at me.”

 

“I'm not passive-aggressive,” he grumbles.

 

“Yeah, right,” she scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I just want to wait for Yoona so I can tell her...oh...”

 

“What's up?” he asks, confused. To fall silent is usually not one of her typical traits. He stares at her while she stares at her phone.

 

“Just got a message from her….oh no...oh no oh no oh no!”

 

“What?” She seems to be appalled and that appalls Mark.

 

“Yoona writes that she can't make it and she asked Jongseok to fill in for her,” she admits meekly. All vividness disappeared from her.

 

“No way!” Mark spits. This can't be true. After the night Jongseok tripped him, he fortunately didn't see him again. And he didn't tell Minji about the bullying yet. In Mark's mind, the plan of simply avoiding the other seemed like an option, until now.

 

“Mark, that's not my fault. You realize that, right?” she tries to appease.

 

“I can't believe this,” Mark mumbles in shock, more to himself than to his coworker.

 

“But it has to be something really urgent because why would Yoona miss a chance to work a shift with her honey, right? So you can't be mad at her....or me,” she suggests with an unsure smile.

 

“I'm not her honey! Don't call me that! And start to work your damn shifts properly!” Mark rants.

 

“I guess we can scratch the passive part of the passive-aggressive anger,” she mumbles with a small pout.

 

“Sorry, …..I'm sorry, okay? Just why does life hate me, Yerim? Why?”

 

“Ugh...I don't know. But you know I love you, right? And I'm sorry. And please survive this night, too. Just be strong,” she tries to encourage him.

 

How in the world is it possible that he once again ends up on a shift with his personal bully? Why is the world mean to him? He sighs and ruffles his hair in defeat. But Mark knows it's basically not Yerim's fault. So he really doesn't want to punish her for fate's malfunction.

 

“It's fine. It's okay, I will live” he tells her and sends her off with a small smile.

 

But Mark's mood went down the drain and probably won't get better for the rest of the evening. When Jongseok comes in to take over for Yerim, Mark doesn't bother to greet him or even look at him. He reasons that the other doesn't even deserve the slightest bit of nice treatment anymore, not since he showed his willingness to physically hurt him. Even Mark's patience runs out at some point.

 

So Mark continues to work his shift and avoids the other as best as possible, which isn't an easy task considering the small size of the venue. And he might be a little bit spooked but he thinks he feels Jongseok's eyes on him in some situations. But then again, he never bothers to check, if the other is truly looking at him. And why would Jongseok anyway? At most to plan his next attack to bully him, Mark thinks.

 

But the bullying never comes. Instead the shift ends calmly and Mark breaths a sigh of relief after the last guests left and they finished to clean all the tables without needing to interact with each other.

 

Mark makes a run for the changing room. He just stripped off his button up when the other boy enters. Involuntarily he glances up at the door and spots Jongseok, looking at him. The unmoving figure and its intense stare gives Mark a chill and goose bumps are spreading across his exposed skin. Quickly he turns away and slips his t-shirt over his head. Only several seconds later he hears the quiet sound of the door closing and the other guy moving again.

 

Mark hurries to pack up his stuff. He doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary. He wants to go home to his friends and he wants to check his phone. He hopes that Jinyoung maybe dropped another message while he was working. A small smile makes its way to his lips, thinking about this possibility.

 

But he's too immersed in his thoughts. So he doesn't notice what happens behind him.

 

“Mark?”

 

The addressed boy wheels around in shock. Not only is it the first time he hears Jongseok speaking his name but the voice also seems to be surprisingly soft and way too close. And it's true, the tall boy stands now right in front of him, quietly observing. Mark shrinks back and bumps into his locker. The other boy even takes another step towards him and now Mark is only a hair's breadth away from freaking out

 

“W-WHAT DO YOU WANT?” he shouts right in the other's face. But his defiant demand contrasts with his current posture, pressed up tightly against the wall of lockers with shaking hands.

 

The other doesn't respond anything. He only resumes to stare, face emotionless but eyes attentively searching. Mark's insides are twisting and turning in nervousness and fear. They are alone in the room and when Jongseok would choose to attack, the remaining kitchen staff probably wouldn't hear any screams. Mark tries to picture how a fight between them would go. They're probably at the same level when it comes to strength. The other is taller and a tad broader but Mark is definitely quicker. So before he would participate in a fist fight, Mark would probably opt to dodge and run, he thinks.

 

Mark's thoughts are suddenly interrupted. The boy in front of him moves quickly. He surges forward to push Mark's shoulders against the lockers while his lips are pressing forcefully to his mouth. He stands there, frozen in shock and with wide eyes. It would have been easier to see a punch coming than something like this. This, he wouldn't have expected in a thousand years.

 

Mark's mind is racing. It desperately tries to make sense of this situation but fails to come up with a reasonable result. The other is too close. His moving lips on his own tight ones are eliciting only feelings of nausea and dread. He can't move away. Two strong hands are still keeping him in check. When Jongseok tries to push his tongue into his mouth, Mark feels a wave of panic crashing through his body. He needs to get away. He needs to make it stop. Luckily his body slowly gets over the first shock and remembers how to move. Mark gathers his strength, brings his hands between them and pushes the other away. Jongseok stumbles backwards and looks at Mark with wide eyes. And if Mark isn't completely wrong, he sees something like panic in them.

 

Mark rubs the back of his hand over his lips before he spits, “What the heck? What are you doing?”

 

The eyes of the other only grow wider and he slowly moves a few steps back.

 

“I asked what that was?” Mark growls. “No! No, don't just leave!” Mark watches how Jongseok quickly grabs his bag and hurries to the door. “HEY! HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS AND THEN RUN! HEEEY!” Mark shouts as he rushes after him. But the tall boy makes it quickly out of the room and as soon as he's in the hallway he breaks into a run. Mark races after him but when he reaches the guest room the other is already out the door. Through the large windows of the restaurant, Mark catches a last glimpse of him, running down the street.

 

Mark comes to a stop in the middle of the empty room, completely dumbfounded. He doesn't know what to think of the other's behavior. He's so shocked, he just stands there while his mind works a mile a minute. “What the fuck,” he mutters before he finally trudges back to the changing room to collect his things.

 

When he leaves the restaurant eventually, his mind is still caught up in the latest events. He tries to relate to the other, to put himself in his shoes. But how would he be able to properly do that, when Jongseok never gave him a chance to get to know him? How to comprehend his process of decision making or his motives for certain actions? No, there's no way for Mark to figure out why Jongseok treats him like a pest and then suddenly decides to kiss him. As far as he knows, the other isn't even into guys. On the other hand Jongseok never was very eager to share details about himself with anyone of his coworkers. So he could only guess about his preferences. But still, there's just no reasonable explanation for this kind of behavior.

 

“Mark?”

 

Mark nearly jumps out of his skin in shock and a small shriek of fear escapes his throat. His hammering heart really can't take more surprises today, he thinks as Yugyeom steps out of the shadows of a small alley.

 

“What the heck, Yugyeom? I almost died here.”

 

“Oh..sorry,” the boy says with a guilty expression and suddenly he seems years younger than he actually is.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I waited for you to finish work.”

 

“Huh? Did you stalk me?”

 

“Not really. I went past the restaurant and saw you working. And then I remembered that I wanted to talk to you in private anyway. But you were busy and I didn't want to disturb you. So I waited.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Three hours, maybe a little longer.”

 

“You're crazy. You could have come in. Or you could have called me sometime, you know?”

 

“It's fine,” the younger says and shrugs. “Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

 

“Well, apart from almost dying just now, you're right, I'm kind of exhausted. It was just a very peculiar evening so far,” Mark sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair.

 

Yugyeom slightly nods. “So bad, yeah?”

 

“Do you sometimes think that you're surrounded by idiots and weirdos and are the only sane person left?”

 

“You met my roommates, right?” the boy chuckles.

 

“Oh...yeah,” Mark confirms with a tiny smile. Yes, he can agree that they are indeed a special bunch of weirdos. “Anyway, what do you want to talk about?”

 

“Jinyoung.”

 

“Oooo-kay? Uhm...do you want to sit down maybe?” Mark asks and points to a café on the other side of the street.

 

“Nah, I spent just three hours in there. I'm afraid they'll call the police, if I walk in there again today.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And then you needed a lifetime to get out of work even after I saw all the guests leaving,” Yugyeom complains.

 

“Sorry for extending your stalking mission unintentionally,” Mark scoffs.

 

“It's okay, the coffee was pretty good. But for now, let us take a walk.”

 

“Alright,” Mark almost whispers and they slowly start to walk side by side in the calm night. He wants to talk about Jinyoung, Mark repeats in his head. His mind is buzzing with curiosity. What could Yugyeom possibly have to say about the other?

 

“You like him, right?” Yugyeom states with a cheeky smile and confidence in his statement.

 

“W-what? Who?”

 

“Park Bogum,” the younger says blankly. “I'm talking about Jinyoung of course. You like him. I saw how you look at him.” The smug smile on his face is something Mark can ignore pretty good. He's too busy noticing how his own face is heating up and his hands are starting to sweat. Suddenly the sidewalk is a very interesting thing to observe. He hears Yugyeom sighing dramatically beside him as he keeps delaying to answer.

 

“Can you just admit it so we could move on?”

 

Mark realizes there is no room for even trying to lie. Yugyeom knows and he's sure about it. So Mark just hopes that he will keep his mouth shut and won't run to Jinyoung and rat on him first thing.

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Mark admits quietly.

 

“Awesome!” Yugyeom calls out and beams at Mark. Again this is something Mark wouldn't have expected. This surely is an evening full of surprises. “This is good, Mark. I'm really glad. You have to know that I'm on your side.”

 

“You are....on my side? Like how? Because you like Jinyoung, too?” Mark asks cautiously.

 

“God, no. No, I'm all for the ladies and stuff. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm supporting you. I think you would be a great couple and I'm cheering for you to win his heart.”

 

“O-kay?”

 

“Don't be so suspicious! I'm offering you help here to win your crush over.”

 

“But why?”

 

“First thing: I simply like you. Second: You're not insane and that's good for all of us. Third thing: You are the first real chance to break Jinyoung away from Jaebum since the beginning of existence. And as I was saying the other evening, Jinyoung needs to let go of Jaebum to become happy. And I really want him to become happy, Mark.”

 

“Why would I be the one, able to achieve that? It seems to be something close to a miracle, when you say it like that.”

 

“He never showed so much interest in anyone else. But he's interested in you. You two seem to have a certain chemistry.”

 

“He likes me only as a friend, I'm afraid,” Mark says and ends with a sigh. Admitting that out loud feels like his heart gets pinched repeatedly.

 

“Up until now, yes. He likes you as a person and friend already. That's a real good start. There aren't a lot of people in his life who managed to obtain the same status. To make him fall for you seems possible, if you'd ask me. Besides, you already had sex and if one can judge by the noises he made, you seem to be an artist in bed. So no problem in that area as well,” he grins.

 

“Oh god, can you stop to bring that up, please?” Mark says, completely embarrassed.

 

“No way. It's a good thing, Mark. We can talk about good things.”

 

“Whatever! Let's just assume I would want to go on that kamikaze mission and try to make Jinyoung fall for me-”

 

“You will! I know it. You're in too deep already,” the tall boy says with a smirk.

 

“WHATEVER! Let's assume this, how should I take action? What should I do?”

 

“You don't really have to change a lot. You're doing already very good. You're texting each other these past days, right? I see him smiling when he types.”

 

“Maybe he texts somebody else.”

 

“He's not usually one to send a lot of messages. And who else would he suddenly start texting to with a stupid grin on his face? I would know about it, believe me.”

 

“If you say so. Yeah, we're texting and it's fun and...I don't know, it's more on the playful and friendly side. We don't flirt or anything.”

 

“Yeah, you might have to step up your game in that department slowly.”

 

Mark suddenly feels the childish need to brag about 'his game'. “Last time I was in his room we kissed.”

 

“You WHAT? Really? That's brilliant!” Yugyeom cheers and does a little happy dance. Mark is glad it's already dark outside.

 

“Yeah, but I think he regretted it a bit afterwards.”

 

“Doesn't matter. The important thing is that he couldn't keep his lips off you. He obviously is attracted to you. Just try to get in his pants again.”

 

“W-W-WHAT?” Mark is gasping for air.

 

“It wouldn't hurt to remind him of what you have to offer, right?” he says with a cheeky grin. Mark is contemplating what he got himself into here. He has no idea.

 

“Okay...whatever...again. And how would you help me?”

 

“I can help in small ways. Maybe creating a situation here and there, being your moral support and I'll be your eyes and nose in the apartment. You will know what goes on even if you're not there. This is going to be great. Trust me. Oh and of course you have to continue to drop by. He won't fall for you, if you're not there to convince him.”

 

“About that, I'm actually very busy with my life like it is so I don't know, if I-”

 

“No!”

 

“No?”

 

“No! Priorities, Mark! If you're not willing to work hard for Jinyoung, we can just abandon the mission right here,” the younger says sulkily.

 

Mark sighs again. It feels like the thousandth time today. He really likes Jinyoung. And if he would have a chance with him, of course Mark would work for it. Again he doesn't really know what he's getting himself into but he slowly nods. “Okay, I will drop by a few times. If you say it's possible that Jinyoung might develop feelings for me, I want to try.”

 

“Great! That's the spirit!” Yugyeom cheers. “We could create a secret mission name. Like a password. Every time we speak about it we have to mention the secret operation name before!” The younger is now at the top level of his enthusiasm-curve, Mark assumes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just because! How about Mission Snow Flurries?”

 

“Is this really necessary?”

 

“Or Mission Pegasus?” the younger suggests vividly. He doesn't seem to notice Mark's reluctance at all.

 

“Yugyeom, I don't see the sense to be honest.”

 

“How do you like Mission Cozy Water? Sounds a bit mysterious, right?”

 

“Yugyeom, come on!”

 

“Okay, mysterious is too complicated. I see. Oh wait, how about Mission Tiptoes? Because you're going to sneak up to Jinyoung's heart. Clever, right?” He wears a confident smile, which adds to the childish enthusiasm, sparkling in his eyes. Mark w. He just doesn't care anymore. He wants to go home.

 

“Fine! Remarkable! Mission Tiptoes it is.”

 

“Awesome!” Yugyeom celebrates with the happy dance again. Mark thinks that maybe all four residents of this certain apartment are weirdos after all.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something about Jinyoung?”

 

“Sure, I'm your accomplice and your informant from now on, you can ask me anything about Jinyoung.”

 

“Is he one to offer skinship easily. Not like anything sexual, more the cuddly and cozy type of skinship.”

 

“Oh yeah, he likes that in general. Of course he's throwing himself at Jaebum a lot. But also Jackson and I are occasionally in demand.”

 

Mark's mood slumps together with his shoulders. He hoped he would be special. But Jinyoung distributes his cuddles freely.

 

Yugyeom seems to notice and is quick to continue. “Don't look so upset! It's not a big deal, if he doesn't cuddle much yet. You two might have a good chemistry but Jinyoung is someone who needs to build trust in a relationship first. So it might take some time but it will happen eventually, okay?”

 

“Huh? He snuggled up to me a lot actually. And he hugged me and even kissed my bruises better.”

 

“He....did?” Yugyeom's mouth is hanging open in amazement after finishing the question.

 

Mark nods slowly.

 

“Wow, Mark, you are so going to get that boy! Who would have thought that you have this effect on Jinyoung?! What great news! I'm glad I stalked you tonight, you know?” he asks with a wide smile, while he puts one arm around Mark's shoulder.

 

Mark thinks he's glad to got stalked by Yugyeom, too.

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

The next day, Mark has survived his last course for the day and meets up with Yerim on campus. They got themselves coffee at the cafeteria and are now sauntering across the grounds.

 

“Honestly Mark, can you believe it? He didn't even came to face Minji personally. According to what Yoona just texted me, he just put his resignation into the mailbox and went. He didn't even say goodbye to any of us.”

 

“So Jongseok really did quit. That's a relief.” Mark exhales thoroughly and a small smile makes its way to his lips.

 

“I thought you would say that. But to be honest I expected you to be a lot happier about it.”

 

“I am happy...I think. He's just really confusing.”

 

“What do you mean? Because yeah, not saying bye to any of us is kind of a shit thing to do but after all these shifts working together, I can say it's totally something I would have expected of him. So I'm not that confused by that. It's more like the question: Why now?”

 

“He kissed me.”

 

“WHAT?” She almost drops her coffee and stares at Mark like he would wear a Winnie-the-Pooh costume.

 

“After our shift yesterday ended, he pressed me up against the lockers and kissed me. I shoved him off and demanded an explanation. Then he ran without saying a single word.”

 

“AND YOU TELL ME ONLY NOW?”

 

“Seems so,” Mark answers with a shrug.

 

“I'm so disappointed in you, Mark. After all we've been through together.”

 

“Don't act like we fought in a war together. The only thing we've been through are your annoying self-announced half-shifts.”

 

“Ugh...so unfriendly today. Whatever, I will forgive you.”

 

“I'm so glad,” Mark says blankly.

 

“Now it's time to stop being mad at me, okay? I really can't stand this anymore.”

 

“Fine, I'll stop. And you have to promise that you won't tell anybody at work about what I told you just now.”

 

“I never would.”

 

“We both know that you totally would, so I especially tell you not to. I don't want to be a topic of gossip at work. I just told you because we're kind of friends.”

 

“I told you that I love you and you're so distant. That's really not fair,” she says sulkily and her lips are forming an over-dramatic pout.

 

“Okay, we are friends.”

 

“Friends that love each other, right?”

 

“Yeah yeah, that,” Mark agrees, chuckling. She's so enthusiastic about it, he just can't resist her any longer. Surprisingly it seems like she was really affected by him being bitchy to her.

 

“Okay, that's settled then. Did you know Jongseok is into boys? Because I didn't.”

 

“Nope. He never let it slip between the insults he threw at me.”

 

“What's up with this guy? From bullying to kissing, any thoughts on it?”

 

“Yeah, I'm glad he resigned. I'm just glad I don't have to fear being insulted, hurt or harassed anymore. Sure, what he did was weird. But honestly, I'm not so eager to find out what goes on in his mind.”

 

“Yeah, I believe you. So do you think he's quitting because of that? Like he's afraid you would tell everybody?”

 

“Maybe, but as I said, I really don't care much about-” The next second Mark's phone rings and he stops to find out who is calling him. When he manages to pull out his phone from his back pocket, he almost forgets how to breathe. Jinyoung's name is flashing up on the display. He hurries to answer the call and before he can greet the other boy, he gets shouted at.

 

“MARK! MARK! MARK! THE SOUNDS ARE COMING!”

 

“Wow! Why are you screa....wait...did you just say The Sounds are coming?”

 

“YES! THEY ARE COMING TO SEOUL! THEY WILL HAVE A CONCERT IN SEOUL! MARK, WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING SEE THE SOUNDS LIVE!”

 

“Are you kidding me? No...you're not. You wouldn't. OH MY GOD THE SOUNDS!”

 

“I KNOW!”

 

“Wait, where did you get that from?”

 

“Here's a flyer in the boy's restroom at college.”

 

“Does it look legit?”

 

“As legit as it could be in a place like this, I guess.”

 

“Which restroom?”

 

“Building 9, fourth floor, left side.”

 

“I'm at campus, too. I'm there in five.”

 

“Alright! HURRYYYYYYYYY!”

 

Mark ends the call and turns to Yerim, who is eyeing him curiously. “I'm sorry, I have to go. It's an emergency.”

 

“Okay? Is it really about one of your weird bands?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then go, my pretty nerd,” she snickers.

 

“THANK YOU,” Mark yells happily. He presses a kiss to her cheek, before he starts running, leaving behind a very amused Yerim.

 

Mark sprints across the campus grounds. To say he's excited is an understatement. Already for quite some time he's a fan of the Swedish band. He had doubts they would go on tour again at all. And to think that they would make it all the way to Seoul is just crazy.

 

He eventually bursts through the door of the said restroom and almost knocks down Jinyoung in the process. But Jinyoung is quick to stretch out his arms and hold Mark by his shoulders before he's running into him completely.

 

“Hi,” the boy beams at him.

 

“Hi,” Mark gasps out but still manages to offer him a bright smile as well.

 

“Here it is, come look!” Jinyoung maneuvers him further into the room.

 

And really, on one of the stall doors is a flyer pinned, offering information about time and location of the said concert together with a promotion picture of the band. “It really looks official. I can't believe it.”

 

“Look at us, staring at the flyer like idiots. We could just have looked it up online,” Jinyoung laughs.

 

“Yeah, probably. But this is more charming somehow.”

 

“Very charming in a boy's restroom,” he snickers. “But I know what you mean, it's that kind of indie spirit.”

 

“Exactly.” They are both grinning at each other, knowing what the other thinks without saying much.

 

“Still I will look it up online now.”

 

“By all means!” Mark exclaims and Jinyoung snickers again. They stare at Jinyoung's phone display while the search results are loading.

 

“Damn, it's really true.” Mark says stunned.

 

“Crazy. So fucking crazy.”

 

“I know. Hey, let us take a selfie in front of the flyer.”

 

“YAS!” They pose in front of the stall door. Jinyoung has an arm wrapped around Mark's waist to pull him closer. And Mark enjoys it a lot. The news of the concert together with a very happy and very clingy Jinyoung are truly mind-blowing. Between their heads they are leaving enough space for the flyer in the background to be seen on the photo and they are cracking their brightest smiles.

 

“This looks amazing,” Jinyoung whines. “We look gorgeous with a concert ahead of us.”

 

“Aaahhh so true,” Mark laughs.

 

“This is unbelievable. I feel so high.”

 

Mark knows exactly what he means. To know that he's going to see one of his favorite bands in the world, which he never even expected to step foot on this continent, feels like a miracle to him. He's so unbelievable happy and excited, it feels like he would walk through a flurry of glitter, confetti and four-leaved clovers.

 

“Me too. I can't believe this.”

 

“Yay!” Jinyoung suddenly jumps at Mark and hugs him tightly. “Me neither!”

 

Mark laughs out loudly now. Jinyoung's excitement is so cute and only fuels his own happiness. His embrace feels reassuring and safe and like the best place on earth to be.

 

“Hey Mark, would you come over tonight to celebrate?”

 

“Celebrate? Like how?”

 

“Uhm, maybe we could cook together and-”

 

“You mean I would cook and you would look like you're ready to help me while you wouldn't actually help me?” Mark chuckles.

 

“Aaaahhhrg! So mean!” Jinyoung whines and tightens the hug around Mark's waist and playfully rocks him from left to right. Mark only laughs more and puts one arm around Jinyoung's shoulder and his free hand on Jinyoung's.

 

“Okay, okay, I'm gonna come over,” Mark says, still snickering.

 

“AMAZING!” Jinyoung yells and nuzzles his face into Mark's neck. And this turns Mark just into a happier mess than he already is. “You know,” Jinyoung starts and only pulls away slightly to look up at Mark through his dark lashes, “yesterday I actually bought everything for saltimbocca and-”

 

“You know how to make saltimbocca?” Mark asks puzzled.

 

“Of course not. I assumed you would know and I wanted to be prepared when you would come over.”

 

“Just because I work in an Italian restaurant as a waiter doesn't mean I can cook Italian dishes, Jinyoung.”

 

“But you're so good at cooking. You probably just can look it up online and it would turn out great. I....I never ate it before but I saw it on TV once and since then, I really want to try it.”

 

Mark looks down into these big, beautiful eyes, which are directing a pleading gaze at him. How is he supposed to say no?! He gulps down an imaginary lump in his throat and notices how his mind already surrenders to the gorgeous boy in his arms.

 

“Okay, I try to figure it out.”

 

“WAAAAAAAHHHH! BEST DAY EVER!” Jinyoung cheers loudly and again nuzzles into Mark, while he is just happy that Jinyoung is happy.

 

Mark snickers quietly. First he got the news about Jongseok's leave, then he learned about the concert and now Jinyoung cuddles him relentlessly. It really is an amazing day.

 

“Hey, want to grab a milkshake or anything?”

 

The younger pulls away again to answer. “Ugh, I'd love that but I still have to attend another lecture and....wait...what time is...OH MY GOD I'M LATE!” He quickly releases Mark from his hug and snatches his backpack.

 

“See you later, Mark. Bye!” he says while he's almost out of the door already.

 

Mark follows him and stops in the door frame, watching after the other boy. “Bye Jinyoung,” he calls out.

 

“BEST DAY EVER!” Jinyoung shouts while he's running down the corridor with both his arms raised, like he would be sitting in a rollercoaster. And Mark can't suppress another giggle coming up his throat.

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

“Bam, that's my foot.”

 

“Don't have your foot where I plan to step then.”

 

“Just shut up, okay?! I still can't believe we're hiding in a closet just to catch our own roommate. This is pathetic.”

 

“But it was your idea.”

 

“I know, because he's obviously avoiding me. He thinks I would be working today. But I changed my shift just to trick him. And I can't risk him fleeing right after seeing me. So I have to corner him.”

 

“A really good plan,” BamBam confirms.

 

Mark can see him nodding due to the sunlight that streams through the cracks of the doors. They are jammed in Youngjae's closet between tons of clothes and useless stuff just to pull off a surprise attack on him.

 

“But I really don't get why you're in here as well.”

 

“To corner him?”

 

“But he's not avoiding you, right? So you can just wait for him outside.”

 

“You spend so much time elsewhere these days, I'm glad we can do some best-friend-activities together. And when it's otter hunting, I'll even wear my best hunting outfit for it.”

 

“By the way, you look ridiculous with this raccoon on your head.”

 

“It's a fur cap with a raccoon tail actually and it's the perfect attire for hunting. And just to be accurate here, it's fake raccoon, not a real one.”

 

“I'm glad then. You still look ridiculous though. And I don't know why you own this actually.”

 

“I forgot why, but look how it comes in handy today.”

 

“Yeah, remarkable,” Mark mutters blankly. “Why do you have to be so dramatic in everything you do?”

 

“You call it dramatic, I call it expressive,” the younger says and shrugs. Mark didn't mean it as an insult and he's glad BamBam doesn't understand it as one. They figured out these small things about each other a long time ago.

 

“Sure, master of expressive raccoon-getups,” Mark says with a smirk. “Bamie, I just don't know why Youngjae only avoids me but he's fine when you're at home. Did I do something to him?”

 

“Not that I would be aware of.”

 

“You know, it would be much easier, if you just would talk to him about his odd behavior.”

“You know I don't do adult talks with him. I told you already.”

 

“Yeah, you told me. I just thought in a special situation like this you would overcome yourself and just try it.”

“Nah, I don't think so.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes. He's sure BamBam can't see it in the half-dark so he makes sure to offer an elaborate sigh together with it.

 

“What are the both of you even talking about, if not about his newest habits of avoiding me and skipping his lectures?”

 

“Just about small things, TV shows, food, stuff like that. Oh, and he asked me to thank you for taking notes for him. He said they were really good. And he said it would be great, if you could go again next Monday and take notes for him.”

 

“What? He asked that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you didn't even think about asking him then why he wouldn't go to his own course?”

 

“No, it would have let to an awkward situation and it probably would have ended in him avoiding me, too.”

 

Mark sighs twice as long and loud as before. “I really can't believe you two,” he mutters. “You didn't tell him about my new friends and this fake-boyfriend-stuff, right?”

 

“No, you can explain this mess yourself,” BamBam says curtly and Mark feels how much he dislikes the topic. But there's no use in beating around the bush, he thinks.

 

“Tonight I'll go there again, to their apartment.”

 

“YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!”

 

“Psssssst!”

 

“You're fucking kidding me!” he hisses. “I already got that you didn't manage to end this fake-bullshit, even though it doesn't seem hard at all. But you can end it without even saying something by just stopping to show up in that madhouse.”

 

“I know, but I promised Jinyoung today that I would come over.”

 

“Oh, so you promised Jinyoung, then it's completely fine of course,” BamBam snorts, sarcasm dripping from every spoken syllable.

 

“I met him today and we will go to a concert together soon. And he asked me to come over. What should I do?”

 

“Say no to that idiot, who doesn't see nor deserve your kindness?” the younger grumbles.

 

“Bam, you know I want him to like me.”

 

“If he doesn't like you by now, he doesn't deserve you at all. That's it. You don't need to do all these things to please him.”

 

“You're wrong. I need to charm him somehow. And I need to be near him for that.”

 

“What a waste,” he huffs.

 

“Bam, come on. Let's not fight in a damn closet. And again, you should come with me tonight. It'll be nice.”

“I'd rather eat my fake-raccoon cap.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Mark sighs. “Wait, did you hear that?”

 

And indeed they hear someone coming down the hallway.

 

“Okay, he's coming,” BamBam says eagerly and raises his fists.

 

“Calm down, okay? No fists, he's not our enemy. Remember, you gonna shut the door and guard it while I will secure Youngjae,” Mark whispers in a hurry.

 

“Otter, you mean! You're securing the otter. It's otter hunt.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Mark says in a low voice.

 

Just then they hear the door swinging open and Mark feels his body tensing up. There are the sounds of steps and something dropping on the floor, probably his backpack. And then there's the creaking of the bed.

 

“Okay, one, two, three!” Mark whisper-counts. At three both boys are bolting out of the closet. While BamBam does a somersault towards the door and slamming it shut, Mark sprints towards the bed, pouncing on the baffled Youngjae. Mark tackles him from a sitting position down, so he's lying flat on the blanket now with Mark hovering over him.

 

“W-w-w-what is going on here?” Youngjae eventually gasps out.

 

“Game over, otter!” BamBam calls out and Mark can literally hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“Huh? What game? What did I do?”

 

“Avoiding me for several days without me knowing why. And not going to your lectures, also without me knowing why. So Youngjae, WHY?” Mark asks directly down into his face while his piercing stare is fixing him.

 

“I'm not avoiding-”

 

“Come on Youngjae! It feels like living with a ghost!”

 

“An otter ghost!” BamBam comments from the back.

 

Youngjae's eyes are darting around the room, purposely avoiding the boy on top of him.

 

“Okay, you might be a little confused but I may can eliminate this confusion. Just get off me and let us talk normally,” Youngjae offers with a sigh.

 

Mark takes a few seconds to ponder but eventually crawls away from the other so he can sit up again. “Fine,” he says quietly and looks at his roommate expectantly.

 

“First I want to say that I am really thankful to you, Mark. You're really saving my ass by covering for me in Economics and the notes are great. Thank you.”

 

“I SAVED your ass. It's over now.”

 

“Mark please. Can you please cover for me a while longer? It's important,” Youngjae pleads and Mark can see that he's serious.

 

“Why? Where are you, if not at college?”

 

“It's not that I skip all my courses, okay? It's just Economics I can't make it to. So don't look at me like I'm a criminal, robbing myself of my entire future perspectives.”

 

“Good. Then where are you on Monday mornings?”

 

“I need to show you something,” the boy says quietly. BamBam and Mark are watching him as he makes his way over to the backpack he dropped on the floor earlier. Youngjae rummages around in it for what feels like an eternity and the other two are exchanging a questioning look.

 

Suddenly Youngjae looks up and his expression turns into a mask of disgust.

 

“FLYING COCKROACH! GET DOWN!” Youngjae shouts and points to somewhere behind Mark. The latter immediately throws himself flat on the bed while BamBam leaves his post in front of the door to get down on the floor, burying his head under his arms and screaming in panic.

 

From the corner of his eye Mark sees how his roommate grabs his backpack and escapes the room at lightning speed.

 

“HEY! YOUNGJAE! HEY WAIT!” Mark is quick to scramble to his feet, ready to chase after him. Unfortunately he overlooks BamBam and trips over his long legs, causing him to fall flat on the floor. When he realizes what just happened, Mark already hears the front door slamming shut.

 

“I can't believe this. He really tricked us to avoid explaining himself,” Mark says baffled as he slowly brings himself into a sitting position on the carpet.

 

“And it was such a cheap trick as well. That damn otter boy,” BamBam says fiercely, rolling himself on his back and raises his fist towards the ceiling. His furred head makes the gesture look cuter than BamBam probably intended, Mark thinks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough markjin, I know. I promise there will be more in the next chapter. I probably should have mentioned that earlier but even though they had sex in the first chapter, it's still going to be a story with a rather slow progress. There are a lot of feelings involved and as we probably all know, sorting out feelings needs time. On the other hand, that means there will be a lot more chapters. Yay :D
> 
> Also I know that the characters are talking a lot. I don't know why but nobody can shut up in my stories it seems. (─‿‿ ─)


	5. Five

After the otter hunt was as unsuccessful as possible, Mark finds himself in front of Jinyoung's apartment again. He doesn't really know what he's doing. Of course, he promised Yugyeom to give it his all to coax Jinyoung. And exactly that it is what he himself explained to BamBam earlier. But deep down he knows he's doing something stupid. Somewhere in the back of his head is his rational self screaming at him, scolding him for every decision he makes regarding Jinyoung. Because every decision seems wrong. It's not like him at all to ignore all responsibility and reason which comes with his personality. It's just that every time he faces Jinyoung, those traits seem to abandon him temporary and leaving him vulnerable and pointless, only to come back later to yell at him. It's not fair somehow. The effect the younger has on him is something mysterious.

 

He tries to analyze his recent behavior, tries to figure out why he's here and not at home. He does a lot of self-analyzing, or better self-analyzing attempts. But most of the time he just ends up with the same conclusion: he's an idiot who lets himself push into events by other people's requests. There's no better explanation for what is going on with him.

 

Sure, he wants to see Jinyoung. But on the other hand he hates to be so much at somebody else's mercy. The voice screaming at him in the back of his head is telling him to go home. It tells him to leave this boy alone. This boy, who shakes up the peace and quiet of his usual life. But then again his urge to see exactly that boy is strong enough to bring him back in front of his door. And he promised Yugyeom that he would take this mission seriously. He can't walk away from this anyway. He knows he needs to stop wavering and get himself together. He decided to try his all for Jinyoung and now he has to pull through. No use in doubting.

 

So he sighs one last time and braces himself for what the evening will have in store for him, before he rings at the door. Only seconds later a brightly smiling Jinyoung swings the door open. He wears a The Sounds shirt, the pretty blue and yellow one.

 

“Nice t-shirt,” Mark says grinning.

 

“Thank you, I won't wear anything else until the concert is happening,” Jinyoung declares with a cheeky smile.

 

“I'm sorry but in that case we can't go together. I don't want to hang out with a skunk.”

 

“So you'll abandon our friendship just because of me, smelling like a trash dump? I'm hurt, Mark Tuan,” he states, fake hurt, while he's clutching his chest.

 

“Yeah, life is disappointing at times. I don't make the rules.” Mark shrugs casually. As Jinyoung breaks into laughter, he can't hold back his own smile any longer.

 

“Come in, come in, I'm hungry,” Jinyoung urges and pulls Mark towards the kitchen.

 

“I'm really not more than your cooking whore, right?” Mark asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 

“Oh no no no, you're so much more. But right now, yes, I need you to be my cooking whore.” Jinyoung finishes his answer with a juvenile grin right as they are entering the kitchen.

 

“Wow Mark, got a new nickname?” Jackson looks up from his phone and beams at him.

 

Everyone is present in the said room, Mark observes quickly. Jaebum and Yugyeom are also seated at the kitchen table, both with books scattered in front of them. When Jinyoung asked to come over to celebrate, Mark low-key hoped he meant celebrating alone. But he should have known better. Of course everyone is here. On the other hand Mark admits to himself that he likes every single one of these weirdos, so it's not that tragic. And it's obviously mutual he thinks, as they are all looking up to smile at Mark and greet him. He returns the greeting before he leans down to press a small kiss to Jackson's blonde strands.

 

“I'd rather go without this kind of nickname to be honest,” he answers Jackson.

 

“Good,” the blonde smirks. “Jinyoung, I'd like to inform you that the only one who is allowed to call him a whore, is me.”

 

“Thank you for sharing this information which nobody asked for,” Jinyoung comments dryly.

 

Jinyoung is already busy to spread all the ingredients he bought for the meal on the counter. Mark spend five minutes to look up the recipe online earlier. It didn't look too complicated. Still he would have liked to have less audience, when trying to make it for the first time. But it is how it is, he concludes and just starts to work.

 

Jinyoung already moved on to put out all the utensils, like cutting boards and knives. His eagerness to help amuses Mark a little.

 

“Jinyoung already told us that you're going to attend a concert together,” Jaebum pipes up. “He didn't talk about anything else since he came home. He said it was pretty unexpected that this band would hold a concert here and that it's special and that you're just as excited about it.” It isn't really a question he asks but still he looks at Mark expectantly, accompanied by his ever present toothy smile.

 

“Yep, all true. I didn't see this coming at all but we will really see them live. I still can't fully believe it.”

 

“It's such a coincidence that you're into the same music as Jinyoung,” Jaebum says in awe. “I never met anyone else who is so passionate about it as him, until you came along. It's such a rare thing but Jackson really managed to bring home someone perfect for Jinyoung to play with. Astounding.”

 

There is an awkward silence in the room for a couple of seconds. But Mark is sure Jaebum doesn't pick up on it and it's only noticeable for the people involved in their lie. “Yeah, life is crazy sometimes,” Mark meekly comments.

 

“I just hope you won't feel left out, when the both of them are raving about their bands,” Jaebum says, facing Jackson. “After all your taste in music-”

 

“Isn't as weird and complicated as the freak songs they're listening to. That's right,” Jackson clears up, smugly smiling.

 

“I beg your pardon? You should be more careful, if you want to get something to eat today,” Jinyoung says playfully.

 

“Just stating facts.”

 

“Okay, so you say you don't want to eat. Alright,” Jinyoung concludes.

 

“Good to know. But I guess we still manage to finish everything with only four of us eating. So no worries,” Mark chimes in.

 

“Hey, wait. I want to eat. I'm hungry.”

 

“Nope, the kitchen boy and the cooking whore have spoken, no serving for you today,” Mark confirms with a mischievous grin on his lips.

 

Everyone snickers as Jackson's expression turns into a grimace of despair. “I...I really didn't mean it like that,” he tries to save himself. He stands up, moving over to the counter and throwing one arm around Mark's shoulder and one around Jinyoung, squeezing all of them together. “I'm sorry. I actually have no idea about your taste in music. Please forgive me because I am just a stupid but hungry guy,” his muffled voice sounds through the room as he buries his face into Mark's shoulder.

 

“Oh..that is a heartwarming apology, don't you think, Mark?” Jinyoung smirks, way too close as they are still trapped in Jackson's arms. Mark needs a second to pull his thoughts out of the pretty eye whiskers in front of him.

 

“Yep, it is. After so much dedication I think it's okay for him to have the leftovers...in case there will be leftovers.”

 

“Good idea,” Jinyoung agrees and can't suppress his laughter any longer.

 

Jackson throws his head back in a dramatic gesture and calls out, ”Betrayed by my own boyfriend! How do I deserve such treatment?”

 

“A very important relationship rule: show support for your partner's interests, not ridicule,” Mark lectures with a raised eyebrow. Oohs and aahs are traveling through the room, as a sign of admiration for his words.

 

Jackson releases Jinyoung and is now hugging the shit out of Mark. “I'm sorry, hon. I'll do better. Please forgive me and most important, please feed me.”

 

Mark sighs in mock exhaustion. “Fine, but reflect on it. And say sorry to Jinyoung, too!”

 

The next second the addressed boy throws himself at Jinyoung and says his words of apology. Jinyoung only laughs and tries to get Jackson off him. “Okay, I got it Jackson. Sit down and most of all calm down, please.”

 

“Woooww, Mark, you really have him in the palm of your hand. I don't know how you do it but you have my respect,” Jaebum chuckles.

 

“It's not me, it's the power of food, I'm afraid,” he answers with a smile.

 

From then on everything moves on a lot more calmly. Mark is able to pull off the saltimbocca pretty good, while his kitchen boy stands beside him and marvels at every single of his hand's movements.

 

The calmness only stops when Jackson insists on eating his share with soy sauce and in the process of 'refining the taste' (how he likes to call it) getting half of the bottle's content all over Mark's t-shirt.

 

Everyone laughs at Jackson's clumsiness and Mark's completely done expression on his face. The blonde is quick in trying to appease Mark by throwing approximately 60 paper napkins at him, in a futile attempt to mop off the soy sauce. But they just stick to Mark's stained shirt and he looks like a living paper lantern. His expression doesn't change in the least and Jackson knows he's still in trouble. As a last resort, he just awkwardly starts to pat Mark's head while saying sorry for about 30 times in a row. The other boys are laughing and clapping and gasping for air, stating that this is the best comedy show, their kitchen had ever witnessed. And Mark really finds it funny, too. He only keeps up his blank expression because it's amusing how Jackson reacts to it, trying to make the situation better but continues to make it worse with every try.

 

When everyone calms down, Jaebum claims that they both are a match made in heaven. Mark's eyebrows are shooting up and he catches sight of Yugyeom's expression turning into a grimace.

 

The rest of their dinner goes by peacefully. That is until Jaebum reads a message on his phone and throws the boys into an uproar with its content. “Okay guys, I just got a message from one of my college classmates. Cancel all your plans! Big house party tonight and we're going,” he announces and the guys are cheering in excitement.

 

“Finally some good party. It's been some time,” Yugyeom declares.

 

“Okay, I think I'm going home now,” Mark quietly says.

 

“What? Noooo,” Jinyoung whines. “You can't go home! Come with us!”

 

“Yes, you have to come! As a thank you for cooking we at least can offer you some entertainment,” Jaebum chimes in.

 

“Yes, Mark. You have to come so we can...you know...do boyfriend things...at that party,” Jackson tries to convince with the least convincing words, in Mark's opinion.

 

“Mark, this can be a good evening with many opportunities, you know,” Yugyeom butts in with his mysterious statement, which everyone else ignores.

 

“Uhm...well, thank you guys. But I'm not really the party type, plus somebody ruined my t-shirt and I really can't go anywhere but home like that,” Mark reasons with a fake-reproachful sideglance at Jackson.

 

“But it will be fun. Really! Please, Mark.” He wishes Jinyoung wouldn't sound so pleading or look so pleading or preferably wouldn't even be here, in this room, because Mark feels himself already wavering again. He takes a few seconds to ponder about the offer and he hates how he already starts to give in. But eventually Jackson makes the decision for him.

 

“Come on boyfie, it's going to be fun,” he claims while he pulls Mark towards his room. “And I am of course a real gentleman and let you borrow something suitable for a party to wear.”

 

“Oh aren't I a lucky one,” Mark taunts and rolls his eyes.

 

Eventually he stands together with Jackson in front of the latter's closet. And the self-proclaimed gentleman is eager to choose some pieces that he thinks would be ideal for Mark to wear. Mark is eyeing the different tops with suspicion, which are lying listlessly on the bed. He finally picks out a black tank top. Mark takes off his stained t-shirt and slips the chosen piece over his head instead. When he's done, Jackson is already observing him, eyes trailing across his exposed skin.

 

“Jackson, what the heck is this thing?” Mark rants.

 

“What do you mean?” he questions and his eyes are finally back at Mark's.

 

“Do you maybe have something with a neckline closer to the neck than to my bellybutton?”

 

“You think it's too revealing?”

 

“That's what I'm trying to tell you, yeah.”

“I think it looks nice,” he says with a sneaky grin which elicits another eye rolling from Mark.

 

“Jackson, come on!”

 

“Hmm...let me see. I have this beautiful fishnet shirt,” he cheers as he pulls the piece of clothing from a shelf and shows it to Mark, for him to examine.

 

“You're kidding me,” he scoffs.

 

“What?”

  
“What what? You managed to pull the one thing out of this lingerie store, which you call closet, that reveals even more than this hideous thing I'm already wearing.”

 

“Why are you so angry?”

 

“Why do you only own stripper gear?”

 

Jackson breaks into a fit of laughter at that and Mark can't suppress a snicker either, looking at the absurd discussion they are currently having. “You probably didn't mean it like that but I take it as a compliment,” he eventually gasps.

 

“Yeah, you're right with that. And actually, I've seen you wearing normal clothes before. Where are they?” Mark demands and marches over to the closet to take a look for himself. He peeks inside, scanning everything. Jackson is right next to him, looking inside as well.

 

“And?”

 

“Nope, looks like a sex shop in here. Where are your normal clothes?”

 

Jackson laughs again, high-pitched and happily. “That, I will tell you on our one-year-anniversary at the earliest, hon,” Jackson playfully replies.

 

“But honestly Jackson, I can't go out like this.”

 

“Why not? You look hot.”

 

“Jackson, come on!”

 

“Wear this or wear nothing,” he states defiant, the cheeky smile still on his face.

 

“This almost is like wearing nothing.”

 

“But look at the pretty shade, it complements your body and your eyes. It's perfect.”

 

“Which shade? It's just black.”

 

“Nooo, just look at it. It's more like a very deep, darkish black.”

 

“Oh we distinguish between darkish black and palish black now? Then where is the reddish black, grayish black and most of all the multicolored black version of this?”

 

“Now you're getting silly,” Jackson says with a deadpan expression and it's Mark's turn to start chuckling. “I'm just saying it looks nice on you and it brings out your shoulders and nice arms and also your very attractive collarbones.”

 

“Why are you talking like a pimp?”

 

“Because you're my cooking whore?” he snickers.

 

“Are you planning on selling me off at that party?” Mark scoffs.

 

“Nope, I just want to enjoy the view myself and now shut up! You're annoying.” And that is enough to make both of them laugh again.

 

“So what are you gonna wear?”

 

“One of my formidable Wang basketball shirts. Exactly this one,” he says as he pulls it out of the closet. When Mark sees that Jackson tugs on his own shirt he swiftly turns away from the sight.

 

“Why are you looking away?” the blonde asks stunned.

 

“Because you're undressing.”

 

“I ogled you when you where changing.”

 

“Yeah, but I have basic manners,” Mark replies dryly and he hears Jackson's high-pitched laughter again.

 

“Okay, well-bred boy, you can turn around again.”

 

So Mark does and gasps a little as he sees that Jackson still stands there absolutely shirtless. “You said I can turn around again!”

 

“Yep, but I didn't say I would wear a shirt,” he snickers. “In case the party will be boring, I wanted you to at least have something good to remember.”

 

“Arghhh, Jackson, I'm going crazy with you.”

 

“I like to hear that, hon. And now come, we have to do something with your hair.”

 

“Wear a shirt first!”

 

“God, you're really annoying,” he laughs.

 

And they really do something with Mark's hair. He already had a side parting but now his hair is also neatly pushed back. The disadvantage is, Mark thinks, that Jackson wears the exact same style now. But he also looks good. And when they both look good, there's nothing to complain about.

 

When they are stepping out into the hallway, the other three boys are already waiting.

 

“It took you an eternity,” Yugyeom nags.

 

“Sorry, I had to scan Jackson's whole range of stripper wear before I could decide on this lovely piece,” Mark says dryly. Only then he realizes how the other two boys are unusually quiet and also staring at him.

 

Eventually Jaebum slowly starts to speak. “Uhm..but...okay, the waiting was worth it. You look great.” That surprises Mark as he didn't expect a comment about his appearance from Jaebum. But yes, it is one of the rare occasions when his row of white teeth is hidden behind nicely shaped lips and his eyes are visible and attentive. And it makes Mark really shy.

 

“Don't drool over other people's boyfriends,” Jinyoung snorts and lightly slaps Jaebum on the shoulder.

 

“I..what? I don't! I was just acknowledging his look. Besides you were staring as well. Hey Jackson, he was staring, too,” Jaebum tries to defend himself and Mark has to giggle, when he sees Jinyoung's scandalized expression.

 

“Im Jaebum, you're throwing me under the bus? Just like that?” Jinyoung rants.

 

“Uuugh, we should go!”

 

“Don't worry, my dear friends. I know we're super hot and it's okay to stare at us. But please refrain from touching, even if it's challenging,” Jackson speaks up like he just stepped up to the podium at the Oscars.

 

“Well, nobody stared at you though,” Yugyeom clarifies and Jackson's face falls. “But Jaebum is right, we should go.”

 

Accompanied by noisy chattering and snickering they are finding their way out of the building to walk to the nearest subway station. Mark subtly moves to walk beside Jinyoung, while the rest of the guys are talking amongst themselves.

 

“You look good with your hair pushed back,” Mark comments.

 

“Thank you, I can say the same to you,” the younger replies with a charming smile. This look, the styled hair combined with the smile, makes it hard to breathe for a second. In Mark's head, he's questioning if he's the only one who is seeing how undeniable handsome this boy is. Because why is not every boy and girl running after Jinyoung, throwing their love confessions at him? Maybe it's because of the band shirts, Mark considers. After all they are taking some getting used to. And at this thought Mark notices the blue, patterned button-up Jinyoung is wearing. The top buttons are undone and underneath there comes a simple white t-shirt to light.

 

Mark frowns slightly as he speaks. “You changed your clothes. And there's no band shirt. What's up?”

 

Jinyoung's cheeks are flushing and he stammers a little when he answers. “Oh well...I...uhm...I thought it wouldn't be the right thing to wear to a party, you know?”

 

“You wore your ugly ass Maccabees shirt in a club and celebrated it like a whole rebellion, which I pretty much liked by the way. The act, not the shirt itself, as you know,” Mark chuckles and that seems to relax Jinyoung a bit as he laughs along at the memory.

 

“Yeah, I know. It's just...I just felt like wearing something proper.”

 

“Oh..okay then. I wish I was wearing something proper, too,” Mark says with a sheepish smile. Jinyoung faces him while they are walking. His gaze drops and his eyes are roaming over exposed arms and shoulders and chest, taking in everything attentively. Under the intense gaze, Mark has to suppress a shudder rolling through his body.

 

The younger eventually looks up and gives his comment with a mischievous smile. “Yeah? I think improper suits you very good actually.”

 

Okay, that's it for Mark. The shudder crashes into him and lets his upper body tingle in excitement. Is Jinyoung flirting? No, he must be wrong.

 

“Hey Jinyoung, tell Jaebum the story of how you had to walk around in wet socks for a whole day back in high school! He says he never heard of it but it's hilarious, “Jackson calls out from ahead, cackling.

 

Jinyoung speeds up his walking pace to reach Jaebum and Jackson and falls into step with them while he rants. “I can't believe you're promoting my misfortune, still years after it happened.”

 

“It was just funny. What can I do?”

 

And with this, Mark looses his chance to continue the conversation which could have led to a flirty banter. He quietly sighs as he observes the moving backs of the boys in front of him.

 

“Jackson is a true obstacle sometimes, but oblivious being one,” Yugyeom suddenly says in a low voice next to him. Mark didn't even notice how he sneaked up on him.

 

“I guess,” Mark murmurs, still trying to overcome his disappointment.

 

“And Jinyoung changed because of Jaebum, earlier,” the tall boy continues quietly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“While we waited for you and Jackson, Jaebum might have said something thoughtless to him. He commented how the band shirts might be okay to wear at home but to a party Jinyoung surely would find something better.”

 

“That...is kind of mean.”

 

“But of course he didn't mean it that way. It's Jaebum after all. It was just a little unmindful but you could tell Jinyoung was upset about it. Nevertheless he hurried to change into something else.”

 

“So that's the explanation, I see.”

 

“Yeah, I thought you would be interested in the truth after hearing Jinyoung's blatant lie.”

 

“Well, I like him in band shirts,” Mark announces confidently as if it would qualify him to be the perfect partner for Jinyoung.

 

“You like him in everything, duh!” Yugyeom chuckles and Mark unceremoniously punches his shoulder.

 

They later arrive at the party location, a single-family house ablaze with light. The loud music can be heard even outside on the sidewalk. It's a typical college party, Mark thinks. He's not disappointed because he's not surprised. But his general dislike towards these kind of events gets apparent in the back of his mind again. A familiar voice inside his head is screaming at him again, scolding and yelling why the heck he's here at all. But the voice has to relent soon because the pumping music floods through his ears and blocks out every thought for now. It's crowded and loud and it stinks of sweat and alcohol. It's already late so the party is in full swing. They are slowly slipping between the crowd of clamoring bodies through the hallway, past dancing people, couples which are already busy making out and groups of people who are drunkenly playing drinking games to get more drunk.

 

It's difficult to push through the masses and it's too loud to communicate properly. After Mark squeezed himself through an especially unmindful group of guys, he looks around to check on his mates. Turns out nobody is in sight anymore. Mark groans. Why is this always happening to him approximately 20 seconds after entering a crowd of people?

 

Alright, he tries to make a plan. He's at a party where he doesn't really want to be and where he knows nobody except the people who just vanished into thin air. Everybody else is already tipsy at least and yeah, did he already made clear that he doesn't even want to be here? Great, he thinks. Maybe a drink will make everything better. But when he finally is able to reach the kitchen there's a wall of people waiting, thicker than the masses he already had passed. So no drink.

 

He strays back to the living area and watches some guys playing beer pong. How is it even possible that this is a college party and nobody looks even remotely familiar to him? Oh yeah, probably because he doesn't really care about college things apart from his studies and established friends. He has no idea who is the most popular girl or boy or the best athlete or the best in the drama club. Do they have a drama club? He has no idea when the next official ball will be held and which ridiculous theme it will have. It's not because he's hating it. It just holds no importance to Mark so he naturally takes no notice of these things. And even in an awkward situation like this he can't bring himself to regret it.

 

Eventually one of the beer pong guys notices him and he looks at Mark with something that maybe should resemble a flirty smile. Why can't they just go on ignoring him? Is this too much to ask? When he sees the said guy gulping down his drink and starting to make his way over to him, Mark thinks it's time to change locations. He plunges himself into the dancing crowd, trying to make it through it in one piece. People are mindlessly stumbling and bumping against him, even grinding on him.

 

An obviously drunk girl suddenly attaches herself to him, hugging his arm and presses her makeup stained face to his shoulder. She yells something up to him about how hot he is and how she wants his babies. Mark sighs and cautiously untangles himself from her, answering that today he didn't bring any babies but maybe next time. As he moves on, she slurs an angry insult after him. What fun, Mark thinks and quietly groans.

 

Just before he makes his way out of the bouncing mess, the beer pong guy pops up in front of him. He's a tall, blonde guy and he's looking down with his creepy, supposedly charming smile, as he blocks the way.

 

“Hi,” he slur-shouts at Mark. “I'm Kwangjo, but pretties like you can call me Quack.”

 

“Hi, I'm in the need of passing by and you can call me good riddance,” Mark yells back.

 

The guy stares at him for a few seconds until his head finally processed the remark. “Oh, you're funny. I like that. And I really like what I see as well.” It's too obvious how the guy scans Mark from head to toe. Now he isn't alone anymore but got himself a nice, drunken creep to hang out with. What an awesome party, Mark thinks.

 

He sighs and eventually tries to reason. “Thank you, but I really have to go...somewhere else.”

 

“No! Don't go! You have to dance with me!” he decides and snatches Mark's forearm in a tight grip. He tries to shake the creep off, but the drunk is surprisingly strong. He attempts to pull Mark along, deeper into the grinding mess of people, while he can only struggle against the guy's hold.

 

Suddenly a weight tugs on his other arm and for a split second Mark considers that the baby-wanting girl made a comeback, already forgotten that she was pissed at him. But when he turns to the side he lays eyes on Jinyoung, who is obviously trying to assess the situation while hugging Mark's arm.

 

“Mark! I searched for you. What are you doing?” he yells with a curious smile on his lips.

 

The creep guy already noticed that the weight he tried to pull got heavier and he turns around with a frown. “Who are you?”

 

“The question is, who are you? Because this is the best hoe around and touching him costs you like half a year's tuition fee. So can you pay or will you just let go of him before I call his watchdogs?”

 

“W-what? I-I-I didn't mean to...I ...I mean ...is he really-”

 

“You bet! And now get away from him before this fucking hand of yours will be cut off as a nice souvenir, asshead!” Jinyoung's shout comes out as menacing growl, while he's fiercely glaring at the bewildered drunk. The guy immediately lets go of his arm and Mark has to admit that Jinyoung's performance was pretty impressive. If he wouldn't know better, he would be scared, too. He decides that if they have a drama club, Jinyoung would be the best actor in it.

 

The creep watches them with wide eyes as Jinyoung leads Mark not only out of the crowd but also out of the house and to the backyard. It's dark outside. The only illumination is provided by the bright moon and some scattered, small garden lights.

 

“I can't believe you just claimed I'm a hoe,” Mark states in a mix of confusion and amusement.

 

“I just wanted to help you...or did I interrupt some flirting there?” Jinyoung asks with an edgy grin.

 

“Hell no!”

 

“I thought so. And the hoe thing, it was just the first thing which came to mind.”

 

“Oh that comforts me a lot,” Mark says, adding as much sarcasm as he has in stock, which makes Jinyoung chuckle. “What if this guy tells others? What if he puts it into the college newspaper or something like that?”

 

“Well, first of all, we don't have a college newspaper.” Mark responses with a small “Oh”. He should really pay more attention to his surroundings at college. “And second, as far as I can see, this guy is pretty drunk and probably won't remember anything much. So rest assured, your reputation is safe.” Mark only snorts at the other's cheery grin.

 

They saunter across the lawn, past small groups of people, which are sitting on the ground, talking and drinking, probably because it's impossible to converse inside. Here and there are some couples making out. But in comparison to within the house there are only few people around and the atmosphere is almost calm, if the muffled sound of the pumping music behind them can be blocked out. They eventually are finding their way to a small tree trunk, placed on the lawn as a kind of garden decoration.

 

When they sit down beside each other, Mark notices for the first time the plastic cup in Jinyoung's hand.

 

“What's this?”

 

“A drink.”

 

“And what kind of?”

 

“Well....obviously a blue one?”

 

“You have no idea what's in there, right?” Mark scoffs.

 

“Uhm..not really. But do you see how beautiful it looks?” the younger asks excitedly. “Here, try it!”

 

“Nah, I'd rather not.”

 

“Are you telling me you're at a party and won't drink?” he asks suspiciously.

 

“I have to work tomorrow in the early afternoon and I'd like to be kind of alive. Plus I don't know what's in this blue sea of alcohol so I'm out.”

 

“Wow, such an adult thing to say and do. Boring!” he snorts.

 

“Yeah, I'm boring. Get used to it.”

 

“I think I'm already in the process of doing so,” Jinyoung laughs and scoots over a little, closer to Mark. In response Mark's heart jumps. He's grateful for the small action, half because he likes being as close as possible to Jinyoung and half because he enjoys the additional warmth. It's not exactly cold outside but his ridiculous excuse of a top doesn't provide a lot of protection against the slight breeze.

 

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when Jinyoung eventually speaks again. “Do you enjoy the party so far?”

 

“No!”

 

“Ooohhh...so honest,” Jinyoung says in awe with a wry smile.

 

“Everyone was gone suddenly. I was on my own and drunk people are just very unpredictable sometimes. There was a lot of involuntary grinding, too. So yeah, it wasn't exactly fun. What were you up to?”

 

“I was with Jaebum. He met some of his friends from some course and they talked, well more like shouted, about their latest work experiences. I mostly stood at the side and listened though. It's just not something I could contribute a lot to,” he explains casually and ends with a small shrug.

 

“Wasn't it boring for you?”

 

“Nah, Jaebum seemed to have fun so it was alright. I went to get myself a drink and was gone for only a few minutes but when I returned they were gone. And then I searched for him but I actually found you with...your new friend?” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“I'm sorry I got in the way of your Im-Jaebum-search-mission then,” Mark huffs.

 

“Don't be sulky!” he chuckles and pats Mark's knee playfully. “I'm actually glad I found you. It wasn't our plan to drag you here just to leave you all alone. I'm sorry that it turned out like that.”

 

“Then why did you drag me here?”

 

“Isn't it obvious?” the younger asks baffled and Mark only shrugs. “Because we all like you. And I'm so glad we could convince you because hanging out with you is fun.” Jinyoung shyly smiles at Mark and the slight, happy jumping motion of his heart turns into a hyper skip rope contest.

 

“Okay, I'm satisfied with this explanation,” Mark says meekly. Jinyoung is back at offering tiny snickers and Mark loves the sound of it.

 

They are sitting in silence for a while but it is such a nice atmosphere that it doesn't feel awkward or boring. Jinyoung is slowly sipping his drink while he gazes up to the star-filled night sky. He looks so pretty in this serenity, Mark could stare forever at his side profile. Like a piece of art, it pops up in Mark's mind. He knows it's not okay to touch art but still there's this itching in his fingers. But he also wonders what goes through the other's mind as he observes the stars. He considers asking Jinyoung about it, but in the end decides to question something else, which he thought about it a few times before already.

 

“Hey Jinyoung, can I ask you something....something very personal?”

 

He tears his eyes away to look at Mark, blinking at him in surprise until he breaks into a gentle smile. “Can I choose, if I want to answer it after you asked?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Then go ahead.”

 

“Is it hard on you to have this feelings for Jaebum?”

 

The smile slowly fades from Jinyoung's face, no dimple anymore, no eye whiskers in sight any longer. Mark suddenly doubts his choice of question. He just should have continued to stare at him. On the one hand he really wants to know more about Jinyoung in general, on the other hand he hates to be the reason for his smile to disappear. When Jinyoung answers calmly after a few seconds more, Mark releases a breath he was holding without realizing it. “You mean to be with him every day and know that he doesn't feel the same?”

 

“Yeah,” he almost whispers.

 

Jinyoung's eyes sweep over the expanse of the backyard, stretched in front of them. It once again takes some time for him to respond but then he starts to speak quietly. “It is. It's very hard.” He pauses for a moment. Mark tries to assess whether the answer is complete or there will be a continuation. Eventually the younger boy starts again. “Of course I'm glad to have the chance to see him that often. I mean this desperate part of me that can't let go of him, that desperate, sad part that clings and hopes and urges, is glad to see him so much. But of course it's hard. I want to say all these things to him and throw all these feelings at him, want to touch him and be with him and share everything with him. But he doesn't want the same. It's like running after him for a lifetime without him turning around even once. So I have to hold it all inside and it hurts so fucking much that I sometimes think my heart just bleeds dry from all the times it gets pricked and damaged. It still hurts every day. Time doesn't make anything better, it makes things a little bit more numb but apart from this time can't do anything. It's a fucking scammer.”

 

Jinyoung's speech became more passionate and bitter with every released word. The quiver in his voice is undeniable. Big brown eyes, glistening with unshed tears, become Mark's whole world all of the sudden. He moves even closer to Jinyoung, so close that there's no space left between them. He wraps his arm around the other and pulls him to his chest. There's no resistance, no struggle, only the silent agreement to be close to each other. Jinyoung's hands are clutching the material of the tank top only moments later, his face is pressed against Mark's chest. The younger's whole body is trembling with sobs. The little noises are falling from his lips, sounding muffled in Mark's hold. These aren't the noises he loves so much coming from the younger. These are sounds he wants to take from Jinyoung, lock them away forever so he would never have to endure this pain again. But Mark can't do that. He just can hold him and calm him and listen to him, while he desperately tries to ignore how little splinters are breaking off his own heart by watching Jinyoung.

 

Mark brings up his other arm to gently stroke Jinyoung's soft hair. The arm around his shoulder presses him even closer. Jinyoung is weeping bitterly against his chest. He can feel the wetness of tears on his skin, the droplets sliding down until they soak his tank top. He slightly leans his head down so that he is closer to Jinyoung's ear. Quietly, he speaks with his deep and calm voice.

 

“It's okay. Cry all you want. It's okay to cry. It's okay to be sad and to let it out.” The boy in his arms reacts only with more uncontrollable sobbing. But it's good, Mark thinks. This is a sign that he heard Mark and that he feels safe enough with him to let all his sorrows out without a care.

 

“It's fine. You're doing so good. You are so strong, Jinyoung. Strong people are allowed to cry, too. It's fine,” Mark keeps on murmuring into his ear. Between his encouraging words he starts to place little kisses on Jinyoung's hair, against the side of his head and on his ear. His hand is tenderly stroking the back of his head.

 

The younger is still shaking and whimpering against him. Mark tries to imagine just how long he must have kept all of this for himself and wonders if the boy never really talked about it to anyone. Time passes, Mark doesn't know how much, but it passes and eventually Jinyoung's frantic sobs are turning into soft snivels against his skin. Jinyoung's hands are surrendering from the tight grip they had on his top and are now feebly falling down somewhere between their bodies. That's it, Mark thinks, he's done releasing his emotions.

 

Mark gently places his hand on Jinyoung's jaw and lifts his head slowly up so he can see his face. The skin is puffy and red, his eyes downcast, probably in shame. His face is so close to Mark's, he can see some little stray drops of wetness still hanging in the other's long lashes. Gingerly Mark brushes his thumb over them, collecting all the tears. He moves down, stroking the wet cheeks to dry off some moisture. Eventually he swipes his thumb over his damp lips, feeling the softness under his touch, before he returns his hand to the younger's neck.

 

“You're probably feeling empty and tired now, right?” he asks in a low voice.

 

Jinyoung is still not looking up at him but he manages a tiny nod.

 

“That's understandable. It was exhausting, right?”

 

Again a small nod.

 

“Should I walk you home?”

 

His eyes flutter open and he looks up at Mark, only to shy away the moment later again. When he tries to speak, his voice is unsteady and breathy. “Yeah but.....I...I don't want others to see me like that. I look terrible, right?”

 

“You look a bit worn out but you never would look terrible,” Mark says with a sweet smile on his lips.

 

Jinyoung quietly scoffs. “No need to lie to me, okay? I know how I look after crying and that's not something nice to see.”

 

“Depends on who you ask,” Mark comments. Jinyoung's hand comes up and slaps his chest lightly.

 

“You're impossible, Mark Tuan,” he huffs and Mark snickers because he thinks the redness on Jinyoung's cheeks has now another reason. Nevertheless, Mark takes a handful of his tank top and gently dabs Jinyoung's face dry some more.

 

“So we're staying here until your eyes are depuffed?” Mark suggests, still smiling down softly at the boy in his arm.

 

“Well, when you don't have to urgently go to grind on some people, that would be nice, yeah.” And there the usual cheekiness already makes a small comeback. Mark couldn't be happier about it.

 

“No, I think I can reschedule the grinding.”

 

A whispery “Good” comes as a response.

 

Mark still doesn't bother to release Jinyoung from his hold and the latter doesn't make a move to break free from it.

 

There is silence for a while but eventually Jinyoung speaks again, still very quietly. “I'm sorry.”

 

“What for?” Mark asks only a tad louder than the other.

 

“For breaking down in front of you. It must have freaked you out.”

 

“Do I seem freaked out in the slightest?”

 

Jinyoung's eyes wander up to him and search his face. Mark looks back at him with a steady gaze. Finally the younger shakes his head, no.

 

“It's fine, Jinyoung. There's nothing to apologize or to worry for. It's okay to show your weak side sometimes. I'm here for you, okay?”

 

Jinyoung's eyes widened slightly. After staring at Mark for a few more seconds, he releases a breath he held. “Thank you. I see..... I'm lucky.”

 

“If you say so,” Mark chuckles. “But.....don't you ever talk about your feelings with anyone? Like Yugyeom or Jackson?”

 

“Uhm...no, not anymore. Back then after the.....after the breakup, I did talk with them of course. But it's been such a long time. They would be probably bored by my never changing whining. And I know Yugyeom thinks I'm insane for still holding on to these feelings. He doesn't understand. And Jackson doesn't think I'm crazy but he also doesn't understand. He never had feelings for a person long and deep enough to establish a proper relationship. He just can't relate in the slightest to me. And that's okay of course. How could I demand these things from them? So I have to deal with this somehow ...alone.”

 

“They are your friends, Jinyoung. I don't think you would bore them with your worries. Put some trust in them. They care about you.” Still Mark uses a soft voice to not break the spell of their little bubble but he does mean the words he is saying. Jinyoung shouldn't have the feeling that he can't talk to his friends about his problems. And he imagines that Yugyeom and Jackson would be even hurt, if they knew what Jinyoung was thinking about the possibility of boring them.

 

“You are probably right. It's just not that easy to talk about it. It was...it was easier to talk to you just now. I don't really know why but it was easier.”

 

“You can talk to me about everything, too, you know? I care about you as well.”

 

Jinyoung again looks up at him and after a second a smile paints his face, one that even reaches all the way to his eyes.

 

“Thank you. Aaaaahhh, I'm really lucky!” He calls out much louder now and in a surprise attack wraps his arms around Mark's waist and cuddles up to him. He uses so much force that Mark has difficulties to hold them up on the tree trunk.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down, yeah?” Mark laughs. “I see you're feeling better already.”

 

“Of course! How couldn't I after you said you care about me? You care about me so much that you even would change your major to Economics, right?” Mark stares down bewildered into this huge grin on the other's face.

 

“Unbelievable, you're already back to your annoying self,” Mark jokes.

 

“Yep, of course. But my back hurts a little, I think I have to straighten up,” Jinyoung comments and follows with action so that he now sits properly next to Mark and is not pressed against his front any longer. Mark slowly lets the arm, which he has around Jinyoung's shoulder, drop down. But in the last moment Jinyoung's hand comes up and holds it in place. “I said I have to straighten up, not that you should let go,” he lectures.

 

Mark scoffs in amusement. This boy is truly a challenge.

 

“So when you open your own restaurant, would you prefer serving Italian food? Or Korean? Or something else?”

 

“Crazy boy, I don't know what you're talking about,” Mark laughs.

 

“I know you work in an Italian restaurant now but would you want to cook in your own restaurant Italian food as well? Today's dish was pretty good. You should consider it.”

 

“I hear you talking but I don't know what you're saying, crazy boy,” Mark plays dumb.

 

Jinyoung snickers and gives in. “Fine, we will get back to that in due time.”

 

“A threat?”

 

“Oh you understand me again?”

 

“Only selectively.” That makes Jinyoung laugh again. Mission accomplished, Mark thinks.

 

“Hey, when does your shift starts tomorrow?”

 

“1 pm.”

 

“I see. You're working a lot, right?”

 

“I guess,” Mark says with a slight shrug.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it's super much fun.”

 

“Really?” Jinyoung looks at him with startled eyes.

 

“No, because I need the money, of course,” Mark chuckles and watches how Jinyoung's expression turns into a pouty one. And yes, there's the next slap to his chest coming which he just earned himself. “But truly, it's nice working there. I like that atmosphere and my coworkers and my boss, even though she's crazy. The rest of my family lives in the US and my parents have to support also my siblings. Besides living in Seoul is not a cheap pleasure.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense. Aren't you feeling lonely without your family?”

 

“At first, yes. But now I'm good. I have some great friends here with me and I came to love the Korean mentality and culture. I can't imagine living without all that anymore.”

 

“Wow, such an adult thing to say again, but not the boring type, more the impressively-mature type,” the younger marvels.

 

“Thank you. What about you? Do you have a job?”

 

“Mhh,” he vaguely hums in response while his gaze wanders over the lawn once again. His body is tensing up the slightest bit in Mark's arm.

 

“Jinyoung?“

 

Eventually the boy heaves a sigh and quickly glances at him. “I don't.”

 

“And that was hard to say why?” Mark asks amusedly.

 

“I didn't want you to think I'm a spoiled brat from a rich family,” he answers meekly.

 

“But your parents are supporting you well enough so you don't have to get a job while you're studying?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That's great. It's something to be happy and grateful about and not to be ashamed. I would love to be a rich brat, too,” Mark comments playfully and offers a wide grin.

 

“Mark Tuan!” he grumbles and glares at him. Mark laughs at his reaction, it's just too cute. He leans over so that the side of his head rubs against Jinyoung's as a sort of peace offering.

 

He purrs close to his ear. “Jinyoung, don't be mad just because I joke around.”

 

Eventually the younger releases an overexaggerated sigh and replies dramatically, “Fine, but wow, you're really hard to deal with.”

 

Mark laughs in response to his acting performance. “Yeah, I'm very problematic. Thank you for putting up with me, gracious Park Jinyoung.”

 

This earns him a smug smile from Jinyoung and he relaxes even more into Mark's hold.

 

“I wanted to ask this last time already but I forgot. The restaurant you're working in, it's called Cavallo Carino, right? What does it mean?”

 

“It means pretty horse, or something along the lines.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because my boss named it like that?” Mark answers, not really sure of what else to answer.

 

“Oh...I thought there would be some kind of special reason behind it, some meaning, you know?”

 

It's a little confusing for Mark to see how obviously disappointed Jinyoung is. “Of course there is a reason for it. I didn't know you were asking for that but yeah, of course there is a reason.” Jinyoung's eyes are lighting up with curiosity and excitement. “My boss, her name is Minji, was only a kid when she and her younger sister visited her grandparents' farm often. The farm had a lot of animals like pigs and chickens and sheep, all the good stuff. And there were also some horses. Minji's favorite was a beautiful brown one with the name Carina. She was too small to ride it back then but she already took care of it a lot. Once she was out in the woods, playing with her sister. But they lost their way and didn't know how to get home. They were crying and anxiously waiting for somebody to find them. And then suddenly Carina came into sight. Turns out her grandma was so worried after they didn't came home, so she was riding Carina and hoped the horse would find its favorite girl. And it really happened. A small miracle,” Mark finishes.

 

“Ooooh, that's awesome. And it's definitely the best reason to name the restaurant like this,” Jinyoung comments satisfied. They sit in silence for a while longer until Jinyoung speaks again. “Mark?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you just make up the whole story to comfort me?” Mark flinches. He thought he was getting away with it just fine until now.

 

“Kind of,” he answers sheepishly. But when he hears Jinyoung snicker and feels the vibrations of it traveling through his upper body, it's not that embarrassing anymore.

 

“Does that farm even exist?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Does your boss have a younger sister?”

 

“I don't have the slightest idea. But I'm sure she really has grandparents at least.”

 

Jinyoung laughs loudly now and that's enough for Mark to think that he's glad he made all this stuff up.

 

Eventually he calms down and looks at Mark, with a smile and beautiful eye whiskers. “Thank you,” he whispers. As if this wouldn't be enough for Mark's heart to cope with, Jinyoung suddenly nuzzles into his neck. With all his might he tries to play it cool on the outside. “Mhhhh, you smell like cinnamon apple pie.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” Mark snickers at the other's endearing behavior.

 

“But you truly do,” sounds Jinyoung's muffled voice. The small puffs of his breath are hitting Mark's collarbones and that doesn't help in the slightest to calm down his wild heart.

 

“Do you like cinnamon apple pie?”

 

“Yeah, it's my favorite.”

 

“Then it's just wishful thinking, crazy boy,” Mark comments playfully and Jinyoung pulls away slightly to look up at him with a fake glare.

 

Jinyoung then grins and is just about to respond when there are sounding some boisterous voices across the lawn. Their heads whip to the side and they see Jaebum and Jackson, arms linked together, staggering towards them.

 

As soon as Jinyoung realizes who exactly is on their way to them, he quickly brings some distance between them and shakes off Mark's arm. Ouch, Mark thinks, that one actually hurt deeply. His heart suddenly not a happily jumping mess anymore but a disappointed, shattered clump.

 

“Yeah, okay, I'm gonna bring you to your boyfriend. Just stop the whining,” they hear Jaebum babble in an amused tone as he steers Jackson closer to them. Jaebum seems at least tipsy but Jackson is obviously plastered. Mark doubts that he could walk straight without any help.

 

They are finally stumbling to their little tree trunk, coming to a swaying stop in front of the other two baffled boys.

 

“What's going on?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“God, Jackson's plowed. And he's whining for Mark so yeah, here we are.” At his words Jackson looks up. His eyes need some time to focus but he finally breaks into a stupid grin and detaches himself from Jaebum to launch himself on Mark. The latter isn't prepared at all. The force of the drunken boy attacking, lets him topple over backwards down the trunk. When he can think straight again, he's lying with his back on the lawn and Jackson, heavy like a cart full of stones, is sprawled over him. Mark catches Jinyoung's glance, shocked and wide eyed.

 

“Boyfie!” Jackson shrieks in a high pitch, which almost shreds his eardrums.

 

“Come on, Jinyoung. We should give the happy couple some privacy,” Jaebum goofily laughs as he tugs on the addressed boy's sleeve.

 

Jinyoung scrunches his eyebrows, looking between Mark and Jaebum. He's obviously indecisive about what to do. Mark hopes he will stay, stay with him and peel this giant puppy off him. But all his hopes get crushed when the boy in question hesitantly stands up. Jaebum is already on his way back to the house. Jinyoung pulls his lips into a thin line as he looks at Mark one more time before he turns to leave.

 

“Jinyoungie, you're coming?” Jaebum urges.

 

“Yeah,” he meekly responds as he jogs beside Jaebum. He turns around one last time. Mark knows he can't call out to him in front of Jaebum so he stretches out his arm in a noiseless plea. The younger chews his bottom lip and pity becomes evident in his eyes. Just then Jaebum turns around to link his arm with Jinyoung's.

 

“Come on, Jinyoung. We better get going before they start making out,” Jaebum chuckles.

 

Mark watches them leave as he lets his arm drop down onto the grass. It feels colder now, everything does, even though the heavy puppy lies still on top of him, face buried in his chest.

 

Mark sighs. It was just so nice with Jinyoung. There was some real potential but now everything went up in smoke. Finally he decides to deal with the currently most obvious problem.

 

“Jackson? Are you asleep?”

 

“No,” his muffled voice comes out.

 

“Then what are you doing?”

 

“Spending quality time with my boyfriend.” Mark doesn't even need to see his face to know there's a stupid grin prominent.

 

“Yeah, funny. How about getting up and letting me breathe some air?”

 

“Not interested. This is comfortable,” he mumbles into his chest.

 

Mark sighs again and ruffles his hair. “Jackson, come-”

 

“Why are you so wet? Don't get me wrong, I like getting my boys wet but...it's usually somewhere lower, you know?” he cackles and Mark rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, funny again. There was some....incident. I guess the top will dry soon but I can wash it for you. No problem.”

 

“I don't really care,” Jackson comments and in the next moment Mark feels a pair of lips exploring his chest. He rolls his eyes again as he brings his hand up and tugs on the other's hair so the blonde eventually lifts his head. The first expression he offers Mark is a wide, cheeky grin. “Your skin is so smooth, hon.”

 

“Jackson, get the fuck off me NOW!”

 

“Alright, alright,” the blonde mutters and he seems to use up his last bit of energy to roll himself off Mark, landing on his back in the grass right beside him, releasing a small “Phew”. Mark sits up and looks at the oversized puppy boy.

 

“How did you manage to get this drunk in such a short time?”

 

“It's a talent,” the blonde answers, his eyes closed but the smile wide. Even now Mark can't suppress the laugh coming up his throat. God, this guy is a mess, he thinks and shakes his head.

 

“Why were you asking for me?”

 

“I think Jaebum was annoyed by me so he asked where you are. And suddenly I thought that yeah, you should take care of me, right hon?” he slurs.

 

“Whatever,” Mark says and lets himself drop down next to Jackson again. At that the latter opens his eyes slowly and then cuddles up to Mark.

 

“What were you doing out here?”

 

“Looking at art.”

 

“Huh?” Jackson lifts his head a little and looks at him in confusion. Eventually Mark points towards the sky and the blonde's gaze follows. “Oh, pretty.” His heads sinks down again and they both are looking up at the twinkling night sky.

 

“Mark?”

 

“Mhhh?”

 

“It's getting cold. And the earth is kind of upside down and everything is spinning around. I want to go home,” he whines suddenly.

 

Mark exhales deeply and inwardly bids goodbye to the beauty above him, before he sits up again. “Alright, then lets go.”

 

Mark struggles to pick Jackson up from the ground. He's heavy and drunk and his body tension seems to be disabled due to the amount of alcohol in his blood. He needs to uphold Jackson and almost drags him across the lawn after he got him to stand up. Several minutes of fighting later, Mark has him back in the house but he's already wheezing and gasping because of the physical exertion.

 

There are still people dancing but it's not as crowded anymore as it was previously, which makes it a lot easier to maneuver Jackson through the living area. In a hallway he backs him against a wall to take a small break. Jackson's eyes are closed and he didn't speak for some time. Mark guesses he's half asleep already.

 

“Great,” he mutters under his breath.

 

“Mark!”

 

Mark turns his head and there's Jinyoung, making his was through a group of drunken dancers.

 

“I searched outside but you were gone.” He rakes his fingers through his styled hair and his eyes are gleaming with something that could be worry.

 

“Yeah, Jackson is not in a good condition. I try to get him home but it's difficult, to say the least,” Mark answers quietly, still a little frustrated about Jinyoung's leave earlier.

 

“I see that. I'm gonna help you. Let me just send a quick message to Jaebum and Yugyeom to tell them that we're leaving.”

 

“Good. So did Jaebum not keep you away from us any longer?”

 

“Nah,” Jinyoung answers while he's tapping on his phone. “He just went back to his college friends, talking about anything and everything while I just stood at the side. So I snuck away to check if you're still alive.”

 

“Very kind of you,” Mark mutters and Jinyoung looks up to grin at him.

 

“I see you're very alive. And now come on and let's get this drunkard home.” And just like this Mark's sulkiness dissolves. At least Jinyoung came back. He came back especially to look for him. That has to count for something.

 

Even with two people it's difficult to get Jackson home without falling or bumping into things. But the trip seems to wake up the blonde at least a little and his slurred, drunken speeches provide some amusement for his company.

 

An eternity later they are finally home and let the half awake boy drop onto his bed. They both are completely exhausted by now.

 

“So I guess I'm going home now.”

 

Jinyoung tilts his head a little and looks at him with a worried expression. “Isn't it too late? I mean, you just can stay here, you know?”

 

Mark's insides start to tingle as if at the push of a button. When Jinyoung says this, does he mean he can stay with him?

 

Mark feels a tug on his hand and he looks down in confusion. Jackson is looking at him, a bit more awake now and is watching him with pleading eyes. “Don't go! Stay here!” he whines.

 

“With you?” Mark asks astonished.

 

The boy nods frantically and tugs on his hand some more.

 

“Jackson, aren't you going overboard here? How much do you plan to impose on Mark?” Jinyoung huffs.

 

“No, I feel like shit and I need someone to stay with me,” he continues to whine. “And not someone mean.” He glares up at Jinyoung before he looks with huge puppy eyes at Mark. “Please, Mark.”

 

Just how many times can somebody sigh in a single day, Mark asks himself as he releases another one. He exchanges a look with Jinyoung. The latter's expression finally turns into resignation and he slightly shrugs. “Well, only if you're okay with it, Mark. Otherwise I'll stay with him.”

 

However he looks at it, his chances to spend the night somehow with Jinyoung are back to zero. Either he stays with Jackson or Jinyoung will. He sighs once again before he shakes his head. “No, it's fine. I'll stay.”

 

“Okay then, do you need anything?” Jinyoung quietly asks but the next second Mark already gets yanked down to the bed. “No, it's alright. Thank you, Jinyoung.” Mark lays down properly next to the blonde and not a moment later he feels Jackson crawling closer and placing his head on Mark's chest, eyes already shut again. He and Jinyoung are falling into a fit of giggles at that.

 

Before he leaves the room, Jinyoung is smiling fondly at Mark. “Thank you for doing this. Sleep tight.”

 

“No problem. Sleep tight, Jinyoung.” And there he sees Jinyoung go, leaving him with Jackson on top of him the second time this night.

 

The younger turns off the light and closes the door behind him. “Defeated yet again,” Mark whispers and sighs one more time. He then quickly sends a message to BamBam, telling him that he won't come home. He considers to inform Youngjae as well, but then again, he probably doesn't care much about where Mark is, he bitterly thinks.

 

“Hey,” Jackson pipes up, still unmoving and with closed eyes. “You know what's good? At least I didn't vomit on you.”

 

A sudden laugh escapes Mark's lips at the statement. “Believe me, that are the best news of the whole night.” He looks down at the other's face. A small smile plays on the blonde's lips. “How are you feeling now? Does the world still does break dance in your head?”

 

“No, it's not so bad anymore.” Mark notices that Jackson responses quicker now. The way home probably helped him to sober up at least a little.

 

“I'm glad.”

 

“Hey Mark?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How come you treat me nicer than every single one of my real boyfriends before?”

 

“Maybe because your choice of guys wasn't that ideal so far.”

 

“Probably,” Jackson mutters.

 

“But don't give up, Jackson. You're an amazing guy and you deserve somebody who is treating you that way. There's the right one out there for you, I promise,” Mark softly says and pats Jackson's hair.

 

“Maybe I should target guys like you in the future. And by guys like you, I mean you.” There is a sudden silence after Jackson's casual sounding statement. Mark considers just how drunk he still is. “Unfortunately you're not my type at all,” Jackson snickers against his chest lightheartedly and the tension leaves Mark as quick as it came.

 

“Oh no, I'm heartbroken,” Mark says in his most dramatic voice.

 

“You should be. Jackson Wang is one of a kind.”

 

“I completely agree,” Mark softly laughs.

 

“Hey Mark, if you were an animal, what animal would you be?”

 

“Is this really something you want to discuss now instead of sleeping?” Mark asks confused, glancing down at him again. The blonde still wears the same, peaceful expression. Mark is able to make it out even in the faint light coming in through the window.

 

“Just answer already.”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“There's none?”

 

“Maybe a seal.”

 

“Why?” Jackson interrogates.

 

“I don't freaking know why, Jackson.”

 

“There has to be a reason you thought about the seal.”

 

“Tell the fucking seal to clap and the fucking seal will fucking clap. That's me,” Mark eventually mumbles.

 

“You don't like to be a seal?”

 

“Not really, but I can't seem to help it. What animal would you be?”

 

“A puppy.”

 

“It figures,” Mark scoffs.

 

“Puppies are complex creatures, Mark,” he says in his current state of amused calmness.

 

“Sure, whatever you say. Jackson?”

 

“Mhhh?”

 

“Sleep now!” Mark softly says.

 

“Okay. Good night, hon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most important first: In a few hours Jinyoung's solo mv comes out. Is anyone else freaking excited about it??? \ (•◡•) /
> 
> This chapter, who was surprised about the amount of markson? (I was, a little at least. ^^) But there was also markjin so everything is fine right? ♥ So...any thoughts on it?


	6. Six

Jackson (literally) weighed heavily on him for the whole night. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, more like an unusual experience for Mark. He never knew anybody who likes the feeling of sleeping almost on top of another person. But Jackson Wang really is one of a kind, a big, cuddly puppy boy.

 

So when Mark wakes up in the morning he has to wiggle himself out of the tight grip, the other has on him, to get up. But it doesn't go unnoticed, the blonde is aroused from his slumber even before Mark makes it half way to the door.

 

“Mark?” he croaks.

 

“Yeah?” Mark stands in the middle of the room, waiting for what's there to come. Jackson is still lying on his stomach, eyes closed while his eyebrows are scrunching together repeatedly.

 

“I think my head is cracking....like a glass bowl full of boiling water. And I feel sick...so, so sick. Why Mark? Why?” he whimpers, eyes still tightly shut.

 

“Because you had too much to drink of course. Do you remember last night?”

 

“I...don't know? Maybe...some things? There was grass and stars....and you,” he whispers. “And I remember Jinyoung in the subway station, calling me a heavy jerk. That wasn't very nice.”

 

“Well, that's not so much but at least you remember something. Do you want to eat anything?”

 

“I only want to die,” he croaks.

 

“Nah, dying is bad for health. I'm going to make you a quick breakfast and get you some water. I'll be right back.”

 

There is no response so Mark assumes the other drifted off to sleep again. He quietly leaves the room and stands motionless in the hallway. There aren't any noises. Everyone is still sleeping, provided that Jaebum and Yugyeom came home last night at all. Mark sneaks to the door of Jinyoung's room and listens carefully. Nothing. So Mark trudges into the kitchen to prepare a sandwich for Jackson. Never did he witness the apartment this quiet before.

 

Only minutes later he returns to the blonde's room, armed with the promised food and water. But the resident doesn't budge. So he leaves the supplies on the small bed stand, knowing that the other will be glad, once he wakes up the next time.

 

Mark is back in the hallway just seconds later. He has to go home, showering and eating something and also to receive the probable roasting from BamBam for staying away last night.

 

But there's something he can't resist. He tiptoes to Jinyoung's room again and quietly opens the door, just enough so he can peek inside. The gorgeous boy is indeed still sleeping. The way the golden morning light floods the room, reminds Mark of how he woke up in this exact bed the day after he met Jinyoung. It's a nice memory, something to treasure.

 

The sleeping beauty lies on his back, the duvet slid down to somewhere around his hips. His shirt rode up a bit to reveal a sliver of his smooth tummy. His hair looks messy but pretty and if Mark doesn't see things, there's a tiny smile playing on his lips. The sunlight blankets his skin and makes him look only more divine. Once again he has trouble to decide, whether the cuteness or the sexiness outweighs.

 

He wants to go over there and look at him properly, trying to etch every detail into his memory. But if somebody would catch him doing so, he would look like a creep. He's well aware of that. So he eventually decides to close the door again.

 

Mark is quick to put on his shoes and is already halfway out the door when somebody whisper-calls his name. When he turns around to look back he detects a very sleepy and hungover looking Jaebum trudging towards him.

 

“Good morning. Are you okay?”

 

“Morning,” he croaks. “I think I went a bit overboard with the drinking last night. But at least I'm living...kind of. Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

Mark is confused. What would the other have to talk about, let alone in this state? But he nods and is about to go back inside when Jaebum suddenly leads him out of the apartment, to the staircase. “Out here is better.” Now Mark is even more confused.

 

“I wanted to speak with you alone,” he says calmly, his voice a tad better than just now.

 

“Have I done something?”

 

“Yeah, you did something. It concerns Jackson.”

 

Now Mark is trying to fight the growing lump in his throat. Did Jaebum find out? But how? And what would he do to him in case he did? A thousand thoughts are running through Mark's mind, he even considers to just make a run for it before listening to what Jaebum has to say.

 

“You make Jackson very happy. He's so cheerful these past days, I mean even more than usual, and I just know it's because of you. I want to thank you sincerely for being the reason of his happiness. I know he's a little.... much sometimes but you manage him so well. It's evident how happy the both of you are. And yeah, I just wanted to tell you. And of course you're always welcome here. You're family.”

 

Great, Mark thinks. This is probably the only thing worse than being found out by Jaebum. He is thanking Mark for something he doesn't even is responsible for in the slightest. Whatever is the reason for Jackson's supposed cheerfulness, Mark is sure it is none of his doing. But what else can he do than keep lying to Jaebum?

 

“Uhm...thank you, Jaebum. I appreciate this very much. And Jackson is a great guy, but I don't think I'm the reason for his raised happiness level. But thank you anyway.”

 

“Oooooh, so humble. You don't need to hide your light under a bushel. But I guess you can't help it,” he chuckles and slaps Mark playfully on the shoulder.

 

“I guess so,” Mark awkwardly mumbles.

 

“Okay, I have to go get some more sleep. Remember to drop by soon, okay?”

 

“Sure, alright...rest well.”

 

When Mark leaves he feels like the shadiest human ever. Jaebum is a nice guy and he doesn't deserve to be lied to. But Mark had no choice. After all he couldn't just spill the beans on the damn stairs, not without exposing himself and Jaebum's friends. He sighs and just tries to block out the guilty feeling.

 

As expected, when Mark enters his apartment, BamBam already waits for him with a distinct scowl on his face. He gets the nagging he expected before.

 

But what also happens is that Mark's guilty consciences grows even more. Now he's not only feeling bad because of his constant lying to Jaebum, but also because he neglects his best friend on a daily basis. He knows it's wrong and he's still doing it. Why can't they tell Jaebum just the truth? Why does the day don't have more hours? Why has Mark's mind to battle with these things while he has hundred other things to think about at the same time? Nobody is going to come by and help him out here. So he decides to just hold on. In the end he manages to spend at least one hour of friendship quality time with BamBam before he has to leave for work.

 

Fortunately at work he lucks out. It's a three-people shift today and he shares it with Taeil and Yerim, at least until Yerim will probably ditch them somewhere along the shift. Taeil is still shy and quiet but in comparison to his early days in the restaurant he warmed up to his coworkers and especially to Mark a lot. The latter is glad about that, after all Taeil is nice and occasionally he's even brave enough to showcase his fun side. He's a great addition to their team in Mark's opinion.

 

The good thing about three-people shifts is that one of them is stationed at the beverages counter. And Mark is the happy one who is spending the shift there with his sweet, little girl right next to him.

 

“So he's still not your boyfriend?”

 

“Nope, he still likes the other guy very much. I'm not sure I can make him see me.”

 

“You can. Don't give up, Mark! I'm sure you can change his mind. He just seems like a huge slowpoke,” the kid concludes, big, brown eyes looking all sharp through her glasses.

 

“You might be right about that,” he laughs. “Thanks, Bella. What would I do without my personal adviser slash cheering squad?”

 

“I'm not a squad.”

 

“Well, a very small squad?” He grins at her and she rolls her eyes to display annoyance but he sees the corner of her mouth twitching.

 

“There he is!” Mark hears a familiar voice booming through the room. He looks up, confused, to find a puppy-like excited Jackson and a grinning Jinyoung moving towards the counter. In the end they are taking a seat on the bar stools in front of it, looking up at Mark expectantly.

 

“W-what are you two doing here?” he asks with wide eyes, his incredulous look alternating between them.

 

“We came to say hi,” the blonde shrieks.

 

“And to say sorry for all the trouble we put you through last night,” Jinyoung chimes in. He produces a box from his tote bag and puts it onto the counter. “This is our apology gift.”

 

“Macadamia nut cookies? You remembered that I like these?”

 

“Sure,” Jackson pipes up with a grin.

 

“Well, I remembered, yes!” Jinyoung corrects and Jackson's excited expression falls to make place for a reproachful frown which he directs at his friend.

 

“Wow, thank you,” Mark says, still astounded. “Wait, did you bake them yourself?”

“No, they are safe to eat for you. Do you think we would apologize by donating you a stomach bug?” Jinyoung laughs.

 

“No, not really. Just wanted to be sure. Thank you again.”

 

“Thank you for the breakfast, though. It helped a lot earlier,” Jackson says in a surprisingly soft tone.

 

“And I was deeply disappointed actually, because where the heck was my breakfast?” Jinyoung butts in, eyebrows raised.

 

“I checked on you. You were still sleeping soundly. And I knew that Jackson would probably need something to eat to battle the nausea. You didn't have to battle anything.”

 

“The hunger?”

 

“The kitchen boy should be able to make himself a sandwich, right?” Mark says with a huge grin on his face. “I don't train you for nothing.” Jinyoung now has his pout out but Mark thinks it's cute so he ignores the radiating sulkiness and turns to Jackson. “You look surprisingly fit now. I thought you would be dead for the rest of the day.”

 

“It's because I ate a sandwich full of love previously that I feel like a new human being now,” he comments in a fake-dreamy voice. Jinyoung only frowns at his friend.

 

“Love? And I thought it was ham and cheese. Seems like I mistook the ingredients,” Mark replies, fake-reflecting.

 

Now it's Jackson who frowns and Jinyoung snickers quietly beside him.

 

Bella noticeably clears her throat and when he's looking at her he finds her reproachful eyes on him.

 

“Oh yeah, where are my manners?! Bella, these are my friends, Jinyoung and Jackson.” Mark gestures towards the respective boy while he's introducing them. “Jinyoung, Jackson, this is Hyejin.”

 

Jinyoung's eyes are going all soft as he takes in the little girl's appearance. Mark notices it immediately, that's the way he himself looks at her, just utterly whipped.

 

“Hiiiiii, I'm Jinyoung. It's nice to meet you, Hyejin. You're looking so cute,” he says in his most gentle and sweet tone of voice.

 

“Thank you,” she says matter-of-factly. “It's very nice to meet you, too.”

 

“So you're hanging out here to chill?” Jackson asks, beaming at her.

 

“My mom owns the restaurant and when she's busy in her office, she lets me play with Mark, out here.”

 

“So you're friends?” Jinyoung asks, his eyes shining adorably.

 

“Yes, Mark is my best friend in the whole world,” she confirms, still completely unfazed by Jinyoung's sweet voice.

 

“Oh that's so cute. Mark, I didn't know you were good with kids, just like Jaebum.”

 

“No, it's different. Jaebum takes care of the kids, but Bella takes care of me,” Mark explains with a shrug. Jackson smiles but Jinyoung is laughing his ass off. Mark is satisfied with making him laugh again. Today is a good day.

 

“Mark?” the girl says quietly and she signals him with her tiny hand to lean down, closer to her. So he does and she starts to talk directly into his ear. Sometimes Mark forgets she's only a kid. But this is a situation when he gets reminded of it as he realizes that she didn't master the art of whispering yet.

 

“One of them is the puddle boy, right?”

 

Mark slowly nods, while he takes in the confusion on the boys' faces.

 

“Who?” she interrogates in her low voice.

 

Mark points at Jinyoung and the addressed boy is so baffled that he points at himself as well with a questioning look on his face.

 

The girl only nods and leans back to sit comfortably on top of the counter again. Her big eyes are staring holes into Jinyoung now.

 

“Why am I a puddle boy? What did I do?”

 

“How do you know that?” the kid squeaks, losing her cool for the first time since their visitors entered.

 

“You just said so,” Jinyoung answers, his eyes blinking rapidly.

 

“You could hear?” she asks, a slight quiver in her voice. Mark steps back a bit, seeking Jinyoung's attention. He slowly shakes his head, hoping the younger would get his hint.

 

“Noooo, of course I couldn't. I.....am good at lip-reading.”

 

“Oooohh,” the girl acknowledges, surprise is gracing her round face. “But we can't tell you about the puddle. It's a secret,” she says firmly.

 

“Too bad. I'm so curious to know though. But if it's a secret, I can't do anything, right?”

 

The girl shakes her head fiercely and the three boys have to suppress their laughter.

 

“So Mark is your best friend, is he playing with you well?” Jinyoung continues the conversation.

 

“YES! He gave me chubby-corn to play with,” she almost yells in excitement as she shoves the plushie in the boys' general direction. “And he always tells me stories and we also sing songs together.”

 

“Yes? That sounds exciting. What kind of songs?”

 

“For example the 'Indie-music-is-a-great-thing-but-don't-concider-it-as-an-occupation-because-you-won't-make-any-money song' or the 'don't-ever-feet-squirrels-from-hand-if-you're-not-vaccinated-against-rabies song'. But there are a lot more. Mark made them all by himself.

 

Mark has the choice to feel embarrassed about what the girl so casually spilled as he looks into the smirking faces of the two guys. But Bella says all of this with so much enthusiasm and happiness that he feels rather proud about it and he pats her curly hair in reassurance.

 

“These...sound like really interesting songs,” Jackson snickers.

 

“I never claim again that you're boring, Mark,” Jinyoung says and beams at him. “You're teaching her a lot, huh?”

 

Mark only shrugs. “I just want to make sure that Bella is well prepared for future challenges.”

 

Both boys are nodding but still smiling widely. Eventually Jinyoung speaks again. “Why is Mark calling you Bella? I thought your name is Hyejin?”

 

“It's a nickname. Bella means pretty,” she explains.

 

“Can I call you Bella as well then?”

 

“No, only Mark is allowed to call me Bella. It's his special name.”

 

“But I also think that you're pretty,” Jinyoung says with a heartbreakingly sad expression.

 

“That doesn't matter. It's a name only for Mark. Maybe when Mark brings a boyfriend, he could call me Bella, too. I would make an exception.” And yes, these are the moments when Mark actually forgets that she's a kid because, damn, she can be sneaky.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widen. Jackson suddenly butts in. “Then I can call you-”

 

“No! You're just a fake,” Jinyoung is interrupting him while his fist nudges the other's back of the head. Jackson scowls again, while Jinyoung resumes. “So I have to become Mark's boyfriend first, yeah?”

 

Bella nods proudly and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

“I see, you're not easy to negotiate with. But maybe someday I can meet your requirements...Hyejin,” he laughs. Mark is sure he just said that to be on good terms with her but a tiny part of him celebrates a small victory party after hearing his statement.

 

“Just what exactly are you plotting, Park Jinyoung?” Jackson looks at Jinyoung with a mix of being scandalized and being huffy.

 

“Jackson, I wish you would take your current role not too seriously,” Jinyoung sighs. “Nobody needs fake jealousy.”

 

“Uhm...Mark?” a quiet voice mumbles next to him. He was so engaged in the conversation that he didn't even notice Taeil approaching him. And he didn't come empty-handed, he holds a fairly big flower bouquet in front of him.

 

“What's up? Are we too loud? Did the guests complain?”

 

“No...i-it's..uhm....these are for you,” he stammers and thrusts the flowers into Mark's hands.

 

Mark is confused to say the least. He stares at the boy in front of him, as a noticeable blush builds up from Taeil's neck. Eventually Bella tugs on Mark's shirt and whispers (or rather tries to), “Mark? Why is Taeil giving you flowers?”

 

The shy boy's head is lifting up immediately, panic in his eyes. “No, no no, these aren't...I mean...they are not from me...I...I just accepted them from the delivery guy and he said they are for you,” he rapidly explains and it's difficult to understand him at all.

 

“Oh,” Mark only responses. “Thank you. Is there a card or did he say who sent them?”

 

The flustered boy shakes his head, no. Mark's confusion only grows with that.

 

“So people randomly are sending you huge ass flower bouquets, yeah?” Jinyoung more concludes than asks while he crosses his arms and raises a brow.

 

“It's not like that happens on a daily basis though,” Mark comments sheepishly. He stands there, holding the flowers and just doesn't know what to do with them. “Maybe it's from my dentist or something,” he weakly jokes.

 

“Congratulating you on having the world's healthiest teeth or what?” Jackson pipes up, eyeing the flowers suspiciously.

 

“It's a secret admirer!” Bella squeals in joy.

 

“What? No, Bella,” he tries to soothe her enthusiasm.

 

“Yes, it is. Maybe that's going to be your future boyfriend!” she keeps on celebrating.

 

“It could be. You're pretty popular after all,” Taeil butts in, surprisingly brave.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Jinyoung is staring at the poor boy with a fierce look, indicating that he absolutely expects an answer to his question.

 

Of course the shy boy gets flustered all over again under the heavy pressure and quickly mumbles, “Nothing, nothing at all....I have to get back to work.” He spins around and is gone faster than Roadrunner.

 

“What's up with him? He's suspicious,” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“He's not. He's just a little shy and introverted. And you looking at him like he's a criminal didn't help,” Mark sighs.

 

“What? He acted really weird. How should I know he's so easily frightened? I just asked him a question.“

 

“Uhm...didn't he choose the wrong occupation then? If he's shy like a deer, how does he deal with guests?” Jackson butts in, far less grumpy than Jinyoung. The blonde almost looks worried at the other waiter, while Taeil takes somebody's order on the other side of the room.

 

“Of course it's difficult for him, but in comparison to his first days here, he got a lot better at managing everything. Also we need to give people the chance to grow with their tasks, right? How will they ever evolve otherwise?”

 

“Oh forget everything I said, you're still as mature and boring as ever,” Jinyoung says sulkily.

 

“Hey, I'm just going to see how he's doing. I'm back in a bit.” And with this statement Jackson slides off the bar stool and marches in Taeil's direction.

 

“What? Hey, Jackson, remember he's shy. Don't scare him!”

 

“I would never do that,” he calls out happily before he skips away.

 

“So? Any thoughts on it?” Jinyoung asks, a tad less huffy.

 

“Jackson? No, I never know what he's up to and I think I won't ever do.”

 

“No, not Jackson. I'm talking about that,” he murmurs and points weakly at the flowers, which are still resting in Mark's arms.

 

“No, really not. I have not the slightest idea. I can't even guess, neither the person nor the reason for it.”

 

“Mark, it's really a secret admirer,” the girl chips in again.

 

“But wouldn't I at least have a suspicion of who it might be?”

 

“But it's called 'secret' for a reason,” Bella concludes and the boys can't hide their chuckles.

 

“Bella, you're truly so smart.”

 

“What if it's a stalker?” Jinyoung suggests mysteriously.

 

“What is a stalker?”

 

“A weird person which follows you around and watches you without actually showing up in front of you. A creepy person,” Jinyoung explains.

 

“Really? Would a stalker hurt Mark?” the girl asks with wide, fearful eyes.

 

“No Bella, of course not,” Mark says quickly and shoots a warning look at Jinyoung. The younger seems to understand and guilt is immediately evident on his face.

 

“But it's probably a secret admirer,” the younger tries to save the situation. “What if it's a girl, huh?”

 

“No, that's not possible. Mark doesn't like girls that way.”

 

“Oh, you know a lot, Bella,” Jinyoung marvels.

 

“It's Hyejin.”

 

“Sorry,” he laughs. “But not every girl knows that about Mark. What if a cute girl fell for Mark's good looks?”

 

“That would be sad. Mark won't like her. Girls are not his type,” she declares matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung asks, voice amused and eye whiskers on duty. “Then who is Mark's type?”

 

The girl considers the question with all of due seriousness. Her big eyes are wandering from Mark to Jinyoung and back. Finally she turns to Jinyoung and answers dryly, “Idiots.”

 

Jinyoung looks baffled and Mark bursts with laughter. “Will I get an explanation for this?” the astounded boy asks.

 

But the girl only shakes her head, while she presses her lips into a thin line. Suddenly something seems to catch her eye though. “Mark? Taeil looks scared....and some guests as well I think,” she comments.

 

Mark turns around to see how Jackson's arm is firmly wrapped around Taeil's shoulder in front of an occupied table. The guests are looking up at them while Jackson seems to happily chat about something. Taeil's face tuned to a shade of deep red and his body looks tense.

 

“What is he doing? I said he shouldn't scare him,” Mark grumbles. “Here, please hold that for a second,” he says while he shoves the flowers over the counter, into Jinyoung's arms, who looks more than surprised. “And you will come with me. No need to leave you alone with Jinyoung, who talks about stupid things sometimes,” Mark murmurs while he's hefting the girl up against his hip. The look of guilt replaces the surprise on Jinyoung's face once again. Bella curls around Mark's body while he is marching over to end the commotion.

 

Mark grabs Jackson by the collar and peels him off his coworker. “Jackson Wang, can't you behave like a normal human for at least five minutes?”

 

“Huh? I was just fostering conversation with these lovely people here and your lovely coworker,” he says, displaying a cheeky grin. “What is it, hon? Jealous?”

 

“No, only worried,” Mark huffs.

 

“Oh that's so sweet of you,” Jackson giggles and slaps Mark's arm playfully.

 

“Not about you, but everyone else around,” he deadpans. “Because these lovely people here don't need your entertainment. They need their meals and Taeil will be so kind to help them now. And you'll come back with me.”

 

From the corner of his eye he sees the relief on his coworker's face, while he keeps dragging Jackson across the room by his collar, back to the counter.

 

“But I was just friendly,” he tries to defend himself as he stumbles after Mark.

 

“Please be friendly somewhere else,” Mark sighs when he nudges the blonde back to his bar stool. Bella finds her spot on top of the counter again. But when his eyes are glancing at Jinyoung he has to gasp. “What in the world happened to the bouquet?”

 

“I'm sorry, I was careless and it slipped from my hands.” Jinyoung doesn't look sorry though. His small smile doesn't indicate anything like that.

 

“And then what? An elephant came and danced cha cha cha on it? The flowers look like they suffered a trauma,” Jackson concludes while he looks at the tattered bouquet pitifully.

 

“Of course not, that would be silly,” Jinyoung laughs. Something is up with him, Mark is sure. But he has no patience left to find out about it now. Instead he snatches the flowers back and lays them carefully down on the floor, far away from the usual walking paths.

 

“Okay guys, thank you for the cookies and the...uhm...entertainment. Now I think I really have to get back to work,” he says with a weak smile.

 

“Jinyoung, I think he kicks us out,” Jackson whispers, just as skilled as Bella.

 

“And whose fault is this? You were scaring guests here,” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“I didn't! I was being friendly,” the blonde declares much louder now.

 

“In which country on which planet is this considered being friendly? It's your fault.”

 

“You ruined his flowers! IT'S YOUR FAULT!”

 

“I DIDN'T! They just fell down. They still look like flowers.”

 

“THEY LOOK LIKE COMPOST AT MOST!”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

 

“Guys? Hey guys, can you please stop yelling? The guests, remember?” Mark tries to stop them. They immediately end their ridiculous fight and look around cautiously.

 

“Uhm...sorry. We're leaving now,” Jackson mumbles.

 

“Yeah, really sorry. We came to thank you and apologize and did...uhm....that. Are you mad?”

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh. “No, I'm not. I just want to end this shift quietly. Get home safely, guys.” The boys are saying their goodbyes and are scurrying out of the restaurant. Mark and Bella look after them with a quizzical gaze.

 

“Mark?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“They are both idiots.”

 

“I know, Bella,” he snorts with laughter. “Believe me, I know that already.”

 

After a few hours more, Mark is glad to leave the restaurant to finally head home. He really needs some rest. The last night with a certain puppy boy sleeping on top of him wasn't that relaxing and simply put, too short.

 

The quietness of the night already helps him to calm down as he walks along the small street, in which the restaurant is located.

 

“Hey...Mark.”

 

Mark jumps a little at the sudden approach. On the other hand he should get used to it soon. He turns around, ready to rant. “God Yugyeom, just learn to use a damn pho- Jongseok?”

 

He definitely wasn't prepared for his ex-coworker stepping out of the little alley. As the other slowly moves towards him, Mark takes tiny steps back.

 

“Hi Mark, it's nice to see you,” the tall boy says softly.

 

“I wish I could say the same but no, not the case.”

 

“I would like to speak with you. Can you please just stay there?”

 

“No, no, absolutely not. Because I don't want to speak with you. I'm leaving.” And with this Mark whirls around and starts walking, perhaps a little bit faster than before. He can hear the sound of Jongseok's footfalls behind him.

 

“Mark, please. I won't do anything to you. I promise.”

 

“Sorry, you kind of lost your credibility a long while ago.”

 

“Mark come on-”

 

“No!”

 

“I see you received my flowers.”

 

And that is enough to let Mark freeze in midstep. There's no sound behind him anymore, except breathing. Mark slowly turns around to stare at the other guy with wide eyes. “No, these aren't yours. No way.”

 

“They actually are, even though when I picked them out, they looked a lot better. What happened to them?”

 

Mark looks down at the pathetic-looking, green tangle in his hand. He still doesn't know what exactly Jinyoung has done to them but it's surely not something he wants to discuss with this guy here.

 

“Why did you send me flowers? Why are you here now? What's up with that?”

 

“I'm glad you ask. I know, my behavior wasn't the best but I'm here to explain myself.”

 

“Wasn't the best? Slight understatement, wouldn't you agree?” Mark snorts.

 

“Just let me explain, okay?”

 

“Then explain. The flowers are meant as some sort of apology, I assume?”

 

“Your first guess and you're already wrong,” the other says with a smirk.

 

Mark rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Just spill or I'm gone.”

 

“Alright. In short, I was mean to you because you confused me.” He pauses and looks expectantly at Mark.

 

“Well, you confuse me pretty much as well. Do you might want to elaborate?”

 

“Yeah, good idea. So from the time Minji introduced us at the restaurant, I disliked you because you were so confusing. I looked at you and I just felt so weird and I couldn't place this feeling at all. By default that feeling grew into irritation. So I treated you badly and I'm really sorry for that. It just took me some time to sort out what was going on with me.”

 

“And? What is it? Why am I so terribly confusing? And don't serve me some shit about hating on foreigners or dislike the way-”

 

“I really like you, Mark.”

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“It was love at first sight for me. I saw you and I was a goner. I understood it only later, but it's true. And it got worse with every shift we had together. Because apparently you're not only looking like a whole model, you're also smart and witty and cute and very likable in general. I was helpless.” His words were coming out in one long, breathless rush. And now he is chewing his bottom lip and looks uncertainly at Mark, who's completely bewildered. “So? What are you saying?”

 

“You're kidding me,” Mark gasps.

 

“What?”

 

“That's a joke, right? Because who in the world would react like that after falling for someone? You treated me like a fucking disease,” he mutters incredulously.

 

“I know. But please understand that until I met you, I never felt something for a guy. I only always liked girls and then you entered the picture and I questioned myself completely. I thought if I just suppress these weird feelings and somehow make you dislike me, it would go away. But it never went away. And that night in the staff room, I eventually gave in,” he finishes meekly.

 

“You make it sound like I gave you a hard time and not the other way around,” Mark bitterly snorts.

 

“It would have actually helped, if you wouldn't be prettier than every girl I ever saw,” Jongseok says, sulking a little.

 

“W-w-what? You're crazy! Okay, I get it. It wasn't easy for you to sort out those feelings. But it still would have been a lot better, if you just had talked to me about it than starting to bully me.”

 

“I know that now. But I'm making up for it. I already confessed to you, you have my flowers and we even shared a kiss. So everything can still turn out well. I'll make it right,” he says and beams at Mark, like he never saw it before.

 

“Hold on! Hold on with all of this! You don't seriously think I would date you after all these times you made me feel miserable, right?”

 

“But I said I can make up for it,” Jongseok mumbles feebly.

 

“No, this stops right here. We didn't share a kiss, you forced it on me. Your confession was just a mere explanation of events and your flowers, you can have them back.” Mark holds out the bouquet for the other to take it.

 

“I don't want them back. Besides they look ugly now,” he says sulkily.

 

“Well, fine with me. But you did get my point, yeah? Us two, that will never happen.”

 

“Give me a chance to show myself in a better light. Please! Give me a chance and get to know me better and decide then. I know you're a nice, a very soft-hearted person. You can find a little bit of mercy for me in that heart, right?”

 

Mark is baffled. Never would he have expected to get this kind of speech from the fierce looking guy. But he has to remain strong-willed on this. “Jongseok, I won't go out with you out of compassion. If you think that, you're probably overestimating my kindness. Let's just end it here. We know were the other stands so just let us go our own separate ways.”

 

“I can't let you go like that. I just can't. I will convince you to give me a chance. And you won't regret it in the end.”

 

“You really don't listen at all, do you?” Mark asks astonished.

 

“I'm persistent,” he agrees with a grin.

 

“Whatever. I made my position clear and what you do with this information isn't my concern.” Mark turns around to continue his way to the subway station. But of course it isn't that easy. Of course he hears footsteps trailing behind him. “And don't follow me!”

 

“I walk you to the station so you will arrive safely.”

 

“I don't need that. I'm a big boy,” Mark says, fairly annoyed by now.

 

“But what if somebody attacks you and-”

 

“And what? Bullies me? Forces a kiss on me?” Mark grumbles as he keeps on walking confidently.

 

“Well, that hit home. You're really so witty.”

 

Mark groans. Is there no chance to get rid of this guy? For real? Luckily the distance to the station isn't a long one and they arrive quickly. They are waiting on the platform, standing two steps apart from each other. Mark is glad that he at least keeps a physical distance.

 

“Maybe I should accompany you all the way home.”

 

“You absolutely shouldn't because I will call the police then.”

 

“You wouldn't. You're too nice.”

 

“But my roommate has some bad ass combat sport skills. He'll knock you out before you know it.”

 

“What? The Thai boy, who hangs out at the restaurant sometimes? The stick-figure?” He chuckles, obviously unconvinced.

 

“Yeah....he has bad ass THAI combat sport skills,” Mark mumbles.

 

“You're cute when you try to lie,” he says, still chuckling.

 

Mark groans. He really thinks he doesn't deserve all of this.

 

“This was nice though,” Jongseok comments smiling.

 

“What was? The creepily following me around?”

 

“I mean the talking. We never talked this much before.”

 

“You know that this wasn't my fault, right?”

 

“I know. I know, I fucked up. But as I said, it's not too late yet to make things right,” Jongseok says, a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

The train arrived while they talked. Before Mark enters he faces the other again.

 

“In this case, I'm sure it is too late. So better spare yourself the hassle of placing any hope in it.” And with this statement and the image of Jongseok's crestfallen posture, Mark is leaving.

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

“Jinyoung, for the last time, I won't call you Tony the Beat.”

 

“But only until we see The Sounds live,” the younger whines.

 

“No, I already told you,” Mark persists.

 

“Why not? It's such a cool name and it's also the title of their best song. You could do me the favor, you know?”

 

“No way. Jinyoung is a nice enough name and 'Tony the Beat' isn't even their best song.”

 

“No? Then what is?” Jinyoung wonders.

 

“Dorchester Hotel.”

 

“Oh my god, you're such a cute softie!” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“Oh please, you already call me softie because I like Mumford & Sons.”

 

“Yes, and it's legit because UGH, they make such softie music!” Jinyoung remarks while he makes a face.

 

“You never gave them a real chance. You just dislike them because they're too successful and not indie enough anymore in your opinion.”

 

“And I am right about it.”

 

“Oh come on,” Mark mutters and rolls his eyes.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea what they are talking about. Does anyone understand them?” Jackson suddenly pipes up. They are all hanging out in the living room, Jaebum playing games on his phone, Mark and Jinyoung discussing and Jackson and Yugyeom with some books in front of them.

 

“For the last half hour it's as if they talk some alien language,” Yugyeom states and gives him a small shrug.

 

“Yep, just learn to ignore them. We won't ever understand what they are talking about. Even this one group that was just now mentioned as too successful, I never heard of them,” Jaebum snickers.

 

“But doing college stuff while trying to figure out what you're saying is kind of difficult. Maybe you should continue bickering in Jinyoung's room,” Yugyeom suggests and Mark silently thanks the boy.

 

“Yeah, probably,” he is quick to agree and pulls Jinyoung up off the couch.

 

“No! That's not what I wanted to say. You can stay!” Jackson rashly chips in.

 

“Nah, it's fine. We don't want to disturb you,” Jinyoung confirms and leaves together with Mark.

 

It's definitely a bit surprising that Jinyoung agreed to come with him so quickly, Mark thinks. After all there was Jaebum in the other room. But it seems that talking with Mark about his favorite topic in the whole wide world had a tiny bit more appeal than staring at Jaebum while he plays games on his phone. Mark didn't necessarily expect that, but he's glad about it.

 

They quickly climb onto the bed and make themselves at home, it's a common thing by now. Mark searches Jinyoung's laptop for some music he doesn't know yet and Jinyoung gets Mark's phone in exchange, doing the same.

 

From the corner of his eye Mark can't help but to observe the younger. His side profile is perfection and the small smile playing on his lips, reminds Mark of a kitten. Jinyoung crosses his legs on the bed and brushes against Mark's in process. The younger seems pretty much unfazed by the touch and Mark at least pretends to be. But as usual, the other's presence is doing things to him and it gets progressively harder to control himself.

 

He's just so close but yet so far away, Mark reflects. Sometimes it's plainly bewildering to think that he had Jinyoung before. All of him. And it also seemed so easy when they first met. Everything happened naturally. And now they are sitting here, knowing each other a lot better, being alone and close to each other, only two layers of fabric separating their skin. What a tempting thought, to only remove two layers of fabric and Mark could have him again. It seems simple but from an objective point of view, it isn't. It never is. He can't just attack him. And initiating a seduction (even if he would pretend to know how to seduce someone successfully) in this situation seems sort of inappropriate as well.

 

So Mark has to respect the unofficially imposed restrictions between them and keep his hands to himself. And in the end he's at least able to focus on the joy of just spending some time alone with the boy.

 

Mark's train of thoughts gets interrupted when Jinyoung suddenly breaks into a fit giggles.

 

“What is it? Is my playlist that entertaining?”

 

“No, but your contact list,” Jinyoung keeps on chuckling.

 

“And how did you stray to my contacts when you were searching for music?” Mark's tone is only fake-miffed. He isn't mad at him. If anything he's amused about the younger's behavior.

 

“I was just curious, okay? And it is totally worth it because, damn, do you have only one person saved with their real name?”

 

“I don't really keep records of it.”

 

“But when you want to call somebody, you immediately find the right person, even when the contact is called,” Jinyoung pauses to read from the display, “something like 'be kind, you might need a kidney later on'?”

 

“Sure, there's order amidst the chaos.”

 

“Uh-huh, if you say so.” Jinyoung offers him an amused look. “But honestly, who is this person?”

 

“My sister of course.”

 

And that's enough to make Jinyoung burst with laughter. “Okay,” he gasps, “when I think about it that way, it might make sense.”

 

“I told you so,” Mark comments with a grin and a shrug.

 

“And wow, you have your mom saved under 'terrible mom'?”

 

“Are you nuts? Of course not. That's my boss, Bella's mom.”

 

Jinyoung laughs again and holding his tummy with one hand. Mark thinks it's adorable.

 

“My mom is saved as 'call on 29th of August!', if you're curious about it.”

 

“Is this her birthday?”

 

“Yeah, you slowly get the hang of it, right?” Mark asks grinning.

 

“I'm not sure about it,” he snickers.

 

“I called a bit late last your on her birthday and she's still grilling me for it. So after that I took some precautionary measures.”

 

“You called a bit late? Does that mean you forgot her birthday?” Jinyoung laughs.

 

“That's splitting hairs,” he mumbles and Jinyoung still laughs more.

 

“I never call you boring again. This is major entertainment,” Jinyoung cheers.

 

“Yeah, learn the duality of people's personalities before you judge them.”

 

“And back at being boring. That was quick,” Jinyoung comments dryly.

 

“You change your mind like other people change their socks,” Mark states with an incredulous look at the younger.

 

“Possible. Next one. Who's 'shy shy shy'?”

 

“You know this one already. It's Taeil.”

 

“Oh.....right. Whatever. Who's 'burdensome girl that loves me'? Sounds interesting.”

 

“A coworker as well. She's just....exactly what it says. She's so extra, most of the time I want to throw her out of the window but she also always points out what good friends we are and how there's so much, purely friendly, love between us. She's very...unique Í would say.”

 

“Sounds like a true challenge,” Jinyoung agrees.

 

“Yeah, actually that would be a nice contact name for her as well. You're really a fast learner,” Mark praises and Jinyoung rolls his eyes, only to break into a smile again a second later.

 

“Okay, next interesting girl Who is 'I'm sorry, Yoona'? And what did you do to her that you have to be so terribly sorry about?”

 

“Another coworker of mine. Well...people say she might have a crush on me.”

 

“Ooooh...so she doesn't know that-”

 

“Exactly. She doesn't. And I am sorry that she wastes all her flirting on me.”

 

“Why don't you simply tell her you're into guys? Would save both of you some trouble, right?”

 

“But what if I tell her that and she would ask me why I would tell her. And I would say I tell her because I think she's flirting with me. Just imagine she would say that she isn't. And that I am imagining things. And that I am a cocky jerk because I think she would flirt with me. That would be embarrassing.”

 

“You think she would pretend like she never was interested in you?”

 

“Maybe? It's not like I have the greatest insight in a girl's mind, to be honest.”

 

“That goes for every guy, I think,” Jinyoung snickers and Mark chimes in. “Okay...wait… here is Otterjae, I know that one. It was one of the people you had missed calls from after your first night here. And the other was....Boom Boom Pow?”

 

“It's Bang Boom Bam, but nice try,” Mark assures with a smile. “They are my two roommates and best friends, Youngjae and BamBam.”

 

Wistfully Mark recalls the times when Youngjae used to interact with him like in a normal friendship. But his friend is still avoiding him and Mark neither do know why nor does he know what Youngjae's up to in general. It's been weeks now. Mark is still worried but another feeling crept into his mind and joined the mix of emotions by now: hurt. To be treated like that hurts him deeply. And not knowing why or how he even deserves this, is also very confusing. Funny enough, when he messages Youngjae, the boy replies to him like everything would be as normal as ever. Only when Mark goes into details about his weird behavior, Youngjae's willingness to answer his texts drops to zero. Overall it's a situation Mark can't handle very well.

 

“Aaaaahhh,” Jinyoung acknowledges. “Which one is the one you're covering for in Economics? It was the Youngjae guy, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did he inform you when he'll plan to attend his own course again? Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy our Monday-morning-hang-out-time but it's just....odd that you have to cover for him all the time, right?”

 

“Yeah, it is odd. And no, he didn't mention it because I barely see him these days. Something's up with him and I have no idea what it is.”

 

“You're worried, right? You scrunch your eyebrows like that when you're worried,” Jinyoung says softly and searches Mark's face.

 

Mark looks up to meet his gaze. Jinyoung really noticed his habit. He didn't take the younger as the overly observing type so far, but it seems he has his moments. While it is nice to know that Jinyoung cares, Mark doesn't want to needlessly drag him into this mess with Youngjae, especially not as long Mark doesn't know the first thing about the situation himself.

 

“Yeah, that's true. But whatever it is, he seems to do fine. So I wait until he's ready to talk to me about it, I guess. Besides I'm pretty sure I would be able pass the Economics exam with a half decent result by now,” Mark jokes.

 

“Yes! You should switch your major completely. I told you,” Jinyoung cheers.

 

“Calm down, crazy boy!” Mark laughs. “So any more questions regarding my contact list or will you hand me my phone back?”

 

“Wait, I'm not done yet,” the younger yells in panic and presses the phone to his chest. “Let me read a little more because....I have to be somewhere in there, right? Wait, is Happybum... is this Jaebum?”

 

“Yeah, it fits, right?”

 

“Yeeees, so cute,” Jinyoung raves and his eyes are going all soft, just for the wrong person, Mark thinks.

 

“And where is the rest of us?”

 

“Search B and P.”

 

“Okaaay? What...Barkson Wang?`” Jinyoung gasps and bursts out laughing.

 

“Yep, all bark, no bite,” Mark explains smiling.

 

“That's very accurate. Okay, what was the other...P you said? NO WAY YOU NAMED HIM PSYCHUGYEOM!” And there he goes laughing again. Mark is quite satisfied with his work.”Everyone who wouldn't know better, would think you're friends with a real psychopath.”

 

“True. But he's just so eager to point out his major...a lot.” Mark offers a small shrug and Jinyoung slumps over, laughing. It takes a few moments until he calms down again.

 

“Okay, now I'm just really curious about my contact name. I'm just telling you, if it's plainly Park Jinyoung, I'm gonna sue.”

 

“No worries. There is a nickname. Any idea?”

 

“I would like it to be something like 'hot stuff' but considering you are you it's probably 'kitchen boy',” he smirks.

 

“What? You wanted me to give you a thot name? I'm shook,” Mark comments with all his fake indignation.

 

“Nothing's wrong with stating facts,” Jinyoung says with a huge grin. “But I guess you won't acknowledge my hotness with the contact name. So come on, where do I find it?”

 

“Just search for Park.”

 

Jinyoung stares at the display at high concentration. “PARK JINWRONG? What is that supposed to mean?” He looks at Mark absolutely bewildered. It's actually difficult to not laugh out loud at his reaction.

 

“Because I think you're wrong about a lot of things.”

 

“What? Is this about Mumford & Sons?” His expression reflects sheer sulkiness by now.

 

Mark snickers a little. “Well, partly but it's not the main reason.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“Can't tell you yet.”

 

“Whyyyyyy?” he whines adorably.

 

“It's a secret,” Mark says, smiling.

 

“You're really keeping a lot from me, you know? There's still the puddle boy story you have to explain to me and now this comes on top.”

 

“I will explain eventually. I promise. But for now we should listen to The Sounds for a bit.” Mark hits the play button and the laptop speakers are doing their best to stand up to the booming sound.

 

“Fine,” the other mutters. “But you really have to answer these questions someday.”

 

“I promise, I won't give you a reason to be mad.” He offers Jinyoung another huge smile and it seems to appease him a bit.

 

“Fine. You'd earn some Brownie points by calling me Tony the Beat though,” Jinyoung suggests hopefully. “How about it?”

 

“Never!” Mark snickers. He ruffles Jinyoung's hair and once again admires the cute pout on his favorite sulky boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back a bit late because work is a bitch and I invested most of my free time in GOT7's comeback (a.k.a. real diligent bird hours). Turns out not only GOT7 made a great comeback but also markjin. I FEEL ALIVE! ~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> So ladies and gentlebirds, hold your feathers and brace yourself for the next chapter. It might get wild.


	7. Seven

Mark wakes with the shrill sound of the alarm clock ringing in his ears. A quick self-assessment makes it clear: he's a sweating mess. And dream-Jinyoung is to blame for it.

 

It's not the first time dream-Jinyoung appeared to him at night. But every time he makes a comeback in Mark's dream he seems to get bolder. Dream-Jinyoung doesn't like to wear a lot of clothes. And the few things he is wearing, he begs Mark to take off. Dream-Mark is stunned every time the other would appear with his alluring smile and his explicit intentions, so he would mostly just stare at the other. But dream-Jinyoung is persistent, so each time Mark wouldn't budge, he would just start to take off his clothes by himself. And whenever he pleads for Mark to touch him, with big, dark eyes and his voice dripping with arousal, dream-Mark only stays rooted in place and continues to stare. Even dream-Mark thinks this is too good to be true. Eventually dream-Jinyoung starts to touch himself, putting on a show, getting his one-man audience completely riled up. Dream-Jinyoung is so tempting, all his actions and all the little noises he releases are only existing to drive Mark crazy. It leads to one simple conclusion: dream-Jinyoung is dangerous, dangerous for Mark's sanity.

 

And every time Mark wakes up after a night filled with dream-Jinyoung's seductive actions he feels an immense sadness. Too harsh is the reality in which Jinyoung would never look at him like this. What he also feels is the huge tent in his underwear. He rolls out of bed, determined to take a shower, dealing with his sweat and his erection simultaneously.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Once again Mark finds himself in front of a (by now) familiar apartment door. This time round he wasn't persuaded to cook. He came to work through a tutoring session with Jackson, reviewing the topics of their latest Economics lecture. Beyond that, Mark hopes there will be a chance of spending some time with Jinyoung. But that's still uncertain. By now he learned that in this apartment everything can happen and that the events can take a rather unexpected course as soon as his new friends are involved.

 

When the door swings open, Mark gets pulled inside the apartment in one swift move. A very excited Jinyoung shuffles him down the hallway without another word.

 

“Jinyoung, what is going-”

 

“Psst! We have to be quiet,” he whispers.

 

“Why? What's going on?”

 

“Jackson fucked up,” he starts to explain, still whispering. “He was tongue wrestling some guy in his car. Unfortunately, this guy's car was parked right downstairs while they were at it. Even more unfortunate was that Jaebum came home then and spotted them. He dragged Jackson out of the car and is yelling at him ever since.”

 

“Oh...wow.”

 

“You said it! Jaebum is furious because he thinks Jackson cheated on you. And holy shit, I don't think Jackson got a roasting like that before.”

 

They arrive in front of Jackson's room, where they find Yugyeom with his ear pressed against the door. Though to get an idea of the events inside the room, there isn't even a need to be terribly close to the door, Mark thinks as he hears Jaebum's raging voice sounding through the closed door.

 

“What did we miss?”

 

“Jaebum just asked him, if he really plans to keep on living his life in such a shameful way. It's really bad. Hi, Mark,” Yugyeom answers, also whispering.

 

“Hi. You're eavesdropping the whole time?”

 

“Yeah, we both were,” Yugyeom replies. His expression resembles an innocent child rather than a college student.

 

“Okay, let's get Jackson out of this,” Jinyoung chips in. Yugyeom quickly nods before he knocks the door.

 

“Jaebum? Mark is here,” the youngest calls out, loud enough so that it would be heard inside the room.

 

Silence. Then they only hear the sound of Jaebum hissing something at Jackson, without being able to make out the exact words.

 

When Jaebum finally steps out of the room, Mark thinks that he looks tired, not very angry anymore. A second later his eyes are falling on Mark and he immediately wraps his arms around the visitor, much to his astonishment. It's a quick hug. But Jaebum only draws back a little and lets his hands rest on Mark's shoulders.

 

“Mark, my dear Mark. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry,” Jaebum blurts out. There's a pained look in his eyes, worry and sympathy evident on his face. “Please don't leave him. He is stupid and all over the place. But he's a good natured boy. He just doesn't fully understand yet how proper relationships are working. Please be patient with him. Please give him the chance to learn and grow by your side.”

 

The addressed boy swallows thickly in reaction to this emphatic speech. He manages a small nod, unable to meet Jaebum's eyes. Jaebum traps him into a quick hug once more before he leaves, rushing off to his own room.

 

After he's out of view, they all slip into the Jackson's room and close the door behind them.

 

It's a sorry sight in front of them. Jackson is sitting on his bed, cross-legged, and hugging a pillow with all his might. Half his face is buried in the soft material, a dash of sadness reflects in the downcast look of the poor boy.

 

“How are you?” Jinyoung asks quietly.

 

“He yelled at me even more than my mother ever did. How am I supposed to feel?” The voice sounds muffled and spiritless. Mark never saw the other like this before. It's definitely not his favorite sight.

 

Yugyeom sighs while he drops onto the bed. “Well, you have to admit that it was a pretty stupid move. Of course Jaebum would snap, if he would catch you cheating. Couldn't you have stuck you tongue down this guy's throat somewhere else?”

 

“Psssssst!” Jackson lifts his head up and looks around in panic, eyes flitting over Mark before he frowns at Yugyeom.

 

The younger is obviously confused. “Huh?”

 

“Don't say that in front of....” Again his frantic eyes are skimming over Mark.

 

“What are you talking about? We already told Mark what happened,” Jinyoung butts in.

 

“What?” Jackson screeches. Now his eyes are finally settling on Mark, sheer guilt evident in them. “Oh no, I'm..ugh...Mark, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad.”

 

“Why exactly should I be mad?” Mark wonders.

 

“Because I was kind of cheating on you?”

 

“But we're kind of only in a fake relationship so what's the fuss about? Besides, is it a good guy? Hey, he has a car. So you hit it big with him, right?” he asks, a cheeky grin stretching across his face.

 

“Are you teasing me, Mark Tuan?” A prominent pout appears on Jackson's lips.

 

“No, I congratulate you. And now stop looking like a kicked puppy. It doesn't suit you.”

 

“Okay,” Jackson says and in a second the usual impish grin is back on his lips while he stretches out his legs and tosses the pillow at a very startled Yugyeom.

 

But it seems everyone is relieved to see some energy back in the boy's movements. Mark and Jinyoung are taking a seat on the floor, near the low table. Suddenly a thought pops up in Mark's mind and without much thinking he blurts it out. “But wouldn't that be the best opportunity to end the fake relationship anyway?”

 

“NO!” To his, and obviously Yugyeom's, surprise the hurried disagreement is exclaimed by Jinyoung and Jackson in unison.

 

“Huh, why not?”

 

Jackson splutters his answer, the smile on his face gone again. “B-because J-Jaebum would kill me for fucking up! If you would leave me because of my mistake, he would give me even more hell. I can't take more of his nagging.”

 

“Y-Yeah, right. You can't do this to him,” Jinyoung quickly affirms.

 

Mark exchanges a look with Yugyeom. The other boy seems to be just as puzzled.

 

“But we can tell him that we broke up amicably and-”

 

“Still he would roast me for driving you away. It would still be my fault.”

 

“And you being single is not an option. There is still the imminent risk of Jaebum falling for you,” Jinyoung claims urgently, facing Mark.

 

“You're still going on about that, Park Jinyoung? Don't be an idiot! Yes, Mark is handsome but that doesn't mean every single person on earth falls for him,” Yugyeom mutters annoyed.

 

“What do you know? There are a lot more people crushing on him than you suspect. And I won't allow that Jaebum becomes one of them,” Jinyoung hisses. Yugyeom only rolls his eyes and collapses fully onto the bed, lying now flat on his back, while Jinyoung is still glaring at him. Mark doesn't know where the sudden anger comes from but he surely doesn't like where the situation is going.

 

“Okay, maybe we should all calm down a little,” Mark intervenes. “Fine, if that's the best solution, we will keep up the relationship thingy for a while longer.”

 

There's a satisfied, feline smile on Jinyoung's lips and Jackson's grin also makes a comeback. Yugyeom looks tired though, as tired as Mark feels.

 

After a while the other boys are leaving so that Mark and Jackson can start the tutoring session which was the original purpose of Mark's visit.

 

They already went through everything and Mark scribbled down a few questions regarding the discussed matters, for Jackson to answer in writing form. Mark plays a game on his phone in silence to pass the time until the other is done answering them. But soon after starting, Jackson already pipes up again.

 

“Mark?”

 

“Uh-huh?”

 

“What's your minor?”

 

“Mathematics,” Mark answers without lifting his eyes from the display.

 

“Sure it is.” Now Mark looks up and takes in Jackson's deadpan expression.

 

“What is it?” Mark chuckles.

 

“I was just wondering, was freaking-complicated-space-shuttle-science full already or why is it only Mathematics?”

 

Mark laughs, surprised. He's glad Jackson is back to his usual self. “Yeah, such a popular course. So I have to go with 'only Mathematics' I'm afraid. Why do you ask?”

 

“I'm just thinking, you're so good at Economics. You might as well change courses.”

 

“Don't do this. It's enough that Jinyoung always bothers me with this.”

 

“Oh...I didn't know that. Just thought it would be nice having you in Economics like...for real, not pretending to be your roommate.”

 

“Won't happen.”

 

Jackson offers a humming sound of understanding before he looks back down at the questions. But he doesn't keep his focus for long.

 

“So this guy, with the car-”

 

“The one you did make out with?”

 

“Y-yes, this one. He's not a good guy. He is...just forget about him.”

 

“Do you like him despite not being a good one maybe?” Mark asks cautiously.

 

“Not terribly much. He never planned to get serious with me. It was clear from the start so I never really hoped for more. It's fine with me.”

 

“Uhm, okay?” Mark is unsure of what to think of Jackson's statement. He really seems fine with the other guy not being in love with him so he shouldn't worry, probably. “It seems like Jaebum is concerned about your way of handling relationships in general. Like you don't really put much thought into them.”

 

“Yeah, he likes to worry. Funny, because he shouldn't worry about me, but Jinyoung. But he doesn't even question the fact that Jinyoung absolutely never brings someone home. Odd, right?”

 

“Maybe? I don't think I know enough about your guys' background to form an opinion about it. But Jinyoung seems to put on a good enough act of being okay and you on the other hand are a very straightforward type of guy. Everyone notices immediately when you're not okay. Maybe that's the reason?”

 

“You're really smart,” Jackson comments in awe. “I never saw it this way but yeah, sounds sensible. And true, I am straightforward and also quick to decide. I don't ponder much. I just do what feels good, with gut instinct.”

 

“Do you ever regret something afterwards...like, thinking that it might have been better to take a bit longer to decide on things?”

 

“Sometimes. But not often. Honestly, life is full of making decisions. Every day we have to decide on things and it's not like at a certain point someone would evaluate the quality of your made decisions for you, telling you that you made a really good decision on this or that you really fucked up on deciding that. Sometimes of course you get feedback and yes, even I notice, when I mess up big time. But mostly we're making decisions and everything just flows and we're dealing with the consequences of our doing some way or the other. Every decision leads you somewhere and it's just too time consuming to mull over everything, day in and day out.”

 

“Seems like you live a carefree life,” Mark says smiling. “I'm a bit envious to be honest.” As expected, Jackson's way of living is completely different from his own. He's unburdened and easygoing, while Mark is always occupied with the said pondering. On the other hand he's skittish and unpredictable while Mark is reliable and consistent.

 

Jackson's eyes are gleaming with something Mark can't place. But the blonde's smile grows with it and that's something Mark appreciates a lot. “You know, we would be a good couple,” Jackson finally concludes.

 

“Yeah? Why do you think so?” he replies surprised but also grinning. Mark knows this side of Jackson by now, it's playful and cheeky and not to be taken all that serious.

 

“Because we are different in so many ways that we would complement each other perfectly. And you know, opposites attract and all that. Of course we have things in common, too for instance our ridiculous good looks.” Mark can't hold back and screeches with laughter. The charming smile on Jackson's face emphasizes his flirty statement even more.

 

“Jackson Wang, you're such a player. Listening to you, I feel like I'm losing it,” he gasps.

 

“So lets say I'm a player. You're definitely not one. Look how good we complement each other AGAIN. Perfect!” Jackson's grin is so wide, Mark doesn't know, if it's still healthy. But Jackson is hilarious and Mark has to keep laughing.

 

“Jackson, I just want to let you know it doesn't matter how much you try to wrap me around your finger, you still have to answer all the questions. Understood?” Mark asks while he's trying to catch his breath.

 

“You damn geek, you just ruined the mood with your clever remark,” Jackson retorts in mock annoyance.

 

“We're not doing the tutoring for my sake, you know?” Mark chuckles.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE! You're so annoying,” he squeaks dramatically and clutches his chest.

 

“I know. Now answer the questions!” Mark replies with a smirk and shifts his focus back to his game.

 

They stay in Jackson's room for the rest of the evening, bickering, laughing, and playing games together. In Mark's opinion, it would seem inappropriate to saunter across the apartment and seeking Jinyoung's company, when he and Jackson are supposed to fix their relationship. So to keep up their lie, they spend the time coming up with a short story to tell Jaebum in case he asks about their process of making up.

 

Jackson eventually asks him to stay the night. It would be more convincing for Jaebum he says. Mark doesn't really mind. It's late already and it's raining outside. Also his first lecture on the following day will start only around noon so that he has enough time to drop by his apartment before.

 

As usual, sharing a bed with Jackson is like sleeping under a pile of rocks. As soon as the light was out Jackson draped himself over Mark's body and was just as out as the light. But that's also something Mark doesn't mind. They became good friends and they are comfortable around each other.

 

Surprisingly, before Mark drifts off to sleep, the door cracks open a bit and somebody peeks inside. In front of the illuminated hallway Mark sees only a silhouette. It's Jinyoung.

 

“Mark?” A quiet whisper travels through the air.

 

“Jinyoung, what's up?” he whispers back.

 

“Oh you're still awake. That's awesome.” The boy slips inside and closes the door behind himself. He carefully sneaks through the moon-lit room and sits down on the floor next to Mark's side of the bed, leaning against the bed stand.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Thanks to that careless idiot here I barely had a chance to chat with you today. I thought we could make up for that now. If you don't feel bothered by me, that is.”

 

“What? No, of course not. It's nice.” Mark's radius of movement might be limited but he can turn his head just fine to look at the boy. The moonlight puts Jinyoung's features on show beautifully. He looks even more handsome than usual. He smiles up at Mark and snakes his hand on the mattress searching for Mark's. When he finally makes contact he slides his palm on top of Mark's hand and laces his fingers through his. Mark feels his heart leaping for joy as he takes in the feeling of the smooth skin and the air of intimacy between them.

 

“Good. What were you up to the whole evening?”

 

“Just playing some games, talking some trash, hanging out.” Jinyoung makes a low humming sound. “What about you?”

 

“Jaebum never came out of his room again. He's really pissed of I guess. Yugyeom was weird but then again, it's Yugyeom. So I was in my room and got some college work done.”

 

“Jinyoung? I know it's a bit random but what are you usually talking about with Jaebum?”

 

“Uhm....everything and anything. Normal stuff. But mostly he tells stories of his work day, like about all the cute and unbelievable things the kids did. It's really his whole world,” he whispers with a soft smile on his lips.

 

“What about your world?”

 

“It's boring.”

 

“No way. Does he ask about the things you're interested in?”

 

“Occasionally. But it's boring so I don't blame him, if he doesn't ask a lot.”

 

“What about the music you like? You don't seem bored at all talking about it.”

 

“But it's not interesting for Jaebum to hear about it. Why would I tell him?”

 

“Because it's important to you?”

 

“Hmmm, maybe you have a point there. But he wouldn't understand, right? He doesn't bear any relation to it so it would be futile trying to tell him about it.” Even though Jinyoung is whispering, Mark hears the glum undertone. He moves his thumb of the hand which is tightly secured by Jinyoung to gently caress the other's pinky. It's a small action but better than nothing.

 

After a pause Jinyoung speaks again, obviously willing to change the topic. “Did you find out about your secret admirer by now?”

 

“Yeah....I did,” Mark answers hesitantly.

 

“Oh...okay. And? Who is it? Was I right? Is it a poor, unknowing girl?”

 

“No, it's a guy, an ex-coworker of mine. It's a bit odd, because we never really got along as we still were working together at the restaurant. And all of a sudden he confessed.”

 

“He confessed?” Jinyoung's voice is laced with urgency as his whisper almost breaks into a shriek. He clears his throat before he continues, more calm. “A-and what happened then?”

 

“I don't suddenly think that he's perfect boyfriend material just because he had some sort of revelation. I turned him down. Even though he's a little thick-skinned.” Actually thick-skinned is an understatement. After the evening of confession Mark hoped Jongseok would back off. But he decided to stick to his statement of making up for lost time and trying to convince Mark to get to know him better. He sent flowers more often, only twice more to the restaurant but then the bouquets started to arrive at his apartment. Mark has no idea how he found out about his address. But then again, he's a creep. He also sometimes waits outside the restaurant for Mark after his shift ends. Mark is never very delighted to see him and doesn't hide that fact. But Jongseok just runs happily after him every time, accompanying him to the subway station, chattering about his day or how good Mark looks and how he did miss him. It is a weird situation and Mark just hangs on in the hope of Jongseok plainly getting bored soon. The rejection must seep into his brain at some point, Mark thinks. Still he doesn't want to unsettle Jinyoung so he decides to share the facts only to a certain limit.

 

“What do you mean by thick-skinned? Does he bother you still?”

 

“He needs time to deal with it, I assume. He's still sending flowers and tries to engage me in conversations sometimes.”

 

“He sounds creepy.”

 

“I know. But I think he will stop soon.”

 

“If you say so....but he still sounds like a creep. What if he really would try to hurt you?” Mark catches Jinyoung's worried look. That's exactly what he wanted to prevent.

 

“Oh stop it. You are as easily scared as Bella,” Mark whispers with a smile and tries to sound as lightheartedly as possible. “And she's a kid.”

 

“Hey, it's a real concern.” Jinyoung's pout has all the moon's limelight now. It looks so cute, Mark wants to snap a photo. “Does Bella know about him?”

 

“It's Hyejin for you,” Mark whispers with a smirk.

 

“Damn nitpicker!”

 

“What? She would be mad, if she finds out that I let it slide,” Mark chuckles.

 

“Fine, does Hyejin know about the situation?”

 

“Yes, but not much. She doesn't like him either and I don't want to scare her unnecessarily.”

 

“So it is a scary situation. You just said it yourself.”

 

“But not to the point that I can't handle. You're cute when you're worried about me.”

 

“W-what worry?! I just...uhm...well of course I would worry when a weirdo creep is after one of my friends,” he huffs and looks like a stubborn child. Mark quietly giggles as the boy continues. “Just tell me when he gets bolder. I take care of it.”

 

“What? Would you actually beat him up?”

 

“Are you crazy? I fight like a girl. And I don't talk about the mean-leader-of-school-gang type of girl. I would fake your death and hide you under my bed for the next three years until Creepy McCreep has found a new victim for his unwanted affection.”

 

Mark has to fight seriously to keep his laughter quiet. He's shaking so much that he's afraid the vibrations alone would wake up Jackson. But puppy boy is a heavy sleeper. After Mark has calmed down he looks at Jinyoung and finds the other already smiling at him.

 

“Good plan, right?”

 

“The best. I'm so relieved that I can discuss my troubles with you and always can expect just the right advice. I feel so blessed,” he chuckles.

 

Now it's Jinyoung's turn to laugh as quietly as possible. “What should I say? I'm pretty wise it seems. You can be truly glad that you didn't die before you met me,” the boy on the floor proudly whispers with a wide, amused grin.

 

“I truly am glad about that,” Mark says softly.

 

“Me too.”

 

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

The next morning Jackson is awake surprisingly early and is unsurprisingly energetic. He skips around the room happily and declares that he's going out to get coffee for everyone for breakfast while Mark announces that he will hop into the shower.

 

Mark is only in his boxer briefs when he's entering the hallway, armed with clean underwear (Jackson's) and a pair of sweatpants (also Jackson's). He hears Jinyoung's and Yugyeom's muffled voices coming from the living room, but is quick to slip inside the bathroom.

 

The hot shower is relaxing his muscles perfectly. He enjoys every second of it and is even a bit sad when he finishes. But even though he spends a lot of time here, it's not his own apartment and to block the bathroom in the morning unnecessary long comes close to crime in his opinion.

 

He just finished putting on the underwear as the bathroom door gets opened and voices sound through the crack. Mark freezes.

 

“Honestly, who loses their textbook? And for heavens sake why should it be in the bathroom?” he hears Jinyoung hissing, obviously annoyed.

 

“It could be anywhere. Just search in there, okay?” Yugyeom replies. And with this the door is opened completely and Jinyoung comes in, noticing Mark's presence only after he entered.

 

The boy freezes as well. Big, brown eyes are staring at him in surprise. “O-oh...I didn't...uhm...sorry,” he stammers. He whirls around to leave but it's too late. The door is pulled shut and they hear the key turning in the lock and that's it.

 

Jinyoung is rapping against the door cautiously. “Yugyeom, what the heck? Let me out!” he hisses. But there's no reply. They are locked in. Jinyoung's head drops, his forehead is resting against the smooth surface of the door. “You know, I would yell for him to let me out but for one thing I don't want to wake up Jaebum and have to explain...this, which I can't even explain and for another thing I have a hunch that Yugyeom wouldn't let me out anyway,” he sighs.

 

Mark makes good use of the time Jinyoung faces the door to quickly put on the sweatpants.

 

“Why exactly did he lock us in?” Mark asks puzzled.

 

Jinyoung turns around to face him. “I don't have the slightest idea to be honest. He probably thinks it's funny? Anyway, I don't think he would end his joke right away. Guess we have to wait until he's bored or Jackson is back,” he sighs again. “Aaargh, this boy!”

 

Mark nods slowly. A certain uneasiness settles in the pit of his stomach as a thought strikes him. Is Yugyeom creating this situation to give them some time alone without interruption? But he can't be serious. After all, this is not a drama movie where every situation alone would be the foundation for some romantic or intimate action to happen. He slightly roles his eyes as he questions Yugyeom's motives and sanity.

 

Dipping back into the situation, Mark realizes that Jinyoung's eyes are raking over him, not exactly focusing much on his face. He clears his throat quietly and the other's gaze snaps back up. Mark thinks the rosy cheeks are suiting Jinyoung too well and he has to press his lips firmly together to avoid a smile appearing on them.

 

“It's warm in here,” the younger mumbles softly.

 

Mark takes a few steps and hops up to sit on the washing machine. “Then I guess we have some time now. Did you sleep well?”

 

Jinyoung finally detaches himself from the door and moves closer to Mark, eventually he leans against the wall next to a rack. “Yeah, just fine. Don’t you want to dry your hair?”

 

“Nah, it will dry all by itself anyway.”

 

“But it’s dripping all over you. You look like a model for a shower foam commercial.” Mark notices how the other’s eyes are flitting across his upper body again. He likes that feeling. And maybe he straightens his back a little to make the view for the other even more appealing.

 

“Thank you,” he says grinning.

 

“Whatever,” the other says and tries to play it down. “Since we really have time, I need to ask you something,” he mumbles.

 

Mark is slightly surprised but also nods in anticipation of what there is to come.

 

“What's your biggest flaw?”

 

Mark tilts his head while he's scanning the other's face, trying to analyze what's going on behind this pretty face. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know, when you meet new people you only see a small part of them at first. And as you spend more time with them and talk more, you’re learning about them more and more. You’d discover things you’d like very much, like traits which are impressive. But there are also those things that you’d think a little negatively of, tiny shortcomings, traits you can’t really approve of or you’d think of them as being annoying. You always seem so perfect. But nobody is perfect, I know that. So Mark Tuan, what is your flaw?” Jinyoung's arms are crossed in front of his chest and he looks at Mark with a thrilling intensity.

 

“What makes you think I’d deliver this sensitive information about myself just like that?” Mark tries to sound playful but his mind is working extra hard, considering, if it's truly okay to reveal so much of himself.

 

“It’s exhausting to get to know new people in the conventional way and it takes so much time. So I thought I would speed that up. And since I’m asking nicely, where’s the problem?” Now Jinyoung is grinning at him and it calms Mark's jittery nerves a bit.

 

“Dork,” Mark scoffs. “I don't even have to ask you the same question. There’s nothing to learn for me.”

 

“You don’t?” Jinyoung's eyebrows are raised in astonishment.

 

“Nope, because I already know that you’re a clingy, sentimental loser.”

 

“Ouch.” Jinyoung slightly winces while he scrunches his nose. It looks cute but Mark is worried that he might have overstepped the line.

 

“Sorry, I’m just honest. But I'm right, aren't I?”

 

“Something along that line, yeah.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong! There’s actually nothing wrong with it. I personally don’t think these are bad traits.”

 

“You don’t? Then what was the loser for?” Jinyoung asks baffled but a flicker of amusement is gracing his eyes.

 

“Just for the heck of it,” he retorts with a cheeky grin. Luckily this puts a smile on Jinyoung’s face as well.

 

“I appreciate your honesty. But that won’t save you from answering.”

 

“Alright. My biggest flaw.....I might be too nice?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m weak to other people’s requests. People close to me, especially. I can’t say no to them.”

 

“That’s your biggest flaw? Seems more like all the people around you lucked out.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. But it sometimes turns into a slight form of self-destructiveness.”

 

“Oh,” Jinyoung gasps surprised, the actual seriousness of Mark’s statement seems to hit him slowly. “So you do favors for others and neglect your own wishes by doing that?”

 

“Occasionally, yes. I put others above myself. Usually it’s not a problem but in some cases I am aware that this isn’t very healthy. Plus, I can’t vocalize my own wishes and needs very well.”

 

“Wow, a combination of doom.”

 

“You said it!” Mark chuckles.

 

“But why don’t you just say no to people’s requests, if it’s hard for you?”

 

“Why don’t you just stop chasing after Jaebum?”

 

“Ouch again,” Jinyoung says and squeezes his eyes shut. “But I get your point. Sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, too.”

 

“Again, I might be a clingy, sentimental loser, but I appreciate sincerity.”

 

“Alright,” Mark whispers while he's examining the tiled bathroom floor. “You know, my friend once advised me that my life would be a lot better, if I would punch other people in the face more often,” Mark says with a wide grin as he remembers a conversation he once had with BamBam.

 

“Well, that sounds a little extreme.”

 

“He is a little extreme to be honest. But he meant well.“

 

“Still, this advice is not what I would call suitable for daily use,” Jinyoung snickers. “So what are we gonna do to get you out of that habit?”

 

“Maybe I should rehearse saying no. I could start by just saying no to everything you ask of me,” Mark suggests in a teasing tone.

 

“That's a terrible idea. Under no circumstances we should try that,” Jinyoung declines, forming an X with his arms.

 

“You don't want to help me?”

 

“I do. But please say no to somebody else.” Mark laughs at his wry expression. And that's enough to also put a smile on Jinyoung's face. “You really should dry your hair,” Jinyoung sighs. “I can’t stand this anymore.” He grabs a clean, white towel from the rack and moves towards the other boy, who's still sitting on the washing machine. Mark watches him closely until the younger stands right in front of him, between his spread thighs. He puts the towel on Mark’s head and gently starts to pat his hair. A comforting warmth floods Mark’s chest. He likes the feeling of being taken care of like that. Usually he’s the one who does that part for others. But Jinyoung’s ginger touches are eliciting hundreds of tiny bursts of bliss and Mark thinks he can get easily used to it.

 

“Why are you smiling so much? Am I doing something funny?”

 

“No, it just feels nice,” Mark says quietly and beams up at the boy in front of him.

 

“Good then.” He smiles gently as he takes the towel off Mark's head. Slowly he starts to wipe it across Mark’s chest to dry off the drops of water which fell from his wet hair earlier. Mark closes his eyes to focus on the careful actions of the other boy.

 

Quietly, Jinyoung starts to talk, breaking the comfortable silence. “Do you remember our first night together?”

 

Mark opens his eyes to look up at the younger. Jinyoung's gaze is focused on the towel and his movements with it. But surprisingly Mark finds his cheeks tinted in a faint shade of pink. “Sure I remember. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“I just thought, well, because of the alcohol I don’t know how detailed you may remember…what we did,” Jinyoung says shyly, too shy to return Mark’s gaze longer than a split second.

 

“I remember. I remember everything, Jinyoung. I wasn’t that drunk. It was more like happily-horny drunk but not blackout-drunk. Are you saying you don’t remember much?”

 

“No! No, I remember everything as well,” he says rashly and now locks eyes with Mark. His wiping movements come to a halt. „I was just curious, if we are at the same level.” His sheepish smile is pure gold, Mark thinks. “Uhm…did you like it?” he asks hesitantly, his voice almost a whisper.

 

“It’s like you're asking me, if I like eating food and breathing air,” Mark snickers.

 

“Oh god yes, right? It was really amazing, wasn’t it?” Jinyoung now pipes up excitedly as if Mark’s words took an invisible weight off his shoulders.

 

Mark laughs at the enthusiastic reaction. “Yes, it was. We really hit it off. Too bad…well..... too bad it was only this one night.” Mark only mumbles the last part and bites his lower lip, not sure if his remark ruined something between them or not.

 

His downcast eyes are observing the material of Jinyoung's The Hives t-shirt, which is right in front of him. But when he doesn't get a verbal reaction, Mark looks up again. His breath gets trapped in his throat when gleaming, brown eyes are burning into his, the stare intense and curious, searching but heated.

 

Mark swallows. This is enough to make his mind whirl and his skin tingle.

 

Jinyoung's gaze flickers to his lips and back to his eyes and something flutters in Mark's chest, heat creeping up his neck. Something tells him that this isn't the best moment to get shy. This is the moment to take action.

 

So Mark gathers all his courage to try to make the impossible happen. He slowly stretches his hand out, gently touching Jinyoung's face with his palm and trails his thumb across the other's warm cheek. The younger leans into Mark's warmth, his eye lashes are fluttering adorably.

 

Jinyoung drops the towel. His hands are coming up to paw at Mark's bare chest while he leans forwards, closer to Mark. Jinyoung's eyes are again on his lips so Mark decides to do the only sensible thing: his free hand pulls Jinyoung down by the neckline of his t-shirt and their lips are crashing together.

 

Luckily Jinyoung responses immediately, just as eager as Mark. The kiss is hungry, full of deeply embedded passion which makes heat stir in Mark's stomach. Jinyoung's hot tongue slips into his mouth quickly, and licks at everything in reach. Mark sighs into the kiss as he's reminded once again that his crush is an obscenely good kisser.

 

One of the younger's hands wanders to Mark's back of the head, fisting a hand full of damp hair. A tiny moan falls from Mark's lips and that's enough to make the other pull again. Eventually they have to let go of each other's mouths to breathe some life-sustaining air. Still they remain as close as possible. Their eyes meet and a wave of anticipation crashes over Mark as he realizes how dark and lust filled Jinyoung's eyes are looking down at him.

 

They are panting heavily, breathing each other's air while exchanging heated stares. Nobody even tries to detach from the other. Mark licks over his own bottom lip. He watches how Jinyoung's eyes are snapping down to take in the movement. Not a second later the boy is back in Mark's mouth, desperately trying to chase down the older's tongue. It's a bruising kiss. Every nerve is heightened beneath Jinyoung's rampant touch.

 

When he pushes Jinyoung's demanding tongue back, taking a little more control, he finally hears what he was longing for. A lovely, melodious moan escapes Jinyoung's throat and Mark feels delight blasting through him. His body feels unbearably hot, skin tingling where the other touches.

 

He pushes his body forwards, closer to Jinyoung, so that his crotch presses against his middle. Mark gasps into the kiss as he feels it, completely stunned that Jinyoung is already hard just from kissing.

 

He looks down between their bodies and takes in the image of the bulge in Jinyoung's shorts. He feels the younger freeze in his hold as he realizes what Mark is staring at.

 

Jinyoung's cheeks are flushed in a deep red. All the confidence, which he just attacked Mark with, seems to be evaporated as he's looking like a timid teen now. “I....uhm...I...sorry I-”

 

“No need to be sorry,” Mark rasps and lets his hand dip down to brush over the younger's hardness. A harsh breath leaves Jinyoung and his eyes flutter shut. Mark carefully traces the outline of the clothed hard on. Arousal floods him as he feels how a shudder is traveling through Jinyoung's whole body. This is encouraging Mark even more. He slips his hand inside Jinyoung's shorts and palms his erection over his underwear. Jinyoung trembles under his fingers, desperately panting while his hands are digging crescents into Mark's naked shoulders. The younger's head slumps forwards while he pushes his hips into the other's palm. Mark increases the friction as he rubs over the swelling while fierce moans are chocking Jinyoung's throat. The older feels himself twitching in his pants at the noises, enjoying every little, perfect sound.

 

“Oh what the hell fuck this!” Jinyoung growls. In a swift action he pulls Mark's hand from his crotch and pushes the older back, further onto the washing machine. A second later he also climbs on top, bracketing Mark's hips as he settles into his lap. Mark is absolutely baffled, Jinyoung's eagerness is rather overwhelming to him. But there's not much time to marvel as Jinyoung bites down on Mark's bottom lip to engage him in a searing kiss once again. Their tongues slide together and Jinyoung lets a string of moans fall into Mark's mouth.

 

Mark curls his arm around the other's waist and draws him close. Jinyoung's hands are running over the bare chest and stomach and shoulders and back in blind urgency. His round ass is pressing deliciously into the older's crotch and Mark doubts he ever got hard this fast before.

 

He chokes on air when the boy on top of him grinds down, rocking their clothed erections against each other. Blood shoots through his veins, feeling like fire. One of Mark's hands trails up Jinyoung's thigh, clutching it eventually in a tight grip. The other hand wanders down from Jinyoung's waist to his ass, squeezing it firmly. His reward is not only a sinful moan but also an extra hard push into his lap, which leaves him whimpering.

 

Mark's heart is beating furiously in his chest. But the closeness to the other has once again a strange effect on it, like a fist gripping and securing it, saving the excited, little thing from jumping out. It feels nice, it feels protective.

 

Again they have to break the kiss to gasp for breath. They are panting like their life depends on it (it probably does) and Mark looks up, examining Jinyoung's heated face. He looks breathtaking. Mark wants him so badly. The boy on top of him is so fucking stunning, it kills Mark to look at him.

 

He's so lost in rapture that he realizes only now that Jinyoung is currently working on his sweatpants' waistband.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark pants.

 

“I thought it's obvious,” Jinyoung answers innocently as he continues to tug on the fabric. “You need to get inside me, NOW.”

 

“Jinyoung, you need to be prepped.”

“I can't wait any longer. I can handle it, don't worry,” he says hastily in between harsh breaths.

 

“Don't be an idiot. It will hurt like hell.”

 

“It won't,” the younger declares and starts another wild kiss, probably to distract Mark.

 

He realizes something very clearly now. Jinyoung is actually untamed. Once he's getting into things, he's almost unstoppable. But Mark won't sacrifice his principles.

 

He detaches his lips and grabs Jinyoung's chin, pulling it down a bit to make him return his gaze. Jinyoung's eyes open wide in response to the sudden action, a startled expression on his face.

 

“This is not a topic of discussion. I won't hurt you, Jinyoung. And now get down!” Mark says with a cold seriousness in his voice.

 

“But-”

 

“I said get the fuck down! I'm too damn hard to deal with your stubbornness,” he grunts.

 

Jinyoung's eyes flutter shut at Mark's words and a rough moan works its way up his throat, while his grip on Mark's shoulders is tightening. He stays like that for a few more seconds, learning to accept his fate. Then he finally climbs off Mark's lap as he murmurs a sulky “Fine”. Mark slips down after him. Jinyoung's bottom lip is jutted out, an obvious sign of disagreement. But Mark doesn't care. He has an agenda here. First: he almost rips the t-shirt from Jinyoung's body. Second: he yanks off his shorts and briefs in one go, revealing his already leaking length. Third: He turns him to the washing machine and pushes his bare torso down on it, bending him forward.

 

All the while Jinyoung stares at Mark like he never has seen him before. Even when he's held down by the older he turns his head to look back at him. “What the-”

 

“Stay like that! And tell me where I can find lube and a condom!” Mark commands.

 

“There in the drawer,” Jinyoung straightens up again and points to the little cabinet next to the sink.

 

“Oh, so here is the stash hidden,” Mark marvels as he pulls open the drawer and detects a whole paradise of the requested stuff.

 

“It's a household with three gays, it's a miracle lube isn't dripping down the walls,” Jinyoung chuckles, while Mark takes out the needed supplies.

 

“And can you tell me why you're standing upright again? I said stay down” Mark growls as he returns to stand behind the younger. He's swiftly pushing Jinyoung back down, onto the flat surface. The latter releases a long-drawn moan in response and Mark once again gets the confirmation that Jinyoung is a fan of rough treatment at times.

 

Quick work is done in spreading the lube messily over his hand. His fingers trail over Jinyoung's waiting hole while the younger already tries to push back to speed up the process. Mark slightly shakes his head, he just can't believe the boy's impatience.

 

The other hand is draped over one of Jinyoung's smooth, round ass cheeks to hold him in place. He could have held him by the hip but then again, where's the fun? Eventually he pushes one finger inside, working carefully when he hears the other whimper. He slowly caresses his walls until it's noticeable that the younger relaxes more around his touch. Mark adds a second and soon a third finger to work him loose, scissoring inside of him to give him a good stretch.

 

Jinyoung is by now more than just cooperative as he rocks his ass desperately back, onto Mark's fingers. Whines and gasps are falling from his lips, which are only contributing to Mark's throbbing erection in his pants.

 

“Okay, enough. You won't have all the fun by yourself,” Mark declares as he retrieves his fingers.

 

Jinyoung looks back at him with a satisfied smile. “Finally.”

 

Mark tugs his pants and underwear down, only enough to free his cock. The condom and the lube are applied in the speed of light and Jinyoung watches him in awe, half lidded eyes staring lecherously.

 

“You're standing again? Back down!”

 

“N-no. Not like this. I want to be back on top of you, riding you.”

 

“But you will have to do all the work.”

 

“I'm willing to work hard for the right reward and now pleeeaaase Mark.”

 

That's a rather humble wish which Mark is happy to grant him. He recaptures his sitting position and once again Jinyoung climbs into his lap, just this time much more naked. It's a beautiful sight. If Mark wouldn't be so damn horny, he would stare at him forever.

 

It only takes seconds for Jinyoung to line himself up with Mark's rock-hard shaft, then letting himself sink down on it slowly. Gradually he gets taken in by the younger who has his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut to process the sensation. Mark is grabbing the heated skin of Jinyoung's waist, helping him to hold his body up. Jinyoung's gorgeous face in front of him, Jinyoung's tightness surrounding him and Jinyoung's beautiful, little noises so close to him, everything is so blissful, Mark could cry right on the spot.

 

When Jinyoung is all filled up, he collapses against Mark's chest, clinging to him for dear life as his body shakes. It's a true challenge for Mark to remain controlled and not fuck up into the boy right away. Jinyoung feels so good, he wants to scream. But he needs time to get used to the stretch so Mark tries to help him a little. The younger's head is buried in the crook of Mark's neck while his hands are clutching the skin of his back.

 

“You look stunning, beautiful boy,” Mark rasps directly into his ear and he feels shivers running through Jinyoung's body.

 

“You mean I look pretty damn helpless,” he scoffs in response, voice muffled as he wheezes into Mark's skin.

 

“No, I mean you look so fucking gorgeous on my cock, it's the world's most amazing view.” That's enough to elicit a long and needy whimper from the boy, which makes Mark twitch inside of him.

 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung whines and the next moment he lifts up his head, which is then followed by his hips only to let himself drop down on Mark entirely. A rough moan rips from the latter's throat as pleasure shoots through him.

 

“Fuck Jinyoung! Fuck! Fuck! You're awesome,” he pants, voice dripping with arousal. To say this is an encouragement for the other would be an understatement. As he smiles enticingly at Mark, he pounds his hips down on him in a steady rhythm. Mark is sure that this is what paradise must be like, even though the heat threatens to consume his insides more with every passing second.

 

Jinyoung's hands are back on their journey of discovery, running through Mark's hair, down his chest and basically anywhere else he can reach. All that while his thighs are slamming down on Mark harder with every move. Mark decides to help out, propping himself up on his hands to create some leverage. He lifts his hips and meets Jinyoung on his way down, who is obviously so surprised that a yelp escapes his lips.

 

Mark changes the angle a little and when his hips rock up particularly hard he seems to hit the golden spot inside Jinyoung. The latter releases a sudden cry in between his needy pants. He's back at clinging to Mark's shoulders while he begs with a whiny voice. “More! Again! There again! Please! Please!”

 

Mark is happy to oblige, aiming for his pleasure spot again and again while Jinyoung barely can hold himself together. “Mark, oh god yes! Mark! Maaark!”

 

That's all he wants to hear. The desperate way the beautiful boy chants his name is his ultimate turn on. The sensation travels directly into his throbbing cock and he can feel himself getting closer to his limit by the second.

 

He reaches down, wrapping his hand around Jinyoung's length and strokes him roughly between their bodies. Jinyoung's moans are getting louder, Mark's mind only gets fuzzier from it. The younger's head is falling back slightly while he's bouncing up and down.

 

Mark feels the high building up inside of him. He's desperate to come, riding on the edge as he's nearly there. Jinyoung is releasing little, seductive noises incessantly and it drives Mark insane. He eventually pauses the jerking movements on his cock to massage the head and dig his thumb into the younger's slit until Jinyoung's hips stutter. That had done the trick. Jinyoung releases a frantic moan as he comes between their stomachs. White is coating Mark's hand and Jinyoung arches his back, his body jerking uncontrollably. Mark watches him mesmerized, only to be pushed over the edge a moment later by Jinyoung's heat tightening around his shaft. The pleasure chases through is body in cracking shockwaves. The climax leaves him trembling and panting for air under Jinyoung, who is still riding out his own high. A faint sensation pushes through Mark's hazy mind. Is this pain? He vaguely registers Jinyoung biting down on the crook of his neck, anything but tenderly. But right now he can't bring himself to care.

 

When Mark can grasp a straight thought again, he looks at Jinyoung, or better he tries to. He lifts his head which he has placed against Mark's shoulder and scans his face. Jinyoung looks completely fucked out. Mark never saw something more dazzling in all his life.

 

They are still pretty busy with catching their breath so nobody his speaking. But their gazes are melting into each other. Mark is sure he can easily get lost inside these gleaming seas of darkness.

 

“What the heck is going on here? Where is Mark?” It's Jackson's voice. It's Jackson's voice displeasingly close to the bathroom. Their eyes are widening as they are catching up with the situation.

 

“I have no idea. Why are you so flustered?” It's Yugyeom's voice, calm and innocent sounding.

 

“Shit,” Jinyoung mutters as he hurries to scramble off Mark's lap. But as soon as he touches the floor his legs are giving out. If Mark wouldn't have been quick enough to catch him, he would have fallen flat on his face.

 

“Careful, okay?” Mark tries to calm him down. But they hear somebody rattle at the bathroom door and somehow Mark reconsiders, maybe it's not the time to remain calm. Luckily Jinyoung regains some control over his legs and starts to pick up his clothes from the tiled floor.

 

“Where is the key, Yugyeom?”

 

“Huh? Which ke- aaarghh!”

 

Mark slips down from the washing machine and removes the filled condom. There's the sound of the key in the lock and he is glad that he didn't undress so he can just pull the underwear and the sweatpants up again. A quick check on Jinyoung tells him that he as well managed to get his lower half dressed before the door is pushed open.

 

When a scowling Jackson, followed by a mischievous-looking Yugyeom, enters, they are standing there, awkwardly frozen, like deer caught in the headlights. They are staring at the intruders, not sure how to react.

 

“What is going on here?” Jackson asks, voice serious and demanding, as he takes in the situation.

 

“Oh my god, they are practically dripping with cum. No need to ask what's going on,” Yugyeom cackles in excitement and claps his hands repeatedly.

 

He is right, Mark thinks. His hand is really dripping with cum, just as much as both their chests and stomachs. There is no room for interpretations.

 

“I...I don't...I mean....you had sex in here?” Jackson finally blurts out after the fact apparently makes it through his fog of confusion.

 

They don't speak, they just offer tiny nods.

 

“Like....where?”

 

Jinyoung sheepishly points to the washing machine and Yugyeom starts to cackle again while Jackson's face takes on a deeply scandalized expression.

 

“This is a washing machine. It's supposed to make things clean and you dirtied it. This is not acceptable. I can't believe you guys. We have to throw it out,” he speed talks with a confident finality.

 

“Are you stupid? We can't throw out the washing machine.” Yugyeom finally stops his one-man party to interfere with Jackson's extremeness.

 

The situation is pretty much messed up already. No need to revel in it more than necessary, Mark concludes. “Uhm...okay. I guess everything is discussed so far. But...uhm..I might have to shower again now.”

 

“Me too, actually.” These are the first words that Jinyoung finds.

 

“No! No, this won't be happening!” Jackson pipes up in panic and secures Jinyoung's upper arm in a tight grip, trying to drag him to the door.

 

“Hey! What the heck?” Jinyoung protests annoyed.

 

“I won't allow you two to shower together. There won't be any shower sex. We can't trow the shower out as well!”

 

“But-”

 

“No, Park Jinyoung! Just no! You won't shower with Mark. I don't care how you get yourself clean. And if you lick the cum off yourself, I don't care,” Jackson nags outraged.

 

“I'm sure Mark would be interested in the job,” Yugyeom comments while sporting a suggestive smirk on his face.

 

“OH MY GOD!” are groaning three boys in unison.

 

“This was so uncalled for,” Jinyoung mumbles while he's shooing the tall boy out of the room. He throws back one glance at Mark before he gives in to Jackson's urging and leaves as well.

 

Jackson looks at Mark with something that Mark would maybe classify as reproachful. And indeed Mark feels the embarrassment bubble up under the other's intense gaze. The sudden shyness lets his eyes drop down to the floor.

 

He eventually hears the blonde sigh and Mark looks up to watch him ruffle his own hair.

 

“God, I was just getting coffee and in here starts a private Spring Break. What the heck,” he mumbles.

 

“Uhm...well, it wasn't planned or anything. It just happened.”

 

“It just happened,” he repeats slowly. “If you say so- What the hell is that cum on MY SWEATPANTS?” Jackson calls out, back at being scandalized while he points to a spot on Mark's hips.

 

“Oh...sorry,” Mark mumbles as he examines the small squirts of whiteness. “But it's not mine,” Mark hurries to say, in defense.

 

“That doesn't make anything better,” Jackson groans frustrated and presses the heels of his hands to his forehead. “You owe me! Is this clear?”

 

Mark only nods, hoping that Jackson would be done soon with his rant.

 

He seems to notice his discomfort then and his eyes and voice are growing softer. “And now wait here. Before you shower again, I'll get you clean pants …....and maybe a shirt so a certain Park Jinyoung won't jump you all over again.” Mark nods. “And that bite wound looks damn nasty. Does this boy think he's a fucking wolf?!” he mutters.

 

With this Jackson leaves and Mark is alone in the room together with his embarrassment and his shyness but also with fresh memories of amazing sex.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

“So you guys made up?” a smiling Jaebum asks when they are having breakfast in the kitchen only half an hour later.

 

Considering how impressive the events of the morning were, Mark almost forgot that he was supposed to be mad at Jackson yesterday. It seems odd to slip back into the role of his boyfriend when Jinyoung is occupying his mind more than ever.

 

“Y-yes, we did,” Mark answers and waits for Jackson to elaborate, just like they discussed it last night. But nothing comes. Instead Jackson seems rather miffed as he pokes the scrambled eggs in front of him repeatedly with his fork. Fortunately his own short statement is enough to elicit relief on Jaebum's face.

 

“Mark is the forgiving type,” Yugyeom chimes in. Mark thanks heavens for the younger. He is glad anybody says anything at all because the way it looks, Jackson won't be his usual talkative self this morning and Jinyoung barely said a word either since 'the bathroom situation'. Instead his eyes are pinned on the table, his face is flushed and even the tips of his ears are red. Mark thinks it looks cute but still he wonders what is going on in his head now.

 

“That's awesome. The family is back together. Jackson, you're so lucky, do you know that?” Jaebum cheers, his smile as wide and happy as possible.

 

“Sure I know,” Jackson gives back listlessly and unconvincingly. Mark considers, if somebody can be that annoyed over a dirty pair of sweatpants. Probably not. Gladly Jaebum doesn't seem to notice. When Mark exchanges a look with Yugyeom, the younger just shrugs casually and continues to stuff his face and starts talking about some TV show.

 

Mark doesn't have to endure the tense atmosphere much longer. Jaebum and Jackson soon have to head out to start their respective schedules. Jinyoung practically flees to the bathroom to take his long awaited shower and shuffles out of the apartment immediately after, claiming he's late for his lecture already.

 

Mark and Yugyeom are lounging on the younger's bed as they both have still some time left before they have to face their responsibilities.

 

“So about Jinyoung-”

 

“You have to say the mission name first.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“Mark, we especially created a mission name. We can't just freely talk without making clear what we talk about beforehand,” the younger lectures as if Mark would be a four year old.

 

“Yugyeom, just-”

 

“Mission name?”

 

“Mission Tiptoes, okay?” he grumbles, being already done with the other.

 

“Fine, you may proceed asking your question,” Yugyeom allows with a satisfied smile.

 

Mark roles his eyes but continues anyway. “So Jinyoung-”

 

“Great job at getting him morning-laid, by the way. And on the washer, how very creative,” Yugyeom marvels and nods in acknowledgment.

 

“Uhm...yeah...thank you...I guess,” Mark stammers as he contemplates, if he ever will be able to finish this conversation. “I don't know if it's normal to be that happy about your friends having sex.”

 

Yugyeom shrugs with nonchalance. “The both of you aren't normal either. It's not that I get a kick out of it. I have other hobbies, really. I just think it's what you two deserve.”

 

“Okay, so Jinyoung-”

 

“Was the sex good?”

 

“Yes, amazing actually. But Yugyeom, please let me talk!”

 

“Fine, go on!”

 

“Yesterday when I suggested to end the fake relationship, why was Jinyoung against it?”

 

“I really don't know.”

 

“B-but didn't you say you'll be my eyes and nose and whatnot in the apartment and tell me what's going on?” Mark asks indignantly.

 

“And while that's all true, it doesn't mean that I have insight in Park Jinyoung's weird mind,” the younger defends himself.

 

Mark huffs. He wants to know what's the cause of Jinyoung's behavior. But he just doesn't get it. “This is so odd, I don't know what to think. Yesterday he was so determined to keep up that stupid relationship lie and today....”

 

“Yeah, today he was all over you. He acted weird at breakfast, too.”

 

“I noticed. He looked ashamed. Maybe he regretted it immediately,” Mark sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration.

 

“Now, now! Don't be so negative! My guess is that he's majorly confused right now. You're slowly worming your way into his stubborn head and maybe he doesn't know how to deal with it, yet,” Yugyeom explains.

 

“You think so?” Mark asks, suddenly seeing a silver lining on the horizon.

 

“Yes. Be a little more patient, give him some time to wrap his head around it. You know, Rome wasn't built in a day either.”

 

“Is this what they teach you in Psychology? Helping others getting their lives in order by throwing worn-out proverbs at them?” Mark asks mockingly, offering a cheeky grin.

 

“Of course, that's the fundamental core of the whole thing,” Yugyeom retorts, also grinning.

 

“Okay, I try to be patient then. So what about the other unsolved case, why was Jackson so sulky during breakfast?”

 

“Don't know. Why do you care?”

 

“Huh? Because he's my friend, and yours, too. Don't you think it was weird?”

 

“He has his moods sometimes. But....” Yugyeom's voice trails off as he seems to ponder over something.

 

“But? I mean, I have an assumption. Jackson is truly a firm believer of Jinyoung's and Jaebum's love story. Of course he would hate it, if I would interfere and ruin everything for them, right? And how he saw us this morning, that just looked like very much interference and ruining, I assume. Now he's mad at me.”

 

“Yeah, that could be one reason why he behaves like that but there might be another one,” the other slowly mumbles.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh..it's just a theory, nothing to waste time and thoughts over yet,” he says reassuringly.

 

“Still, tell me!” Mark doesn't know what Yugyeom is referring to but he wants to know. Maybe it would help him to understand Jackson better.

 

“I'm probably wrong with that. Anyway, how is work go-”

 

“Kim Yugyeom, I'm not an idiot. You can't just downplay what you said and expect me not to notice.”

 

“Yeah, I need to get used to the thought that you're not one of my slow-witted roommates. But did you notice you took on the habit of calling people by their full names? Freaking crazy,” the boy snickers but Mark is still staring with intensity at him. “Anyway, I don't want to elaborate on that theory because it's probably nothing and I don't want you to freak out about it.”

 

“It's something that would freak me out?” Mark asks puzzled and even more curious now.

 

“Shit, no, just forget it!”

 

“As I said, you can't deal with me just like that.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Oh stop it with that tone, will you?”

 

“Which tone?”

 

“The one that says 'I mean the exact opposite of what I'm actually saying'.”

 

“I would never do that.”

 

“Translates to: You would totally do that.”

 

“Mark, come on. This is no big deal anyway.”

 

“Translates to: This is huge and would change the whole situation.”

 

“Mark, this is getting ridiculous. Just trust my words, okay?”

 

“Means: You can't be trusted.”

 

“Now you're plain annoying.” A sigh escapes Yugyeom's lips.

 

“Means: You appreciate me very much. Thanks Yugyeom, it's mutual,” Mark says, smiling brightly, reveling in his success of annoying the other.

 

“Please go now,” Yugyeom huffs but can't hide the tiny smile on his lips.

 

“So you really won't tell me?” he asks a little disappointed.

 

“Now you got it.”

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

That evening Mark sits in his room and tries to get some reading for his courses done. Focusing after a day like that seems hard enough. Turns out it gets even more difficult when his phone comes to life, indicating with a buzz that he got a new message.

 

 **From Jinyoung:** We need to talk.

 

Mark stares at the few words in shock. Breathing suddenly becomes luxury as he gasps for air because damn, this can't be good.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm back so late with this chapter. My grandpa passed away and it took me some time to get back on my feet. I'm better now.
> 
> It wasn't my plan to make you anticipate this chapter just to leave you in the lurch for so long. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Nevertheless the chapter came. I'm very curious to know what you think about....the latest events. :) Please let me know. I hope you're all well.


	8. Eight

Mark's nerves are getting the better of him. The whole day he spent thinking and overthinking what Jinyoung would have to say to him. There was not a moment he could steer his thoughts away from the other boy and the memories of him. But there is also the looming anxiety that nibbles on the edges of his mind, which makes his nerve fibers stretching and jittering. In a few minutes they will meet up to have 'the talk' and Mark can't help but feel uneasy about that prospect.

 

He finished attending all his lectures for today and is now on his way to a small café near campus. It was Jinyoung's suggestion to meet up there. Mark already knew that the younger likes to go there even though he himself never set foot in it before.

 

His hands are shaking and his palms are sweating, uneasiness engulfs his whole mind and body when he again goes through all the possible outcomes of their meeting, all the terrible turns their conversation could take. He knows it's futile. He knows it only stirs him up even more. But he can't shut his mind down and just stop worrying. His thoughts are going round in circles and just won't grant him any peace.

 

He scoffs slightly when he thinks of how different the morning yesterday was compared to today's. Yesterday was mind-blowing. He had sex with Jinyoung, it really happened even though it was completely unforeseeable. The surprise and joy he felt couldn't have been more perfect. While today he woke up with his insides twisting and his head clogged with gray clouds after a night of tossing and turning. He is glad to meet Jinyoung now, at least his discomfort would end after the talk, hopefully. It all depends on how it turns out. On the other hand he feels the urge to run away as fast and as far as possible, avoiding to hear which news Jinyoung could possibly break to him.

 

Still, he knows he has to get himself together now. Maybe it's nothing bad. Maybe Jinyoung doesn't hate him for fucking him on the washing machine while his yearslong crush was soundly sleeping just down the hall. Maybe Jinyoung is alright with Mark turning the peaceful living community upside down. Well, or not. Maybe Jinyoung hates him for all the right reasons. Maybe Jinyoung will tell him to get the fuck out of his life. Maybe Jinyoung- okay he needs to stop. He can't bring himself down this much even before the talk went down. There will be enough time to revel in his misery afterwards, he concludes.

 

When he enters the café his eyes are immediately searching the seating area for Jinyoung. And indeed, the younger is already there. He sits at a small table with space for only two people. His elbows are resting on the tabletop, both hands buried in his dark hair. Mark can't see his expression because he's facing the table surface, a single cup of coffee is placed in front of him.

 

Even though Jinyoung didn't even notice Mark's presence yet, the older's heartbeat starts to speed up. May it be the uncertainty which the upcoming conversation brings or just the prospect of plainly spending time with Jinyoung, he doesn't know. But his heart is wild and unruly in his chest.

 

He makes his way over to the table and quietly slips into the seat in front of him. Jinyoung seems to be too preoccupied with whichever thoughts are racing through his mind to notice him. So Mark tries to catch his attention by uttering a soft “Jinyoung?”.

 

With a jerk he lifts his head up, his hands sliding out of his messy hair while he stares at Mark with wide eyes.

 

“M-Mark, how long have you been there?” he croaks.

 

The other has to gasp when he takes in Jinyoung's appearance. His eyes are bloodshot and there are sitting dark circles underneath them. His skin is pale and it's hard to tell, if Jinyoung's shaggy hair experienced the luxury of being brushed today at all. His whole demeanor seems jumpy and confused and in general comes across as a reason to worry about him.

 

“Jinyoung, you look....not okay.” Mark fancied the thought of saying 'terrible' but chose to rephrase at the last moment. “A-Are you okay?”

 

“I...yeah...I'm okay...I think.”

 

“Did you sleep?”

 

“A little?”

 

“What's up? Did something happen?”

 

“I didn't know if you would really show up,” he mumbles, eyeing his cup of coffee.

 

This confuses Mark more than it gives him insights into the situation. “Of course I would. What are you talking about?”

 

He heaves a deep sigh as his gaze lingers on the tabletop for a few more seconds. Eventually he lifts his eyes up to look at Mark. The action seems to drain more energy from him than it actually should. “I thought you maybe would hate me. I messed up.”

 

“What are you saying? What is this about?”

 

“I want you to know that I am a faithful soul. I surely didn't appear like that in front of you so far, I'm aware of it. But I'm truly faithful to my feelings for Jaebum.”

 

It shouldn't hurt Mark as much as it does to hear those words. He didn't assume that another round of sex would suddenly dissolve all the feelings for Jaebum that have been nourished for the past few years. Still it hurts like a bitch. But he can't show that to Jinyoung. That would stress him out only more. Sure, Mark came here as a nervous wreck himself but after seeing the other boy, looking like an absolute mess, his decision is made. He has to pull himself together to not make it harder for Jinyoung, no matter how the conversation may proceed.

 

“I believe you. It's not like I'm judging you.”

 

A long exhale escapes Jinyoung's mouth, probably of relief. The tension noticeably rolls off his shoulders. But one of his hands is back in his hair, worsening the muss on his head. Mark reaches out to pull Jinyoung's arm down but at the last second the younger flinches from the touch.

 

Mark's arm freezes in mid-air. It slowly sinks down onto the table as he fixes the boy in front of him with wide eyes, Mark's expression surprised and a little wounded. Jinyoung stares back, not any less bewildered.

 

“Jinyoung, what-”

 

“I'm sorry..”

 

“Did I hurt you or anything?”

 

“NO! It's not that. It's just....I can't be trusted around you.” He avoids Mark's gaze while he timidly rubs the back of his neck.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I….I obviously have troubles to control myself around you. Ugh...I mean, you noticed, right?” he asks, his expression a mix of sheepishness and guilt. “Aargh! Why couldn't I find an amazing new friend who looks more like Gollum than a damn sexy pinup boy?” he whines and hides his face in his hands.

 

“W-What?”

 

“It would be easier that way, you know? But no, you're you. And that's dangerous because I am me.”

 

And now the big question rolls through Mark's mind. For only a second he considers to try to steer the conversation away from it, trying to avoid it and hoping it would not ever resurface. But his inner panic button is connected to his mouth and there is no time to catch up with his mind.

 

“What does that mean for us? Are you saying we can't see each other anymore?”

 

The questions are practically bursting out of him. He's sure he looks like usually people would look in the middle of a fire or an earthquake. But for Mark, Jinyoung telling him it would be better to cut all their ties, resembles a natural catastrophe just fine. He has to know, now.

 

Jinyoung's jaw drops as surprise crosses his face. “W-w-what? No! Nooo, I never said that.” The words are coming out in a hurry. He even uses his hands to offer big gestures of denying. “What I try to say is that I am sorry. From now on I try to be more controlled. And you thinking that I only used you for..uhm...sex, that's killing me. I want to cherish our friendship.”

 

In this moment the waitress approaches their table, wearing a bright smile. “Hello, my name is Chaeyoung, what can I get for you?” she asks, facing Mark.

 

“Hi, I would like a moccaccino and two servings of cinnamon apple pie, please.”

 

“Wait, is one slice for me?” Jinyoung pipes up, stunned.

 

“Of course, I know you always order it here.”

 

“But-”

 

“I'll treat you. Want another coffee?”

 

“N-no, I'm good. Thank you,” Jinyoung says timidly and his eyes keep flitting to the tabletop and back to Mark's face.

 

“So this would be everything for now. Thank you,” Mark says, facing the cheery waitress.

 

“Alright..... excuse me, I didn't get your name.”

 

“Uhm...Mark.”

 

“Alright Mark, I'll be right back with your order.” And with that she leaves, full of verve.

 

He hears Jinyoung snorting and is surprised to find him with a slightly annoyed expression on his features. “She's flirting with you.”

 

“No....she...isn't?” Mark says uncertainly, because basically he has no idea when people are flirting and when they are just perfectly nice humans.

 

“Sure she is. When I ordered the coffee she didn't give a damn about my name.”

 

“Uh-huh, whatever. Okay, back to our...uhm...discussion-”

 

“I feel even worse now. You think I am using you for sex and what do you do next? Buying my favorite pie for me. That doesn't make sense,” Jinyoung mumbles in despair. In Mark's opinion he looks like the most adorable, little cookie ever and he would gladly buy all the cinnamon apple pie supplies this café has to offer, if this is his reward.

 

“You know what doesn't make sense? You telling me what I feel. Because it's something you made up in this sentimental head of yours, me thinking that you used me. I not once said or thought that,” Mark rants gently with a confident smile on his lips, hoping to get his point across.

 

“So you don't hate me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why...why did you agree...on the sex?”

 

Because I'm damn fucking in love with you from the first day I met you, Mark thinks. But of course he can't say that. He can't throw his feelings at the younger, especially not when he's in a fragile state like today.

 

“Well, basically I'm just as uncontrolled as you are.” Mark tries to say it with all his nonchalance and hopes that Jinyoung would buy it. Sometimes it helps to hope for something very much, and this time round it is one of these rare occasions because the younger slowly nods and starts to sip his coffee.

 

“We're truly unlucky,” the boy says after a few seconds.

 

“We...are?” Mark is puzzled, by far not for the first time during this talk.

 

“Yes. I mean it's not our fault that we have terribly good sex with each other, right? But still it's a fact and there is nothing we can do about it, except refraining from doing it again. That's the solution.”

 

“Honestly, when you describe it like that, to me it doesn't even sound like a problem in the first place,” Mark chuckles. “To have terribly good sex is something most people would kill for.”

 

“Well, that's true,” Jinyoung giggles. It's the first time a sound of amusement comes from him today and it sets free a wave of relief inside of Mark. He already was missing the pretty eye whiskers. “But in our case, we just have to stop. No more sex and we also should make sure to cut back with the touching in general. Because as I said, I can't be trusted. Anyway, it's not like we can continue. You will eventually start to date one of your many admirers and I will be with Jaebum so-”

 

“Excuse me but which admirers are you talking about?” And Mark is puzzled once again. Jinyoung is really on a roll today.

 

“The flower creep?”

 

“It's a creep, as you said. I don't plan to be with a creep. Do you want me to be with a creep?”

 

“Of course not. I was just starting the long list of your suitors.”

 

“Oh please,” Mark grumbles and rolls his eyes.

 

“The 'I'm sorry, Yoona' girl?”

 

“Jinyoung, she's a girl.“

 

“Oh yeah..right. But the coy guy at the restaurant? Your coworker, I mean.”

 

“Taeil? He's not my admirer. We are friends.”

 

“Yeah, right. He's suspicious, Mark. I'm sure he's into you and secretly snaps pics of you from all angles and papers his room's walls with them and jerks off to the sight of them,” Jinyoung grouches. It is so cute, even though Mark thinks he's talking trash, he can't hold back his laughter.

 

“Jinyoung, even if that would be true, which it's not, we would be back in the creep category and with this he would be out of question.”

 

“Okay, then Chaeyoung, the pretty waitress.”

 

“What's up with you? It's a girl AGAIN. And she's not even interested in me. And now there is nobody left to add to your little, ridiculous list.”

 

“I'm sure there are more. I just don't know them yet. But there are probably hundreds.”

 

Now it's Mark's turn to scoff. “When you got up this morning, did you fall? Like maybe...on your head or something?”

 

Jinyoung bursts into laughter and Mark has to smile along. Turns out the talk wasn't half as doomed as he feared it to be beforehand.

 

“So Mark, here's your order,” the spirited waitress interrupts their happy time and places everything on the table. “Can I get you anything else?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

“Okay, if I can do anything for you, just let me know,” she says, her smile overflowing with charm.

 

“Yeah, like if you want to go for coffee or have dinner or her tongue in your mouth, just let her know,” Jinyoung scoffs after she's out of earshot.

 

Mark can't suppress a small giggle but is quickly returning to deny every single one of the implied events. “Jinyoung, come on-”

 

“Oh look, she forgot her phone number on your napkin. Tragic.” Jinyoung's sassy words are laced with sarcasm as he points at the white napkin under Mark's plate, a few numbers written down neatly in blue ink on it.

 

“Okay, you're right. She was flirting. Are you happy?”

 

“Very,” he says and offers a satisfied smile. Nothing in his attitude reminds anymore on the jumpy wreck he was just 20 minutes ago.

 

“But that fact won't make me any less gay so get over it.”

 

“Already over it.” They are both smiling at each other. It's so nice to talk with Jinyoung. What in the world would Mark have done, when he would have lost him today?!

 

A hissing sound suddenly pulls him out of his thoughts. Jinyoung clenches his teeth as he looks at Mark, or rather Mark's neck.

 

“W-What's up?”

 

Jinyoung points at his neckline. Mark is sure before yesterday, the younger would have just reached out to him and touched the respective spot but it seems like he wants to cut out the touching between them for real.

 

Mark tries to look down at himself and sees the ugly bite wound slightly peeking out from under his t-shirt. Unconsciously he pulls the material lower to look at the whole thing, which elicits another hiss from the boy in front of him.

 

“Oh my god, I can't believe I did that,” Jinyoung whines and clasps his hand over his mouth as he continues to stare. Mark pulls his shirt back up quickly. No need to parade that thing around. “Does it hurt much?”

 

“Well, I won't need stitches.” He casually shrugs his shoulders and munches a fork full of apple pie. Jinyoung is right, it tastes great.

 

“But..ugh...I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. It's not...well basically it's not a kink of mine or anything.”

 

“It's alright. Don't worry about it.” Mark tries to calm him down as he continues to downplay it and smiles along his statement.

 

“No really, look at that. You're the nice boy and I am a damn predator. I'm really no good for you. You should run from me as long as you can,” he mumbles with a guilt-filled voice and a pout on his rosy lips.

 

“If you think I would ever be scared of you, you really fell on your head.” The grin on Mark's face is huge and probably gets even wider as Jinyoung puffs out some air, rolls his eyes and eventually smiles as well.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

First mission accomplished, Mark thinks as he hurries across the college grounds. After the talk with Jinyoung the weight he felt all day was lifted off his chest. Sure, there are some losses, since Mark now has to deal with a deprivation of feeling Jinyoung's skin. He wants to respect the younger's wish but at the same time knows that it will be torture for himself. But at least Jinyoung didn't tell him to get lost, so Mark is for now satisfied with what he got.

 

Now it's time to tend to the other boy who looked affected yesterday at breakfast. Mark learned that the basketball team practices today and apparently every student can attend to watch. Once again he gets reminded of knowing embarrassingly little about his own college's regular customs. But he doesn't care too much about that fact right now. He's on his way to mend what he potentially had ruined yesterday, and he is armed with props.

 

When he enters the gym he already spots the team pacing across the court, the rowdy steps on the polished hardwood flooring echoing through the space. He slips inside and takes a spot in the bleachers, taking a curious look around. People really do come here to watch the team practicing, he confirms to himself. Mainly there are girls, cheering and clapping and trying to snap some pics of the fast moving players. Mark is glad he chose a spot fairly far away from the chattering groups of people.

 

Mark turns his gaze towards the court, trying to spot his boy of interest in the running mess of players. It's actually pretty easy. Jackson moves swiftly, all his actions precise and strong while his face shows absolute concentration. His skin is glistening with sweat while he manages to snatch the ball from one of his teammates as effortlessly as possible.

 

Mark watches as the game continues for the next ten minutes. Eventually the coach blows the whistle, indicating the guys to take a break. Jackson shuffles towards the bench, picking up a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead and neck. Of course he doesn't notice Mark sitting there, somewhere in the huge gym.

 

Mark observes how Jackson sits down and takes a swig from his water bottle before he looks at his phone, probably scrolling through his IG. Mark pulls his own phone out and dials his number. He sees Jackson slightly flinching when his call goes through. The annoying thing is that the boy down on the court wouldn't take it. He doesn't move, only stares at the display. That's it, his mailbox message is the only thing Mark gets to hear. He frowns, half disappointed and half confused by the apparent rejection.

 

He sighs as he accepts his fade. Mark could just climb down the bleachers and approach him. But he doesn't want all of Jackson's teammates to listen in on their conversation so he opts to do the first thing which comes to mind instead. He stands up and yells from the top of his lungs. “Hey, Jackson Wang! Get your sweaty ass up here!” He knows that this earned him the attention of several other people as well but he just can't bring himself to care much.

 

The addressed boy's head jerks up as he scans the seating area with wide eyes. They grow even larger as he spots Mark, a small smile paints his face before he seems to forcefully restrain it. A few seconds later he is on his way up where Mark waits for him. The boy comes to a stop in front of him and loiters awkwardly.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi, what are you doing here?” he says quietly.

 

“Cheering?” Mark shows a small paper flag attached to a plastic stick, 'Team Wang' written on it with black marker. And even though Jackson obviously tries to be reserved, a tiny grin lights up his face.

 

“Cheering, yeah? All of the sudden?”

 

“And to say sorry.” Mark turns the flag around, on the other side is written 'I'm sorry, Jackson'.

 

The grin widens and a high-pitched, short laugh bubbles from his throat before his face goes back to his blank expression quickly. “What would you be sorry for?” he asks cautiously.

 

“You're mad at me.”

 

“Why would you think so?”

 

“A pretty good indicator for it would be that you just now rudely ignored my call.” A dash of guilt appears in the blonde's eyes. “Apart from this you were so huffy yesterday at breakfast and right now, well you're not your usual self either. I don't want to ruin your little world Jackson, but you're not as mysterious as you might think. I know you're mad at me. I just don't really know what for. What have I done?”

 

“Don't know.” The boy shrugs the question off and his eyes are mindlessly sweeping over the court.

 

“You don't know?”

 

“Not really, but yeah, I might be a little peeved.” His eyes are back on Mark. The latter isn't used to be looked at like this by Jackson. The puppy eyes lack the usual warmth and he would lie, if he says it doesn't sting.

 

“It has something to do with Jinyoung, right?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“You're not very helpful here, Jackson.”

 

Again he just shrugs. Mark doesn't like it. He wants his energetic and excited friend back, not this huffy, listless excuse of him.

 

“Okay, let's try this, I just guess why you're mad at me. You're mad at me, because I had sex with Jinyoung. You're mad at me because Jinyoung is in love with Jaebum and you think they belong together. So in your eyes I invaded their relationship and you're afraid that they won't become a couple again because of me. Tell me, if I'm wrong!”

 

Jackson stares at him for some time, examines his face while he produces a low humming sound. “Was it your first time having sex with each other after your one-night stand?”

 

“Uhm...yes, we're basically just friends.”

 

“With benefits,” Jackson scoffs.

 

“No, usually not. It was an exception. I just talked with Jinyoung and he definitely doesn't want to repeat it.”

 

“Of course not, he's in love with Jaebum.”

 

“Yes, I know” Mark whispers. Now he's breaking the eye contact, his gaze dropping to the floor.

 

“Mark, please tell me that you don't have feelings for him,” Jackson interrogates, urgency perceptible in his voice. Mark jolts, he's caught with his pants down. Maybe Jackson can read him that well or maybe he is just very obvious about his feelings for Jinyoung. Whatever it is, Mark has to answer something. He doesn't want to lie. The constant lying to Jaebum is hard enough to handle. The prospect of adding another untruth on his conscience simply disgusts him. He sighs deeply and catches a look of worry and curiosity from the blonde.

 

“I fell in love with him, Jackson. Right from the start I was beyond help.” The words come out in a discouraged mumble. The other seems to perceive how bad Mark feels because when he speaks again, emotions are back in his voice as much as on his face.

 

“That's bad, Mark. I didn't know.”

 

“Well, I don't really walk around and boast with it, to be honest. Please don't tell him! He has no idea. Only Yugyeom knows.”

 

“I won't, don't worry. I just want you to know that it's pointless. Liking him is pointless for you. He won't let go of his feelings for Jaebum, like ever. You're wasting your time and energy here while you could focus your precious feelings on somebody available, somebody who would feel blessed knowing that the awesome you would give them special attention.” Jackson's speech started out harshly but towards the end his words are getting softer, more caring.

 

“I didn't choose to like him. It just happened and I can't help it, you know?” Mark tries to defend himself. It is not his choice to barge into Jinyoung's or Jackson's or Jaebum's life and ruin anything for either of them. It's not his choice to feel his heart cracking a little every time he catches Jinyoung making heart eyes at Jaebum. If he could choose, Mark would definitely decide for something less painful.

 

Jackson sighs and then comes forward to embrace Mark in a tight hug. “Yeah, I know,” he murmurs into Mark's ear. Even though he's sweaty, Mark can't bring himself to be annoyed. He's just glad his friend is back, wanting to make sure that he is okay with all his might.

 

“I'm going to help you,” Jackson assures with a bright smile as he pulls back.

 

“To get together with him?”

 

“Of course not. I'm helping you to break free.”

 

“What? No, Jackson, that's not what I really want. I....I just can't.”

 

“You want to continue to suffer because of his ignorance?” Jackson's stare is at first puzzled, then incredulously.

 

“Well the suffering part is not my favorite.” A tiny chuckle goes with this statement. “But ...Jinyoung, I don't think I want to forget about my feelings for him. Maybe I can wow him? Someday?”

 

“Illusions, Mark. Nothing but illusions. But sure, if you want to run into misery with open eyes, please go on,” he babbles with a lightness that doesn't match his statement at all. “Oh well, you still owe me. The sweatpants, remember?”

 

“Uhm, yeah...I do remember,” he mutters under his breath. He can't hide the wariness which spreads through him, since he has not the slightest idea where Jackson wants to go with this.

 

“Good, come and watch my next game. And don't forget to bring that nice, little flag here, otherwise it's not legit.” Okay, that's a pretty manageable request, Mark acknowledges. The puppy boy is alive and kicking as if the moody little shit, who ignored his call, never existed. Mark is glad he's back, a wave of relief floods him as he takes in the other's smile, which he returns right back at him.

 

The coach yells for the team to gather again. Jackson squeezes Mark's biceps quickly before he turns around to join his mates. A loud “See ya!” is screeched on his way down.

 

Mark watches the boy skipping away and he huffs a laugh and shakes his head in amused disbelief. Like always he has no idea what goes on in the blonde's head. But if attending his upcoming basketball match cheers him up that much, Mark is happy to oblige.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

After Mark was over with the supposed-to-be critical talk, he was of course relieved that Jinyoung didn't ban him from his life. But there also sneaked some worries into his thoughts. Jinyoung made it clear that he doesn't want any more touches happening between them, let alone sex. So Mark really pondered over the way he should deal with this. Sure, he could still spend time with him and talk with him. But to not be able to feel his skin anymore is unimaginable somehow. The pure notion of it feels like thousand little pricks in his heart.

 

After the talk, Mark gave it his all to show as much presence as possible in the apartment of the four boys, spending time with them and hoping that Jinyoung would reconsider his decision. At first Jinyoung was overly cautious of him. He got even a little shy when they were alone together in a room. With meticulous precision he even made sure that there would always be some physical distance between them.

 

Luckily time did its thing in these two weeks since their talk. It started with only small interactions, a slight brush of their hands when they would reach out for the same snack or having to catch Jinyoung by his shoulders and save him from tumbling when Yugyeom accidentally (?) jostled against him as he bolted past them. Jinyoung got adorably timid in the beginning. But eventually he warmed up to Mark's touches again. By now it feels like the younger never made the declaration of keeping a physical distance at all.

 

It's particularly noticeable when they sit in the gym in the bleachers, waiting for Jackson's basketball match to start which he had talked Mark into attending to. Jinyoung is sitting next to him, pressed into his side. It's actually not needed to be so close, Mark considers. Nevertheless, the younger doesn't seem to think anything of it. Instead he laughs and jokes with Mark, talking animatedly and even occasionally puts his hand on Mark's knee when he tells an anecdote. The older doesn't complain. It's almost as if they are in their own little bubble, sitting in the middle of chattering students in a stinky gym, having the best time ever. Yugyeom and Jaebum, who are munching nachos next to them, are almost forgotten.

 

Mark nearly misses the teams taking their places on the court if it wouldn't be for the loud cheering of the people around them. The whole gym is buzzing with anticipation. The game starts and only a few seconds later Jackson steals the ball. He speeds along the court, throws the ball at his teammate just to receive it back after he passed a guy of the opposite team. Jackson aims the ball straight for the net and gets the point. The buzzer sounds loudly through the gym and confirms the scoring. A grin appears on Jackson's lips as he high fives a few teammates. But a moment later his features are focused again as his eyes are following the ball and he slips past his opponents. He didn't lie to Mark. He is really good. And to Mark it seems like half of the cheering audience is Jackson's personal fan club. It's actually pretty impressive.

 

Next to him the other three boys are also whooping for Jackson and the team. Jinyoung is so loud and excited, Mark can't get over how endearing he is. Once his eyes are fixed on Jinyoung, it's difficult to refocus on the game but eventually he's successful. Mark chimes in and cheers for his friend as loud as possible. His team is playing an awesome game and the guest team has a hard time surviving. The crowd is so loud, it reminds Mark of a huge party. A sudden feeling of regret crosses his mind as he asks himself why he never made it to watch a game before. It's so much fun and he is so proud of Jackson, who scores again and again.

 

Eventually their team wins the game by far. Before the timer counted down the last second, Jackson even managed to execute a slam dunk. Mark doesn't know how it is possible for the guy to jump like that but he somehow made it and the crowd goes wild. Their team gathers and they lift Jackson up to carry him on their shoulders. He looks like a king while he's grinning and waving to the people, all the tension of the game fallen from him. Everyone in the bleachers is jumping and cheering and screaming and clapping by now and it feels like Jackson has all of them in the palm of his hand.

 

Mark notices how Jackson leans down to talk to some of his team members and it looks like he's pointing to the crowd, or to them to be exact. Just seconds later two of the guys are running up the steps and swarming into their seating row. Everyone around looks baffled as the two tall guys are gripping Mark's arms to tug him with them.

 

“W-waht's going on?”

 

“Jackson wants you down there to celebrate,” one of the guys explains enthusiastically as he grins at Mark. The latter can't do anything but letting them guide him onto the court because he 1. is in no condition to fend these two giants off and 2. is still too perplexed to react in any other way.

 

Eventually they are gently shoving him into the group of partying basketball players until he suddenly is lifted up by strong arms. Before he can think one straight thought he also sits on some guys' shoulders, just like Jackson.

 

“Hi hon! Nice to see you here,” Jackson calls out and releases a high-pitched giggle before he grabs Mark's fingers and throws their joined hands up in the air. If possible the crowd celebrates even louder while Mark still hasn't processed what is going on. He's paralyzed by all the people who are watching him and the general turmoil of the situation. Just then Jackson pulls his arm towards him, Mark struggles to maintain his balance up there but is then steadied by Jackson's hands on his shoulder and on his neck while the blonde presses his lips to Mark's.

 

Hell breaks lose in the venue. People are practically screaming their lungs out in utter elation. But for Mark the noisy chaos fades into the background while his mind shifts into denying mode. Because this can't be happening. Things like that do not happen in his life because since when is his life an American college romcom?

 

He's still bewildered by Jackson's sudden invasion when the blonde pulls back and looks at him with a blinding smile and fond eyes, before he once again raises their interlaced hands as a sign of victory. Mark's eyes sweep over the colorful, excited masses until they focus on the small group of people he came here with. At first his gaze falls on Yugyeom because he's tall and easy to spot. If Mark can identify it correctly from this distance, he looks absolutely baffled, unmoving in the partying crowd. Next to him is Jaebum, jumping up and down happily and chanting the college's victory song together with the majority of people. And finally next to him Jinyoung, who looks, if possible, even more incredulously than Yugyeom. Puzzlement and helplessness are written all over his face as he stares back with his jaw dropped.

 

But Mark's expression most probably doesn't look any less astonished, since Jackson pretty much caught everyone off-guard with his surprising display of affection. Mark's thoughts are all over the place. Just what goes on with the blonde boy? And damn, when will he get off these shoulders of guys he doesn't even know?

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

“You wanted to know about my theory, I talked about last time, right? Now it's time to talk about it again,” Yugyeom grumbles as he loiters together with Mark in front of the locker rooms, waiting for a certain basketball player.

 

“Okay? I don't know where this is coming from all of a sudden but yes, please tell me.”

 

“Because it came true, Mark. It really came true. Turns out my theory was correct. Jackson Wang is in love with you.”

 

“He...what? That's ridiculous,” Mark decides and scowls at the tall boy. “What is it with people telling me how much other people are in love with me these days?”

 

“He just kissed you in front of half the student body and you're still doubting? Honestly?”

 

“I don't know what goes on inside his crazy head, I admit that, but I know he's not in love with me.”

 

“And you're sure about it, why exactly?”

 

“Because we're friends. And he even told me before that I'm not even his type.”

 

Yugyeom rolls his eyes. Apparently he expected a better reasoning. “Now I'm going to tell you something which every human older than 11 should know already: People do lie, Mark. Also people do change their minds. Constantly. On a daily basis.”

 

“Yugyeom, come on. I'm sure there is another explanation for what he did.”

 

In this moment the door behind them swings open and a noisy group of guys files out of the room. They are still bubbling with excitement as they make their way along the corridor, past the two boys. Mark registers how some guys are looking him up and down, smiling at him and one of them even whistles. A hushed “Wow, Jackson really lucked out.” works its way to their ears and both boys are groaning in unison.

 

“Well, looks like you're the hot gossip now,” Yugyeom whispers and raises an eyebrow. Mark only shrugs his shoulders. He isn't delighted to be talked about but it still won't bother him much. After all he never cared before about college gossip and now is indeed not the time to start with that.

 

Finally a beaming Jackson leaves the room and his smile becomes even brighter when he spots his friends. After he bid his teammates goodbye, he immediately swings an arm around both of them so that he has Mark on his left and Yugyeom on his right side.

 

“What's up guys? Want to go celebrate this legendary win somewhere?”

 

The tall boy wiggles out of Jackson's grasp and moves forward to push his arm off Mark's shoulder as well.

 

“Is this all you have to say after this stupid charade which you dragged Mark into?” Yugyeom frowns at him and he's obviously ready to nag his ass off, tone of voice blatantly challenging.

 

Jackson's face falls and he seems confused, gaze alternating between both his friends. “What? You guys are mad at me now?”

 

“Fucking yes!”

 

“No, we aren't mad at you of course,” Mark tries to calm the situation.

 

“Hell yes, we are!” Yugyeom rants as if Mark's words don't count for anything.

 

“Yugyeom!” Mark hisses reproachfully.

 

The younger chooses to ignore him some more. “Jackson fucking Wang, you won't make a move on the only guy Jinyoung has an interest in, apart from Jaebum. You just won't!”

 

“I..what?” he splutters before he gears up his defenses. “First of all, interest my ass! He still clings to Jaebum like a duckling clings to mama duck and that probably won't ever change. Don't blame me for that! And secondly, I was trying to fucking help.”

 

“How the heck is this considered help?” Yugyeom still boils with indignation.

 

“That was the ultimate chance to make Jinyoung jealous. I just went for it,” the blonde says with a lopsided grin, a lot more lightheartedly than just seconds ago.

 

“Bullshit! Nobody asked for your help. Also I'm not buying it. You're all for Jinyoung getting back together with Jaebum and suddenly you're trying to help Mark to decoy him? No way, you can't fool me,” he snarls. Jackson's sudden calmness seems to irritate him more.

 

“Yugyeom!” Mark hisses again in an attempt to calm the younger down. He is ignored again.

 

“You think so? Then what was I trying to gain, in your opinion?” Jackson's tone is a mix of provocation and mocking. He crosses his arms which only underlines his display of defiance. Still there's an amused glint in his eyes and a challenging smile on his lips.

 

“To stick your tongue into Mark's mouth and make your fake relationship a bigger thing than it actually is.”

 

“So what if I'm up for a good kiss? Unfortunately there wasn't any tongue involved but it was good all the same. Still it was my way of helping.”

 

“Yeah, but help to whom is the question,” the younger scoffs disdainfully. “Jinyoung? I don't think so.”

 

“Nothing but assumptions.”

 

“Oh please, I see what you're doing. Leave Mark alone! And by the way, Jinyoung doesn't need that kind of help anyway. He needs time to accept his feelings.”

 

“Look what time did for him in the past few years. Nothing! He needs some action to happen, a push in the right direction or he will never understand.”

 

“Oh you are the psychology expert now?” Yugyeom mocks.

 

Jackson rolls his eyes and retorts mildly annoyed, “Don't psychology expert me! You're a mere student so stop fucking acting like you have your master degree and can read other people's minds. Also to get some sense into Jinyoung, it requires not more than some applied logic.”

 

“If you know so well how to end his misery, why didn't you take action before? You had more than three years.”

 

“Don't be like that, Yugyeom,” the blonde sighs and ruffles his hair carelessly. “You know I don't mean that it's easy to help him. And you know what? You do it your way and I do it my way and in the end we both might be able to fix this,” Jackson tries to bargain, obviously tired of the current discussion.

 

“No! No no no no! Just fucking no! You're going to stay out of this, when your help looks like.... whatever that was on the court just now.”

 

“Whatever. I won't wear myself out, going round in circles arguing with you. How about we're going to grab something to eat now to celebrate our team's glorious win?” The bright smile is fully back on his face now.

 

“This issue is not over, yet. Watch it, Wang! Also you do know that I have to go to my damn study group now,” Yugyeom grumbles.

 

“Too bad,” Jackson says, beaming. “Mark, wanna come?”

 

“Sure.” Mark is just happy that his presence is finally acknowledged again.

 

“Mark!” Now it's the tall boy's turn to hiss at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You're going on a date with him now?” Incredulousness is written all over Yugyeom's face.

 

“Nonsense! What date? We're just eating,” Mark reasons.

 

“Yeah Gyeomie, we're just eating,” Jackson confirms, grinning like a cheeky toddler. “Come on, Mark.” As soon as they are walking off, Jackson wraps his arm back around Mark's shoulder.

 

“Jackson Wang, fucking behave!” Yugyeom calls after them.

 

“I always do. Have a nice study time!” The grin never leaves his features.

 

As soon as Yugyeom is out of earshot the blonde continues to talk, amazingly unbothered by other's accusations. “Careful ladies and gentlemen, Kim Yugyeom is not amused,” he cackles.

 

“Well, he's worried about Jinyoung, like all of us.”

 

“Possible.”

 

“But he got a point. I think we shouldn't do this again, kissing I mean.”

 

“Huh? Why? I mean, okay, I'm sorry that it was a little abruptly but there was no time to confirm it with you, so I just went for it. You must have been surprised and I apologize for that. But I think it would be good, if we would step up our boyfriend game. It would be more convincing for Jaebum and Jinyoung would get jealous. We're killing two birds with one stone.”

 

“I think we can neglect the convincing Jaebum part. He isn't suspicious of us in the least so there's no need to showcase an Oscar-worthy kind of performance. And I don't think that making Jinyoung jealous would work. We only would confuse him needlessly. So let's just continue like before and focus on...whatever it is that we are doing.”

 

“Well, we're friends, right?” Jackson asks cautiously.

 

Mark nods enthusiastically.

 

“And partners in crime,” Jackson continues with a juvenile smile painting his face.

 

Mark nods again, grinning.

 

“Passable actors.”

 

Now Mark nods while he can't hold back his snickering.

 

“And both smoking hot,” Jackson finishes and pulls Mark even closer as the latter bursts with laughter.

 

“God you're so... I don't even know what to say. You're so...Jackson.”

 

“Thank you, hon,” he chuckles. “So what I try to say is, we match so well on so many levels. And you said we should focus on what we're doing now, which is a fake relationship. Even though we could pull off so much more. It's a pity.”

 

Now an alarm is triggered in Mark's head. He definitely has to approach the last statement with skepticism. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that we could manage a really good, committed relationship,” Jackson reasons. Mark feels panic bubble up inside him and he's sure it shows on his face. His back and shoulders stiffen under the weight of Jackson's arm while he frantically thinks of what to reply. “I mean you're hot and I am hot. Just imagine how pretty our kids would be! They would grow up to be a bunch of models and pop stars,” the blonde squeals excitedly and releases a string of high-pitched laughs.

 

Relief spreads over Mark like a blanket and calms the threatening waves of panic. It was a joke. Jackson was only joking in his usual, confusing Jackson-way. He didn't try to talk him into an actual relationship. He was just the typical crazy Jackson Wang. These are the things Mark is telling himself.

 

“You dork, how could we have kids?” Mark scoffs but can't stop himself from giggling.

 

“I don't know, I'm not a doctor. Too bad the all-knowing Kim Yugyeom isn't here. He certainly could tell us how the smart beauty Mark Tuan and the handsome basketball superstar Jackson Wang could combine their fantastic genes to make breathtaking babies and save the world. We owe it to this society.” The smile on his face is as bright as a summer day when he squeezes Mark's shoulder teasingly.

 

“You're such an idiot, Jackson Wang. But I acknowledge the part about the basketball superstar. You're really damn good and it felt like every student there was a fan of yours. I didn't know you have a certain level of fame.”

 

“Yeah, I could tell that you didn't know,” he chuckles. “Are you impressed?”

 

“A little?”

 

“Good, then it was worth it,” he says with a grin.

 

“You wanted me to watch the game just to boast about your basketball skills?”

 

“Naturally,” he confirms with a satisfied smile. “And to grab food with you afterwards and let you pay for everything.”

 

“And here I thought handsome basketball superstar Jackson Wang would be the gentleman type,” Mark comments with mock hurt.

 

“I'm sorry to disappoint you, hon. It's a cruel world,” he retorts, chuckling.

 

“If that's the case we're going to get noodles because I cannot afford luxury.”

 

“Damn, I need to find a wealthier fake boyfriend.”

 

Mark snickers and makes a point of bumping into Jackson's side while walking so they both starting to stumble a little. “Good luck then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still growing with a lot of details in my head. I just want to let you know that all your theories and worries and concerns you share in your comments are awesome inspiration. Thank you for that.
> 
> Also, everybody celebrating Yugyeom for being the god of sex-opportunity-creating is a real MOOD! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> This might be a little random but I have a question for you. I participated in the markjin fic fest on twitter. Everybody was supposed to send in their story by the end of August. But the whole thing got postponed. The last notice of the admins came almost two months ago, saying there would be a new schedule soon. But nothing came and they are not responding to my mails. I'm getting a little antsy and basically just want to finally post my story. So what do you think? Posting or waiting?


	9. Nine

Mark has too many things to think about. He's in the middle of his shift and is preparing a huge order of beverages right now, so he should think about work primarily. But there is also Jackson and his a little too dubious behavior yesterday. Definitely something to think about. Yugyeom is still mad at Jackson, Mark assumes, but is he the one that should try to fix this? Or should he let the boys talk it out amongst themselves? He should think about that. Youngjae is still missing in action. Mark hopes he's alive. Still, his roommate's avoidance tactic irritates him more by the day. BamBam is nagging at Mark every day for spending too much time in an apartment he doesn't actually live in. He knows BamBam misses him. He should think about a solution soon. And Jinyoung, he doesn't really had a chance to talk to him in private about the basketball match and Jackson's surprising afterparty. Mark doesn't know what the younger is thinking right now but he should as soon as possible try to find out. Yes, Mark has so many things to think about. But here he is, mainly thinking about Jinyoung's eye whiskers.

 

Soon his infatuated mind is pulled back into reality as somebody clears their throat not too far from him. Mark looks up and in front of the counter stands Jinyoung, shy smile on his lips and eyes glimmering.

 

“Jinyoung! What are you doing here?” Mark asks baffled.

 

“Just dropping by. My lecture got canceled and I thought I'd just come to see how you're doing.” He's smiling so that his dimple pops out. Mark melts a little.

 

“That's...nice. I'm glad to see you.”

 

“After you and Yugyeom ditched us yesterday to hang out with Jackson?” he asks while he takes a seat on one of the bar stools. He shoots Mark a slight glare to accompany his words.

 

“I-It wasn't like that. We just had to.... resolve some things.”

 

“So, you and Jackson, are you two a thing now?” he asks cautiously while he's knitting his brows.

 

“A thing?” In return, Mark's eyebrows are shooting up.

 

“I mean you kissed yesterday in front of A LOT of people and..... and you resolved something afterwards, so....I assume that you two....”

 

“It is a very odd thing to assume actually. Did you ask Jackson about it, too?” Mark tries his best to smile the misunderstanding away.

 

“Yeah, I did. But he only shook his head and asked me how someone smart like me could be so dense. I don't know what to make of his answer so I thought I just ask you about it.” He looks a little helpless and confused. It's adorable, Mark decides, but he also wants to clear things up quickly.

 

“No, we are not a thing. And we won't ever be. Why are you so curious about it?” Mark offers his cheekiest smile in order to tease the younger a little. And it works.

 

“I...I'm not,” he huffs with pouty lips. “Well, I just want to know if my friends are turning their fake relationship into a real one. That's not an outrageous thing to ask.”

 

Mark snickers at the response before Jinyoung adds, “Then what was the kissing for?”

 

“Uhm, Jackson apparently had the wild plan to convince Jaebum fully that our relationship is real. It's not something he talked over with me before though.”

 

“But...what for? Why would it be important to him what Jaebum thinks?”

 

“Since the fake relationship was your idea, Jackson thought you'd benefit from it somehow, if we would step up our game.” Of course Mark withholds purposely Jackson's other intention of possibly making Jinyoung jealous.

 

“So he kissed you and claimed he did me a favor with it?”

 

“Kind of? I know, he's crazy.”

 

“He really is. But I know him, he definitely enjoyed to shove his tongue down your throat,” Jinyoung scoffs while he raises one brow dismissively.

 

“No tongues were shoved anywhere though.”

 

“I didn't really wanted to know but fine,” the younger huffs. Is he maybe a tiny bit jealous? Mark doesn't really know but maybe there's hope.

 

“Maaaaark!” A whirlwind called Bella suddenly comes running towards him and Mark is just quick enough to crouch down and open his arms before the little girl throws herself at him.

 

“Hi Bella,” he chuckles while he's hugging her and lifting her up to sit her down on top of the counter. “How are you?”

 

“Excited!” she squeaks.

 

“Because?”

 

“Because you're here and we can play.”

 

“And because I am here and you can play with me, too,” Jinyoung adds in a voice that easily rivals the child's in excitement.

 

“Oh, hello Jinyoung.” The girl returns to her usual collected state after beholding the other boy.

 

“Hello Bella, it's so nice to see you,” he says with a wide smile while he supports himself with his forearms on the counter.

 

“It's Hyejin,” she retorts coolly.

 

Mark doesn't even try to hide his laughter.

 

“Why do you have to break my heart again and again, huh?” Jinyoung acts as dramatically as possible, eyes scrunching and chest clutching included.

 

The girl just tilts her head, looking at him with round eyes while she shrugs his overreaction off. Mark decides to step in.

 

“Bella, how was your day?”

 

“I followed your advice and told Lee Namil that if he steps on my toes only one more time or if he's using my crayons without permission again, I'm going to tell his mom.”

 

“And did it work?”

 

“Yes, super good,” she cheers.

 

“You teach her to rat others out to their moms?” Jinyoung asks in astonishment.

 

“Sure, if it helps.”

 

“Mark says you have to use the weapons at hand as effective as possible,” the child explains to Jinyoung.

 

“Oooohhh, smart.” Jinyoung nods acknowledging and raises his hand to give her a high five. But she only tilts her head again and blinks her eyes repeatedly.

 

“Have you forgotten how to wave properly?” she eventually wonders.

 

Mark bursts with laughter as Jinyoung's jaw drops. Another rejection of the girl, intended or not, must be a shock. Mark has mercy and takes a gentle hold of Bella's wrist before he guides her hand to softly meet Jinyoung's palm.

 

“That's what he wanted, Bella. It's a high five, a form of greeting, congratulation or celebration,” Mark elaborates, looking fondly at the nodding girl.

 

“I didn't know that.”

 

“I could tell,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“Hi guys...and little girl.” Mark looks up upon hearing the familiar voice. It's Jackson, closing the door of the restaurant behind him before marching towards them and climbing onto a bar stool next to Jinyoung. The latter looks at his friend with obvious surprise.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Just visiting Mark. You?”

 

“Well, the same,” Jinyoung mumbles. “Don't you have a lecture now?”

 

“Yeah, but I figured they can still pull through without me. The professor will probably call me in case he needs my help,” Jackson explains dryly until he can't hold back his high-pitched cackle anymore. Both of the other boys are laughing as well and shaking their heads in disbelief.

 

“You're such a bluffer, Jackson Wang,” Jinyoung gasps.

 

“So you skipped your course, yeah? Bella, don't see him as a role model,” Mark tries to educate.

 

“It's fine, I wouldn't anyway,” the girl retorts pretty much unfazed and the boys are laughing again.

 

“I'm so glad that I am not the only one she's dissing,” Jinyoung snickers. Mark considers for a short moment, if he could get an eye whiskers overload but then decides that he could never look too much at them.

 

The door of the restaurant opens again and once more it's not a guest who wants to order a tasty Italian meal, but another visitor. When Mark's eyes are sweeping over the new arrival he almost chokes on nothing.

 

“Jongseok? What are you doing here?”

 

Just like his two forerunners, the boy walks towards Mark and plops down on another bar stool. And that's it, in front of Mark, boys are lined up along the entire counter. How did that happen just now? “I was in the neighborhood coincidentally. I saw some strange people crowding you in here so I thought I'd check on you.”

 

Jinyoung and Jackson are sharing a confused look, silently wondering why they are considered to be 'strange people' all of the sudden.

 

“Coincidentally, yeah?” Mark scoffs. “It's really not needed for you to check on me though.”

 

“Who are they? Your fan club?” The tall boy glares at the two guys beside him, full of suspicion.

 

“And who are you to have so many questions?” Jinyoung pipes up, obviously annoyed at the new guy in their little group of visitors.

 

“I'm his future boyfriend,” the boy replies smugly.

 

“He's not.” Mark is quick to intervene. “That's Jongseok, my ex-coworker and-”

 

“Oh my god, you're the flower creep,” Jinyoung gasps and points an accusing finger at him. Jackson who occupies the seat in the middle had to lean backwards quickly to not get stabbed by it.

 

“And you dare to just casually walk in here?” Jackson chimes in, as scandalized as ever.

 

“He's a meanie,” Bella confirms, outraged.

 

“I don't know what's up with all of you, but you better leave Mark alone,” Jongseok replies, seemingly indifferent to all the fuss.

 

“What?” Jinyoung is the first to get ready to snap back. “What the heck? Can you get a grip, you freaking-”

 

“Hiiiiiiiiii, Taeil!” Jackson suddenly drowns out Jinyoung's rant to greet Mark's coworker, who's just balancing some loaded plates past them. Additionally the blonde starts to wave almost frantically and sends over a beaming smile. A puppy boy indeed, Mark thinks as he watches Jackson's typical excitement. The addressed waiter on the other hand is his shy self yet again and ends up almost tripping over his own two feet while his face immediately turns beet-red. Some flustered glances are everything he offers before he hurries away to deliver the plates.

 

“Aaaahhh, he's kind of adorable,” Jackson squeals, facing Mark.

 

“Hey loud one, can you stop distracting Taeil? Somebody has to work here while Mark is sorting out his private life.” Oh no, Mark thinks as he slowly turns sideways. And yes, his fear is coming true, next to him appeared his boss out of thin air.

 

“Minji, I'm so sorry. I'll deal with it-”

 

“Oh no no no, you got me wrong. This wasn't meant as criticism. It looks interesting. Please go on. Does anybody want snacks?” she says, radiating enthusiasm.

 

“Mommy, Mark's life isn't a drama.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, right now his life looks exactly like a drama. So Mark, what is this here? A sit-in?” she asks excitedly, as if she were bored before and is happy that finally somebody would present some gossip to personally entertain her.

 

“Uhm, they are kind of my friends?”

 

“Wait, they're really here for you? All of them? Impressive Mark, pretty impressive,” she acknowledges and Mark wishes for the ground to open and swallow him up, as he takes in her suggestive smirk. “Really nice gang of admirers you have there.”

 

“Oh my god, no?” He gapes at her, shocked, just to turn his head and gape at the row of boys.

 

“Your potential boyfriends then?”

 

“Minji!” Mark hisses as a warning.

 

“Well, I'm his boyfriend.... kind of,” Jackson butts in, smiling.

 

“Liar!” Bella disagrees quickly.

 

“You're his fake boyfriend. Calm down, okay?!” Jinyoung supports and as Bella lifts up her tiny hand to offer him a high five, Jinyoung seems to be the happiest little bub alive.

 

“Y-You have a fake boyfriend? What for?” Jongseok asks bewildered, staring up at him.

 

“My question exactly,” his boss chimes in.

 

“Just...it's just pretense and it's very long story so...it's just fake, okay? We're friends so-”

 

“And who are you, kid?” Minji interrupts his stammering because she already moved on and is just too interested in learning about the whole situation.

 

The addressed boy, Jinyoung, seems a bit flustered at first but then a smug smile blooms on his face. “I'm Mark's friend as well. And occasionally we're sleeping together.”

 

The confident statement hits Mark like a brick. “Jinyoung!” he hisses in panic.

 

“WHAT?” Minji shrieks. “Oh my god, it was totally worth it to get out of bed this morning.”

 

“WHAT?” Jongseok also exclaims, only much more shocked than his ex-boss. “Mark! What the heck?”

 

“What, what? It's none of your business!” Mark tries to silence him.

 

Meanwhile Jackson faces Jinyoung and asks his friend with a raised brow, “What exactly are you trying to prove, Park Jinyoung?” That's also Mark's question. But there's no time to examine this any further, since Jinyoung's casual statement unleashed chaos in this little group of people. Mark becomes even more aware of that, when the kid on the counter starts to speak in a curious voice.

 

“Sleeping together? Like sleeping in one bed and cuddle a lot?”

 

Mark quietly groans. Again he wishes that he would be anywhere but here. He looks down at his little princess, only regards the others from the corner of his eye, while they are desperately trying to stifle their laughter. “Yes, love, yes. That's exactly it. Nothing else, just sleeping and cuddling.”

 

“Okay,” she replies and nods in understanding before she starts another unintended attack. “Is he a good cuddler?”

 

Mark thinks he's on the brink of passing out. “Yes, Bella, he's good. Fluffy and stuff, you know?!” After the girl nods again, he lets his gaze wander to the row of boys, finding Jinyoung with a pleased smile on his face while Jackson crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking miffed.

 

“Mark, I can't believe this.” Jongseok continues to nag.

 

“Get over it, will you?” Mark grumbles in annoyance. That guy has no right to be outraged.

 

Luckily Minji seems to be bored again and wants to still learn more about their background. “Just what are you doing here, kid? You just quitted and left from one day to the next and now you're sitting here, acting like you belong to the interior.”

 

“I'm just here to see Mark.”

 

“Just leave! You were always mean to him,” Bella protests vigorously.

 

“Precisely what I thought,” her mom confirms. “I wasn't that upset about your leave, since as far as I know you treated Mark always pretty badly. So what is this now?”

 

“What do you mean, he treated him badly?” Jackson asks, looking shocked.

 

Jinyoung looks just the same, as he asks, “What happened? Mark, did he bully you?”

 

“Don't make such a fuss, please,” Mark tries to calm them down while he pinches his nose bridge.

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Jackson almost yells.

 

“Because you're not my parents. I can take care of myself just fine.”

 

“Oh yes, you can,” Minji says, words full as sarcasm as she turns towards the other boys. “Wanna know what he did to take care of himself? Absolutely nothing! He idly endured the bullying until this jerk here decided to quit. It was epic. Mark was a true hero.”

 

“Thanks Minji. Nobody asked but thanks anyway,” Mark grumbles, bugged that his boss decided to make him look like a pushover in front of his friends.

 

“I can't believe you,” Jinyoung rants, facing Jongseok. “Just get out of here before we will kick you out!”  


“What do you want, wimp? Shut up, before I beat you up!”

 

“Seriously, what are you doing here?” Jackson interrogates annoyed, turning to the bully. “Nobody needs you here. Mark doesn't need you.”

 

“Get off my back already! I was dumb, okay? I acted like a jerk and I treated Mark horribly despite really liking him. But then I realized my mistake and now I know what to do.”

 

“And what would that be?” Minji asks curiously.

 

“Make him fall for me,” Jongseok states full of conviction.

 

“No way!” Jackson denies immediately.

 

“He wouldn't like a meanie like you.” Bella grumbles.

 

“You can't just bully him and then come back to win him over. That's not working,” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“Kid, I think you just got voted out by majority,” Minji says with a smirk, facing the boy in question.

 

“This is not an election,” Jongseok snarls and crosses his arms in front of his chest, clearly ready to be stubborn. “I only care for what Mark says.”

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh. “Please leave then.”

 

“You don't mean that!”

 

“On the contrary, I mean it pretty much,” Mark confirms. The smug smiles on Jinyoung's and Jackson's faces are a sight to behold.

 

“But how should I make you fall for me, if you won't give a chance? I'll stay.”

 

“Unbelievable,” Minji utters in admiration. “Mark Tuan, you got yourself a pretty impressive entourage.”

 

“Oh god, what is happening?!” Mark mutters, deeply ashamed and hides his face behind his palms.

 

“Wooow, what's going on here?”

 

Mark peeks out from behind his hands and realizes that, yes, the situation just got worse because behind Minji, Yerim popped up, taking a curious look around.

 

“Yerim, what are you doing here? I told you to check the delivered groceries in the back,” their boss demands warily.

 

“Yeah, but it's so boring and lonely while Mark has his own fan meeting out here,” the girl nags, obviously dissatisfied. She crosses her arms and purses her lips.

 

“Yerim, nice to have you, but now go back to work. We have to discuss Mark's private life here,” Minji explains and Mark only groans in response.

 

“Why can Mark play with his friends and I can't even introduce myself to these handsome guys properly? You know, it's so noticeable that you favor Mark over everyone else working here. So unfair,” his coworker continues to nag.

 

Minji snaps. “And you know why that is? Because Mark isn't ditching work mid-shift constantly. And Mark also isn't complaining all of the time. And he doesn't secretly but not secretly enough spends half his shift on his phone like others. Should I go on?”

 

“Fine, I got it,” the girl complies but can't hold back her excessive eye rolling. “I go back to work. Just a quick question. Is one of you two single?” she asks, smiling enticingly at Jinyoung and Jackson.

 

Mark groans again. Here he stands in the middle of a bunch of people who all are playing some part in his life but never were meant to come together like this. He feels powerless, like a pinball in a slot machine. Sometimes he thinks life is outright clowning him.

 

Luckily Minji is her usual snappy self and is quick to enlighten Yerim. “Hate to break it to you honey, but blonde cutie and black beauty here are preferring guys.”

 

Mark takes a careful glance to check how both boys are reacting to their new nicknames. Jinyoung looks a little confused while Jackson wears a rather satisfied smile.

 

“Mark, why are you only bringing gay boys?” Yerim complains. Minji is right, she really complains a lot.

 

“Uhm...sorry?”

 

“Yeah, you should be!”

 

“We also have your lovely ex-coworker here,” Minji says to draw Yerim's attention to Jongseok. The latter looks very unimpressed though.

 

“Yeah, hey Jongseok,” she says with a tight-lipped smile while she offers him a small wave. “But honestly, no offense but..uhm....no. Also I already know you only want to get into Mark's pants.”

 

“Yerim!” Mark hisses again. He can't wrap his head around why everyone else is speaking more casual about his private life than he himself does.

 

And unfortunately there's still a kid listening, a very curious kid at that. “What does he want in your pants? Your wallet? Does he want money from you, Mark?” the girl asks alarmed.

 

“Yes, Bella. Yes, he wants money.” Mark doesn't care anymore. He just wants that gruesome situation to be over and his little girl surviving it without being traumatized. While he looks at her he hears the stifled snickering of several people again.

 

Jongseok isn't part of the amused group though. “What? I don't! I want-”

 

“Jongseok!” Mark warns sharply. He doesn't lose his patience often but right now it's a pretty big challenge for him. “If you finish this sentence like I think you would then heaven help you!”

 

“I...uh...yeah I want money,” the boy murmurs sulkily to appease his crush.

 

“A stalker and a thief, huh? Awesome hobbies you have there,” Jackson teases, followed by a high-pitched cackle.

 

“Shut up!” Jongseok mutters and punches Jackson's shoulder. The blonde hisses in pain and rubs his abused body part while he's glaring at the guy.

 

“Yerim, I think you did enough here,” Minji declares. “Back to work!”

 

“Fine. Mark, call me in case you ever meet a good-looking straight guy!”

 

“I'm not a matchmaking agency.”

 

“Don't be mean!” the girl snaps before she trudges away.

 

“Come here sweetheart, we have to go, doing some office stuff. You like to help mommy, right?”

 

“But I can't go now. Mark needs me. I don't want the meanie to do something weird to him.” Most boys are giggling in reaction to the kid's statement while Jongseok only splutters.

 

“Give Mark a chance to handle himself at least once in a while, okay? You can't always protect him,” Minji says and smirks at Mark. He knows she will bug him forever and today gave her a tone of new teasing material.

 

“But It's not only the meanie, mommy. I don't want the blonde one to get Mark either. He's a liar and he skips his lectures.”

 

“I...what?”

 

“A true bad boy, yeah?” Minji laughs and everyone, except Jackson, does as well.

 

“I am not. And I do have a name,” Jackson protests but unfortunately remains ignored by the girl.

 

“Yes, a bad boy! I want Mark to be with Jinyoung because Mark says he's cuddly and fluffy. And the only bad thing is that he's stupid. But Mark can deal with that.”

 

Now everyone except Jinyoung is laughing. Mark thinks that Bella is truly a mastermind, even though she's probably not yet aware of it.

 

“I promise to take care of myself, Bella. Don't worry.” Mark smiles at the girl and messes with her curly hair after her mom hefted her onto her hip.

 

“Fine,” she mumbles.

 

“So Mark, you heard it, don't do stupid things! And your fan club can stay, if they order something. Bye guys.”

 

“It's fine, they have to go anyway,” Mark calls after her before he's turning back to the three dumbfounded guys, still sitting in front of him.

 

“What, you're kicking us out AGAIN?” Jackson asks baffled.

 

“It's just, I really have to work now. And I kind of am exhausted after... whatever this was what went down here just now.”

 

“Alright,” Jinyoung mumbles. “Why do you always seem to suffer when we pay you a visit?”

 

“How should I know?” Mark snickers in tired amusement while he ruffles his hair.

 

“I wait outside until your shift is over,” his ex-coworker declares, smiling at him.

 

“No you won't!” Jackson denies.

 

“Definitely not!” Jinyoung confirms.

 

“I don't have to listen to anything you say,” Jongseok snarls at both.

 

“Jongseok, there are still three more hours of work ahead of me. Go the fuck home! And you two,” Mark says, facing Jinyoung and Jackson, “Are you two forming some weird protection squad now?”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“God Jinyoung,” Jackson groans. “Would you please learn to lie to him? You lie to Jaebum on a daily basis, what's the problem in doing the exact same thing to Mark?”

 

“I never needed to lie to Mark,” the boy mumbles, looking offended.

 

“Okay,” Mark butts in again. “I don't need a protection squad. As I was saying, I can handle myself. Thank you for the visit. Have a nice trip home.” Of course Mark would like to enjoy Jinyoung's company longer, but how could he suggest that without it sounding weird in front of the others and in front of Jinyoung himself?! So he pretends that he only is able focus on his work after everyone would have left.

 

“Oh and Mark?” Jinyoung turns around one more time while they are already on their way to the exit. “I forgot to tell you last time, but damn, you look hot in your work attire,” Jinyoung says with a huge grin on his face.

 

“W-What?” Mark stammers.

 

“Don't flirt with him!” Jongseok growls at Jinyoung.

 

“Why not? I can compliment the guy I am occasionally sleeping with, right?”

 

“I hate you. Now get out of here before I end you,” the tall boy grunts.

 

Mark watches them leaving, still stunned. Jinyoung is grinning widely and Mark is once again at a loss regarding his intentions. He finally decides to truly focus on his work because he isn't a slacker and he doesn't like his coworkers to possibly think that of him.

 

After his shift, he is gathering his stuff in the changing room when Taeil approaches him. He doesn't address Mark, he's just standing next to him,fidgeting awkwardly. Eventually Mark turns towards him and chuckles quietly. “Yes? What is it, Taeil?”

 

“Uhm...I...uhm...today your friends were here again to see you.”

 

A pause. That's definitely not a question but Mark decides to give the boy the time he needs.

 

“True. Sorry, I know we probably were loud.”

 

“No! No, it's fine. It's not that. I...uhm...you know, uhm the cute one, is he-”

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“Uhm...the blonde? I think his name is Jackson, right?”

 

It astonishes Mark that somebody would choose Jackson over Jinyoung as 'the cute one'. Then again, different strokes for different folks, Mark concludes. It's basically a good thing that not everyone reacts to Jinyoung as he himself does. And Mark knows his own heart is Jinyoung-themed and his eyes are probably as well.

 

“Yes, the blonde one, that's Jackson. What about him?”

 

“I was wondering....uhm...is there something going on between you and him?” he finally blurts out and scrunches up his face as if he would expect Mark to punch him. But the latter only tilts his head and stares at the shy boy for a few seconds until he opens his eyes again to return the look.

 

“No, he's my friend. Nothing else. Why are asking?”

 

“Oh..it's nothing. I really have to go. Thank you.” Taeil whirls around and tries to bolt but Mark has other plans as he grabs him by his arm and turns him back around.

 

With a beaming smile Mark continues the conversation. “I thought you might feel bothered by him but maybe I was wrong. Do you actually like him?”

 

It only takes seconds for the boy's cheeks to change color to a flaming red. “I...uhm..I..I don't know? Maybe? I mean... I don't know him enough to say that but...he's...he's nice and interesting and...very handsome.” Taeil's eyes are searching the floor just to avoid looking at Mark.

 

“Wow, that's surprising, but in a positive way,” Mark cheers and Taeil's eyes are snapping up to blink at him in amazement.

 

“It...is?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“But...is he even-”

 

“Yes! He loves boys! It's your lucky day because you know what? He's also very much single currently. I can give him your number. How about it?”

 

“NO! Oh my god no!” the boy cries out in panic.

 

“Huh? Why not?”

 

“What if he calls?”

 

“Then you are going to answer the call and talk to him?”

 

“I...I can't.”

 

“Sure you can. Jackson is a very excited but also very understanding person. Also he already knows you're a bit on the shy side. He doesn't bite so don't worry.”

 

“I don't know. Just....just give me a bit more time to gather up some courage.”

 

“Fine, but don't miss your chance. He's a precious one,” Mark discloses, accompanied by a smile and a wink. Taeil nods and returns the smile timidly.

 

When Mark is on his way home, he's in a good mood again. Jackson and Taeil would make a nice couple.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

 

“Do you think my ears are too big?”

 

“What?”

 

“Maybe Jaebum thinks my ears are too big and that's the reason he can't fall in love with me,” Jinyoung ponders while he skeptically beholds himself in a hand mirror. Mark is stunned. They are lazing on Jinyoung's bed and until a minute ago Mark fumbled with the other boy's laptop while Jinyoung played a game on his phone. Mark noticed that the other is quieter than usual but he didn't think much of it. But now a peaceful evening seems to go downhill after Jinyoung decided to once again bring up Jaebum.

 

“Jinyoung please, if that would be the reason which prevents him from falling for you, he would be a damn idiot,” Mark scoffs. “I don't think it's that.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I don't know. Not your ears at least, because they are cute,” Mark says with a cheeky grin, in hope to make him smile.

 

“They are huge,” the younger huffs. The make-him-smile plan obviously needs some polishing.

 

“And still they are cute.”

 

“You just want to comfort me.”

 

“And you just want to be stubborn.”

 

“I just want to know why Jaebum doesn't see me the way I see him,” Jinyoung snaps.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark says, sighing, “He thinks you both are better off as friends. Maybe back then he wished to return the romantic feelings, which you harbored for him, but just couldn't. And now, a romantic relationship with his longterm good friend is probably not even an option in his mind anymore. After all nobody really knows why people are falling in love with each other or why they don't.”

 

“That explanation sucks. Did you change your major to philosophy?” he grumbles and shoots Mark a glare.

 

“Did you decide to be a little brat so you can attend Jaebum's kindergarten class?”

 

“Wow, that was mean,” the younger exclaims surprised.

 

“You were smiling a little, though.”

 

“Maybe, but it still was mean.”

 

“Maybe I should go,” Mark sighs and sits up properly.

 

“No, don't!” Jinyoung sits up as well, as quick as a flash, and holds Mark by the shoulder, expression startled.

 

“You're obviously not in a good mood and maybe it would help you to clear your thoughts when you'd spend some time alone.” That is only half the truth. It hurts Mark too much to constantly hear Jinyoung giving his pining speeches about Jaebum. He can endure it to some extend but today he already reached his limit. He needs to get out of here before his heart is taking even more damage.

 

“Please don't go,” he whispers. His downcast eyes are searching the blanket for nothing in particular. “I'm sorry. I know I'm snotty sometimes. I didn't want to take it out on you and the last thing I wanted was to chase you away,” he says quietly. Mark can hear the sincerity in his words and Jinyoung unknowingly takes advantage of Mark's huge weakness for him.

 

Mark sighs once again and moves closer to Jinyoung, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. “So is there a reason for your bad mood today?”

 

“It's three and a half years today. It's our break up anniversary. Yay.” he says and laughs bitterly.

 

Mark pulls Jinyoung closer to him. He should know that he can depend on Mark and trust him with his worries. He only can guess how painful it must be for Jinyoung. “I'm sorry, Jinyoung. Don't suffer too much.”

 

“It's just so hard. My heart is still longing for him while he is not even thinking of me in any way. He's out a lot these days. I don't know where but it seems like he's rarely at home. And...and I can't help but to think that Yugyeom might be right. What if Jaebum sees someone? What if he is in a happy relationship already? I swear, I wouldn't be able to handle that.”

 

“Jinyoung, I don't know what to say. It might be possible that he is seeing someone. Or maybe he became part of an underground ballet crew and doesn't want to say anything until he's good enough to make it big-”

 

“You're such a weirdo,” Jinyoung scoffs, but a tiny laugh escapes his lips as well.

 

“My point is, whatever he's doing is something you have no influence on. And whatever he is doing is something you will overcome because you're a strong person. Whatever he is doing won't break you.”

 

“These are nice words but I think you're more convinced by them than I would ever be. Thank you anyway. I'm so glad to have you by my side.”

 

“You're going to overcome anything, Jinyoung. Trust me.”

 

“We will see. Will you really leave now or will you stay a little longer?”

 

“If you want, I can stay.”

 

“Please, or I would drown in self-pity.”

 

So Mark stays and cuddles a bit with the sad boy in his arms. He tries to not enjoy this so much because he knows how Jinyoung suffers. But it's difficult. The closeness and warmth between them is something Mark is weak to.

 

He wished he wouldn't have held back when he hears Jaebum's voice coming from the hallway. Jinyoung breaks away from his embrace immediately to scramble out of bed.

 

“It's Jaebum! Come on, Mark!” he says all happy and excited. Mark's heart cracks. Why is it so easy for Jaebum to make him happy while it's an almost impossible task for Mark?! It's so unfair.

 

They are meeting Jaebum in the kitchen where he already greeted Yugyeom and Jackson.

 

“Jaebummie, where have you been all evening?” Jinyoung asks innocently.

 

“I had to take care of some things-”

 

“Take care of some things, yeah? I wonder if these things have a nice face and a charming personality,” Yugyeom mocks.

 

“I bought some snacks. How about movie night? Are you up for it?” Jaebum suggests, simply ignoring the taunting comment of the youngest. He promptly gets cheery responses from Jinyoung and Jackson and both of them are freeing him from his plastic bag full of snacks to plunder it, looking like two overgrown raccoons.

 

A short while later the five boys are lounging in the living room. Yugyeom occupies the only armchair while the others are sharing the space on the couch. Jaebum sat down on the left side and not a second went by until Jinyoung snuggled up to him. A sickening feeling enveloped Mark's insides immediately as he took in the view. He was waking from his stupor when Jackson pulled him down to sit on the other end of the couch. The blonde mimicked Jinyoung and is now pressed against Mark's shoulder as some movie, which Mark has no idea what it's about, is playing in front of them.

 

Mark can't help but throwing quick glances over to the other side to keep tabs on what is going on there. Jinyoung is too close to Jaebum, much too close, while Jaebum has an arm around his shoulder. Good thing is that Jaebum's full attention is on the TV, bad thing is that Jinyoung's full attention is on Jaebum.

 

Mark catches himself more glaring than simply glancing over and he sighs in discomfort. Just why does he have to be here to witness this? The nasty, crushing feeling of jealousy gnaws on his mind and heart.

 

“Is everything alright?” Jackson whispers, looking up with huge puppy dog eyes, full of worry.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really? You seem a little tense.”

 

“It's fine. There's just a lot on my mind,” he answers in a low voice.

 

“Wanna talk about it? We could leave, you know?”

 

“No, it's really fine. Nothing to worry about,” Mark reassures and smiles down at Jackson. He rubs the blonde's arm gently with the hand he had draped over his shoulder. Jackson nods silently and shifts his focus back to the TV.

 

After the movie ended, Jinyoung and Yugyeom are animatedly discussing which movie should be watched next but Mark is done for the day. He can't endure 90 more minutes of Jinyoung melting into Jeabum. So he excuses himself and says that he has to go home.

 

“Why? You just can spend the night here again,” Jackson laments, obviously confused by Mark's sudden decision to leave.

 

“I know, but I have to be home once in a while. My roommates are already wondering, if I have moved out and just forgot to tell them,” he jokes and tousles the blonde's hair playfully.

 

“Well, you could just move in with us. I don't think anybody would object,” Jaebum suggests. His tone reveals that it's not meant as a witty comment, there's sincerity behind his statement.

 

Mark's jaw drops. Of course he never thought about this option before but he also never considered to be invited to live with these boys so casually. What amazes Mark equally much is that Jaebum seems to be right, all boys are responding rather positively to the idea. Jackson has already his own mini-party going on. But Mark knows this can't happen. This would just finalize the huge mess which already is happening. Apart from that he's not up to break BamBam's heart by moving out.

 

“I...I really can't. I appreciate the offer but I really can't. I can't let my roommates a.k.a. friends down so easily.”

 

“There are two of them, right? We can't fit in two more. We all would have to move,” Jaebum ponders and Mark can't believe that the other truly considers this thought.

 

“Okay, stop it right here. Nobody of you even met my roommates. So don't get ahead of yourself,” Mark says with an incredulous little laugh added.

 

“But why is that, Mark?” Jackson says reproachfully and Jinyoung and Yugyeom are nodding along.

 

Jaebum chimes in. “He's right. Just bring them over and we can hang out together. I'm sure it would be nice.” And Mark once again is reminded why he never could bring himself to dislike Jaebum, he's just to nice and happy and open-minded in general.

 

“Well, if you insist, I see what I can do. But I have to go now.”

 

On his way home Mark reflects on the events of the evening. Even though the last couple of minutes came as a pleasant surprise, the rest didn't bring any satisfaction. Jinyoung was grumpy almost the whole time and seeing him cuddling with Jaebum wasn't something Mark needed in his life. He realizes that Jinyoung still looks at Jaebum like he's the sun and the moon and everything that's life-sustaining.

 

It's unfair and frustrating. It feels like he's taking one step forward two steps back. There were situations were Mark even thought Jinyoung would show some signs of jealousy on seeing Mark interact with other people. But now he's sure that he confused it with something else. Because the harsh truth is that Jinyoung isn't jealous because he has to have special feelings for Mark to develop jealousy. But today he realized that all of the younger's feelings still belong to somebody else. During all this time they spent together Mark still didn't manage to shake him up. His heart is still captured by Jaebum as it was from the very beginning. Everything is futile.

 

By now Mark questions this whole mission. Would he ever be able to lure Jinyoung away from Jaebum? Would he manage to be seen by the younger as a potential partner or would he always remain only the friend who he shares his interest in music with? Until now it doesn’t seem like his trying did have any impact on the younger’s feelings. What if there wouldn’t ever be a chance for him? What if Jinyoung just won’t fall in love with him, because they are just not meant to be together? But a fact is that Mark won't part ways with Jinyoung even if the younger won't fall for him. He can't leave Jinyoung, Mark is not powerful enough to do that on his own. His lovestruck mind will tell him to wait for the other forever just like Jinyoung is doing it with Jaebum. Mark hangs in limbo.

 

He feels trapped. He's caged in his own feelings for Jinyoung and there is no way to escape. He feels himself becoming more and more exhausted by the situation. It's unsettling and oppressive how he willingly lets himself suffer, all for the tiny spark of hope which is still floating in the air, for the exciting tingles he feels, every time Jinyoung's attention is on him, for every time Jinyoung touches him and the warmth which floods his body because of it. All of this keeps him under his spell and stuck in this desperate situation, letting himself feel more pathetic with every passing day. It's a self-build prison. Basically he knows he has it in his own hands to end it but the truth is that he is proven wrong every time he melts a little more for the other boy. He's entirely at Jinyoung's mercy, most probably without him ever knowing of what power he holds over Mark. And so he has to remain in this loop of feelings until somebody else will break it for him. Make it or break it, silly enough it seems to be his new life motto. Not one he choose by himself though, he doesn't have choices anymore.

 

So he thinks about what could rip him out of this emotional trap. First option: Jinyoung finds someone special, who isn't Jaebum because that one probably won't ever see Jinyoung the way he wants him to. It would be painful for Mark to see Jinyoung in a relationship with somebody else but at least something would happen and he eventually would get over him (hopefully) even if it hurts incredibly much. Second option: anyone would walk into Mark's life and help him to break free from the feelings for Jinyoung. But who would that be? Who would be special enough to oust Jinyoung from his mind? Mark's thoughts are going back to Jackson and his speech about how pointless it is to like Jinyoung and how blessed others would feel about receiving Mark's affection. Mark doesn't really know about that. Who was he referring to? Or was Jackson really low-key talking about himself? He inwardly curses Yugyeom for putting ideas into his head. Could Jackson really like him? Is Mark missing some very important signs here or is it just the typical Wang-craziness which confuses everyone? And if Jackson was talking about himself, would Mark be interested? No, he is only interested in Jinyoung. But could he give Jackson a chance to see, if he could set him free? It's hard to imagine. He doesn't want to take advantage of anybody. Also Mark feels like it would drain a lot of energy to try something with Jackson. Not because Jackson is Jackson, just because he isn't Jinyoung. Being with Jinyoung is easy. But having to try and convince himself to shift his emotions on somebody else doesn't seem easy at all, but rather like an impossible task to accomplish. Apart from this, Mark already made up his mind that Jackson and Taeil are a realistic option and he wants to support that option, not mess with it.

 

When he finally arrives home, he's utterly strung out from pondering too much. His emotions are all over the place and he doesn't know what's wrong and what's right anymore.

 

He enters his rooms and is ready to just collapse into bed. So he's rather surprised to find it was already occupied.

 

“Bamie....” The addressed boy rolls over and blinks up at him.

 

“Hi, I didn't know, if you would come home tonight. Your bed is just more comfy than mine.”

 

“Surprise! Here I am. Move over a bit.” Mark makes himself comfortable next to his friend.

 

“You don't want to change?”

 

“I don't care. I just want to sleep.”

 

“Bad day?”

 

Mark hums, confirming.

 

“It's his fault right? The idiot? He made you miserable again,” BamBam grunts.

 

“Not on purpose though,” Mark replies lazily, his eyelids already feeling heavy.

 

“Still! God, I want to run him over,” he rants. “He will be the death of you, you know?”

 

“Probably, yeah. Will you be there to reanimate me?”

 

“Aren't I always?”

 

“Yeah. Then there's nothing to fear I guess,” Mark whispers, smiling while he cuddles up to his friend. “How was your day?”

 

“Uneventful? I considered to get some more roommates since the others are barely here. I don't think anyone would notice.”

 

“Ugh...sorry.”

 

“Youngjae at least cleaned this morning before he left. But he was so loud that he woke me up and then I might have bent him over the window ledge and threatened to shove him out completely.”

 

“Very charming, Bam. Funny that I am the one he avoids. How is he, by the way? So you say he's still alive? Wait, he still pays rent, I guess he's alive an thriving. Is he doing good?”

 

“I guess. He says that your Economics notes are still really great and helpful. He says it's like he himself would attend.”

 

“I'm so glad my extra effort makes his life easier.”

 

“Woooaaah, you sound so bitter. Such a rare thing to happen,” BamBam chuckles.

 

“I'm perfectly entitled to it,” Mark grumbles in response.

 

“Don't worry. He'll come around eventually. After all who can stay away from the great Mark Tuan?!”

 

“Don't mock me!”

 

“I'm not...a little maybe. But not completely. Look, everyone wants to hang out with you. It's like I have to make an appointment to spend time with you these days,” the younger says with a sigh.

 

“I'm sorry, Bam. I really mean it. I will make it up to you. I promise.”

 

“I'm thrilled to know how you'd do that.”

 

“I will. By the way, they want to meet you.”

 

“Who?” BamBam asks confused and lifts his head a little to get a better look at Mark's face. “Don't tell me you talk about those four crazies you hang out with!”

 

“Exactly those crazies want to meet you. You and Youngjae actually.”

 

“Not even you're able to meet Youngjae. How will you get him to agree meeting your new friends who he doesn't even know exist,” BamBam taunts.

 

“Thank you for the very sensitive clarification,” Mark scoffs. “I don't know yet. I will come up with something. But you're in?”

 

“No way! I don't want to meet the people who are making you miserable.”

 

“Bamie, come on,” Mark coos and squeezes his friend's waist.

 

“No!”

 

“Pleeeaaase. It will be fun.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“I classify this as half an acceptance.”

 

“Classify it as whatever you want but I won't come to meet some idiots.”

 

“They asked me to move in with them,” Mark states in a casual tone, assuming that BamBam would get irritated.

 

The younger sits up abruptly and stares down at his friend in bewilderment. “They did what? Okay, I'm gonna meet them and punch the fuck out of-”

 

“Calm down, of course I declined because I can't leave you. And now come back here. I want to sleep,” Mark says smiling and pulls BamBam back down by the shoulder.

 

“Good,” he mutters sulkily.

 

“But they are considering to have you and Youngjae move in as well,” Mark teases, knowing that the younger would have no interest in that plan.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with them? They are so weird, Mark. Don't hang out with them anymore,” he mumbles while he buries his face in Mark's shoulder.

 

Mark is glad that he can finally drift into the peaceful land of dreams, glad that he doesn't have to think for the next few hours. But his night rest is cut short. He forgot that BamBam is a bed hog. Furthermore, in his dreams BamBam is either animatedly chasing Pokemon or fighting kung fu battles, otherwise his kicking and tossing can't be explained. After the younger's knee drove painfully into Mark's thigh, he relents and moves to sleep in BamBam's bed. At least he can continue his sleep peacefully there and not even dream-Jinyoung drops by to bother him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how is everyone? I hope you're alright. :) Thought/ opinions/ theories about this chapter? 
> 
> Markjin will attend the long awaited concert in the next chapter. And something else will happen.....


	10. Ten

Mark eyes the recipe intently while he sautés the scallions and the garlic together with salt and sugar in a hot pan. Did he put in enough olive oil before? Probably. But this damn online recipe hasn't enough pictures included. And he basically would need pictures for every single step of the cooking process because he has no idea what he's doing right now.

 

Jinyoung wanted to eat Italian once again. He requested to eat risotto all'amatriciana to be exact. And the only thing to lead Mark through this experiment of cooking this unknown meal is this online recipe. Because not once in his life he had anything to do with risotto before, except for the several times he carried some risotto loaded plates through the restaurant. But does he know how to cook it because he knows how it looks in its finished version? Clearly no. But for Jinyoung he's ready to go the extra mile and just try to make his wish come true. It's a mystery to him why the younger just can't wish for pizza or lasagne, some Italian dishes Mark at least has a clue about how to prepare. But Jinyoung's taste seems to be adventurous and exclusive and Mark tells himself that he at least will learn something along the way. That's what experiments are for, right?

 

Fortunately enough, they are alone in the kitchen of Jinyoung's apartment. The latter is fulfilling his kitchen boy duties as usual, which means that he at least cut some chili peppers and pancetta but everything else seemed too demanding or boring and was left for Mark to take care of. As the older is mindfully cooking like the recipe requires him to, Jinyoung seems to feel more responsible for the entertainment. So he's happily chattering about everything and anything while he most of the time stands way too close behind or next to Mark. Normally Mark would enjoy the nonexistent distance between them more but it's really bad for staying focused on cooking. After all he doesn't want to screw up their meal just because his love-soaked thoughts can't get over the mental image of Jinyoung's chest pressing into his back.

 

The younger is as usual unconcerned. He seems to find it highly interesting to watch Mark cook and of course he can't watch from a distance because he might miss out on a pinch of salt or how he would toss the ingredients in the pan. No, he can't have that. Instead he prefers to not leave any space at all between their bodies and Mark feels heat creeping up his neck, and not only because of the hot stove in front of him.

 

“Okay listen! So I investigated all of The Sounds other tour stops and found out about all the set lists. Turns out they are mainly playing the same songs, well that was expected, but they vary a little when it comes to the encore songs. I compiled the songs here on that list and added the encore songs with a percentage or probability to be played.” The younger shoves a piece of paper in Mark's hand. The surprise is real so Mark almost drops the spatula in his other hand. He feels Jinyoung's eyes on him as the younger is probably waiting for his reaction.

 

“This is....impressive. Wow, thank you, Jinyoung.”

 

“I did a good job, right? We have to be prepared. I mean I almost know all of their songs by heart anyway but I could improve a little here and there.”

 

“Yes, it's really a good thing to prepare. This is...oh my god they will play 'Dorchester Hotel'? That's freaking awesome.”

 

“I knew you would be hyped up,” he says with a smug smile and presses himself even closer to Mark. The latter follows his instinct and wraps his arms around the younger, who only seemed to have waited for it, judged by the speed at which he returns the hug.

 

“It's tomorrow! Finally tomorrow! I am so excited,” Jinyoung whines into the crook of Mark's neck.

 

“Me too. It's going to be awesome, just the best day ever.” Mark squeezes the younger a little more before they are breaking the embrace. Mark still has to return his focus to the unknown territory called risotto. But as Jinyoung stands next to him, watching Mark stir the rice, a thought flashes through his mind.

 

“Is this my t-shirt by the way?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, it is. I found it under the bed last week,” the younger says with an innocent smile, even though his cheeks are turning rosier immediately.

 

“And now you're wearing it,” Mark states.

 

“Yes. It's such a nice t-shirt.”

 

“Are you planning on giving it back to me?”

 

“I..... consider it?” Jinyoung's sassy grin is truly something Mark can't live without anymore. But he won't surrender this easily.

 

“Why considering? It is my shirt.”

 

“But it moved in with me, Mark,” he whines while he wraps his arms around Mark's middle from the side and snuggles his head against his shoulder. “It already got used to its new surroundings and it loves to hang out here. And look how good the shade of blue suits me! It complements my complexion so well.”

 

“Are you a smurf now?”

 

“That's not what I am saying,” he says with a pout. His chin is propped on Mark's shoulder now and he's looking up at his side profile. “Just look how good it looks on me!”

 

“But-”

 

“JUST LOOK!” he squeaks.

 

“YES! Yes, okay, you look pretty damn fine in blue. It's still my shirt and you're the brattiest little kid ever,” Mark says, accompanied by his laughter.

 

“Does that mean I can keep it?” From whining to smiling in less than a second. Mark is impressed every time.

 

“I'm thinking about it. But you better behave well from now on, Park Jinyoung.”

 

“I will. Maybe I can wear it tomorrow to the concert. Or wait, I probably should wear a The Sounds shirt, right? I mean, never called an occasion for it like it will tomorrow.”

 

“True.”

 

“I have to look good. I should style my hair.”

 

“But you will sweat so much, it just will be a mess after the concert anyway, right?”

 

“Mhhh, you're right but at least for the first couple of songs I will be looking kind of neat.”

 

“Why all the effort?”

 

“Honestly? Because, god, the guitarist is so hot,” he giggles and Mark looks at him, stunned.

 

“And you want to hit on him or what's the plan?”

 

“Of course not. But still I would like to look as presentable as possible. That's not a bad thing, right?”

 

“Well, that's true. Then we will try to look like two very presentable guys tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, like you have to try much,” the younger scoffs.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We would have to dress you up as Shrek, mask included, to make you look unpresentable.”

 

“Thanks,” Mark laughs. “Wait a minute, now that I think about it, which guitarist were we talking about?”

 

“Well, both actually. They are both hot.”

 

“Agreed!” Mark snickers.

 

“You know, I always wanted to try to play the guitar.” Jinyoung finally drops his arms from Mark's waist and leans back against the counter right next to him. Even though his mobility was restricted because of the younger, it felt nice nevertheless. But now Mark can at least get a proper look at his face again. And his expression seems a bit wistful.

 

“But it never happened? Why?”

 

“It's kind of a traumatic experience. It all began with my parents' terrible idea to make me learn playing the flute in the innocent age of five.”

 

“Sounds like kiddy-Jinyoung didn't excel in playing the flute.”

 

“That's putting it mildly. Thank you for that. But in reality it was almost the doom of my family's and neighbors' hearing ability. My parents were pretty adamant about me learning it but when even the Ims and the Kims from across the street lost their patience, they eventually gave in and I could stop to involuntarily torture my surroundings. I think that was the first time my parents were really disappointed in me,” he chuckles.

 

“I can't decide if it's a sad story or if I am allowed to laugh.”

 

“You can laugh all you want. I don't mind. I mean it's not that I regret not having mastered playing the flute. I'm living fine without it.”

 

“But you never tried playing the guitar?”

 

“No, after that my parents didn't even let me touch another instrument. Too big was the fear that I would fall in love with it and still wouldn't have any talent to play it,” he snickers.

 

“Oh, that's very tragic. Maybe you're an undiscovered Jimi Hendrix.”

 

“Possible, but not very likely. But still, trying would not be so bad, right? Maybe one day I will have the chance. What about you?”

 

“Of course I think being able to play an instrument is cool. But somehow I never got around to try it. I don't see myself as a very talented person in that department anyway.”

 

“But you could be a Jimi Hendrix, too, right?”

 

“Possible, but not very likely,” Mark retorts with a playful smile.

 

“Hey, what are you talking about?” They both turn their heads when Jackson walks in.

 

“Just our possible careers as possible Jimi Hendrix successors,” Jinyoung replies.

 

“So you're telling jokes, yeah?” he cackles before he positions himself behind Mark, placing one hand on the older's hip while he cautiously peeks over Mark's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the going-ons on the stove. Mark notices how Jinyoung is moving closer to him as well on his other side. “What are you cooking? It smells nice.”

 

“Risotto. It will taste nice as well,” Jinyoung answers.

 

“You say we're eating rice?” the blonde wonders.

 

“No, you caveman. It's risotto. It has another name for a reason.”

 

“So it's the name for slimy rice, yeah? Because that is what it looks like.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, obviously annoyed and moves to detach Jackson's hand from Mark's hip. “Just fuck off. You don't have to eat it.”

 

“Nah, it will be fine with enough soy sauce,” Jackson says with a huge grin, obviously ready to tease Jinyoung some more. Mark turns around and beholds Jackson's appearance. The blonde notices Mark's scrutinizing gaze on him. “Are you checking me out, Mark Tuan? It might be a little late but you're very welcome to-”

 

“Is this my t-shirt?”

 

“Oh...”

 

“The soy sauce victim? It is mine, right?”

 

“Oh yeah, look, I was able to wash out all the stains. Pretty great, huh?” he asks proudly.

 

Mark isn't sure, if he really expects praise. “Awesome that you could remove all the stains you single-handedly caused. Wow.”

 

“I know this was sarcasm but thank you anyway. I am very proud of myself.”

 

“Are you planning on giving it back to me?” Mark can't believe he has to have the same talk twice within half an hour.

 

“I'm not sure this is the best idea. Obviously you don't treat it very well because damn, those stains were stubborn.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You stained that shirt! I was only wearing it that time.”

 

“See, it wouldn't have happened, if I would have worn it that time.”

 

“You guys are unbelievable,” Mark says, shaking his head in disbelief. “First Jinyoung and now you. Why are you hoarding my t-shirts?”

 

“Does Jinyoung have to give it back?” the blonde asks curiously.

 

“It's still undecided,” Mark retorts and crosses his arms.

 

“If Jinyoung can keep this, I will keep mine, too.”

 

“It's not yours though,” Jinyoung butts in, a juvenile smile lights up his face.

 

“Be quiet, shirt-stealing Park. We're in the same boat here.”

 

“We are? Then we're doomed to failure already,” Jinyoung shoots back, still grinning.

 

“Watch it!” And with this Jackson pounces on his roommate and starts to tickle him. Jinyoung's laughter is contagious and soon they are all panting for air after they giggled too much.

 

“Both of you are truly hopeless cases,” Mark eventually declares. “You know what, just keep them, if it's so important to you. I'm just wondering why I suffer from extreme t-shirt loss in this apartment. Hopefully I won't loose more clothes in here.”

 

Cheers of victory are coming from the two younger boys and both are hugging him. Mark thinks that it maybe wasn't such a bad tradeoff.

 

“Well, this shirt you're wearing now is pretty nice, too,” Jackson surveys and tugs on the material.

 

“Back off, Wang,” Mark snorts and pushes him lightly. The other cackles in his typical, deafening high-pitched sound.

 

“Just saying.” Jackson shrugs but the grin never leaves him. “This shirt would also look pretty good on my bedroom floor, if you know what I mean.” He suggestively waggles his eye brows.

 

“What part of 'back off' didn't you understand?” Mark asks while snickering, absolutely stunned by the other's relentless cheekiness.

 

“Why? I just wanted to offer-”

 

“We have to think about a concept for our discourse for Economics, soon,” Jinyoung butts in. “Our assigned topic leaves much room for interpretation so we should decide on what to focus on.”

 

“Why do you have to be boring all of the sudden? We were in the middle of an important discussion,” Jackson nags.

 

“Important discussion my ass. You were just shamelessly flirting. What is more important, flirting or your Economics grade?”

 

“Well, if you ask me like that-”

 

“Fuck, I don't even want to hear,” Jinyoung cuts him off, rolling his eyes.

 

“I can't believe I'm in a project group together with you two,” Mark sighs dispirited.

 

“Why? Would you by any chance wished for other project partners?” Jackson interrogates with eyes wide open.

 

“It's not that. It's just that I am in an Economics project group at all. How did this happen? It's still not my course.”

 

“Oh yes, that. Sometimes I forget that you're not supposed to be there. Anyway, with you and Park Nerdyoung in my group I can relax. We're so going to get an amazing grade,” the blonde says with a satisfied smirk painting his face.

 

“You will still prepare your part by yourself, Slacker-Wang,” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“Maybe my sweet honey Mark will help me, huh?” Jackson backs Mark up against the counter and stares at him with fluttering eyelashes.

 

“I already am nice enough to tutor you. Don't ruin it, Jackson!”

 

“I'm hurt, hon.” The blonde steps away from Mark and acts out the whole range of actions which could considered being expressions of disappointment.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Be hurt somewhere else, okay?” Jinyoung scoffs and turns to Mark to ignore his roommate.

 

“You're ruder than ever,” Jackson says sulkily.

 

“And you're more brazen than ever,” Jinyoung snorts. Mark only shakes his head in disbelief once again, already very much used to the bickering in this apartment.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

When Mark meets up with Jinyoung to go together to the concert venue, he has to really get himself together to not outright stare at him. Turns out the younger kept his promise to look good on concert day. If Mark is honest, he looks more than good. He looks absolutely jaw-dropping. His face is beautiful like always, no changes were made, no changes are needed in Mark's opinion. Jinyoung's dark hair has a side parting and indeed is styled pretty nicely. He wears a black and white The Sounds t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. To top that, his skinny jeans are dark blue and ripped and holy shit, they are stunningly tight. Mark has to restrain himself with all his might to not just grope the delicious curve of his ass. But his mind wanders to that temptation every other minute.

 

You look gorgeous,” is the first thing Jinyoung says to him. And yet Mark can't help but think that he's nothing compared to the younger's looks. Mark made an effort and styled his light brown hair as well. He also dug out black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a dark gray denim jacket from his closet. Yeah, he might look okay, but Jinyoung is on a whole other level, at least in Mark's thoughts.

 

The venue isn't huge but pretty packed with excited music fans. So here are all the people who have a similar taste in music, Mark thinks. It's interesting to see so many indie fans gathered here. After all he always thinks they are a rare species around this area.

 

Jinyoung returns from the bar, carrying two bottles of beer. Mark accepts one, smiling. There are several eyes on them, he knows that. If he had a choice, he would wrap Jinyoung in a full-body cloth, guarding him from all the lustful gazes. But he can't do that so he just makes a point of sticking as close as possible to the younger, hoping that everybody else gets the message. As usual Jinyoung doesn't seem to have a problem with it, if anything he seems even more eager than ever to initiate physical contact with Mark. The latter doesn't complain.

 

“God, I'm antsy and I feel giddy and excited and Maaaaaark, I want the concert to start already,” Jinyoung says close to Mark's ear to be heard in the middle of the chatty crowd.

 

Mark laughs at his cuteness. Anticipating and excited Jinyoung is just adorable even if he looks like a freaking bad boy in that outfit. “I know, me too. Hang in there only a little longer.” Mark snakes his arm around the younger's waist and squeezes it in an assuring way. It feels natural when Jinyoung melts into his side, widely smiling. By now it's so crowded around them that it's not even weird in the slightest to be as close as they are now.

 

And then it really happens. The lights in the club go out, only the stage is left illuminated and the fog machine works perfectly. When the band members enter the small stage one after another, the energy of the audience practically explodes. Deafening cheers and roaring shouts are filling the venue. The band members seem to enjoy the hyped-up crowd before they start with their first, amazingly powerful and loud song. The female vocalist smiles her typical smug smile when she teases the people with her notorious performance. The two guitarists are looking as hot as ever and the whole band is giving everything, playing the set of songs Jinyoung already predicted beforehand.

 

The people are celebrating every second, a lot of them do know the lyrics and scream them out together with the singer. The crowd is bouncing up and down as the excitement boils over. Mark feels amazing. It's so much fun and with Jinyoung by his side, it's perfection. When they play 'Dorchester Hotel' Jinyoung wraps an arm around him and they belt out the emotional words of the chorus together. Mark feels like his heart is jumping out of his chest, caused by experiencing too much happiness at once. When they are playing 'Tony The Beat' they are jumping up and down like their lives depend on it and scream their lungs out to keep up with the song's power.

 

After the band finished the last encore song they leave the stage, rewarded with thunderous applause. The lights are turned on again and it feels like a magical spell is broken. All the anticipation and energy has evaporated and is now ready to turn into a happy memory. A happy memory where a beaming Jinyoung hugs the shit out of him because just like Mark, he can't believe that he was blessed enough to experience such joy.

 

“Oh my god, this was....the best. It was just the best. I can't believe it.”

 

“I know,” Mark mumbles into Jinyoung's neck. “I know, it's unreal. Wow.”

 

Eventually they let go of each other and decide to follow the other people's example and move towards the exit. It became stuffy and they agreed that fresh air would be a nice treat.

 

Getting in the club wasn't much of a problem since the people arrived gradually. Turns out that leaving the venue is much harder considering that the crowd wants to get out all at once. The bottleneck comes when they are out of the main room and squeezed into the narrow corridor which leads to the exit. The people are pushing and shoving to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

 

When Mark turns sideways to check on Jinyoung, the younger isn't there anymore. He whirls around immediately and sees him being pressed against the wall and held by the collar of his jacket by some tall, brawny guy. The rest of the people are just continuing to pour past them, throwing annoyed glares at the human obstacles in their walking path.

 

Mark abruptly starts to fight his way back to reach Jinyoung, now receiving a lot of glares as well. When he arrives he hears the strange guy growl at Jinyoung.

 

“You fucking bastard. Hitting on my girlfriend right in front of me? Are you suicidal?”

 

“Let him go already. He just stumbled and apologized right away.” Mark didn't see her at first because the broad guy covered her, but next to him a petite girl stands, looking irritated as she watches the situation.

 

“He stumbled and held fast onto your boobs? Are you kidding me? He's a fucking pervert,” the mad guy growls and shoves his face closer to Jinyoung's. The latter stares up, wide-eyed and perplexed.

 

“Hey! Can you take your hands off someone else's boyfriend?” Mark snaps at him and takes advantage of the other's confusion to ease his hands away from the frozen boy.

 

“Someone…..else's?”

 

“Yeah, guess what! This boy is mine.”

 

“But he...my girlfriend... he was touch-”

 

“Trust me, he wouldn't hit on any girl. And if he did, I would be the one to beat him up first,” Mark says with a smirk. He grabs Jinyoung's chin and pulls him towards himself. He doesn't bother to close his mouth before he presses a kiss to the younger's lips. Jinyoung answers immediately and pushes his tongue forward to meet Mark's. After a few seconds Mark breaks the kiss and wraps his arms around Jinyoung, pulling him into his chest before he looks at the couple again.

 

“I'm sorry, he is clumsy at times. I hope he didn't hurt you in any way,” Mark addresses the girl, smiling with all the charm he can muster. She smiles back and starts to twirl her hair around her finger, looking up at him through long lashes.

 

“Don't worry, it was nothing. My boyfriend just loves to make a fuss.”

 

“Hey, I was defending you,” the tall guy nags.

 

“Yeah, unnecessarily,” she snorts and starts to push him towards the exit. “Now leave these friendly boys alone. They clearly have no interest in touching me or fighting with you.”

 

Mark looks after them while Jinyoung dares to lift his head from Mark's chest and releases a held breath.

 

“Wow, that was intense,” Mark mumbles, feeling the same extent of relief.

 

“Thank you. I thought he would bite my head off.”

 

“That would have been a shame. Such a pretty head, I can't allow it to go to waste.”

 

“Dork!” Jinyoung retorts, fake sulking. Mark sees the tiny smile very well. “Where did you learn to lie so good?”

 

“Everything I do know about pretending I learned from the great Park Jinyoung.”

 

“That's...offensive.”

 

“Not really. Remember the party when you told the drunk guy that I'm the best bitch in the area and my body guards would break his bones, if he would touch me? That was very impressive. I learned from experience, you could say.”

 

“Oh...right. Well you're welcome then,” he says, finally being able to smile again.

 

“Yeah, it was such an honor to save your ass today,” Mark replies dryly and Jinyoung snickers. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

 

They start their slow walk home. The endorphin is still streaming through their veins. The small incident with the couple didn't ruin the joy they are still feeling because of the concert. They are trudging lazily, closely next to each other and smiling like idiots.

 

A thick blanket of clouds keeps away the coldness of the night. But Mark believes with Jinyoung so close to him and with his mind in a blissful post-concert high, he wouldn't feel cold anyway.

 

“Hey, wait here for a minute, okay?”

 

“Why? What are you up to?,” Mark wonders.

 

“Just wait. I'll be right back,” Jinyoung calls out enthusiastically while he is already running in the direction of a few shops.

 

Mark plops down on the low stonewall which encircles the park behind him. He ponders what the younger would be doing right now. Hopefully he isn't gone for too long.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Mark interrupts staring at his shoes to look up and lays eyes on a girl which is standing in front of him, smiling. Behind her, a little further in the back, he notices two other girls. They are trying to stifle their giggles while they are watching the other girl, who is probably their friend, he assumes. The girl is pretty, perhaps a bit younger than he is and she's looking at him with curious eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you alone?”

 

“Uhm..no, just waiting for a friend.”

 

“Ah, I see. Uhm...this might be a little sudden but I'd like to give you my phone number,” she says timidly while she nervously is wringing her hands in front of her stomach.

 

“What for?”

 

“What.... for?” she asks baffled but recovers rather quickly. “Well, maybe we could go and grab a coffee together some time. Oh wait, are you in a relationship? In that case I'm sorry.”

 

“Oh sorry, I was a little bit slow just now, wasn't I?” Mark replies, offering an apologetic smile.

 

“A little,” she chuckles.

 

“I'm not in a relationship but I'm pretty much head over heels for someone.”

 

“But there might be a chance then?” she asks cautiously. The glimmer of hope in her eyes makes Mark feel bad already.

 

“I don't think so, because I'm really a hopeless case, you know? I'm sorry.”

 

“Oh,” she lets out in a small disappointed sigh. “It can't be helped then. I hope your feelings will be reciprocated soon.”

 

“Thank you, and I hope you'll find a guy who isn't as stupid as I am.”

 

She giggles again, already seeming happier than a few moments ago. “I try my best then. Have a good night.”

 

“Good night, get home safely.” He sends them off by giving them a smile and a little wave. The next second Jinyoung is approaching him again, looking after the girls with narrowed eyes.

 

“What did they want?” He faces Mark and the question is not only verbalized but plastered all over the younger's face.

 

“A date.”

 

“How annoying you are,” Jinyoung snorts.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I can't go anywhere together with you, without a random somebody trying to steal you away. So fucking annoying,” he says and rolls his eyes.

 

Mark chokes on air. “W-what? That's not true!”

 

“It is, your clueless mind just doesn't perceive it.”

 

Mark thinks it's unbelievable how he was just called clueless by a dense guy. But he decides to shrug it off with a smile. His eyes are falling on an item in Jinyoung's hands.

 

“You bought wine?”

 

“Yep, I thought a drink would fit perfectly to our little night stroll,” he says grinning.

 

“That's very thoughtful. And you even were smart enough to choose a bottle with a screw top. You earned my full respect for that.”

 

“Wow, I earned your respect for THAT? You really must think I'm a dummy.”

 

“No, I really mean it,” Mark snickers. He watches Jinyoung open the bottle and taking a sip. “And?”

 

“Not bad for the cheapest wine in the whole store.” His laugh is so adorable and contagious at once.

 

“I didn't want you to overspend. Let me know, if you need the money for the cheap ass wine back,” Mark taunts.

 

“Nah, it's fine. I'm still owing you money for our drinks back then in the club and the taxi ride and probably for at least 20 other things which I can't recall anymore.”

 

“True, then I will enjoy the luscious taste.” Mark is about to get up from his stony seat but Jinyoung is already offering him his hand, palm facing upwards, ready to help him up. Gladly Mark grasps the warm hand and lets Jinyoung pull him up to his feet. The younger smiles brightly as he offers Mark the wine bottle.

 

“Thanks,” Mark mumbles before he tries the alcohol himself. “Yep, it's definitely acceptable.”

 

“Then let's go!”

 

They are continuing their casual walk home. They don't meet a lot of people. It's calm and nice and they proceed slowly through the streets, passing the bottle back and forth, sharing the drink. There almost isn't any space between them as they walk side by side, so their hands are occasionally brushing against each other. It's thrilling. Mark's heart does somersaults in his chest every time he feels Jinyoung's skin grazing his own. That is until Jinyoung hooks his pinky with Mark's. After that Mark's heart tumbles like it's going for a win at the Gymnastics World Championships.

 

Without another second passing by, Mark moves his hand to grasp Jinyoung's and interlace their fingers. To his relief the younger squeezes slightly in return, without a word letting Mark know that this is okay. When Jinyoung passes him the bottle again, Mark looks up to meet his gaze. And he catches sight not only of his gleaming eyes but also his eye whiskers, his dimple, his lovely, shy smile.

 

Mark knows he should say something but the view is overwhelming. He only remembers how to walk because his body is mimicking the boy beside him. And then the latter starts to talk, lightheartedly as ever.

 

“Seriously, the singer looks so hot. If I only were attracted to girls, I'd be so in love with her.”

 

“That wouldn't help much.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You do know that she's into girls, right?” Mark snickers.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Jinyoung says with a grin. “Seems like some things truly aren't meant to be.”

 

“Seems so,” Mark agrees, laughing quietly. He slowly moves his thumb, caressing the parts of Jinyoung's hand he can reach while holding it.

 

“I can't believe we really saw The Sounds. That's the most incredible thing ever. I'm still feeling all pumped up.” And it's true, Mark still can see the flashes of excitement in the younger's eyes. He must look just the same because he feels just like Jinyoung is describing his state of mind.

 

“I don't think I will ever forget that day. Never!”

 

“Me neither! And even the afterparty-”

 

“Afterparty?”

 

“Yeah, were you saved me from the big, bad douche. I was scared shitless but you were very cool.”

 

“How was I cool? I didn't even fight. Because, did you notice? We don't ever have to fight to get out of ugly situations. We just lie and deceive our way out of every tricky crunch,” Mark points out, amazed by the sudden realization.

 

“How very reassuring,” Jinyoung retorts, already bursting with laughter and Mark chimes in. “We're a such a good tag team.”

 

“You bet!”

 

“Still you were so cool. Maybe we got out by lying and faking, but you were a real hero.”

 

“Too bad I couldn't enjoy the kiss entirely since we were busy, saving our lives,” he chuckles.

 

Jinyoung hums before he speaks, looking up to the dark sky. “That's very sad, for sure. And you truly deserve a reward for your heroic effort.” At that Mark's eyes snap to Jinyoung's, observing the other boy curiously. He's smiling, his gaze seems mischievous and cautious at the same time. “And I'm not really someone to deny others their reward.”

 

The younger stops walking and swiftly steps in front of Mark. Their hands remain entwined but he places his other palm on Mark's cheek. His face is close to Mark's and his eyes are intently searching the older's.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark breathes out and his eyes are wandering down to his lips.

 

“Beautiful,” Jinyoung mumbles. And then his lips are on Mark's in a gentle press, cautiously, tentatively. Mark's eyes are closing immediately. He's ready to focus solely on the soft touch. All the more he's disappointed when Jinyoung detaches from him after only a few seconds and a shy peck. But he stays close, his hand still cupping Mark's cheek. When Mark opens his eyes he sees Jinyoung's still closed ones right in front of him, on his lips plays a gentle smile.

 

“Jinyoung,” he whispers again. The other won't open his eyes. Instead his smile grows larger.

 

“That was nice, right?”

 

“Yeah...it was nice. But from experience I know you can do better.”

 

Jinyoung laughs. Mark learns that his eye whiskers are performing even when the younger's eyes are shut. A valuable information, in his opinion. He finally meets Mark's eyes. The intensity of their shared look sends tingles into his stomach.

 

“Well, I hate to disappoint,” Jinyoung breathes out. And then he pulls Mark close again. The force behind his touches increased by a lot compared to the first try. Their mouths are meeting again, only less innocent and way more passionately. Jinyoung's teeth are attacking Mark's bottom lip and the latter's mind is already a maze of wooziness. It doesn't help in the least when Jinyoung's hot tongue invades his mouth, demanding all of the older's attention. His hand already wandered from Mark's cheek to the back of his head, buried in his, not so much styled anymore, hair. Jinyoung licks at everything he can and when he strokes the underside of his tongue, Mark releases a deep moan which he can't hold back any longer. He can't believe this is happening again. The bliss is so familiar already but seemed so far out of reach until minutes ago.

 

Only very slowly does another sensation works itself through his inner haze. The back of his head is still clear enough to report to him that it's wetness. And indeed, the next second Jinyoung stops the heated kiss to look up. The clouds had finally enough preparation time and are now throwing angry, fat drops of water down at them, and it seems the rain gets heavier by the second.

 

“Come on,” Mark almost yells to cover up the noises of the splashing water. “My apartment isn't far away anymore.” Their hands are still laced together so Mark tugs on the younger's hand to get him to move with him.

 

They are running through the downpour with full speed. Gladly it only takes them another minute to arrive under canopy of Mark's apartment building.

 

They stop and take a minute to catch their breath while they are staring at the strings of water which are coming down. Mark examines the both of them and detects that fortunately they didn't get soaked completely.

 

“That's crazy,” Jinyoung says, taken aback. “Where is this coming from?”

 

Mark inwardly curses the rain. Why is the sky against him having a good time with the tongue of the best boy ever in his mouth? Just why? He glares at the thick drops, bitterly thinking that the proverb 'don't rain on my parade' never fitted a situation better than today. He sets down the empty glass bottle on the ground with a clunk.

 

“Why are you scowling?” Mark's gaze snaps to Jinyoung who looks at him with round eyes and his head slightly tilted.

 

“Stupid rain,” he mumbles like a sulky child.

 

“What? Do you hate rain that much?”

 

“Not until tonight, no.”

 

“But it's not that bad and we we're still lucky. We could have ended up soaking wet and....” His voice trails off and his lips are forming a quiet O. Mark almost sees the light bulb switching on over his head. “Wait...you....are you saying that....” He once again doesn't finish his sentence. He interrupts himself with a cheeky smirk and Mark isn't sure what will come next. “You know,” the younger says suavely while he slowly steps towards Mark. The latter doesn't know why but with every step Jinyoung takes towards him, he takes a step back until his back bumps against the wall of the building entrance. “We could just continue right where we left off. Would that cheer you up again?”

 

Jinyoung stands close in front of him, so close that Mark fears he will hear his hammering heart, or his blood rushing through his veins, or the lump in his throat he tries to swallow while they are back at their staring battle. But there is a question to answer. And since Mark hasn't much confidence in his voice right now, he just offers a very confident nod.

 

A second later he feels Jinyoung again, his lips on his own, his tongue in his mouth and his hands all over him. Mark quietly sighs. He's so relieved that he has another chance to feel this kind of bliss. He wraps his arms around the boy in front of him to get him as close as possible. He also uses the little moment of surprise to get some dominance over the other's tongue. It's like their own little game by now, Jinyoung starting off strong with all the passion in the world but letting his control gradually slip. Mark overpowers him with ease then, gladly taking the lead. The moan that falls from Jinyoung's lips confirms that they both do like that game.

 

Jinyoung's hands are slowly wandering down Mark's front to the hem of his tank top. And for sure not a second later the younger slides his hands underneath the blue fabric to explore Mark's warm stomach and chest. A few more delighted moans are the result and Mark thinks that he would gladly strip off his shirt right here when this is the reaction he gets.

 

The kiss gets even more heated and the touches get bolder. He feels Jinyoung brush over his nipples a few times and it's most probably not by accident. But there is also the chance to fulfill his wish which he silently desired ever since he laid eyes on Jinyoung today. He lets his hands slide down form the younger's lower back, let them wander over the luscious roundness of his butt and finally squeezes. Sure, he thinks, it would be even better without the jeans. But the denim is hugging his prominent curves so well that it still feels mind-blowing to knead his cheeks. He can't help but breathe a quiet “Oh god” into Jinyoung's mouth and a deep chuckle leaves the other's throat in response.

 

“I know,” he gasps while one of his thumbs is circling Mark's hard nipple. “But...we really should stop,” Jinyoung says meekly.

 

“Uh-huh,” Mark only moans, still occupied with handling all that pleasure.

 

Jinyoung pulls slightly away. Instead of his lips, Mark is immediately kissing and licking up his jaw to his ear until he's nibbling his earlobe, which elicits another sensual moan from the younger.

 

“B-But you...you still...oh my god...Mark, you still have your tongue all over me,” Jinyoung stammers, clearly enjoying what Mark is doing to him.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“This..aahh...this is not stopping.” His voice is a mix of giggles and sighs, contradicting his words beautifully.

 

“Let's make a deal,” Mark murmurs in his lowest voice against the delicate skin underneath Jinyoung's ear, occasionally let his lips brush over it. Mark feels the shiver that shoots through Jinyoung's body as intense as it would happen to his own. “I call my tongue to order as soon as you're removing your hands from under my shirt.”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung sighs, his eyes closed in a rapture as he focuses on the pleasure Mark and his tongue are still inciting.

 

After another minute Mark spreads butterfly kisses all over his neck. “You still have your hands all over me.”

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung giggles. Mark doesn't know what to do, Jinyoung is so shameless but so damn cute at the same time. So he does the first thing which comes to his mind, he's engaging the other in a deep kiss once again and squeezes his ass a little more while Jinyoung's fingertips are tracing his collarbones tenderly.

 

Of course Mark's lower half doesn't miss out on the events. He knows that there's already a noticeable tent in his pants but he can feel just the same excitement when Jinyoung's hips push against him.

 

“I'm just curious,” Mark pants when he interrupts the kiss to get some air into his system. “Will you regret this again later?”

 

“I don't know...probably...maybe...no, I don't know.”

 

“How reassuring,” Mark mocks.

 

“Sorry, I know I'm terrible.”

 

“You aren't...well...a little maybe.” Mark chuckles at the other's wry expression.

 

“Getting told I am terrible is the biggest turn on.”

 

“Really? Kinky shit.”

 

“No, not really. But do you know what is? Your fucking gorgeous abs,” he pants and digs his fingertips into Mark's stomach once more. Mark releases a deep growl before he sucks on Jinyoung's bottom lip. Jinyoung's words of praise have the same effect on him like oil has on fire.

 

“Oh my god, Mark,” he pants. “I made up my mind. How could I regret anything which feels so good?”

 

“Good,” Mark hums satisfied. “Maybe you shouldn't go home in the rain,” Mark suggests, gasping.

 

“I probably shouldn't,” Jinyoung giggles.

 

“Then maybe we should go inside.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

Just then, they both feel something vibrating in Jinyoung's jeans front pocket. And both are letting out an annoyed groan but still the younger decides to look at the device. He scrunches his eyebrows together. “It's Jackson.”

 

After stepping away from Mark he reluctantly answers the call.

 

“Hey Jackson, what's up?”

 

“No, I'm still with Mark,” he hears Jinyoung answering.

 

“Huh? Why is it important when I'll be coming home? Maybe I will sleep over at-.....What? Why? Why is Jaebum asking for me? What's up?”

 

“Why does he want me to come home?”

 

“But-”

 

“Okay, I'm on my way,” Jinyoung eventually surrenders, sounding dejected, before he ends the conversation. The look he gives Mark is full of apology and sorrow.

 

“You have to go?” Mark doesn't even try to hide his disappointment.

 

“Yeah, I'm really sorry. Jaebum wants me home.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't know yet. But I should go.”

 

Mark offers a sad little hum.

 

“I am really sorry. I would have loved to stay. You believe me, right?”

 

“Yeah, but since it's Jaebum.....”

 

“It might be very important. But I have to find out about it. I'm sorry.”

 

“Alright, have a safe trip home.”

 

“Thanks....you, too.”

 

Mark looks up to the ceiling of the canopy of his apartment building and replies with a small laugh, “I think I'll manage. Thanks.”

 

Jinyoung smiles as well. It pains Mark to let him go, let him go out into the rain, let him go back to Jaebum. But once again there's nothing he can do about it.

 

Jinyoung slowly turns around and a second later breaks into a sprint through the rain.

 

But Mark can't take this, suddenly an alarm goes off in his head. He's not entirely ready to let him go. In a kneejerk reaction he starts to run after him, leaving the safe, dry haven of the canopy to plunge himself into the rainstorm.

 

“JINYOUNG!” he yells after the other boy. And it must be a miracle that he hears him in the middle of this downpour but Jinyoung turns around. When he spots Mark coming after him he immediately makes his way back to meet him.

 

“What's up? Did you forget-”

 

“Yes, I forgot this!” Mark pulls Jinyoung close by his neck and by the collar of his leather jacket and once again kisses him senseless. Jinyoung is noticeably surprised but doesn't take long to melt into the touch. The kiss is needy and wild but so, so good and essential to keep on living. The thick raindrops which are attacking them are put on the side line.

 

After they reached the limit of their lung capacity, they break away but stay close as their eyes meet and their hands are still holding onto each other.

 

“You forgot to give me this?” Jinyoung says with a dazzling smile on his features.

 

“Yes, it was important.” Mark also smiles. How can he not, when Jinyoung is so stunning while the rain drops are sliding down his drenched strands of hair.

 

“I'm glad you still remembered to give this to me because, damn, I would have hated to miss out on that,” he says. The smile on his lips is so tempting. Mark already wants to taste it again. Jinyoung lifts his hand, which was clutching Mark's denim jacket, to gently wipe off some drops from Mark's cheek. “But now you're all wet, Mark.”

 

“I know. And the rain is pretty annoying, too,” Mark jokes and he sees the exact moment when the boy in front of him gets the meaning.

 

“God, you're unbelievable,” Jinyoung giggles. He's giggling so much today, it makes Mark even weaker. “I'm really sorry, you know? I would have loved, and I really mean LOVED, to stay with you.”

 

It's a genuine statement, Mark feels it with every syllable. “I believe you,” Mark whispers and cups Jinyoung's face with both his hands. He places a soft, delightful peck on Jinyoung's wet lips before he slowly pulls away. He observes how Jinyoung's beautiful eyes are opening again after this kiss ended. They stare into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, the rain still unrelenting but no one cares. Mark detaches his hands from Jinyoung's cheeks. It's regrettable but he knows he has to let him go.

 

“Let's meet again soon,” Jinyoung says, almost in a trance, while he still stares at Mark. “Very soon.”

 

“Definitely!” Mark smiles, hopeful that he might have managed to get under the younger's skin this time. Jinyoung smiles one last time at him before he turns around and starts running again. Mark looks after him, a soft smile playing on his lips.

 

When he finally arrives in his apartment he takes a hot shower and then joins BamBam on the couch, watching some TV. The smile never leaves Mark's lips, too happy are the memories of the evening, the concert, Jinyoung.

 

“Was the concert that good?”

 

“Breathtaking.”

 

“Okay, I guess then it was worth the fuss you were making previously,” BamBam concludes, shrugging a little before he shoves some popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Jinyoung and I kissed...A LOT.”

 

Half of the popcorn is flying out of the younger's mouth again under coughing and spluttering. “WHAT?” He looks so baffled that Mark can't hold back his laughter. “He was so whiny after you hooked up last time and now he's back again like he wasn't a total wimp?”

 

“Well....yes.”

 

“Did I already say that I hate him?”

 

“Lots, yes.”

 

“I really mean it.”

 

“But he's such a great kisser, he deserves an award.”

 

“I didn't want to know.”

 

“And here I am, kindly letting you know about it anyway,” Mark says, sporting a huge grin. BamBam only rolls his eyes and munches more popcorn.

 

A little later when Mark lies in bed he can't help but replay everything over and over again in his mind. But there is still the little bitter drop that keeps on ruining the taste of joy: What wanted Jaebum? Why did Jinyoung had to get home so quickly? Jaebum doesn't suddenly wanted to confess to Jinyoung, right? No, Mark thinks, that's unlikely. But nothing is impossible. Without further ado he grabs his phone and calls the younger. He also wants to know, if he arrived safely at home.

 

But Jinyoung is not picking up. Mark furrows his brows, slightly glaring at his phone's display. Just what is it? Is he with Jaebum? Is he busy? Was he attacked in the streets? Most of the options Mark plays through in his mind are alarming. He decides to call Yugyeom then.

 

“Hey Mark.”

 

“Hey, are you home?”

 

“Yup, doing some college stuff.”

 

“Is Jinyoung home already?”

 

“Yeah, I'm in my room now, but I hear him arguing with Jackson, probably over food or something. How was the concert?”

 

“Brilliant. Really great. It's just....after the concert we were at my place and kissed and-”

 

“THAT'S AWESOME!”

 

“Yes, yes it really is. But then Jackson called and said Jinyoung has to come home because Jaebum wants something from him.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course I'm sure. Why?”

 

“Jaebum isn't even home. He dropped his stuff after work and went out again. That was hours ago though.”

 

“What? But Jackson-”

 

“Oh no, Mark, maybe they aren't arguing over food. Maybe they are arguing over Jackson lying to him on the phone earlier.”

 

“What? Why would he lie?”

 

“Duh! Because he fucking likes you. I told you that already. And so he doesn't enjoy the thought of Jinyoung and you being alone together. I mean, we all know what happened on the washing machine.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! Okay, I'm ending the call. Just let me check on those two idiots now.”

 

“No, wait Yugyeom! I have to know what's-”  


“I'm going to report to you. But now I have to check. Bye.”

 

And without another chance to reply the call got disconnected. Mark stares at his phone screen. He tries to process the newest information. It wasn't Jaebum who wanted something. Jackson wanted Jinyoung to return. Why? Is Yugyeom right? But seriously, would Jackson be capable to lie like that? Mark isn't sure. He can't help but to mull over everything.

 

It takes half an hour until his phone comes to life again, a buzzing noise indicates that he got a message.

 

**Psychugyeom:** They are both stubborn idiots! But Jackson was clearly lying, even though he tried to weasel his way out. You need to talk to him before he screws up whatever it is you have going on with the other idiot!!

 

Mark sighs. Yes, he knows he should talk to Jackson, and he will. But until then he just revels in the memories of Jinyoung's soft lips on his and his demanding hands all over his chest and the new glimmer of hope which this night sparked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a kiss in the rain, what a cliché. Yes, I'm aware. Yep, I did it anyway. No, I don't regret a thing. (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> I'm honest, there was supposed to be another scene at the end of this chapter. But the concert evening got too long and they talked a lot and they kissed needlessly much. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This scene will be the start of the next chapter then. Everybirdy, please look forward to meet Choi Youngjae again.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I posted this chapter, I added the tag 'light angst'. Just to let you know where this one is going....⚆ _ ⚆

 

“Okay, it's decided, I hate all of them.”

 

“Bam, we didn't even go inside their apartment yet. Wait until you actually meet them to say you hate them, okay?” Mark says with a sigh as he leans against the banister, standing on the staircase landing and staring at the overly familiar apartment door.

 

“Alright, then I'll repeat later that I hate them,” the younger huffs and crosses his arms in defiance.

 

“Can you maybe be a little more open-minded about this whole thing?”

 

“No!”

 

“Well, that's an eloquent answer,” Mark scoffs and raises an eyebrow.

 

“You know my opinion. They all sound like ignorant idiots and I don't like how they treat you. That means, with a probability bordering on certainty, I'm going to hate them.”

 

“Okay, we will just see about that later. Still, I'm glad you came with me today. They really want to meet you.” Mark isn't lying. The four boys brought it up a couple of times before and last time when Jaebum even started to think about this freaky plan of them living together, Mark got the hint that they are serious about wanting to meet his friends. So he tried his best to persuade BamBam to accompany him. It took some time and coaxing but eventually he opened up to the idea, even though he never fails to express his disapproval. Mark also gave his best to get Youngjae here, even though he had to trick him into coming.

 

“Yeah, whatever. The things I do for you, Mark....you owe me so much, you can never unfriend me, do you understand?”

 

“Of course, I never would do that,” Mark assures him. BamBam is like his grumpy guardian angel, without him he would be at a loss. “Where is Youngjae. Did you send the text correctly?”

 

“Sure,” BamBam squeaks before he pulls out his phone to read to text aloud. 'Youngjae, Mark had an accident. Come to this address as fast as possible! Hurry!' And here, the address. It's the right one, yes?”

 

Mark inspects the phone's screen and nods. “Yeah, just where is this guy?”

 

“Otter-feet aren't that quick. Or he just doesn't care, if you die.”

 

“Well, thank you,” Mark replies dryly.

 

“I'm talking about him. I would care a lot. And that's the reason why I am your best friend and he's just a ghost who lives with us.”

 

“Don't be mean to him!”

 

“I'm always mean. You know that. Don't try to change me!”

 

“I'd never dare,” Mark chuckles.

 

“I assumed that it wouldn't work, you know? I mean we could have used this trick before, just telling him to come running to our apartment because you had an accident or something. But he maybe isn't that stupid to believe that.”

 

“Nah, he would have known something's up when we would have told him to come home. I think the unfamiliar address will do the trick. Let's just wait a little longer.”

 

A second later the door in front of them opens and Yugyeom and Jinyoung are looking at them in surprise.

 

“See, I told you I heard voices,” Yugyeom says to his roommate in a know-it-all manner.

 

“Guys, what are you doing? Why didn't you ring? We're waiting for you,” Jinyoung utters baffled while he skillfully ignores Yugyeom's smug comment. His round, brown eyes are blinking at the visitors and Mark feels his knees getting weak already. He was reveling in the memories of the concert evening for the past two days, replaying the kisses and touches over and over in his head. He had to grin or giggle every time and BamBam did send him a lot of disapproving glances for it. But he couldn't help it. He didn't see Jinyoung since then but they exchanged messages. And if Mark's mind isn't completely out of the game, he would perceive these messages as a lot flirtier than usual. Never before did Jinyoung remark about Mark's soft lips or his nice skin or his jawline. And Mark loves it. Every new, flirty comment is like a party popper going off in his heart.

 

He was looking forward to see Jinyoung again so much. Sure, now they are in a group of people and can't act freely but at least they can spend time together. And catching sight of Jinyoung's shy glances and his slight blush is enough to make Mark's heart race and heat creeping up his neck.

 

“W-We're waiting for our friend, Y-Youngjae,” Mark stammers as uncool as possible. He hears BamBam's annoyed sigh next to him but doesn't care enough to give it any attention. He can't tear his eyes from Jinyoung, looking timid and gorgeous in his pale pink Florence and the Machine t-shirt.

 

“Oh...” Jinyoung breathes. His eyes are fixed on Mark's and it's almost as if they are alone. Jinyoung seems to feel the same when he slowly steps over the door still and wraps his arms around Mark while he buries his face in his chest. The older is perplexed for only a second before he returns the embrace. He hears the faint sound of Yugyeom's soft snicker and BamBam's irritated tongue-clicking but that isn't enough to distract his mind from the pleasant warmth in his arms.

 

Eventually they are interrupted by the distinctively amused voice of Jackson, who appears out of thin air. “Hey, can I join?” he chuckles but is already squeezing himself between the two boys. The next think Mark knows is that the blonde places a soft peck on the corner of his mouth. Mark is too bewildered to react in any way, apart from staring with eyes wide open.

 

“God Jackson, will you ever develop some sense of tact?” Yugyeom grumbles and rolls his eyes.

 

Jackson ignores him. Instead he wears his brightest smile on his face as he meets Mark's eyes. It lingers in the latter's mind that he has to do the serious talk some time soon with the blonde to clarify their relationship status. But not today, not with all the other boys around.

 

He chances a glance at Jinyoung who was edged away by Jackson and now stands next to them, a mix of huffiness and helplessness playing on his features. Eventually he chooses to go ahead with the huffiness. “Why the heck are you kissing him?” Jinyoung hisses and glares at the blonde who still stands right in front of Mark, his hands placed on the older's hips.

 

“Because I have to greet my boyfie properly,” he answers casually before he glances sneakily at BamBam and continues whispering way too loud, facing his roommate, “Because we have to keep our act up, you know?”

 

Mark sighs and his shoulders are slumping the tiniest bit. “Guys, this is BamBam, my best friend. He knows about everything.”

 

“Oh,” slips out of Jackson's mouth as he moves away from Mark, but not more than a few centimeters. “In that case, it's nice to meet you BamBam. I'm Jackson, the fake boyfriend,” he says, facing the new guy in their group and beams at him.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Jackson scrunches his brows at the sparse response and Mark decides to take the lead. He grabs Jinyoung by his arm and gently tugs him back into their little circle. “BamBam, this is Jinyoung and our tall friend over there is Yugyeom.”

 

“Okay,” BamBam only retorts.

 

“He's a little shy sometimes-”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“It's kind of overwhelming for him to meet so many new people at once. He just needs a bit time to warm up to you, that's all,” Mark tries to save the situation. He simply ignores BamBam's sour expression.

 

“Ah, okay, that's no problem. I'm sure we will be good friends,” Jackson says enthusiastically while he playfully tussles BamBam's hair. Mark thinks he never saw BamBam so not amused as in this moment.

 

Gladly Yugyeom once again comes to his rescue. Mark makes a mental note that he has to buy him a meal soon, or a superhero cape, whichever is cheaper. “So what about your other friend? That's the one who avoids you, right? Does he know about anything of...well...all of this?”

 

“Oh no, Youngjae doesn't know anything. He still steers clear of me all of the time. We told him I had an accident to get him to come here. If he has any love left for me, he's on his way right now.”

 

And exactly in this minute they hear the main entrance door being pushed open downstairs and something bolting up the stairs. “BAM? MARK?”

 

“I guess there's quite a lot love left for you,” Yugyeom says with a smirk.

 

“WE'RE HERE! HURRY!” BamBam yells down the staircase. Mark quickly slips inside the apartment and when the panting boy arrives at the respective landing he gets maneuvered inside by the four boys as well.

 

“Wha-What's up Bam? Where is he? Who are these guys? Where...where is Mark? Is he okay? Should we call an ambulance?”

 

“Youngjae, so nice to see you,” Mark says with a wide smile as he leaves his make-shift hideout.

 

“Y-Y-You're okay? You aren't hurt? You...you don't look hurt,” the boy answers in confusion.

 

“Nope, I'm not. But this avoiding game has finally to end, Youngjae.”

 

“You...tricked me?!” Youngjae searches frantically for an escape but Jackson and Yugyeom are blocking the the already shut door.

 

“Yep, we did.” Mark embraces the panicking boy tightly. “I don't know what's up but you have to tell me. And I want you to meet my new friends. Let's have an informative evening, okay?” he asks with a smile as he pulls slightly away to look at his friend.

 

“B-B-But-”

 

“There you are, finally,” Jaebum calls out, as happy as ever when he peeks into the hallway. “We ordered food and I was seriously worried everything would get cold before you would arrive.”

 

Mark releases his friend so that they both can face Jaebum properly. “Sorry for being late. But we're complete now,” Mark says, smiling apologetically.

 

“Youngjae?” Jaebum asks, suddenly all the happiness is replaced with confusion. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Jaebummie, what? I...I just...I'm here...I don't really know...”

 

“Jaebummie?” Jackson and Mark are interrogating in unison.

 

“Youngjae, you already know him?” Mark asks perplexed.

 

“Y-Yes.” The blush on his face and the sudden shyness in Youngjae's behavior are astonishing Mark as he tries to figure out what is going on here. His confusion is skyrocketing as Jaebum marches towards them, a content smile on his lips, and grabs Youngjae to pull him close and press their lips together.

 

Shocked gasps and quiet “What?”'s are escaping several mouths. The seconds, which the kiss lasts, seem endless and the observant audience is frozen in shock. Eventually Jaebum pulls away and smiles down at Youngjae, who returns the smile timidly.

 

“It's definitely a surprise but I'm glad you're here,” Jaebum coos.

 

“Uhm, would you maybe be friendly enough to let us in on your.....relationship status?” Yugyeom eventually asks as nobody else seems to find any words.

 

“I'd love to,” Jaebum says with a bright smile, breaking eye contact with Youngjae for the first time since he spotted him to look at his baffled friends. “Youngjae and I are an official couple since two days ago.” The boy in his arms nods along this statement and glances from the floor to Jaebum to their friends and back to the floor repeatedly.

 

“You...are....WHAT? You never said a word to us about a potential boyfriend and suddenly out of the blue you're presenting one? Aren't we friends anymore, Im Jaebum?” Jackson asks in his typical scandalized manner.

 

“We are! We are!” Jaebum tries to calm him down with a reassuring smile. “Can we just sit down to eat before everything gets cold? And in the meantime we will gladly tell you how we met and everything,” Jaebum reasons before he turns to Youngjae. “But it is such a coincidence that you're a friend of Mark. And he looks like you didn't tell him a thing either,” he chuckles. His boyfriend only shakes his head no, still acting as sheepish as a little kid. “Then you're BamBam! Nice to meet you, I'm Jaebum and I am also very hungry so come on!” He earns only a snort from the addressed boy but doesn't seem to care in the least.

 

Happy as always, Jaebum leads everybody into the living room. Mark quickly glances around to get a glimpse of Jinyoung. And just like he thought, he doesn't look like he took the news very well. He seems paler than usual, his face devoid of emotion while his movements seem more robotic than human. “Jinyoung, are you okay?” he whispers as the other walks past him.

 

And without looking at him he replies, “No, I'm not.” He walks off, following the other guys and Mark can only look after him with a wistful gaze.

 

They sit down and start to eat while Jaebum continues to lead the conversation. “So what happened several weeks ago, I think it were even months, was that a very awesome boy walked into my kindergarten class one morning to drop off his niece.”

 

“Yeah, my sister asked me to do it for her, since she had a doctor's appointment that morning,” Youngjae adds, softly smiling. “And then I spotted Jaebum and I thought wow, kindergarten teachers do look like this nowadays? Because my kindergarten teacher looked like a wrinkled dragon back then.”

 

“And I thought wow, this girl has such a good-looking uncle, I wish he would drop by more often,“ Jaebum chimes in. “We had a nice, little chat the first morning and then I lucked out because he came by every morning since then. Eventually he even started to pick her up every afternoon.”

 

“And we talked more and more every time and somehow it turned into flirting, even though I never thought I would stand a chance,” Youngjae explains, shyly glancing over at his boyfriend who returns the lovely smile.

 

“Yeah, it took a little time but eventually we started to meet up in the evenings to spend time together and soon we were calling those meetings dates and then just two days ago we decided to make it official,” Jaebum says, his voice soft and full of affection. The boys around them are nodding and offering little oohs and aahs in response.

 

“So you're saying you made me attend Economics for you, so could go flirting?” Mark nags at his friend.

 

“Well, yes,” Youngjae chuckles sheepishly.

 

“That's so rude, Youngjae. I thought I did something to you and you're mad at me. You never explained a single thing to me,” the older scoffs. “Why did you avoid me the rest of the time then?”

 

“Because I know you wouldn't do anything else than nagging at me for neglecting my education and stuff, just like you're doing right now.”

 

“But I'm right, aren't I?” Mark grumbles.

 

“I didn't know you were skipping your lectures for that,” Jaebum says astounded, facing Youngjae.

 

“It was worth it to make temporary sacrifices,” Youngjae says with a grin. Mark silently mutters under his breath, not liking it to be called a temporary sacrifice, since Youngjae seems to put their friendship in that category as well.

 

“Mark, I'm truly thankful to you. Covering for Youngjae in college is seriously such a big favor. And who knows, if you wouldn't have done it, we both might not have had enough time to get to know each other properly. Maybe we wouldn't have fallen for each other. So thank you Mark, from both of us.”

 

How can Mark continue to be pissed when Jaebum is his typically happy self and thanks him so sincerely? He quietly mumbles a “You're welcome”. But he isn't over Youngjae's behavior yet. He doesn't plan to make a scene here but he has to talk this out with his friend very soon.

 

“And what did you do on your happy, little dates,” Jackson asks all enthusiastic. The boyfriends are smiling at each other again and Jaebum takes Youngjae's hand before he starts to elaborate.

 

The atmosphere is excruciatingly tense, at least for some of the participants. While Jaebum and Youngjae are revealing adorable details about their story of falling in love with each other, Mark thinks he can hear Jinyoung's heart breaking little by little. He can't stop sneaking glances at the younger and what he sees is disturbing. Jinyoung's outer appearance looks almost unfazed. But Mark learned long ago that Jinyoung can put up a calm facade, if he needs to, and in front of Jaebum he almost always needs to. Occasional flashes of pain are glimmering in his eyes and Mark assumes that inside of him it's war. It's heartbreaking to watch him. It's like watching somebody falling into the lion enclosure. You know that this person is in trouble but there's no way you could help them. All you can do is watching as disaster unfolds. And just like in the lion enclosure, here also doesn't exist a way out. Mark can't just tell the new formed couple to shut the fuck up about their sickening sweet relationship because every word is hurting Jinyoung. All he can do is sitting there and wait until it's over and hope for Jinyoung to survive it fairly okay.

 

When all the food is gone they decide to interrupt the chatting to clear the table. All boys are standing up to help. On the way to the kitchen Mark sees from the corner of his eye how Jinyoung silently sneaks off, disappearing into his room. In the middle of cleaning Mark decides to follow.

 

“You want to check on him?” Yugyeom whispers after him before Mark arrives at Jinyoung's door.

 

“Yeah, I have to. He didn't look so well.”

 

“You sure he wants company right now? Maybe he wants some alone time,” Jackson adds for consideration as he stops beside the tall boy.

 

“I will find out about it,” Mark replies in a low voice before he disappears down the hallway.

 

He doesn't bother to knock, he just enters the room without a sound. What he finds inside almost breaks his heart. Jinyoung is sitting on the edge of his bed, upper body hunched over, his face buried in his hands. His frame is shaking with silent sobs and even though he doesn't see it yet, Mark knows he's crying.

 

“Jinyoung,” he softly breathes. In two quick steps Mark is in front of the troubled boy and sinks to his knees immediately. He tries to get a look at his face, tries to get his presence acknowledged by the other. “Jinyoung?”

 

Mark places his palm gently on Jinyoung's knee and starts to stroke it, trying to offer a soothing gesture. But Jinyoung removes one of his hands from his face and swats Mark's hand away. “Leave me alone!” Jinyoung blubbers out. It hurts, the rude words as well as the rough treatment are hurting Mark to the core. But he's also seeing Jinyoung's face now, the red eyes and the wet cheeks, and that almost breaks him.

 

“Jinyoung, I'm here to support you and listen to-”

 

“I don't need your support!” the boy hisses between his sobs.

 

“But...I...I just want to help-”

 

“You've done enough already. You brought him here, here into my apartment. Did you want to hurt me so badly or why did you do it?” the younger spits.

 

“What? What are you-”

 

“You even helped them to get together. Jaebum said it himself, if you wouldn't have covered for your friend they might not have ended up together. And now they ARE together. Jaebum is together with YOUR friend.”

 

“But I didn't even-”

 

“You helped him! Don't pretend you didn't! He's dating now! Jaebum is dating YOUR friend, Mark!”

 

“Yeah....but I really didn't know-”

 

“I can't believe it. How Mark? How?”

 

“I don't know. I didn't even know they knew each other. You have to believe me! I didn't know.” Mark is desperate right now. It feels like it's not Jinyoung he's talking to. He doesn't know the broken-hearted, deeply hurt boy in front of him, the boy who doesn't want to listen to his words. The situation feels like he's at the beach and pleads to a tsunami to not swallow him up. The tsunami would probably listen more to him than Jinyoung right now.

 

“But he's YOUR friend! How couldn't you know? Why did you even help him? Why did you do this to me?” The way he glares at Mark knocks the wind out of the older. Never could he have imagined that Jinyoung would look at him this way. He desperately tries to control his emotions. His eyes are watering already but he knows he can't break down in tears now. He has to stay strong. He has to try to make Jinyoung listen. So he frantically tries to explain himself once again.

 

“I told you, he's the one who didn't even manage to go to his lectures and I had to fill in for him. I never knew why. Only now I learned it was because of Jaebum. I swear, Jinyoung.” Mark's mind slowly gives way to panic. It's like Jinyoung doesn't believe a single word of what he says. But he is not lying. He never would. Why doesn't he believe him?

 

“I don't care. He's dating. He's in a relationship and not with just anybody but with your friend! I...I hate this,” he weeps before another fierce sob is shaking him.

 

“I know,” Mark softly whispers. He averts his eyes to look at the floor while he's still on his knees in front of the boy he loves. His shoulders are slumped and his composure is weakened to a level of concern.

 

“I truly hate this!” Jinyoung starts to cry out again and Mark's eyes are back on him. “Why is it like that? Why is it not me, Mark? Why is it never me?”

 

“I don't know,” Mark whispers. He feels his throat clogging. The tsunami is threateningly close and he can't stop him anymore, he knows that.

 

Jinyoung looks absolutely disgusted when his eyes meet Mark's. “Why don't you know? He's your fucking friend and you don't know a thing? What a joke, Mark. I wish I had never met you!”

 

Silence.

 

Mark freezes, his mind stops working, his blood runs cold, his heart isn't beating anymore, this is the end. The tsunami hit him with full force.

 

“Okay,” he whispers and gets to his feet. He tries to take deep breaths to force his tears back which are threatening to fall, to stop his looming breakdown from happening here. He needs to get out. He needs to get away as fast as possible. Without looking back he hurries out of the room.

 

When he passes by the living room on the way to the front door some of the guys seem to notice. In the blink of an eye, BamBam, Yugyeom and Jackson are by his side before he manages to leave the apartment.

 

“Mark, what happened? How is he?” Yugyeom asks in a whisper, scanning his face with evident concern.

 

“What did he do? What did he say to you, Mark?” BamBam hisses, obviously ready to fight again. “Oh my god I will kill him.”

 

“I.....,” Mark swallows and gasps, unable to bring out more words.

 

“Mark...” Jackson utters in an incredible soft voice. Mark can't look at him. He knows the sorrow and pity in his eyes would push him over the edge. Instead he examines the floor.

 

“I don't feel so good. I want to go home,” he whispers quiveringly while the first tear already rolls down his cheek.

 

“Mark, what happened?” Yugyeom breathes in the most compassionate tone possible while he squeezes Mark's upper arm.

 

“He thinks it's my fault that they are dating. He's mad at me.” Mark can barely speak without choking on his words. It costs him all his left strength to not let his control slip completely.

 

He hears BamBam rushing away only to peek into the living room and call out to the left behind couple. “Mark doesn't feel good. I'm taking him home.”

 

“What? Oh no! Should I come with you?” Youngjae starts. There is obvious worry in his voice.

 

“It's fine, I got this,” BamBam reassures before he returns to Mark's side.

 

“But that's completely dumb of Jinyoung. Like you have anything to do with them dating. You didn't even know,” Jackson reasons in an angry whisper.

 

“I know, but he thinks otherwise.” Mark still doesn't manage to look up. He knows they realized by now that he's crying, even though he holds his head low. The tears are barely controllable anymore and too many of them are sliding down his face and are falling from his chin to the floor. “Please take care of him. He really needs his friends now.”

 

Without looking up Mark grabs BamBam's arm and opens the front door to go, leaving behind two worried boys with concerned gazes.

 

The way down the stairs they spend in silence, solely the noise of their feet on the steps resounds in the air. Only after they have left the building, Mark allows himself to break down. His sobs are shaking his body like strokes of lightning. His tears are falling freely and even though he thinks his wailing sounds pathetically, he just can't stop it. Without saying a word BamBam wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer, leading him protectively through the dark streets.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

When he finally arrives in his bed, Mark hasn't calmed down in the least. He's a mess. BamBam asks if he wants him to stay but Mark declines. He needs to be alone now. No need to burden his friend even more with his pitiful state.

 

He continues to weep bitterly while he buries himself deep into his sheets, searching for warmth and safety. But he doesn't find any of these. He can't block out his brokenness, his pain and the vivid memories of Jinyoung glaring at him. Jinyoung thinks Mark wanted to hurt him? Truly? He never would, not in a million years. But Jinyoung doesn't believe him. Why not? Why does he think Mark wants him to experience pain? If anything, Mark wants to wrap him up and protect him from all the pain and the bad in the world forever. But Jinyoung doesn't believe him. He chooses to blame Mark on the dating situation before he would even think about being mad at Jaebum. He wouldn't be mad at Jaebum ever. He would choose him over everybody else at every time and Mark got reminded of that painfully much just now.

 

His heart screams at him, yelling for help and cries in fear and bursts with anger. The voice in the back of his head is yelling, too. Constantly it rants about how stupid he was. He knew from the start that he would end up hurt like this and still, he didn't care. And now he has to deal with all the consequences. He thinks he's hurt beyond repair.

 

The sadness, the disappointment, the feeling of being helpless, the unfairness, the anger, everything tears on his mind and deepens his confusion only more. There are too many different emotions raging through him, his mind and body aren't enough to hold them anymore. Even though he's usually not the type to lash out on others, he knows in this state it is just a question of time. So he's glad that he's lying alone in the darkness of his room now, alone in his misery.

 

He wants to run so badly from his feelings but there is no place to run, no corner to hide. His thoughts are always following him, ready to crush his whole being. Breathing is difficult and exhausting. Why does he have to do it? Because otherwise he would be dead, the voice in the back of his head mumbles. The voice feels detached, like it doesn't belong to his suffering self but still it's there and it reminds him that being dead is not something advisable. He should be alive. But it hurts. What was the thing called were you don't have to feel anything but would still be alive? Ah yes, sleep. He should try to do that. Sleep doesn't hurt. Sleep doesn't yell at you or demand things. Sleep doesn't wish it never would have met you. Sleep is your friend.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Turns out that it's hard to find peaceful sleep when the mind plays war, Mark had to find out about that during the past night. It was tossing and turning and more crying and sobbing, a real-life nightmare. In the end he decided to put on headphones and listen to some music which is appropriate for his current situation. He can't run anyway, so why not drowning in the pain completely?

 

An hour or two, or three later somebody pulls his headphones gently off. His eyes are snapping open to detect BamBam, leaning over him and observing Mark's lying figure with a worried gaze.

 

“You look terrible.”

 

“Good, then my looks fit my feelings,” Mark croaks. His voice suffered a lot during the past couple of hours.

 

“Bad night?”

 

“The worst.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Still dreadful.”

 

BamBam heaves a deep sigh and sits down on the edge of Mark's bed.

 

“What are you listening to?” Before Mark even has the chance to answer, his friend snatches his phone and starts to read his playlist out loud.

 

“Blood Red Shoes – Heartsink

Arcade Fire – We don't deserve love

Metronomy – Heartbreaker

Blood Red Shoes – I wish I was someone better

Dillon - Undying need to scream

Miss Li – Why don't you love me?

The Noisettes – Never fall in love again

Stealing Sheep – Your saddest song

Birdy – Terrible love

Blood Red Shoes – Down here in the dark

The Drums - It will all end in tears”

 

He looks up and glares at the exhausted boy. “What the heck is all of this, Mark? Are you freaking kidding me? Are you trying to bully yourself into a full-blown depression?”

 

“I just feel like listening to some music so-”

 

“Some music, fine. But this playlist sounds like a guide to lifelong unhappiness.”

 

“It's not,” Mark mumbles sulkily.

 

“Mark,” BamBam sighs. For a couple of seconds he just stares down at him, the younger's eyes filled with compassion, so much that Mark chooses to look away. He just can't take that look. “Move over a bit.” BamBam pokes his side and eventually lies down and snuggles up to Mark.

 

“You know this one band, you blast their music so loud that it threatens to burst the walls? The Swedish one?”

 

“The Sounds?”

 

“No, the one band that only has loud songs and the singer with the unpleasant voice?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The Wives?”

 

“The Hives!”

 

“Yeah, they-”

 

“He doesn't have an unpleasant voice though.”

 

“Whatever. They have this one song, it starts like 'Do what I want 'cause I can and if I don't because I want to be ignored by the-”

 

Mark groans in frustration. “Honestly Bam? Really? I'm half dying here and you're really reciting 'Hate to say I told you so' to me?”

 

“Well, it simply fits because I did tell you so but I hate to bring it up but BOOOOY, I did tell you so.”

 

“What kind of consolation is that?” Mark grumbles.

 

“None. And now shut up and cry some more. Because I know there is a lot more to come so start already.”

 

And Mark does. Because BamBam is right. Mark doesn't cry often but if something is bad enough to actually make him cry he starts and can hardly stop himself from completely exhausting himself with it. Crying never was a casual matter to him. His body reacts severely to the act. His eyes are burning and they feel as heavy as sandbags. His head gets woozy and his thoughts get thick until any clear thinking is impossible. Crying is so physically demanding for him that he ends up not only with his head throbbing, with a dull but vexing pain, but also every other body part hurting as well. It always exhausts him to the limit that he doesn't want to be awake anymore. He felt the same last night and during the night and all morning and still now, all he wishes for is sleep, hiding in a world without pain and tears and heartbreak, a world where he doesn't have to think about loss and disappointment.

 

But right now, with his best friend by his side and already a lot more exhausted than last night, he doesn't go right away into sobbing and weeping. He snivels and cries in silence while he pulls BamBam closer.

 

“I saw on your phone just now that there are several missed calls and messages from the tall one and the loud one, you know?”

 

“Oh...I didn't realize.”

 

“I bet they are worried.”

 

“What is this? Are you already friends with them even though you swore to hate them?” Mark asks, a hint of amusement in his voice even though he's crying.

 

“Well, the tall one at least seemed sane. So I kind of don't hate him. And both of them seemed to be genuinely concerned about you so that makes them a little bit likable. I pretty much don't care about Youngjae's boyfriend and the idiot who broke your heart, well my opinion is unchanged there, I'll still run him over.”

 

Despite the tragic situation he is in, Mark's chest shakes with tiny chuckles. His best friend's bluntness is truly a source of solace.

 

“Yugyeom and Jackson, I will contact them...I just need a bit more time to deal with everything.”

 

BamBam hums into his chest. “I assume you doesn't take any interest in attending your lectures today?”

 

“I don't take any interest in leaving my bed for the next hundred years.”

 

“I see. I told Youngjae that you're pretty sick. He was pacing around the whole morning and was worried.”

 

“So now he's worried, yeah?” Mark scoffs.

 

“I now, silly somehow. He's an idiot but he's still your friend.”

 

“I know. So...are we lying to him, too?”

 

“At the moment he thinks that your boyfriend is Jackson and you're being down with the flu. Of course you can tell him everything. But you know how he is. He will tell his boyfriend and then everything is out. I mean I don't care about everything being out. The whole lie was made up just to protect this Jinyoung idiot anyway. So I wouldn't blame you, if you would choose to blow his cover. But it's your decision.”

 

Mark hums in his low voice. Would he feel better, if Jaebum would know about everything? Would he feel better, if Jinyoung would be exposed in front of his friend and longterm crush? No, probably not. He hates to lie to Youngjae but he would hate it more, if he would rat Jinyoung out for some reason.

 

“I won't tell Youngjae. There has to be another way to solve everything.”

 

“I assumed you would say that,” the young boy says and nuzzles deeper into Mark's chest.”You're just too soft for this world.”

 

“Don't you have to go to college?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Will you go?”

 

“Probably not. I think I'm right where I need to be.”

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Two days later and Mark still has barely left his room. He canceled all his shifts. He doesn't go to his lectures. He only goes to the bathroom. Occasionally BamBam brings him something to eat. His bed is his center of life. He cries less now, he stares more into space, because when he stares somewhere the chance of seeing Jinyoung's face before his eyes isn't as high as it is when his eyes are shut. Jinyoung's beaming smile, Jinyoung's sparkling eyes, Jinyoung's adorable eye whiskers, Jinyoung's lips which kissed him passionately, Jinyoung's big, cute ears, Jinyoung in his dearly beloved band shirts, Jinyoung when he's excited about a song, Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung.

 

The pain didn't lessen. Not in the least. How did his life become like that? Oh yes, because he was a naive idiot who hoped until the last second that by some miracle Jinyoung would fall for him. It hurts so bad, still.

 

He hears a gentle knock at his door and turns his head on his pillow, scowling at it. BamBam doesn't knock so...

 

“Mark?” Youngjae softly asks when he peeks into the room. “Are you awake?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark quietly rasps. He didn't speak for some time now.

 

Youngjae shuts the door behind him and pulls a chair next to Mark's bed before he takes a seat. “Bam watched your door like a treasure of gold would be stored in here. He just went out to buy groceries so I took the chance to check on you. How are you?”

 

“Not good.”

 

“Oh....should we maybe take you to a doctor? You doesn't seem to get any better so...”

 

“No, I just want to sleep.”

 

“Oh..okay. Uhm...can I stay here a little?”

 

“No! Go away, BamBam is my only friend,” Mark grumbles.

 

“Mark, come on. Why are you so huffy? I've never seen you so huffy before, not even when you were sick. Your flu must be fierce.”

 

“Huffy? I'm not fucking huffy. I just can't believe your audacity, Choi Youngjae!”

 

“Why are you suddenly calling me by my full name?” Youngjae wonders and tilts his head while his curious eyes are fixed on Mark.

 

“Whatever,” Mark mutters. Yes, he is grumpy and huffy and still feels deeply offended by the way his supposed friend treated him. “Go and choke on a wood stick, damn otter!”

 

“I think you're confusing an otter with a beaver.”

 

“Then go and choke on a beaver, I don't care.”

 

“Mark, come on. I've never seen you like this before.”

 

“Because I wasn't betrayed like this before. I can't believe that you completely deleted me from your life just for….that boy!” Mark rants, annoyed. “Everyone is wooing Im Jaebum while I'm just a damn accessory. What a ridiculous life I live!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing, shut up!”

 

“Mark, don't be like that! You're still my friend. And you didn't even tell me you had a boyfriend. What kind of friend are you, huh?” Youngjae says teasingly. Mark knows he tries to coax him. But he's still too angry.

 

“When should I have told you, Mr. There-Is-A-Cockroach-Behind-You? While you were tripping me to escape before I could talk to you? Or while you pretended that you were future-Youngjae and couldn't talk to me because that would supposedly ruin the space-time continuum? When, Youngjae? WHEN?”

 

“Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard there. But you're just so meddlesome. I knew you wouldn't let me do what I wanted.”

 

“Sorry for being a worried friend,” Mark snarls, not being pacified in the least by the other's words.

 

“What would you have said, if I had told you I neglect my studies to meet a boy?”

 

“I would have fucking yelled at you that this is damn fucking stupid.”

 

“See, that's why I didn't tell you.”

 

“But I still would have been right. It IS stupid, Youngjae! It fucking IS!” Mark tries to point out the obvious. “God, your mom will kill me!”

 

“Why would she kill you and not me?” Youngjae chuckles, still lightheartedly, despite Mark's ongoing ranting.

 

“Because I'm the older one and I'm supposed to keep an eye on you. And now look how I totally didn't keep an eye on you!” the older fusses.

 

“How could you? I avoided you on purpose.”

 

“Just because of a boy. And you act like I am some bad guy who would have locked you up or something.”

 

“Well, I know you would have interrogated me as long as necessary for me to spill everything and then you would have tried to stop me. I don't know how, maybe not locking me up but you would have tried somehow. So I avoided you. I didn't have to go the extra mile with Bamie because he doesn't like to get worked up about other people's problems, unlike you.”

 

“I don't like it either!” Mark calls out, completely taken aback.

 

“But you're doing it all of the time,” Youngjae states with a casual shrug.

 

“You could have tried to talk to me. I'm not a monster.”

 

“Do you think it would have worked?”

 

“I guess we won't ever know,” Mark grumbles. “I still can't believe you kicked me out of your life for a stranger.”

 

“Mark, please understand! I walked in there just to drop off my niece and there he was, the dreamiest boy of all the boys. I couldn't just ignore it.”

 

“So the dreamy boy was special enough to risk your future for, yeah?”

 

“You can't say it like that!”

 

“But you were risking your future for a boy, right?”

 

“Okay, maybe you can say it like that,” Youngjae gives in after considering Mark's words once more. “But you're my awesome friend and I just knew that I can depend on you. And I was right, you covered for me better than I would have covered for myself,” he laughs his sunshine laugh. “And Jaebum is not just any boy. He's such a great boy. I mean did you see him? He's so freaking handsome. And he's so nice and so good with kids and I love his laugh and his voice and he's-”

 

“Stop it! I had enough speeches about the gorgeous Im Jaebum. I don't need encores.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh..nothing...” Mark mumbles sulkily while he remembers Jinyoung and his adulation for Jaebum once again. The pain that flashes through Mark's chest is something he won't ever get used to. “So you just put your life on hold to flirt with Jaebum every morning and every afternoon on every single day, yeah?”

 

“Well, yes. And you see, I just couldn't make an exception for Economics. Because Monday morning is singing-circle time and the kids do sing songs about their weekends and stuff and after a bit Jaebum invited me to stay and sing with them. Mark, I couldn't resist. He's just too cute singing with the kiddies. I just couldn't miss out on that.”

 

“I think it's totally fine to throw me under the bus because of a Monday morning singing-circle. Absolutely reasonable,” Mark states, every word laced with sarcasm. “What did you sing? The we-make-Mark-look-like-a-complete-idiot-and-never-plan-on-telling-him song?”

 

“Uhm no....not that. It was more like the wheels-on-the-bus song, you know?”

 

“No, I don't know. Because I attended Economics instead,” Mark retorts.

 

“Maaark, come on,” Youngjae whines as a bit of his calmness left him by now.

 

“And where were you the rest of the time? Just where were you hiding?”

 

“In my other courses, the library and I also spent a lot of time at my sister's place, even some nights.”

 

“Did you have an actual task there or was that really just for hiding?”

 

“Both actually, it was good for hiding but I also spent a lot of time with my niece and trained her to say good things about me in front of Jaebum. Clever, right?” he says with a wide grin.

 

“Remarkable,” Mark replies dryly.

 

“I know right?” Youngjae chuckles.

 

Mark sighs and shakes his head. Unbelievable how much optimism the other still musters up. “Nah, basically it's pathetic but whatever,” Mark mocks.

 

“But pretty rewarding in the end,” the enthusiastic boy says with a toothy grin.”But Jaebum will be soon changing classes so I couldn't have done this for much longer anyway. You know, I can't just shove my niece into one class and then barge into another, without a kid. That would be weird.”

 

“Yeah, that would be weird. Messing with your whole education because of the need to chase a boy wasn't the weird part at all,” Mark scoffs.

 

“You're really grumpy today, Mark,” the younger sighs. “Okay, listen! I know I made mistakes but I want you to understand that I had to make an effort in order to woo Jaebum. I needed time to get to know him, to make him look at me, to charm him. And therefore I opted to show as much presence as possible without it getting weird. It felt like I was remote-controlled by my feelings. Suddenly it was the most important thing that Jaebum would notice me and everything else was secondary. I needed to do this, Mark. I just needed to give it my all, to try very hard so in the end, even if we wouldn't have gotten together, I would have known that I tried everything possible.” Youngjae's statement is full of sincerity and passion. Mark can hear it in his every word. And he has to swallow because he suddenly realizes that his friend was in a similar situation with Jaebum as he was with Jinyoung. Mark also tried to make a lot of appearances in Jinyoung's life for the same reasons, to charm him, to show him that he's boyfriend material. Only in Youngjae's case it was successful and Mark ended up as a big failure.

 

Seeing it like this, Mark can't really bring himself to nag more at Youngjae. “I still think it was dumb to skip your lectures. But I see now how important Jaebum is to you,” Mark relents, voice noticeably softer than before.

 

“There is my friend. Mark, I missed you! I'm sorry that I avoided you so much but I'm so glad it's over now,” Youngjae says with the brightest beam. “If you wouldn't be sick right now, I would totally squash you in a hug.”

 

“Tempting,” Mark replies with a small smile.

 

“Mark, we should go on a double date soon, Jaebum and I plus you and Jackson. That would be so awesome, don't you think?” Youngjae is bubbling over with enthusiasm and Mark has to stop him by all means.

 

“Uhm...I don't know. Maybe...uhm...not so early in...uhm...our relationships. Maybe later,.....much later.”

 

“Fine, later is alright. I think it would be a lot of fun though. Jackson seems to be a great guy. I can totally see you both together,” his friend raves. “You're a good couple, just like Jaebum and I. While we speak about Jaebum, Mark, did you see his lips? I swear, they are so nice. God, they are perfect. Did you see them? Did you? They are perfect, right? I swear, the first time we kissed there were unicorns dancing limbo in my mind, it felt so mind-blowing.”

 

“Your inner image of perfection are unicorns dancing limbo?” Mark asks, quietly chuckling.

 

“So? Why not? Whatever! But his lips are a true revelation. I-”

 

“Youngjae, I got it, okay?”

 

“But he's the perfect boy. The perfectiest best boy out there.”

 

“Don't bend grammar just because you're freaking in love! Grammar deserves better.”

 

“Mark, it's so good to have you back in my life. I really missed your refreshing remarks,” Youngjae laughs his loud and fetching laugh.

 

“Likewise, Youngjae. Believe me,” Mark says and in his pained heart a tiny relief fights its way through. “Uhm....you'll attend Economics again from now on, right? I mean now that everything's out and you and Jaebum are official.”

 

“Sure, I can't let you write my exams I guess,” he jokes.

 

“I have a request. You need to tutor Jackson.”

 

“Why would I need to tutor him? Doesn't he attend as well?”

 

“Well, he is attending but he needs a little help sometimes. I did it up to now, but now I won't go to YOUR COURSE anymore because from now on you will drag your lazy, lovestruck ass to YOUR COURSE again. So you have to do it!”

 

“You really know how to ask for favors,” he scoffs mockingly.

 

“You owe me, otter! Are you really in the position to ponder over doing me a favor? Really Youngjae? After everything?”

 

“Alright, I got it. I will tutor him. I can't leave your boyfriend in the lurch, right?” he asks and elbows Mark playfully.

 

Yeah, Mark thinks, there is a lot to solve and he doesn't even know where to start. And he probably can't start solving anything as long as he feels broken and sad like this. But he also knows that this feeling of loss and betrayal, this unbearable pain won't disappear anytime soon.

 

Mark smiles weakly at his friend as he whispers, “Right, thank you, Youngjae.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know what to say. Sorry? Well, just remember after rain comes sunshine.
> 
> Also I don't think that I am good at writing angst. So sorry if this sucked.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it took me a while. But now here is a nice long chapter. And it's M rated....you know what that means.

 

“Mark? You're alive? How are you? God, I was so worried.”

 

Yugyeom's excited voice makes Mark slightly flinch away from his phone. After four days Mark finally finds the strength and willpower to call Yugyeom back, who didn't surrender and tried to reach Mark constantly.

 

“Hey Yugyeom, yeah, I'm alive...I guess. Sorry for taking so long to contact you.”

 

“No! It's fine. It was....a difficult evening for you and I'm just glad you don't ignore me.”

 

“Why would I ignore you?”

 

“This whole mission tiptoes thingy was my idea. I feel a little guilty because I encouraged you to make a move on Jinyoung and now he... now he did hurt you and...uhm...sorry, Mark. That wasn't my intention at all.”

 

“It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted any of this. I know you just had the best for both of us in mind. Sadly, what you did envision for us just wasn't supposed to come true.”

 

“It's not over yet!”

 

“Yugyeom, it is over. It is over and dead and buried.”

 

“Mark, I know this isn’t a terribly good excuse, but you know how he can get when he’s emotional. He reacts strongly and flares up quickly but eventually he’ll come around.”

 

“No, it was something else this time. He wasn’t just emotionally overreacting.”

 

Mark hears the younger sigh. He probably expected that Mark would be easier to thrill for his mission again. “So I assume he didn’t contact you in any way so far?”

 

“Yugyeom, he said that he wished he would never have met me. I don’t think he will contact me ever again. I can be glad, if he wouldn't spit in my face when we'd coincidentally meet somewhere.” It hurts to say it. It hurts so much but he has to make it clear to Yugyeom.

 

“He said…WHAT?” The younger's voice sounds shocked, just like Mark felt when he heard Jinyoung say these words to him.

 

“He didn’t tell you?”

 

“No, he isn’t very talkative these days….or active…or very alive. But…ugh…why does he has to be so unreasonable?! This damn idiot! I’m sure he regrets it by now.”

 

“I don’t think so. This is over, Yugyeom. You should have seen him. He meant every word. He glared at me and all.”

 

“No, he will realize that he was a bratty jerk. I’m sure.”

 

“No, this is hopeless. Accept it already because I'm trying my best right now to do the same.”

 

“We will see. Anyway, how are you holding up?”

 

“I….at least.... I'm breathing.”

 

“Wow…that bad, huh? Damn.” Yugyeom sounds truly sorry. Mark knows it's real. They became good friends over the past months and Yugyeom is probably as sad over Jinyoung being hurt as much as he's sad about Mark's pain.

 

“So Jin-…uhm…so you’re saying he isn’t doing so well?” Mark almost whispers into his phone.

 

“No, absolutely not. It doesn’t help that Youngjae drops by often or that the lovely couple is going on dates. But it’s not like I could tell them to stop rubbing it unintentionally in his face. He’s mostly in his room. He’s gloomy and grumpy and well, it’s not very pleasant to hang out with him but I try my best to be there for him. Even though most of the time I want to tell him to finally get the fuck over it. I hope he’ll realize soon that Jaebum wasn’t a serious option for him since a long time ago.”

 

“Uh-huh.” He considers asking more questions about Jinyoung. But what else is there to know? He's not doing good. That was to be expected. He didn't contact Mark so he obviously hasn't any intention to reconcile. After a pause Mark continues, ”What about Jackson?”

 

“Jackson is….well, he’s moping around as well. It's truly pitiful when he and Jinyoung are sitting next to each other, not talking, not smiling, almost not reacting to anything. Ugh!”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Mark, I think he’s missing his boyfriend. I know you aren't his real boyfriend and I also know that you have a hard time right now but maybe you could give him a call or drop him a message? I bet that would help a lot already. He just worries about you, I think.”

 

“I will. I will contact him. He shouldn't worry.”

 

“Good. Thank you. And what now? What do we do now?”

 

“There's nothing I can do. I'll try to get over Jinyoung....somehow, even though right now I don't see how this should work. But I'll try. But Jinyoung, he hates me so-”

 

“He will realize, Mark! Have some faith in him, please.”

 

“We will see about that, okay? And for now, please continue to take care of them.”

 

“Of course I will. And don't leave me in the dark about how you're doing for so long ever again! We're friends, Mark Tuan, and the sentiment of a certain other boy won't change that.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Yugyeomie.”

 

♥‿♥

 

 

The first week after Day X was horrible. Mark didn't go out, not to college, not to the restaurant. He told Minji he couldn't make it for some time. He misses Bella but he knows she would only worry more about him when she would see him like this.

 

After the first nine days of hiding in his bed and several attempts of Youngjae to convince him to go to the hospital, Mark decided that it would be good to at least try to take up some parts of his daily routine again. He started to attend his lectures again. But the time he spent on campus was the bare minimum. He made a point of coming as late as possible to his courses and was skilled at fleeing the moment his lecture ended. The last thing he wanted was to run into Jinyoung, even though it was pretty unlikely to happen.

 

But that doesn't mean Mark feels any better by now. He never thought a single person could break him into those tiny helpless bits, rip his pumping heart to dead shreds. One person ended him. He doesn't want that anymore. To give another person so much power over him was a mistake. Even though he didn't really had control over the events of falling in love with the other boy, he knows he should have ran as long as he could. And now he's lying here, hurt and helpless because somebody else simply decided to make him that way. This can't be right. This shouldn't happen. He should be the only one who decides how to feel and shouldn't be affected so much by the doings and likings of somebody else. He hates it to have so little control.

 

The hurt is still as strong as on the first day of his heartbreak. But something changed over the past few days. Something worked it's way through the whole mess of his clashing feelings to surface and stir him up even more: Anger.

 

He's mad at himself but he's even more furious at Jinyoung. Yes, the other got hurt himself that evening. But who allowed him to lash out on Mark? Who gave him the right to push all the blame on him even though Mark still believes that he didn't do anything wrong. He's so mad at Jinyoung who just acts like Mark is the sole bad guy in his life. He's so mad at him for having no qualms about blaming Mark and pushing him out of his life as if he would mean nothing to him. So their relationship didn't mean anything to Jinyoung. Mark didn't matter to him, neither as a friend nor as anything else. And even though Jinyoung was hurt, it was just such a shell-shocking betrayal to Mark that he turned against him and blamed him for everything. Mark's natural sense of justice makes it impossible to get over Jinyoung's behavior. If anything, his anger just grows with every passing day.

 

Mark tries to reason with himself. He tries to convince himself that this is a chance. If he would endure the pain long enough, it would fade away slowly and eventually would turn into a distant memory. This is his chance to break free from this weird spell which Jinyoung cast over him. This is a chance to regain some control over his own feelings. He tries to see it as something positive even though at the moment it still hurts like an open wound.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

It's been two weeks and Mark's favorite distraction is still sleep. As soon as he can he shuts himself away in his room and hides under the blankets.

 

But it turns out he isn't allowed to tuck himself away for too long, at least that's what dream-Jinyoung thinks, when he shakes him awake this night.

 

“Mark? Mark, wake up. Maaaaark?” the familiar voice whispers. Mark slowly leaves his fuzzy dreamworld and blinks a couple of times before he turns his head to detect the source of the voice. In front of his bed, inrushing moonlight shining on him, stands the reason for so many of his happy and dreadful memories.

 

“Dream-Jinyoung? Why do you look so stressed?”

 

“Dream-Jin...what? I'm not, I mean I'm.... real-Jinyoung? BamBam just let me in and threatened to chemically burn my face in case I'm doing something wrong...whatever that means.”

 

“Oh....wait...that sounds real. But what...would real-Jinyoung do here? It's nighttime and all.”

 

“I know and I'm sorry to wake you up. But I just had some realizations, major realizations I would say, and I need to talk to you about them now.”

 

Jinyoung's tone sounds urgent. And this urgency it is, which dispels the last shreds of sleep from Mark's mind and lets him grasp the current situation truly.

 

“No! Get out!” Mark spits and turns to lie on his side so that his back is facing the intruder.

 

“W-What?” Jinyoung sounds baffled. There's a pause. Mark doesn't want to talk to him. He wants him to leave. He doesn't know what he's doing here in the middle of the night and he doesn't know what he wants from him and he doesn't feel like finding out about it. On the other hand Jinyoung doesn't bother to follow Mark's wishes. Instead he turns on the small lamp on the bedside table, illuminating the room faintly.

 

“Go away! I'm mad at you.”

 

“No...wait...I was mad at you. I mean it was unreasonable...obviously. I realized that. That's part of my major realizations, you know?”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“But Mark, I-”

 

“I don't care. I'm mad at you. Get lost!” Mark grumbles, still staring at his bedroom wall and hugging a pillow tight, just to have something to hold on to. Why isn't he leaving? He needs to leave. Mark doesn't want him here. He doesn't want to hear his soft voice and he doesn't want to see his sparkling eyes.

 

“You...you can't!” Jinyoung concludes, torn between despair and puzzlement.

 

“Sorry, you didn't give me an opportunity to inform you about it because yeah, you weren't speaking to me. But please kindly note that, yes, I can be mad at you just fine.” Cynicism, Mark's dear friend is pretty useful in situations like these.

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung softly breathes. “To be honest, I expected you to be mad. It's just...I hoped you wouldn't be THAT mad.”

 

“After what you said to me I was pretty down for the first few days and only then I started to realize that I'm freaking angry at you for how you were treating me. And you didn't even contact me for two whole weeks!”

 

“I know! I know what I said was so..ugh! I was such an idiot. But I had a lot going on. You know that. The thing with Jaebum and.... that, that just hit me so hard. I needed time.”

 

“Sure you needed time. But I offered you support and you just blamed everything on me and cut me off. I don't need people in my life who are cutting me off without any prior notice, for something I never had a say in anyway. I don't need people in my life who are treating me like worthless trash, acting like I never even meant anything to them.”

 

“Mark.... I...I am so sorry. I just-”

 

“Be sorry somewhere else! It was so easy for you to exclude me from your life. I'm planning to do the same now.” Even though Jinyoung's voice sounds sincere, Mark can't forgive him just like that. He has already come a long way on his Jinyoung-withdrawal-mission. He doesn't plan to abandon everything just for a shabby 'sorry'.

 

To his surprise Jinyoung still doesn't move. Instead he starts to quietly sing, his enchanting, soft voice filling the room.

 

“But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear? “

 

“You think everything is alright, now that you sang four lines of a song I like?” Mark mutters into the pillow, which he's still choking to its bedding-death.

 

“But it fits so well and you know I hate Mumford & Sons and still I'm here singing it for you. Don't you see how meaningful that his?” Jinyoung explains with a hint of panic in his voice.

 

“Jinyoung, not everything can be settled with a song.”

 

“Huh? That's news to me. You're literally the greatest believer of settling things with a song. And now you're saying this. So unfair.” The childish disappointment puts the tiniest smile on Mark's face. He imagines how Jinyoung parades his adorable pout right now and he's so tempted to turn around and confirm it. But in the end he remains in his position. He can't give up now.

 

“Some things are too serious. That's just not good enough.”

 

“Okay, so plan A failed.”

 

“Maybe you could leave now.”

 

“Of course not,” Jinyoung calls out a little too loud, contrasting with their so far low-voiced conversation. But he realizes and continues quieter. “I won't give up just like that. Mark, listen!” He exhales deeply as if he mentally prepares himself for combat. “I am a clingy, sentimental loser, a brat and a crazy boy. You were right with every single one of your observations. And while you were attentive and supportive towards me, I was nothing but an idiot to you. I realized how much I took you for granted. I demanded so much and you were so kind all of the time. I don't even know why, since there was nothing I had given you in return. I guess because you're just a person like that, a kind and caring person. And I am just a brat. So I do know that I don't deserve to have you in my life. I'm not good enough. And look, here I am standing, having the audacity to ask and beg again for something I know I don't deserve. Still, I'm such a bratty loser. But I can't let go of you just like that. I missed you so much, Mark, so undeniably much. I was tossing and turning and drowning in self-pity because of Jaebum and...his boyfriend during the first week. But the second week was even worse. And I asked myself how it can get even worse than the murderous first week? Usually when Jaebum has somebody new, I only suffer that way the first week. And so I tried to understand what is different this time. And now I know. The difference is that I had you by my side over the past months and suddenly you were gone and I missed you so much. Suddenly it weren't only my unrequited feelings for Jaebum I had to deal with but also your absence. And that was the unbearable part. I can't stand not having you in my life, Mark. I'm really slow but eventually I realized what an idiot I was to say these hurtful, unreasonable things to you. I am so sorry, Mark, so incredibly sorry. I don't regret anything as much as saying these things to you, two weeks ago. I know you don't have any reason to forgive me, but my bratty, emotional loser-self still hopes for mercy.”

 

That torrent of information and feelings temporarily overwhelms Mark's mind. He has to process bit by bit. Jinyoung is truly sorry. Jinyoung appreciates Mark's efforts. Jinyoung felt bad, not only because of Jaebum but also because he missed Mark. HE MISSED ME, it does flash up in big, vibrant letters in Mark's head.

 

Mark rolls onto his back and examines the other cautiously. Jinyoung's expression is tense but also expectant. When their eyes meet Jinyoung's glance seems faintly anxious. He's still gasping a little, catching his breath after his passionate and pleading speech. “Was that plan B?”

 

“To probably talk myself into more trouble than I already am? Yeah, basically that was my very vague but heartfelt plan B,” Jinyoung says, accompanied by a strained sounding chuckle.

 

Mark hums in understanding. Jinyoung can't maintain the eye contact as Mark stares at him in silence. The younger's head is lowered while he examines the floor. Mark notices that he wears his ugly Maccabees t-shirt, the one from their first meeting.

 

“This shirt is still ugly as fuck.”

 

Jinyoung's head snaps up again and his eyes are sparkling mischievously while his eye whiskers are making a mini-comeback. “Yeah? Should I take it off again?”

 

“Jinyoung!” Mark warns.

 

“Sorry,” the younger retorts with an apologetic smile on his face, while he rubs his neck. “So your last couple of sentences got by without the words 'get out' or 'leave'. I like that.” Mark is pleased to note that this comment wasn't spoken in a cheeky way. Instead every word was laced with pure hope.

 

“Plan B actually sounded like something I should think about,” Mark comments hesitantly.

 

“Good,” Jinyoung breathes and plops down on the edge of Mark's bed, noticeably more relieved. The latter stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“W-W-What are you doing?”

 

“Sitting down. All my body tension vanished after this small sign of possible forgiveness.”

 

“And now?”

 

“I'm waiting until you have finished sorting out your thoughts about plan B.”

 

“What? Here? No, you can't. I have to think about it carefully.”

 

“Can't you think carefully while I'm waiting here?”

 

“N-No. No, that's not possible.”

 

“Mark, I'm sorry once again but I won't leave here without you accepting my apology. I can't. I would...probably die.”

 

“No, you wouldn't, you stubborn brat,” Mark scoffs.

 

“No,” Jinyoung chuckles, “I probably wouldn't. But I will still stay. Mark, I just can't help it.”

 

“You really were an idiot.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you missed me, huh?”

 

“Hell yes, I did. I'm still doing. It's odd to be with you but not knowing, if I will be allowed to stay a part of your life or if you will decide to kick me out in the end. It's scary.”

 

Mark probably never before gained so much insight into Jinyoung's thoughts. And every single word falling from his lips weakens his resolve to live his life from now on without Jinyoung. When the younger glances back at him with this uncertain look in his eyes and his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, Mark's defense is falling apart completely.

 

“You better behave from now on, Park Jinyoung.”

 

The uncertainty gives way to surprise, then bewilderment and in the end obvious joy. “Thank you!” he squeaks. “I won't fuck this up again. I promise! I never met somebody like you, Mark and I will treasure you and our friendship like you deserve it.”

 

The word 'friendship' reminds Mark uncomfortably much that he gets Jinyoung back but still not in the way he would wish for. But what did he expect? A kneeling confession and roses? Pretty unlikely. Jinyoung is still occupied with getting over Jaebum, presumed that he even gets over Jaebum at all. In the end it was an impossible task so far.

 

Mark is still hating how weak he is for Jinyoung. He hates how good it feels to be close to him and to have him back in his life. He was dead set to ban him from it but it's so easy for the younger to slink back in. And there's nothing he can do apart from accepting his fade and enjoying the adorable smile and the enticing display of eye whiskers in front of him.

 

Mark softly smiles back and the next thing he knows is that Jinyoung lies down beside him.

 

“You're still planning on staying even though you received forgiveness?” Mark asks startled.

 

“Sure, I have to make up for two weeks of Marklessness,” he answers smiling a cute ass smile while he nestles against Mark's side.

 

“Still a brat,” Mark mocks, smiling.

 

“Always a brat,” he retorts, grinning.

 

“Now sing Mumford & Sons again! I couldn't enjoy it fully earlier.”

 

“Alright, your wish is my command.”

 

Jinyoung's beautiful voice fills the room once again and Mark's troubled mind relaxes a little. But after the chorus he stops again.

 

“What's up?”

 

“I...uhm....I didn't learn more than the chorus, to be honest.”

 

Mark groans in annoyance. “Silly brat, only learned the minimum amount of the song and thinks he can achieve maximum success with it,” he taunts.

 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung snickers. “What can I say? I'm a practical person. But it was only plan A. I focused more on plan B.”

 

Mark rolls from his back to his side so that they are both facing each other now.

 

“You’re cold,” Mark states, now feeling the chill creeping up his front.

 

“Sorry, it’s cold outside.”

 

Mark takes hold of the blanket to pull it over the younger as well, enveloping them together in a warm cocoon. “Didn’t you wear a jacket?”

 

“No mom, I was in a hurry,” Jinyoung snickers while he moves to slide one arm under Mark's head and the other around his back, pulling him closer. He sighs in content when he takes in the warmth radiating from his body. “I missed you in Economics, too, you know?”

 

“Yeah?” Mark whispers, being in a temporary daze as he enjoys the close-up view of Jinyoung's face.

 

“Yeah, and you know what is ironic?”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“Since you're not filling in anymore, I’m now in a project group together with the damn boyfriend of my damn crush.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well, a Choi Youngjae signed up for the group and indeed a Choi Youngjae is now in the group,” Jinyoung mutters.

 

“Oh…right,” Mark speaks under his breath as the realization of Jinyoung's words kicks in. And in the next second they both are bursting out laughing.

 

“I swear life is fucking me over so bad,” the younger says, still chuckling.

 

“That's truly ironic. Sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry? My stupid, bratty brain did realize by now that you aren’t at fault. You didn’t do anything but support me and be awesome. And I…jeez, I just fucked up.”

 

“That's true though,” Mark agrees before his voice turns soft. “Jinyoung, how were you holding up for the past two weeks?” Their faces are so close, of course Mark can detect the hint of pain that flashes across the other's features. A second later Jinyoung reattains the control over his facial expression.

 

“I know you checked in with Yugyeomie to ask about me. He told me only yesterday though.”

 

“Yeah, I did ask him how you're doing. But his answers weren't what I wanted to hear.”

 

“You're too soft. I treated you so badly and you still cared so much. I really don't deserve you.” The sparkle in his eyes and the smile which plays on his ripe lips are real. Mark knows it's not a facade. It's genuine delight.

 

“Well, you have all the time in the world to make it up to me now.”

 

“I will. Any suggestion how to start?”

 

“If you can't sing Mumford & Sons, sing something else.”

 

“I should sing more?” Jinyoung asks amazed.

 

“Yeah, sing me to sleep.”

 

“Okay,” he whispers. Jinyoung hesitates for a few seconds before he draws a deep breath and starts his spontaneous recital.

 

“Say something loving  
I just don't remember the thrill of affection

It feels so unfamiliar”

 

Mark immediately recognizes the song. It's 'Say something loving' by The XX. It's a beautiful song. And sung by Jinyoung's expressive and melodic voice it's becoming even more pleasing. Mark slides his hand up between their bodies and rests his palm on Jinyoung's throat, only gingerly without any pressure. He feels the vibrations running under the younger's skin, rushing up vibrantly like life itself.

 

“I went looking for it  
Could have been anyone's kiss  
Throwing my arms at no one  
When I gave up, I found love

The thought flows through my mind  
And it's growing all the time  
I do myself a disservice  
To feel this weak, to be this nervous”

 

Mark almost can't take the intensity of this situation, of Jinyoung's lovely voice and his warm gaze. So he decides to get lost in it and nuzzles his face into Jinyoung's chest, feeling every syllable and every breath of the younger.

 

“Your touch stays on my skin  
I feel it start sinking in  
Here come my insecurities  
I almost expect you to leave

Were you really looking for me?  
Try your best to reassure me  
I wasn't patient to meet you  
Am I too needy, am I too eager?”

 

Jinyoung's hand slowly wanders up Mark's spine, then the back of his neck until his fingers are stroking through his hair. Jinyoung's fingertips are running across Mark's scalp, gently massaging. It feels so good, so intimate and warm. Mark presses himself even closer to Jinyoung's body to intensify the ease and comfort.

  
“I don't know what this is, but it doesn't feel wrong

I say something loving  
I can't hold it inside, the thrill of affection  
Is only getting stronger  
I say something loving  
All my hesitations are fading, fading  
I feel it taking over”

 

How Mark wishes these words would be true and directed at him. He just imagines it to be like that. And with this it feels perfect and right and exactly like it needs to be. Mark's face against Jinyoung's chest, his hand against his neck, Jinyoung's hand in his hair, his voice surrounding them. It can't be more perfect. As Mark dozes off, he wishes for the moment to never pass while Jinyoung's beautiful voice resonates in his ears like an echo of a lullaby.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Mark gets woken up by slight, rhythmic movements beside him and muffled whimpers. When the clouds of sleep are slowly drifting off he brings himself to open his eyes even though the bright morning light makes it difficult for him. But what he sees is worth every fight against the brightness.

 

Jinyoung still lies next to him but he's panting and gasping, biting his bottom lip while his eyes are closed. Mark lets his gaze travel from his face, down his body and discovers how Jinyoung's jeans are unzipped and his right hand is shoved inside his boxer briefs. His sleepy mind is suddenly wide awake as he puts one and one together.

 

“Jinyoung?” Mark rasps quietly.

 

The addressed boy's eyes fly open and his bewildered gaze is immediately landing on Mark, the movement of his hand stills.

 

“Shit, I thought I would be done before you'd wake up,” he says meekly.

 

“What?” Mark continues to stare at him in disbelief and sits up.

 

“Noooooooo,” Jinyoung whines. “Your shirt!”

 

Mark didn't notice at first but his t-shirt was pushed up to his armpits and just now it slid back down.

 

“Wait....are you really jerking off to my naked chest?” Mark asks, still stunned.

 

“You already saw all of my worst sides. No need to start hiding things now,” the younger mumbles and pouts adorably.

 

“I can't believe this, Jinyoung,” Mark groans and buries his face in his palms.

 

“If you could say my name like that again and would get rid of your shirt, that would be of great help.”

 

Mark lets his hands sink down and looks back into the grinning face of the cheeky boy, who still lies down comfortably with his hand in his underwear. And then Mark snaps and in a millisecond he decides to go with his gut feeling. The temptation is just too great.

 

“So you want help, yes?” Swiftly Mark swings one leg over Jinyoung's middle so that he's sitting on his crotch. He snatches both of his wrists and lifts them over the baffled boy's head, pinning him to the mattress. A squeak of surprise leaves Jinyoung's throat, wide eyes are staring up in shock. The older is hovering over him, face above Jinyoung's as he says with a suggestive smirk on his lips, “I can help you just fine.”

 

It seems like Jinyoung still can't keep up with the events. The astonishment is evident on his features. His mouth opens but nothing comes out as he maintains direct eye contact with Mark. The latter loves how absolutely at a loss the usually cheeky boy under him is. This sparks only more confidence in him. His eyes are sweeping over him, his left hand, his gorgeous face and eventually his right hand. Mark's smile grows as he detects that his fingers are glistening with precum. He slowly lifts his wrist to his lips and starts to sensually lick the fluid off his skin. He dares to look the boy under him dead in the eye while he's tasting him. “Mhhhhhh, delicious.”

 

Jinyoung's eyes grow even wider before a low, long-drawn moan slips past his full lips. Mark feels the hard bulge under him twitching and not a second later the younger eagerly bucks his hips up, pressing his hard on into Mark.

 

“You like that?” Mark asks with a sly grin after he gently sucked on Jinyoung's fingertips.

 

“M-Mark,” he pants. “Please.....please go on.”

 

“Alright,” he agrees and slides his hands from his wrists down, across Jinyoung's upper arms and shoulders, down his chest until he reaches the hem of his shirt. “This ugly thing has to go once again. You're a little overdressed for the occasion.”

 

Mark shoves the fabric up and as soon as the boy under him processes what he wants to do, he lifts himself slightly up so the older can take off his band shirt. When the boy lies under him, now half naked, he still looks pretty much bewildered. But his wide eyes have darkened with arousal already.

 

“W-What about you?” the younger breathes as he timidly tugs on the hem of Mark's sleep shirt.

 

“You want that gone?”

 

Jinyoung fiercely nods while his eyes aren't leaving Mark's face for only a second. Mark wants to laugh at the display of cuteness but he suppresses it for the sake of his mission. Instead he keeps up the smirk as he puts on a show of getting rid of his shirt. When he looks back down afterwards, he silently congratulates himself because it seems to have worked, Jinyoung's cheeks are flushed beautifully.

 

Jinyoung's fingertips are already on his abs but Mark has other plans. He's pinning his wrists back down and is hovering over Jinyoung's face once again, intently watching every little motion on it.

 

Without a word Mark presses his lips on Jinyoung's, moving them slowly and kissing him tenderly until he pulls away after a few seconds. Jinyoung tries to chase after him but Mark doesn't allow him enough mobility and keeps him down with his strong grip.

 

“Maaark,” he whines. “Is this a punishment?”

 

“I take such good care of you and you think it’s punishment? That’s rude, Jinyoung,” Mark says still smirking, mocking him with his tone of voice and with his teeth attacking the younger's earlobe. A mix between a gasp and a moan comes from him and Mark loves this sound. “Do you want to be rude or do you want to behave, like you promised?” Mark whispers with his still raspy voice into his ear.

 

“I-I'll be good. I'll be a good boy,” he replies in a hurry and almost chokes on the words.

 

“Good,” Mark chuckles and lessens the pressure on his wrists slightly. He licks his earlobe and tugs with his teeth on it once again before he moves on, pressing a series of kisses to his jawline, working his way down his neck. Jinyoung's mouth is so close to his ear so Mark doesn't miss a single one of the small, enticing noises of pleasure he releases.

 

The boy on top chooses a spot on Jinyoung's neck and attacks mercilessly. He keeps caressing the sensitive skin with his plump lips just to suddenly nibble on the same spot and then traces his tongue over the abused skin. He can feel the vibrations traveling through Jinyoung's throat against his mouth, the vibrations which are causing the sweet noises to fall from his parted lips.

 

Mark feels the younger's chest heaving and falling in desperate tries to get enough air into his lungs, while he's moaning and whimpering. All the while Jinyoung's hips are urgently jolting up, the obvious tent in his underwear rubs against Mark's crotch consistently to feel some friction.

 

“Mark! Hurry! I need you to be faster.”

 

The older stops his movements and lifts his head to meet the other's eyes. “Interesting that you think you have any say in what happens now.”

 

And there it is again, the absolute look of disbelief and surprise on Jinyoung's face. “B-B-But please don't be too gentle. I need you to be rough now!” he whines.

 

Mark sits up and takes his hands completely off the boy beneath him. “Listen! We do this my way or you're on your own again, jerking yourself off!” Mark growls and slightly glares down. Jinyoung releases an impossible lewd moan and closes his eyes, his hips are still trying to lift up from the mattress, despite being pinned down by Mark's weight on him. Just as he expected, the younger shows his weakness for being dominated once again.

 

“No! No, please. Please continue. I will listen!”

 

“You will be a good boy?”

 

“Y-yes,” Jinyoung replies with a shaky breath, his voice barely a whisper as he stares into Mark's eyes again. “Please!”

 

“Good.” The smirk is back on Mark's lips as he marvels at the impressive bruise which he created on the younger's neck. The red mark develops on the unblemished skin like a piece of art. He leans down again and lets his hands run across Jinyoung's shoulders, over his nipples and down his stomach. The careless touch of the sensitive nubs leaves Jinyoung breathless and whimpering.

 

Mark slides down on Jinyoung's body so that he's now sitting on his legs. But he also takes away the pressure and abandons Jinyoung's clothed hard on. That seems to cause great dissatisfaction. At least that's what Mark thinks when Jinyoung thrusts up his hips into empty space and whines pitifully. “Maaaark! Come back to me!”

 

Mark places his palms on Jinyoung's hips and gently pushes them into the mattress before he leans down and mumbles into Jinyoung's soft skin. “Patience, beautiful boy.”

 

Mark starts to nuzzle down Jinyoung's belly while he places soft, little kisses along the way. From the corner of his eye he sees how the younger's fists are keeping the sheets in a tight grip. Mark licks into his cute, inviting navel repeatedly, then sucks on the wet skin lovingly. The whining and panting becomes more intense. Patience really isn't his forte, Mark silently concludes and can't hide a small smile appearing on his lips. But he's not yet content to end the other's suffering.

 

He continues his journey downward on Jinyoung's alluring happy trail. He savors every centimeter of it as he spreads kisses here and there and licks up and down the path. With every action he feels Jinyoung becoming more desperate. The lustful, needy moans are almost too much to bear for Mark. He can't even tell for sure if there did slip a tear from the younger's eyes yet or not. It might be possible.

 

He uses his teeth to tug at the elastic waistband of the other's underwear a little bit and it's already enough to elicit a deep, frantic groan from the boy under him. Mark smiles satisfied into the younger's skin. Jinyoung's eyes are closed, obviously focusing on every touch he receives.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

At that he opens his eyes and looks at the boy who hovers over his crotch. “Hmmm?”

 

“Do you want my hand or my mouth?”

 

“Your mouth! God please your mouth!” he promptly pleads.

 

“Good, then you get my hand,” Mark decides, offering a sweet smile.

 

“B-But..that's ….that's not fair.” Jinyoung lifts his head and looks down, expression torn between surprise and despair.

 

“Are you complaining again?” The serious tone and the slight frown on Mark's face, accompanied by his palm stroking roughly over the bulge, turns Jinyoung into a mini-mess.

 

“N-No...oh fuck noo nooo, not complaining. Go on!” he moans as his head flops back into the pillow.

 

That's the start signal for the older to get to work seriously. In one strong action he pulls down the other's jeans and underwear, releasing a very hard and beautifully flushed dick. He settles between his legs and pushes them apart a little more.

 

Mark takes his throbbing hard on in his hand and starts to slowly stroke him.

 

“Oh fuck yes oh my god I thought you wouldn't ever get there,” Jinyoung moans sinfully. Mark chuckles in response, his breath hitting Jinyoung's tip which only riles him up more. Mark thinks that Jinyoung is on the verge of tearing his sheets to shreds in his death grip. But he doesn't really mind. Instead he also thinks that it's lovely how Jinyoung doesn't cease to push up his hips to fuck himself some more in Mark's hand. Truly a sight to remember.

 

Mark speeds up the pace, receiving Jinyoung's thankful gasps in return. When he starts to stroke over the tip of his cock he sees Jinyoung's whole body shuddering in response. A beautiful reaction for such a little action, Mark marvels. He's curious what else he could get out of him. So his free hand reaches out to Jinyoung's balls, fingertips gingerly caressing them.

 

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung hisses in pleasure while he squeezes his eyes shut. Yep, that's a nice reaction, too, Mark thinks. He keeps on massaging his balls and pumping his shaft.

 

“You like that, beautiful boy?” Mark asks in his aroused low voice and Jinyoung gasps a tiny, restless “Yes”, his eyes still closed. He's already lost in rapture.

 

Mark makes good use of Jinyoung's distracted state and dips his head. He rewards Jinyoung's balls with a sweet kiss and runs his tongue across them, immediately after.

 

“OH MY GOD! GOOD LORD! MARK!” Jinyoung gasps in surprise, his eyes suddenly wide open.

 

“Not good?” Mark stops to look up and observe the other's reaction.

 

“The heck! Mind-blowing! Please Mark! Please more! MORE!” Jinyoung pleads, his voice torn between whining and moaning.

 

Very satisfied with this, Mark continues to let his tongue explore while he flicks his wrist harder around the pulsing shaft in his hand. Jinyoung mewls under his touch and the older knows that he's getting closer to his limit with every second.

 

Mark lifts his head back up to watch Jinyoung's face when he lets his thumb roll over his slit. Pure bliss is seizing Jinyoung's features while his back arches.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck! Yes! Oh my god, Mark! Maaark!” It's like a little miracle to Mark that the boy he loves comes in his hand with his name on his lips. White is spreading across Mark's fingers as he pumps him through his climax. His body jerks in the aftermath and his panting and sighing sounds so alluring that Mark is mesmerized as if he would watch something magical happening in front of him.

 

Eventually he lets go of the younger's dick. Jinyoung looks at him with half-lidded eyes and Mark shoots him a soft smile.

 

He takes a look around to find something to clean them up and his gaze is falling on the ugly band shirt, which he picks up and looks at it scrutinizingly.

 

“That was amazing but if you use my shirt as a rag, I'm gonna kill you,” Jinyoung mutters quietly. He tries to scowl at Mark but the bliss still sits on his features lazily.

 

Mark snickers and lets it drop back down. Instead he grabs his own previously discarded shirt and cleans Jinyoung carefully before he's tucking him away in his boxer briefs. He climbs off the boy, sitting on the bed next to his lying figure, and starts to clean his hand.

 

Jinyoung finally gathers enough strength to sit up as well. “But I was serious, you know? This was amazing. Probably the best hand job in world history,” the younger mumbles in awe as he watches Mark wiping away the remains of his lust. Jinyoung leans in and rubs his squishy cheek against Mark's bare shoulder. It reminds the latter of a cuddly cat and he smiles to himself.

 

“Well, thank you. I put some effort into it,” Mark replies, trying to act like his heart wouldn't burst with rainbows and butterflies right now.

 

“What about you?” Jinyoung asks when he looks down and catches a glimpse of Mark's very noticeable hardness in his shorts. Like he could witness Jinyoung in that state and stay unaffected. Totally not possible, Mark admits to himself.

 

“I take care of it in the bathroom in a bit.”

 

“But I'm right here. So what's the point in doing it yourself when I am so willing to suck you off?” Mark's head whips sideways to look at the boy who's still leaning against his shoulder. Those dark eyes are already gazing up at him curiously. Jinyoung looks so adorable and innocent. He never ceases to surprise, Mark thinks.

 

“You say such a thing so casually.” Mark's astounded tone of voice seems to leave the other rather unimpressed. Jinyoung pulls him down by his shoulder and swings a leg over him, just like Mark did before.

 

Jinyoung is hovering over the stunned boy now and offers a gentle smile. “Just take it as a thank you for everything you've done for me.” Actually scratch the rainbows and butterflies, everything is secured under a heavy blanket of Jinyoung's affection. Everything is drowned out by his soft eyes. Because yes, Jinyoung is slow to perceive other people's feelings. But once he caught on, he tries to move heaven and earth to make up for it with care and endearment.

 

“No, just leave it be! I don't want a thank-you blowjob. That's pathetic,” Mark can't help but to mock. His hands are coming up to hold Jinyoung by his upper arms to stop whatever actions he wants to start.

 

“Then let me rephrase it. I want to give you a damn-you're-so-fucking-hot-I-just-jerked-off-to-the-sight-of-your-abs blowjob.” Jinyoung's smile turns mischievous and the twinkle in his eyes is downright attacking.

 

Mark can't suppress his chuckle. “That's okay then, I guess.”

 

The boy over him shoots him a full-blown smile and Mark wants to move and live in between his deep eye whiskers. To his surprise Jinyoung leans down and gives him a relatively chaste but long kiss.

 

“I need to gather some courage first,” Jinyoung whispers when he detaches from Mark's lips.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh....nothing.” Jinyoung shrugs it off casually and starts to kiss Mark's collarbones tenderly.

 

“I’m kind of worried about your scheme here.”

 

“It’s fine, I won’t be a teasing jerk, like you were just now. I just want to practice,” the younger says without interrupting his actions.

 

“Practice?”

 

“Yeah...yeah, practice,” he absentmindedly replies, his hot breath dances over his collarbones, before he starts nibbling at his chest.

 

Jinyoung licks and kisses up and down his chest, caressing his smooth skin with his plump lips, letting his tongue leave little wet traces along the way. His fingers are running over Mark's stomach and hips, worshiping every centimeter he can touch.

 

Pleasure sparks in Mark as he feels Jinyoung's touch all over his upper body. He doesn't manage to hide his arousal or suppress his moans. It just feels so good. Every single action of the other boy feels like a precious gift.

 

But Mark so worried that Jinyoung will hear his heart racing like crazy in his chest. Why isn't he moving on to his actual project? Mark enjoys all the attention and tenderness but he also need to get rid of his hard on soon.

 

“You kind of have to attack lower, you know?” Mark eventually groans.

 

“Wait a little, okay?”

 

“You sure this isn't payback?”

 

“Very sure. I don't know if you noticed yet, but this is my favorite part of your gorgeous body. You're so hot...like every part of you, but this part of you is my favorite and I need to savor it,” Jinyoung praises before he goes back to lick around Mark's hard nipple.

 

“Just savor it some other time, Jinyoung!” Mark pants, almost going crazy with desire.

 

“But I just realized that I don't know when I will have the next chance to admire it...or better if I will have a next chance.”

 

You can have your damn next chance whenever the fuck you want, Mark thinks.

 

“Yeah, okay, I give you free pass to lick my chest all you want some time. But now, get me off?”

 

“Seriously? I get a free pass? Whenever and wherever I want?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Deal!” Jinyoung agrees in excitement, beaming up at Mark before he licks once again along Mark's stomach. “Goodbye for now my beautiful abs. We will meet again.”

 

“You're so weird sometimes”, Mark chuckles.”

 

“Says the cooking whore to the kitchen boy. We're such a good match, aren't we?” Jinyoung asks cheekily before he moves down.

 

Mark only laughs and hides his face behind his palms before he trains his eyes downwards again to check on Jinyoung's progress. Jinyoung was going strong at undressing Mark's lower half completely. But to his confusion, Jinyoung only hovers now over his crotch and stares down at his hard dick, his brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“What is it? You want to hypnotize it?”

 

The other boy doesn't react in the slightest. Immediately a twinge of worry flashes through Mark's mind.

 

“Jinyoung? You okay?”

 

“Huh?” His concentration is broken and he looks up at Mark, bewilderment written all over his face.

 

“You seem to have some doubts about this.”

 

“I....uhm...I well...argh what the heck. You'll find out anyway,” Jinyoung relents. “I kind of don't have a lot of experience doing this.” Everything about him screams 'insecurity' and this is the last thing Mark wants him to feel when they are together.

 

“You really don't have to do it. I told you I can take ca-”

 

“No!” Jinyoung panics. “No, I want to do it!”

 

“But when you don't feel good about doing it, what's the point?”

 

“No Mark, please! Please let me do it! It's not what you think. It's not that I don't want to do it, really!”

 

Mark blinks down at him in surprise. He can't believe that the boy of his dreams is in his bed and begs to give him a blowjob. What a weird twist is this? How the tables can turn, he thinks.

 

“Then why are you hesitating?”

 

“Well, because of my lack of experience...it's just...I'm afraid I'm not very good at this?”

 

“As long as you don't do blowjobs like you play the flute, it's fine,” Mark comments casually and shrugs a little. Jinyoung bursts out laughing, his breath hits Mark's erection and it twitches in anticipation.

 

“Just shut up now, if you don't want me to choke to death on your dick, okay?” the younger replies, still grinning.

 

“Alright, just one more thing. Can you summarize your blowjob-experience without mentioning Jaebum?”

 

“Uhm...no.”

 

“Then shut up and suck!”

 

“That's the most romantic thing you ever said to me,” Jinyoung replies, snickering.

 

Mark smiles down at him in amusement before he says in a mocking tone, “And now hurry or you're losing your fee pass.”

 

“Shit, no! Okay, I'm starting,” Jinyoung splutters and shifts his focus back to his mission.

 

Jinyoung's fingertips are gently dancing along the insides of his thighs and Mark goes almost nuts with anticipation as one hand slides around the base of his dick and Jinyoung's head slowly drops.

 

Mark's stomach makes a flip when he's finally wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock. A deep sigh escapes him in response and his eyes flutter shut for a second. But he forces himself to open them again. He doesn't want to miss only a second of it.

 

Jinyoung is obviously not yet brave enough to take his length deeper into his mouth. The younger still focuses on the head and tentatively gives it a few licks and sucks. But that's already good enough to cause a wave of pleasure rolling through Mark's body. He thinks that praises are definitely deserved already.

 

“That feels so good, beautiful boy. You're doing so well. Such a good boy,” he rasps in his lowest voice possible.

 

It works, Jinyoung gets braver and lets his lips slide down his shaft, running his tongue along the underside. Mark's head is already spinning. It would be perfect, if he wouldn't notice how tense Jinyoung's shoulders still are. He needs to relax and let go a little, Mark thinks and he wants to help him with that.

 

“God, your tongue is so good. If there would be a world championship for the damn thickest tongue you would fucking out-thick everyone,” Mark groans.

 

Jinyoung huffs a laugh. His cavern tightens around the cock while the tip is pushed against the back of his throat because of it.

 

Mark moans sinfully at that feeling. “Wow, never before did anyone laugh with my cock in their mouth. Kind of weird, but I like it. How is it, should I tell you some jokes so you can get me off by choking on laughs?”

 

Jinyoung lets plop his dick out of his mouth, desperately gasping for air while laughing. His eye whiskers are forming deep beautiful valleys. When he calmed down enough, he manages to speak. “Mark, I try to focus on sucking you off properly while I'm barely knowing what I'm doing. Could you please stop being silly?”

 

“But you were so tense. I wanted you to relax a little because thinking about it too much only hinders. Just do what feels natural,” Mark advises sincerely. “Well, are you a little relaxed now?”

 

“Weirdly yes. But now please let me focus. Next time you're sprouting trash I'll take a bite,” Jinyoung says with a smirk.

 

“Like on my shoulder last time?”

 

“Exactly like that!” Jinyoung replies, chuckling and Mark chimes in. When the younger now dips back down it seems much more confident.

 

Mark jerks up slightly in surprise when the other lets his tongue swirl around his shaft. His head is bobbing up and down around it. The older hears the roaring of his blood in his ears. It feels so good, even better than expected. He grabs a fistful of the black hair but makes sure to not apply pressure. He doesn't want and doesn't need to guide Jinyoung, since he's doing pretty well on his own. Mark just wants to feel the silkiness between his fingers, wants another physical connection to Jinyoung beside the obvious one.

 

He can't seem to lie still as Jinyoung is working his head like he's been doing it his whole life. Low groans are emerging from his throat without ceasing. He looks down and sees sheer perfection. Jinyoung around his shaft, his lips beautiful and shiny and his soft bangs bouncing up and down with his movements, everything is part of a masterpiece. If he didn't announce it beforehand that he lacks experience, Mark wouldn't have noticed much. On the contrary, he's looking more like a professional than it is to Mark's liking.

 

The way he lets his tongue slide through his slit makes Mark's sight go blurry. He has to keep himself in check with all his willpower to not fuck into Jinyoung's mouth and down his throat, even though his lust driven mind is begging him to. A deep growl works its way up Mark's throat. Jinyoung reacts to the animalistic noise amazingly, he moans around his length in his mouth and the vibrations are traveling all the way through Mark's body and sending shivers down his spine.

 

“God, Jinyoung. You're so good. My beautiful boy is doing amazing. Fuck!”

 

Jinyoung keeps on moaning at the praise and it drives Mark insane. Groans of pleasure are erupting from him like lava from a volcano.

 

He feels the heat gathering in his lower stomach. Everything is just too much, the sight of the boy he loves, his eagerness to get Mark off, the beautiful moans and the wet little sounds of his lips and tongue working. Heat is singing through him, pleasure crawling through his belly and spreading through his hips.

 

He feels like he's about to lose his senses. Mark is panting desperately for air. But there is one last thing he has to tell him, before he falls apart under him. “You’re right,” he gasps, “there’s really no need to pretend in front of me. You’re perfect the way you are, Jinyoung.”

 

The addressed boy looks up and their eyes are meeting. The affection and the passion Mark sees there pushes him over the edge. “Jinyoung, get off!” He tries to pull Jinyoung off his cock but he refuses, stubbornly continues to eagerly bob his head. And then it's too late, Mark comes undone and releases everything he has to give inside Jinyoung's mouth.

 

“Jinyoung! Wow! Jinyoung!” Mark moans frantically while he shivers through his high.

 

But the next moment he realizes Jinyoung is choking on his load. The younger releases his dick and coughs piteously. Mark's still a bit woozy but he sits up and holds Jinyoung by his shoulders.

 

“Jinyoung, you okay?” he asks, worried.

 

Jinyoung seems to calm down after his choking attack, cum spattered all over Mark's thighs but also Jinyoung's lips and chin when he looks up at Mark. He looks so alluring, if Mark wouldn't be so fucked out right now, he would have such a difficult time to control himself.

 

“Yeah, now that I know I'll survive this, I'm okay,” he jokes, weakly laughing.

 

“I'm relieved. It would be awkward to explain your death to the cops otherwise.”

 

“And we can't have that, right?” he scoffs.

 

“No, we absolutely can't,” Mark replies, grinning. “Honestly, you were so good, I was surprised. But yeah, the last part is obviously the one you'll have to work on.” Mark produces his dirtied t-shirt from the floor again and turns it inside out to wipe off Jinyoung's face carefully.

 

Jinyoung sighs and closes his eyes while Mark is cleaning him up. “You remember our first night together?” he asks in a soft, reminiscing tone when he looks at Mark again, after he finished his task.

 

Hell yes, Mark remembers just fine. “Yes?”

 

“You know, the first night you said my dignity would belong to you for the night. But now, I don't think you ever gave it back to me,” he says, chuckling slightly.

 

“What do you mean?” Mark is a little confused. Jinyoung can't be thinking that he's looking down on him, right?

 

“It's fine. As long as it's you, it's fine. I know you'll take good care of it.” Mark's confusion subsides immediately. No, Jinyoung doesn't think he looks down on him. It was a sign of affection, that's all.

 

“You're trusting me a lot,” Mark plays along, grinning.

 

“I sure do. And something else of our first night, I never managed to confirm it but damn, your bed hair is so damn cute,” Jinyoung laughs lightheartedly and Mark's heart bursts with adoration.

 

“Thank you, even though after what we did just now, I was not expecting to be called cute.”

 

“That's your thing, you're hot and cute at the same time. And to be absolute honest here, I was already hard again but the almost-dying-on-your-cum part kind of ended it.”

 

“Comprehensible,” Mark replies, smiling fondly at the boy while he strokes a strand of dark hair off his face. Jinyoung smiles a little kitten-like smile back and Mark feels so content and happy right in this moment, far away are the feelings of hurt and loss.

 

But of course this moment can't last. Of course this moment can't stretch out long enough to maybe develop into something more serious, something promising. Instead their little, heavenly bubble pops as the sound of the doorbell echos in the apartment.

 

“People come to visit you this early?”

 

“Well, usually not,” Mark replies before he turns towards the door and calls out, “BAM? YOU THERE?”

 

A muffled, “I'M EATING BREAKFAST” is returned.

 

“OPEN THE DOOR!”

 

“I SAID I'M EATING!”

 

Mark sighs exasperated and ruffles his already messy hair in frustration. “He's so uncooperative sometimes.”

 

“I'll go,” Jinyoung interrupts Mark's muttering, his voice excited and his eyes are gleaming with enthusiasm. He's already back in his Maccabees shirt and half out of bed, giggling like crazy, before Mark realizes what happens.

 

“Wait, Jinyoung! It's fine. You don't need....” But he's already out of the room. Why the fuck is he so bouncy now? Mark starts to quickly remove Jinyoung's coughing and spluttering mess. He needs to get dressed in some pants and he has to find a decent, and most of all clean shirt somewhere so he can follow his vivid bed companion. It's kind of urgent because he hears BamBam talking to Jinyoung through the ajar door and he's seriously worried that his roommate would do something to him after he threatened it so often already.

 

“What are you doing here?” grumbles the eating boy.

 

“You let me in last night, don't you remember?” Jinyoung sounds so innocent right now, it breaks and mends Mark's heart at the same time.

 

“Of course I remember. I'm just wondering why you're STILL here?” he hisses.

 

“Uhm...” That's when the doorbell rings again. “I'll open the door,” he hears Jinyoung say and the next sound which is audible lets Mark freeze in surprise for a couple of seconds.

 

“Jinyoung?” Mark hears Jaebum's astonished voice asking.

 

“J-Jaebummie?”

 

Oh shit, Mark thinks. He needs to snap out of it and get out there. But the sudden panic doesn't help much in getting dressed like a normal person.

 

“Jinyoungie, what are you doing here? I mean, I heard you bolting out of the apartment last night but I assumed you were out because of some serious chocolate cravings and would go to the convenience store. But you came here?”

 

“Y-yeah?” Jinyoung sounds so unsure and helpless, damn Mark wishes he would find his underwear. Where did he throw that thing? Why has Jinyoung to show off his talent of magic away Mark's clothes in such an isolated space again?

 

“What for?” Jaebum questions.

 

“Visiting...” Jinyoung's voice trails off after the vague answer.

 

Obviously Jaebum isn't satisfied with this little information. “W-What? Like who? I mean you're not here to see Mark because wow, Jackson would flip and I do know for sure that you're not here to see Youngjae so...” Mark almost can hear Jaebum's mind working. He tries to comprehend the situation, since he doesn't get detailed answers.

 

“What are you staring at?” BamBam suddenly croaks. It sounds like he's got his mouth full of cereal. “Can you either get in or get out? But close the door because our weird neighbor will take his weird dachshund for their usual morning walk soon and I don't want to get involved.”

 

“Ooooohhhh!” Jaebum just sounded like he had some kind of revelation, and for some reason Mark doesn't like it.

 

“Hey! Didn't you hear me?” BamBam keeps protesting after his wishes seemed to be ignored. “Shut the door!”

 

“Oh...yeah, sorry,” Jaebum says hurriedly and the door clicks shut a second after. “Good morning, BamBam Nice to see you again.”

 

“Yeah..right, morning...and stuff,” the grumpy boy mutters. And Mark celebrates a mini-party because he finally detects his boxer briefs, partly jammed under the mattress. Heaven knows how they got there.

 

“What....what are you doing here?” It's finally Jinyoung's voice again, still pretty much unsettled.

 

“I'm here to pick up Youngjae.”

 

“He won't be up for at least an hour. His lectures are starting late,” BamBam comments, sounding annoyed.

 

“I know. I'm here to surprise him. I have coffee and breakfast and some flowers.” The smile in Jaebum's voice is so evident when he says this, it makes Mark smile to himself, silently being happy for Youngjae to have found someone who cares so much.

 

“Gross!” he hears BamBam's disgusted voice and snaps immediately out of his thoughts and he finally manages to complete his outfit with a shirt.

 

“E-Excuse me?” Jaebum asks, sounding confused, with good reason.

 

“He means that it's lovely! His choice of words is sometimes a little off,” Mark quickly explains as he bursts out of his room and joins the other three boys in the hallway. He takes in the situation. Jaebum is still standing in front of the closed door, looking confused, as expected. Jinyoung stands near him, looking absolutely flustered. BamBam is leaning against the door frame, which leads to the kitchen, holding his bowl of cereals and grumpily shoves a spoon full of it into his mouth.

 

“Okaaay...I think,” Jaebum replies, puzzled.

 

“Nice of you to surprise Youngjae,” Mark says, faking excitement. He tries to save the situation. He doesn't know how to, he just wants to make it less awkward for everyone. “I'm sure he'll be elated. His room is down the hall and then left. But it'll be pretty hard to wake him up I'm afraid. He sleeps like a rock.”

 

“Uhm...okay. Thanks, uhm...are you feeling fine again? You were sick for so long, everyone was worried.”

 

Mark blinks a few times until he realizes what the other is talking about. “Oh yeah, I've got it bad but now I'm fit as a fiddle!” Fit as a fiddle? He never used such an expression ever before. Oh boy, this whole thing has to end soon.

 

“Good,” Jaebum says and his confusion and worry on his face is replaced with a happy smile. “Do me a favor and meet Jackson soon. He's moping around for the past two weeks like I never saw it before. Pathetic,” he says, laughing, probably amused about his lovestruck friend. Oh if he would only know, Mark thinks.

 

“Oh...okay. I will.” He exchanged a few messages with Jackson but it was obviously not good enough to raise his spirits much.

 

“And you, Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum continues, “You were even worse. I didn't see you smile in forever. And now you're looking fresh like morning dew and I heard you giggling even before you opened the door. What happened?”

 

“Uhm..uh..I wasn't feeling well. I guess I had a mini-version of Mark's bug,” Jinyoung replies, little convincing.

 

“If you say so,” Jaebum retorts with a complacent smirk on his face. “Or a certain someone helped you to get better, right?” And then he winks at Jinyoung. What the heck, why is he winking at Jinyoung? What does he know? Mark tries to calm the roaring panic inside of him as he watchesJaebum moving towards Youngjae's room. When he passes the kitchen door he offers BamBam a matching wink. His voice sounds so playful when he says to him, “Thank you, BamBam. Welcome to the family.”

 

Mark takes everything back. Jaebum doesn't know a single thing.

 

Before Jaebum enters Youngjae's room, he turns around one more time and teasingly comments, “And Jinyoung? Nice hickey you have there.” He vanishes with a short laugh while Jinyoung's hand immediately comes up to feel the bruise which Mark gave him not too long ago.

 

The three remaining boys are exchanging dumbfounded glances.

 

It takes a couple of seconds until somebody finds words for this. It is a very scandalized BamBam. “Is he stupid? What the heck did he thank me for? I barely know him. And what family? I HAVE a family!”

 

“Oh no, please don't let him think what I think he thinks,” Mark groans, absolutely exhausted.

 

“Well, I think we're all doomed,” Jinyoung comments dryly.

 

“Huh? What's up? What does he think or not think or...What is going on here? And what family? Do I have to call my mom now?”

 

“No, Bamie. But better sit down while we're explaining,” Mark advises and rubs his palms over his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone doing after the emotional rollercoaster of the last few chapters? Are you dizzy? Excited? Should I distribute vomit bags? I hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Thirteen

“So your friend and our friend, huh? Shocking somehow, right?” Yugyeom announces like a host of a talk show.

 

“It's definitely a staggering coincidence,” Jackson agrees.

 

“Yeah, and they are disgustingly much in love. Looks like they came together to stay together,” BamBam declares. “But as long as they don't annoy me I'm all for their gooey relationship.”

 

Mark fixes his eyes on Jinyoung who is sitting on the floor, leaning his back against Jackson's wardrobe. With downcast eyes and his faint fake smile on his lips he looks small and forlorn. Mark is sure that he doesn't agree much with BamBam regarding the relationship of their friends.

 

Yugyeom summoned them here. He was of the opinion that they should gather and have an emergency meeting to talk about the Jaebum and Youngjae issue in connection with all the lies which they fed the couple up to now. Mark thinks it's a good idea.

 

They are all hiding in Jackson's room. He doesn't even know why, since the much-talked about couple is on a date together and not even present in the apartment. But it kind of feels right not to talk about them in the much bigger living room, but in this seemingly more private surrounding.

 

“So we probably should talk about how we will continue with the Mark and Jackson situation,” Yugyeom again takes the lead as today's unofficial anchorman.

 

“Don't call it 'a situation'! We're not a sickness,” Jackson grumbles, right next to Mark. Jackson is leaning against his shoulder while they are sitting on his bed. When Mark arrived together with his roommate earlier, Jackson almost knocked him over when he pounced on him. He was still the little puppy, so happy to see Mark after two long weeks of absence in this apartment. Jackson's pretty, hazel eyes were glinting with joy and his smile was so wide and cute that Mark didn't have a choice but to return his hug and rub his back fondly. They only got separated when BamBam was forcing the two of them apart again. Since that moment, Jackson didn't leave Mark's side for only a second. All the while the uncomfortable certainty creeps back into Mark's thoughts, reminding him that he has to talk to Jackson about the differences in their feelings for each other. And he knows he has to do it very soon. It would be unfair to stall it any longer.

 

“Jackson, no need to be prissy. We're here to discuss,” Yugyeom replies, slightly rolling his eyes.

 

“Well,” BamBam speaks up. He is sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with Mark's legs right beside him. Jinyoung sits across from them and right next to him is Yugyeom lounging, also on the floor. ”Since Mark and this one had sex again yesterday-”

 

“Wait, WHAT?” The youngest forgets his presenter duties for the first time today, now glancing back and forth between Mark and Jinyoung with wide eyes and an open mouth.

 

“No way!” Jackson objects immediately.

 

“Bam!” Mark warns, hoping that his best friend would understand and refrain from elaborating further on this.

 

 

“What? I heard you both! It was obscene.”

 

Mark hoped in vain. So he just gives up and sighs. “You really heard?”

 

“I was in the kitchen not in the west wing of Buckingham palace. Of course I heard you.”

 

“You really had sex AGAIN?” Jackson asks, even more scandalized than usually. With narrowed eyes he is looking up at Mark, drilling holes into his face.

 

“No no no, not really,” Mark tries to weasel his way out.

 

“But both of you came. As I said, I heard you.”

 

“Bam! Can't you shut up about this? I don't want to hear this from you.” Mark feels like he's already close to a nervous breakdown.

 

“And I didn't want to hear you doing it. But sometimes we don't have a choice it seems.”

 

“I can't believe you both had sex again. You weren't even talking to each other for an eternity and I look away for one second and you have sex again,” Jackson rants.

 

“It wasn't really like that.”

 

“On the washing machine?” Yugyeom asks, seemingly not in the slightest appalled by the news, only interested in the latest gossip.

 

“No, Yugyeom. Not on the washing machine. It's not a required prop for us to have sex. We can do it like normal people,” Mark explains dryly.

 

“YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!” Jackson shrieks.

 

“No, no I wasn't!” The panic is real. Fate is against him.

 

“It still sounded pretty much like it,” BamBam says with a smirk. Why is not only fate but also his best friend so painfully against him?

 

“Damn, can you all shut up? We were just making out a little. That's all. And it's none of your business anyway.” He casts a glance at Jinyoung. The younger was concerningly quiet all of the time. But as soon as he catches sight of the expression on the younger's face, he exhales long and slow, feeling the sudden panic drain out of him. Jinyoung's fake smile turned into a shy but real grin. His cheeks are adorably flushed and his eyes are twinkling with amusement, which is probably the result of watching Mark struggling, trying to measly talk his way out of their mini-scandal.

 

“Uh-huh, making out a little had a lot of moaning and screaming each other's name involved....and something like a bronchitis because that one coughed his lungs out.”

 

“Bam!” Mark groans, very exasperated by now. “Everyone got it already. So maybe we can move on.”

 

“Well, I would like to hear a few more details. Could you explain more precisely?” Yugyeom asks and conjures paper and pen from nobody knows where all of the sudden.

 

“Yugyeom, what the heck?!”

 

“Yeah, Yugyeom! What the heck?! I don't need any more details,” Jackson grumbles next to Mark. His mood is noticeably gloomier now. But to Mark's surprise, Jackson doesn't move away from him but presses himself even more tightly against his side.

 

“I can give you details later-”

 

“No, you can not!” Mark stops his friend.

 

“Whatever. So back to the main topic here. Our fool friends are in love and so far we all lied to them. But honestly, we can't keep that up, right? Not only does the one guy think that I am in any way interested in...well this one there, no, they are both still in delusion about Mark and that one there.” Whenever BamBam refers to somebody in the room who's not Mark, he just lazily points in the general direction of the respective boy. Mark didn't expect anything else. His friend's reluctance to be here at all shows in every gesture. “Can we finally end this idiocy with the fake relationship of those two?” He motions towards Mark and Jackson, looking utterly annoyed.

 

“No!” Jackson disagrees.

 

“No, not a good idea!” Jinyoung chimes in almost at the same time. To Mark's dismay his first contribution to this whole discussion is his disapproval of ending Mark's fake relationship with his roommate.

 

“What's up with the both of you? Why can't they break up?” BamBam asks, once again ready to fight.

 

“The more relevant question here is: Why is it so important to you that we would break up? Do you like Mark more than a friend, or what is it?” the blonde asks, leaning forward a bit to eye the younger suspiciously.

 

“Boy, I'm very interested in girls so leave me out of your little matchmaking game. But I miss my best friend and you all are horrible friend-nappers. I barely see him these days. It's time for him to come home for good.”

 

“Wait, do you mean you won't let us see him anymore?” Jinyoung looks like he has seen a ghost.

 

“That's out of question. No frigging way!” Jackson objects vehemently and crosses his arms on his chest.

 

“If I'm giving him to you just once, you're just gonna keep him unreasonably long again. I can't risk that.”

 

“He's our friend, too.” Jinyoung tries to argue. He's looking very helpless but very adorable at the same time, so much that Mark debates with himself if it would stand out too much, if he would just keep staring at him for the rest of the conversation/day/week/month... Okay, he knows he has to look away, somewhere, anywhere. BamBam is saying something. Yep, maybe he should look at him.

 

“I don't care. I had him first. Friend-law is on my side.”

 

Mark sighs and decides to end this little useless quarrel. “Guys, I'm not a kid and you're not fighting over custody, so calm down. We will still be friends, Bam won't lock me up somewhere. But we really should talk about the boyfriend situation now.”

 

“No, no no no, we shouldn't,” Jinyoung comments and shakes his head from left to right with every uttered 'no'.

 

“Why not?” Mark wonders.

 

“I'm with Jinyoung here,” Jackson butts in.

 

“I mean, Jaebum and...Youngjae, they're together but that doesn't mean they're married right?” Jinyoung quietly says.

 

“Wait, you still think about getting together with Jaebum?” Yugyeom asks bewildered.

 

“He had other boyfriends before. Maybe I shouldn't give up just like that,” Jinyoung mumbles.

 

“But Youngjae is our friend,” Mark adds for consideration, being just as stunned as Yugyeom. He can't pinpoint what it is but something seems off about Jinyoung's demeanor.

 

“But Jinyoungie, you won't break them up on purpose, right?” Jackson asks, huge puppy-eyes are fixed on his friend.

 

“Of course not,” the addressed boy assures.

 

“I don't get you, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom sighs, looking at his friend scrutinizingly. “You just want to wait around even longer? With chances even slimmer than ever before?”

 

Jinyoung's lips are forming a thin line and his eyes are examining a crease in his sweatpants as he offers a small nod. The affirmation comes so hesitantly from the younger that Mark wonders, if he's still so incredibly hung up about the new couple or if his determination is slowly wavering.

 

“And for fuck's sake what has your stupidity still to do with Mark and the fake relationship?” BamBam nags. Mark thinks that the situation is getting alarming now, since his friend's patience is wearing thin.

 

Instead of Jinyoung, Jackson is answering. “It's just important, okay? We can't break up just like that.”

 

“That isn't an explanation. Explain it for humans to understand!”

 

“Same reason as before,” Jinyoung answers instead. Of all things those two are working well together when it comes to this issue, Mark realizes, irritated. “If Mark would be single, Jaebum would probably fall in love with him.”

 

“This is ridiculous,” Mark blurts out without another second of thinking.

 

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Yugyeom agrees. “He is in love with Youngjae. He's not even looking at anybody else.”

 

“Still, look at Mark! He's dazzling! It would help me a lot, if single-Mark would stay out of Jaebum's picture,” Jinyoung mumbles. He doesn't look up and Mark doesn't get it at all. He's clearly lying about his motives. But why is he lying? Why does he think that it is important whether the fake relationship would go on or not?

 

“You're insane,” BamBam finally spits, absolutely pissed off. “That's the only valid explanation. You're fucking insane. Both of you don't say a single thing that makes sense,” he almost yells and furiously glares at Jinyoung and then at Jackson. “The fake thingy will end, understood?”

 

“No way! We have to help Jinyoungie out here! Maybe we should vote on it,” Jackson reasons. And Mark doubts that he really wants to 'help Jinyoungie out here' or if he rather wants to keep the relationship going for much more selfish reasons.

 

“I don't think this is an issue to do a majority voting for,” Mark sighs.

 

“Sure! Everything can be decided by majority voting,” BamBam croaks, suddenly excited.

 

“That's the spirit!” Yugyeom assures. “Thank heavens your friend isn't an idiot, Mark. This group can't bear any more idiots. Just let's fucking vote! Who is for breakup?”

 

As expected Yugyeom and BamBam are raising their hands immediately.

 

Apparently it's time for another of Jackson's performances of being scandalized. “Yugyeom? Yugi? My son? Our family? You're against us?”

 

“Sorry, I can't act against logical reasoning. Who's against breakup?”

 

As expected Jackson and Jinyoung are raising their hands now.

 

“So it's two against two. Mark?” Yugyeom is back at fulfilling his anchorman duties.

 

“I...uhm...”

 

Sadly his gaze is automatically shifting to Jinyoung. And sadly Jinyoung looks back at him with wide pleading eyes. And also very sadly he even vocalizes his pleads then. “Mark, please. Please please please.”

 

Mark is already drowning in the dark softness of Jinyoung's pupils. That is until his very enraged best friend jumps to his feet next to him. ”Oh come on! Don't listen to him, Mark! Seriously, if you make the wrong choice now, you can forget about us. We've been friends the longest time then.”

 

“Bam, come on,” Mark tries to soften him up.

 

“No! I'm done with that shit!” And with this final statement he's storming out of the room.

 

“BAMIE!” Mark calls after him while he scrambles from the bed to follow him. He vaguely notices how Jackson tips over and falls face first onto the comforter after Mark's supporting body is gone.

 

Mark follows his friend out into the hallway and catches him before he makes it out of the apartment.

 

“Bam, talk to me about this, please,” Mark says softly. He doesn't want to yell at his best friend. Instead he wants to find out what about this whole issue upsets him so much that he really thinks about ending their friendship.

 

“No, I'm done with you. From now on you're not my best non-Korean friend anymore. You ruined it!” the younger hisses. At least he's not yelling, Mark thinks.

 

“No? Then who is?” Mark tries his best to distract him from being mad.

 

“Michael.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The loud blonde guy in there. Your fake boyfriend?” he asks a little uncertain.

 

“Jackson?”

 

“Yes, this one!”

 

“You didn't even take the trouble to memorize his name properly,” the older snorts, more amused than he should be right now.

 

BamBam offers an annoyed shrug. To Mark the gesture translates to “Why the fuck would I?”.

 

“Yeah, I feel so threatened by Michael,” Mark snickers. “Please don't replace me, Bamie. What would I do without you?” He uses his softest voice and his cutest smile while he slowly approaches BamBam with open arms.

 

“No! Go away! I won't let you get away with this easily,” the younger spits and takes a couple of steps back until there's no space left anymore to retreat to further and Mark can wrap his arms around him. It takes less than three seconds until he feels his best friend melting into the hug and gripping the backside of his t-shirt. “I'm still not done with this,” BamBam mutters into his shoulder, sounding a lot more tamed already.

 

“I know,” Mark whispers while he's patting his back. “I know you're angry and I know you dislike the whole fake relationship. I just don't really know why, so maybe you could explain it to me.”

 

Mark breaks apart from the hug and BamBam lets himself plop back. He's leaning against the wall and is now looking down, his expression torn between shyness and sulkiness before he hesitantly starts to speak. “It's not the fake thingy per se. It's just that this is one of their ways to keep you around and rope you into their nonsense and you don't even notice. They are using you for their stupid games and steal you away. I don't even have Youngjae to complain about it to because he's been stolen already by the same group of con artists-”

 

“Don't call them con artists, Bamie,” Mark interrupts mildly.

 

“I could write a fucking book about my life and call it 'All the boys who were my friends before'.”

 

“Bamie, I-”

 

“Plus we have to lie to Youngjae all of the time and that sucks. You can't be okay with this, right? And I just don't see for what. What are we doing this all for, Mark?”

 

Mark feels stupid that his friend had to explain this to him. Why didn't he saw this on his own? It should be obvious but his thoughts were somewhere else almost all of the time.

 

“For Jinyoung, I just do everything for him,” he answers a little overwhelmed.

 

BamBam looks at him with obvious pity in his eyes. He heaves a deep sigh before he adds, “I know it was wrong to make you choose. I was just so angry. You're going through heaven and hell for this idiot while I, your best friend, barely get any of your attention. Don't ignore me anymore, Mark!”

 

Mark knows that he wasn't giving BamBam as much attention as he used to but he failed to realize just how oblivious he actually was. He thought he had all this stuff about showing consideration for others figured out and here he is, making his best friend feel terrible. Of course he noticed that BamBam missed him. They younger not exactly made it a secret. Mark just clearly underestimated the seriousness of the situation so far.

 

“I'm sorry,” he says, still meekly and not really sure of what else to say after getting all these insights.

 

“You better be. You're sitting there, wondering which stupid band shirt he would wear next while I'm right next to you, struggling with problems and you don't even care about it,” he grumbles.

 

Mark is on full alert now, feeling on the verge of a panic attack. Is there even more what he did overlook concerning his best friend? “Problems? What's up, Bamie? Are you alright? Are you sick? Do you have financial problems? Is someone bullying you? What is it? WHAT?” He grips him by his shoulders and shakes him a little just because he wants to get the answers to his questions out of him as quick as possible.

 

“Nah, I don't really have problems but I'm wondering, if you would have noticed or if the idiot boy would have clouded your head too much,” he mumbles. A huge weight is lifted from Mark's chest. His head drops a little and a sigh of relief leaves his lips before he hugs his friend again.

 

“Please don't scare me like that ever again, okay?”

 

“Sorry. You actually know that I wouldn't shut up a single second about my problems, if there would be anything severe, right? You kept my ass out of trouble often enough to know.” BamBam's tone is peaceable and that puts Mark's mind at ease a little more.

 

He pulls away slightly to be able to look at the younger's face properly. “I promise I won't be such a neglecting ass anymore from now on, okay? I can't give up on Jinyoung but I promise I will be a better best friend to you again.”

 

“Alright,” he whispers and offers Mark a small smile.

 

“I'm glad you give me another chance and won't replace me with Michael right away,” he says with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Yeah, you better watch out, Michael knows how to snatch non-Korean guys,” he comments with a smirk and a raised brow.

 

“I got the message already. No need to taunt.”

 

“But that's a best friend's task as well.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

In this second Mark's phones buzzes and interrupts their teasing. Mark fishes the device out of the front pocket of his jeans and detects a message from his other roommate.

 

“Youngjae asks, or more pleads for us to stay away tonight. He wants to have.....some alone time with Jaebum,” Mark tells his friend, who is already curiously staring holes into his face.

 

“What the heck? He wants to have sex with his boyfriend and we can sleep under a bridge?” he mutters.

 

“I can't really blame him though. He just wants to spare us from having to listen to them, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, bad enough I heard you and bronchitis boy. I can't take the pathetic otter noises on top of that.”

 

“Charming as always, Bam,” Mark mocks.

 

“Uhm...hey, are you done with fixing your friendship?” Yugyeom asks as he peeks inside the hallway.

 

“Yeah, but now we have another problem to fix. We don't have a place to stay tonight because-”

 

“Yeah, I know. Jaebum just called Jinyoung to let us know that he will stay over at Youngjae's and he was very specific in pointing out that they will be alone there.”

 

“Look, they at least get a sex notification call while we only got a measly sex notification message,” BamBam complains.

 

“I don't really mind to be honest,” Mark states. “What I do mind is that we don't have anywhere to go now.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Yugyeom asks puzzled.

 

“Yeah, because you both will stay here of course,” Jinyoung adds when he appears behind the tall boy.

 

“Exactly, like we would kick you out when our roommate is part of your misery,” Jackson completes when he also enters the hallway.

 

“Look how cute they are. They love you already,” Mark whispers to BamBam and can't suppress a chuckle when his friend replies with excessive eye rolling.

 

The rest of the evening is surprisingly smooth sailing. Mark volunteers to cook, his adorable kitchen boy right by his side, while the other three guys are talking absolute nonsense in the background. They all silently agree on not discussing the fake relationship further this evening and it works wonders for the mood. Turns out that Yugyeom is fascinated by BamBam's ambivalent relationship to the neighboring dachshund and BamBam shares Jackson's passion for soy sauce. Overall the three share a preference for Thai cuisine, stupid jokes and variety shows. Mark smiles to himself, still a little stunned that an evening which started out so rocky could develop into something so peaceful and homey.

 

When he lifts his eyes from the pan in front of him he meets Jinyoung's gaze who is already looking at him. His sweet smile captures Mark right away.

 

“I know, this feels nice, right?” the younger quietly asks as if he was able to read Mark's thoughts. The latter can't do anything more than to smile and nod repeatedly to express his agreement. Yes, this feels so nice, it's difficult to put it in words. What is inexplicable to Mark is the fact that they all know that Youngjae and Jaebum will have sex tonight and still, Jinyoung doesn't seem to be affected much. He's been quiet after they received the news but recovered stunningly fast. Mark expected him to be a gloomy mess for the rest of the evening but once again Mark realizes that this boy won't ever stop to surprise him.

 

The discussion about the night's sleeping arrangements turns out to be rather nerve-stretching. Yugyeom is adamant about not wanting to share any space, since he has the smallest room to begin with. For some mysterious reason Jaebum's room is taboo from the start and the couch in the living room is good for lazing around but is said to be lethal when it comes to sleeping on it. Eventually they settle for Mark and BamBam sleeping in Jinyoung's room and Jinyoung and Jackson sharing the latter's room.

 

Mark thinks it's nice to be back in Jinyoung's bed, even though it's not the bed owner next to him. This place just holds a lot of good memories. What he forgot completely is that bed-hog Bam could be striking again any time and sadly, only 20 minutes after they wished each other a good night, his sleeping best friend kicks him unceremoniously out of bed.

 

He sighs as he weighs his options. Being kicked for the whole night doesn't even make it into the top two. It's either sleeping on the floor or trying to tame the murderous couch. No risk, no fun – he chooses the couch. He grabs a pillow and a spare blanket and tiptoes out of the room.

 

To his surprise there is still light streaming through the ajar door of Jackson's room and it's followed by two very familiar voices.

 

“But he could be still awake, right?”

 

“True, but we can't just drag him out of bed and throw him into this one. What would BamBam say?”

 

“He might be sleeping already.”

 

“Mark could sleep already as well.”

 

“No, I know about his sleeping habits and he always-”

 

“Don't act like you're the master of his sleeping habits!”

 

“But he slept here so many times, I know what-”

 

“I know about his sleeping habits, too.”

 

“Yeah? How, Park Jinyoung? How do you know?”

 

“I know, okay?”

 

“He slept countless of times next to me so-”

 

“Can you please stop uselessly boasting about this? It's so annoying.”

 

“I'm not boasting. All I say is that I know better than you about-”

 

“Shut up! I don't want to hear!”

 

After standing motionless in the dark hallway to listen to a few exchanged sentences, Mark thinks it's better to not get involved. He silently continues on his path to the living room. Well, at least it was silent until he bumps his pinky toe on the edge of a rack on the way to his dark destination. A short whimper of pain escapes his lips followed by whispered curses.

 

However, he freezes when the door of Jackson's room is opened fully and two astounded boys are appearing in the emerging light beam.

 

“Mark?” They are both asking in unison.

 

“Yeah, hi. Uhm...sorry for being noisy.”

 

“What are you doing? Why aren't you in my room, sleeping?”

 

“Bamie is occupying 110 percent of the bed. He's a very active sleeper and I would like to survive the night. So I'm taking the couch,” he whispers.

 

“You can't!” Jackson objects.

 

“He's right. If you sleep there, your body will look like a question mark tomorrow morning.......ha ha...question MARK,” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“Well, aren't you funny?” Jackson utters dryly. “Come on Mark, just sleep in my room.”

 

Mark thinks it's not a good idea. He thinks there's bound to be more trouble, if he does that. But how can he decline? He can't, because he is dragged inside the room already.

 

Halfway through a heated discussion about in which order they should lie down, Mark has enough of it and rolls himself into the middle of the bed. He simply doesn't care. Only seconds later the two boys are following him, Jinyoung on his left side and Jackson on his right side.

 

Jackson is placing his head on Mark's shoulder while Jinyoung nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. Quickly Mark says goodbye to the notion of being able to move more than a centimeter this night.

 

“You smell like Jackson. That's so weird,” Jinyoung mumbles against his skin.

 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but in this room everything smells like Jackson.”

 

“Hey, I'm right here. I can hear everything. Do you say I stink?” the room owner grumbles.

 

“No,” Mark tries to appease, ”everyone has their own distinctive smell. And naturally yours is all over the room.”

 

“But I like to smell Mark,” Jinyoung whines and presses his face more into his neck. “He smells like good music and cinnamon apple pie.”

 

“What? Really?” Jackson asks stunned and not a second later he also pushes his nose close to his neck.

 

“Jackson, he made that up,” Mark groans.

 

Suddenly Jinyoung reaches over and smacks Jackson gently in the head. “Hey, give him some space to breathe! Get away from him!”

 

“Get yourself away from him first!” Together with the statement Jackson's leg is swinging over Mark to nudge Jinyoung with his foot.

 

“He's my friend!” Jinyoung kicks back lightly.

 

“He's my fake boyfriend and now shut the hell up!” Jackson hisses back while he tries to block Jinyoung's foot. His fist comes up to punch Jinyoung's shoulder.

 

“Damn jerk!” Jinyoung smacks his head again while he tries to aim for Jackson's shin with his foot.

 

Mark feels like he's lying in the middle of a war zone. “Guys, can you calm down? When you're like this there's no difference to sleeping in one bed with BamBam, aside from the fact that he's shutting up at least.”

 

Both boys immediately neglect their current attacks and collect their limbs. They both go back to their initial positions and mumble a meek “Sorry”.

 

“Okay, good. Maybe we can try to sleep now.” For a couple of minutes Mark actually believes that he will get a decent night's sleep but his hopes are dashed when he feels Jackson's hand on his hip, slowly creeping under the hem of his shirt. Usually the other would fall asleep in the matter of seconds but tonight of all nights he decides to feel Mark up. Awesome. This honestly surprises him. Never before did Jackson try something like this while they slept in the same bed.

 

His warm fingertips are sliding over his abs, not making a sound in the moonlit room. Mark is still occupied, thinking about how to stop the blonde from whatever he plans as he feels another hand on his stomach, venturing under his shirt from the left side. This can't be true, Mark inwardly groans. Just what the heck is up with the both of them?

 

He feels both of their hands inch along his flat stomach until the unavoidable happens. Their fingers are meeting under his shirt and they shy away from the touch a little. He hears how Jinyoung sucks in a breath before his fingers reaching out again to search for what they have found recently. Jackson also relaxes into the touch and they eventually lace their fingers together.

 

Mark doesn't know if he should scream in frustration or burst out laughing. He eventually opts to roll his eyes and says in a low voice, “Guys, if you want to hold hands, can you do that somewhere else?”

 

“This isn't your hand?” Jinyoung squeaks and retracts his hand as quick as lightning.

 

“Fuck, I thought so too,” Jackson groans and pulls away as well.

 

“What the heck, Jackson?”

 

“What the heck yourself!”

 

And here they are again, kicking and punching each other over Mark's body. Mark thinks the murderous couch wouldn't have been that bad of a deal.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Mark doesn't know exactly how, but somehow he survives the night and even gets some sleep, which seems like a small miracle.

 

When he leaves the bathroom after his morning routine, he hears the majority of the boys clowning each other in the kitchen. Initially he wanted to join the fun but when he walks past Jackson's room and discovers that the blonde is currently alone he makes a quick decision.

 

He enters the room as Jackson just pulls a tank top over his head and is quick to shut the door and lock it behind himself.

 

For a second Jackson examines him with wide eyes before he returns to his usual relaxed nature.

 

“What's up, hon? Should I undress again or why are you locking the door?” he says, his mouth stretched into a huge grin.

 

“Nope. But what do you think about us two sitting down and have a nice talk?”

 

“Eeeekkk, what did I do?” Jackson screeches in a way too dramatic manner.

 

“Nothing, we gonna have a chat. That's all.” Mark tries to smile Jackson's and his own uneasiness away.

 

“Then why would you start this conversation like my mother did when she told me where the babies come from?” Jackson looks at him with narrowed eyes while he plops down on his bed.

 

Mark takes a seat beside him. “Jackson, no. No jokes, no stupid lines, no exaggerations. We're going to talk seriously.”

 

The blonde releases a sigh and ruffles his hair. “I'm not ready,” he mumbles.

 

“You don't even know what I want to talk about yet,” Mark says with a gentle smile on his lips.

 

But Jackson suddenly looks way too serious for his liking. “Mark, you honestly think I don't know what this is about? People like to think that I'm just the funny idiot but I do realize things, unlike other people, Jinyoung for example.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Yeah, oh. But I guess my days are counted. So let's talk.”

 

“Jackson, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Do you have feelings for me?”

 

“Yes,” he says loud and clearly and looks directly into Mark's eyes with a firm gaze. Mark notices how his hands are slightly starting to shake. This talk is as challenging as he had expected before. He doesn't want to hurt his friend but how exactly can he say what he wants to say without hurting him? He tries to keep the arising panic under control. He has to focus now. “You noticed on your own, right?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

“Oh god, of course not. You only have eyes for Jinyoung. Who did tell you? Never mind, it was Yugyeom. It must be Yugyeom, everyone else here is a damn idiot.”

 

Mark thinks it's rather interesting how almost everyone in this apartment assumes he's living together with a bunch of idiots. Still they feel so much love for each other that they're calling themselves a family. But maybe that's exactly what captures the concept of family. You know each other too well, you know about every flaw and every annoying habit and it makes you crazy at times. But at the same time that's also one of the reasons why you're loving them to bits.

 

“Yep, it was Yugyeom. After he told me I saw the signs as well.”

 

“It figures,” Jackson approves and gives a short nod.

 

“So these feelings you have for me, what kind of feelings are they?” Mark asks cautiously.

 

“I think I really like you, Mark, like more than a friend.”

 

“But you're not sure? It doesn't sound like you're sure about it.”

 

“Well, I'm a bit confused to be honest. Because basically we started out as friends. And I still see you as my friend. But there are situations were I think that I want more. And these situations became more and more frequent. So frequent that I can't get rid of the thought anymore.”

 

“What kind of situations?”

 

“Like when you went the extra mile to tutor me or make breakfast for me. Or when I can cuddle up to you and I just know you would hold my hand or wrap your arm around me because you always do. Or when you tell me that I am worth it, that I deserve to have a great guy by my side. I just think that maybe you are this great guy.”

 

“Or maybe you don't like me that way but only the way I treat you?”

 

“Isn't that the same?” Jackson furrows his brows in concentration as he tries to make sense of Mark's question.

 

“Maybe you're more infatuated with the way I treat you than with me as a person. That leads me to the thought that maybe when the right guy would come along and would treat you as good as I do, you probably would be head over heels and you would be sure about your feelings completely.”

 

“I....I really don't know,” Jackson says quietly. He looks so confused and helpless that Mark has to hold himself back from embracing him.

 

“I just don't want you to be hung up on the idea of liking me when it's not really the case.”

 

“I think you're wrong about something though,” Jackson says firmly, the confusion now vanished from his features. His pretty brown eyes are meeting Mark's when he continues. “I'm not making this up. I do like you and I am sure about it. It's difficult for me to determine the extent of my feelings yet, but they aren't an illusion. And I also think we're matching pretty well and I would be ready to try and start a romantic relationship. Because I am positive that we could make it work just fine.”

 

Mark isn't prepared for such a strong comeback. He doesn't know what to say. Because basically he thinks that Jackson is right. They do match incredibly well and a relationship would probably work out somehow. Mark remembers vividly how awkward he felt when he was trapped in Jackson's room under the pretense of being boyfriends for the first time. But he also remembers how quickly all the awkwardness faded and they got comfortable around each other and started having their funny little banters. This isn't something Mark takes for granted. He knows how difficult it is to find people to get along with like this.

 

But there are essential feelings missing. Even though he knows that Jackson would be a good match, all his love belongs to someone else and there's no way he can get past that fact.

 

“I really am sorry, Jackson,” Mark whispers, followed by a shaky breath. God, he really sucks in situations like these but can he please handle this like an adult and not surrender to panic?

 

The blonde heaves a weary sigh and Mark can pinpoint the second where all his hopes are getting crushed by realization, just by looking into Jackson's eyes. His pain is almost palpable and Mark winces a little. Jackson looks down for a couple of seconds, obviously trying to compose himself and to sort out his thoughts. Eventually he quietly says, “It would be hopeless anyway, right? From the start you only saw Jinyoung. And you're still only seeing Jinyoung.”

 

“Y-yeah, that's right. I....I'm sorry, Jackson. I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“I know that. You never were lying to me. You told me about your feelings for him. I just hoped that....well, I just hoped I would have enough time to sway you and make you look at me. But you never even glanced at me.”

 

“I'm so-”

 

“I know, Mark. To be honest, I knew the chances were slim but I wanted to try anyway. Don't feel bad about it. I just....I just want to know what do you think about me?”

 

“Jackson, in such a short time you managed to become such an amazing friend to me and a big part of my life. Don't think that this is something just anybody can do. You're important to me. This isn't something I say only to make you feel better. This is the truth. I do care about you, a lot. It’s just not in the way you want me to.”

 

“Okay. That's good. Because you're still my friend. Just give me some time....to process.”

 

“I give you all the time you want.”

 

“Okay,” Jackson breathes and shoots Mark a small smile.

 

It's a little awkward now. Everything is said. Jackson is crushed and Mark just can't help but feel undeniably bad about it. So maybe there is a way to cheer his friend up at least a tiny bit.

 

“Do you remember Taeil?” he blurts out.

 

“Huh? Taeil? Your cutie pie coworker? Sure I remember. What about him?”

 

“Taeil is interested in you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“He thinks you're nice and I guess you left a big impression on him.”

 

“He asked about me?”

 

“Yep,” Mark smiles as he sees the amazement in his friend's face.

 

“Give me his number then.”

 

“Well, he kind of wanted a little more time to gather his courage before-”

 

“Whatever. If I wait for him to to gather his courage we both will probably have reached our mid-50s before he's brave enough to approach me, right?”

 

“You're probably right but...”

 

“But what?”

 

“I don't want you to use him as a rebound,” Mark mumbles.

 

“You're truly such a sweet guy, Mark. I know you care about him as you care about your other friends. Believe me when I say that I won't use him to get over you. For now it's maybe good to just get to know him little by little.”

 

“So you're interested in him, too?” Mark asks, excitement evident in his voice and expression.

 

“Calm down, okay? Right now, I'm sadly still pretty much interested in you. And I need time to overcome this. But maybe we will get there. And he's cute as heck so what's wrong with getting to know each other a little better?”

 

“Absolutely nothing,” Mark agrees with a huge smile. “But maybe you should let him make the first step so-”

 

“Mark?”

 

Y-Yeah?”

 

“Just give me his damn number! You owe me,” Jackson demands, a confident smile on his face. Mark is relieved when he realizes that there's hope. Maybe his friend won't be that crushed for very long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TALK finally came. What do you think? Also THE TALK would have been a very accurate name for this chapter because all they did was talking (and fumbling a little in Jackson's room but nobody was up for a threesome ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯).


	14. Fourteen

It feels good to be back at work, back at the restaurant and surrounded by people he cares so much about. He had missed Bella the most and she missed him just as much. She was eager to tell him all the events in her life which he had missed during the past two weeks. Mark listened to everything patiently and asked just the right questions for her to even burst with more excitement while she was telling her little stories. Mark held himself back a little. It's better for her to believe that he was sick. It's enough for the little girl to know about his questionable fake relationship and his huge crush on a boy who she finds somehow cute but also rather stupid. Instead he enjoyed catching up with her news and encouraged her to report more detailed about her friends and her schedule. He also had to kiss chubby-corn several times. Apparently it missed him, too.

 

Today he spent two precious hours during his shift together with her before Minji took her home. For some reason Minji seemed to know that he weren't absent from work because of a tenacious bug. When she came in today and Bella went to the back to get rid of her jacket, Minji looked him over with a gaze full of concern. All the usual playfulness was gone from her voice when she asked him, “Are you okay now?”

 

He somehow knew that she didn't meant his physical health condition. However he looks at it, she just has this sixth sense about him. She just knows. So Mark was quick to assure that everything was fine again and that he was sorry for taking so long to recover. She shrugged the last part off before she commented on the first one. “Good, don't hesitate to talk to me, if you ever feel the need to. I mean it.”

 

Sure, Minji is her own kind of crazy but she also cares about him and cherishes him very much. It shows in those little things the most. And in this moment Mark couldn't stop the bright smile appearing on his face and the warmth which flooded his chest, almost as if he would be back at home in his parents' care.

 

Taeil was sneaking around Mark for the first half of his shift, not directly approaching him but never being too far away from him either. He thought it was cute. Mark was sure that the reason for his unusual behavior was that he was contacted by Jackson, which means that Taeil knows Mark gave the blonde his phone number against the latter's wishes. But he can't bring himself to regret it. Some time after Minji and Bella had left, the other waiter finally made up his mind to speak to Mark.

 

“You were gone for a long time.”

 

“Sorry, I thought Minji would tell everyone that I was sick.”

 

“She did. Still it felt like you were gone for too long. It was weird here.”

 

“I'm back and at full power. And I seriously need to make some money now.”

 

“I bet. Soooo....Jackson....”

 

“Yeah, sorry. It's a long story but it was kind of necessary to give him your number and uhm...I hope it's okay?”

 

“I won't say that I wasn't surprised when he contacted me but after the initial shock faded I....I was glad. He is so excited most of the time and funny and kind and easy to talk to and...uhm....I think I'm going a bit overboard here.”

 

“No, it's fine. I know he's amazing. You're pretty amazing as well. What a good combination.”

 

“That's...uh...uhm...thank you, Mark. I'm glad to have the chance to get to know him.”

 

Mark snickers quietly when he remembers how severely Taeil was blushing during the last part of their conversation. He can imagine only too well how Jackson is flooding him with compliments and attention and his general 200 percent of enthusiasm and how it turns Taeil into a flustered mess most of the time. He's sure that they both will enjoy those parts of each other a lot.

 

When it's closing time Mark leaves the restaurant happy and also a bit relieved. He wasn't absolutely convinced that Taeil would react like that and now Mark is just glad that it turned out well and without much drama.

 

But he can't revel in this little success for long as it's time to focus again. He doesn't even need to pass by the little alley to know that he's there. Instead he just asks before reaching it, “Jongseok?”

 

“How did you know I was here?” the addressed boy says with obvious surprise lacing his voice while he steps into the brightness of the streetlights.

 

“Creepy enough, I somehow knew,” Mark replies casually.

 

“Because we're soulmates,” Jongseok marvels and Mark wonders since when he behaves like a naive fairy tale character.

 

“No, I'm very sure that's not the case. It's just that you're an experienced stalker and I am experienced in being stalked by you.”

 

“That's not a nice way to phrase it,” the boy comments, looking peeved.

 

“Whatever,” Mark says with nonchalance and shrugs slightly.

 

“You didn't come to work for some time. I was worried.”

 

“I had...some problems.”

 

“Just tell me who gave you trouble and I will end that somebody,” the boy grumbles and clenches his fists.

 

“Nah, I'm fine now. No need to start a war. But it's good that you're here because-”

 

“You're happy to see me!” Jongseok blurts out happily and is taking two steps towards Mark. He's now a little too close for the latter's liking.

 

“Well, I have something to ask you.”

 

“Are you asking me on a date? That's awesome!” And the naive fairy tale character is suddenly back again.

 

“Of course not,” Mark quickly clarifies. “Okay, listen, you're a music major, right? I need someone who can give guitar lessons to absolute beginners.”

 

“I can do that,” the boy retorts so fast that he stumbles a little over his own words. “I'm gonna teach you how to play guitar. You will be my favorite student in private lessons. Believe me, it's going to be so good and as my favorite student you will get special benefits-”

 

“No, okay...wow...gross!” Mark interrupts his excited rambling, since the guy in front of him is clearly going overboard. “Jongseok, calm down! It can't be you. It has to be someone else.”

 

“What? Noooo! Please Mark, please. Let me teach you! It's going to be fun. I won't charge you anything of course and-”

 

“Jongseok! It's not only for myself. I will bring somebody else as well, someone I like.”

 

At that statement his face falls and he takes a few seconds to make sense of the said thing. Every bit of enthusiasm vanished by the time he speaks again “What? You're kidding me, right?”

 

Mark bites down on his bottom lip while he shakes his head no.

 

“It's....it's the black haired guy, right? The one with the crumpled face and the goofy laugh, right?”

 

“Hey! He's perfect. Stop talking trash about him!”

 

“I can't believe you're asking me to set up a date for you and him.” Actually now Mark wishes for the naive fairy tale character to return because the fuming guy who's coming even closer is way too scary.

 

Mark also knows that it's not very sensitive of him to ask Jongseok for this favor. On the other hand, in which manual is stated that you have to be very mindful of your stalker's feelings?

 

Even though he doesn't think that the taller would hurt him (at least not in public), Mark still takes a few steps back, just for good measure.

 

“It's only a date, if both parties agree on it, right? I can assure you that he doesn't agree on it so we're just friends.”

 

“He's not only crumpled, he's also dumb as fuck. But I'm grateful for his ignorance,” Jongseok comments, a little calmer now.

 

“Jongseok, I know it's not nice of me to ask something like this. I just thought..well I don't have enough money to arrange a lesson with a professional and I thought that you might have some competent contacts at hand,” Mark explains, using a soft tone of voice with intent to keep the other calm.

 

“I have those contacts, naturally. Still it's an audacity. But what makes you think I would actually agree to it? And why didn't you just lie to me?” He fixes Mark with a suspicious stare.

 

“If you're not agreeing, there's nothing I can do. It's just, I don't like to lie. I thought it's best to tell you as it is,” Mark answers sincerely. For the next couple of seconds he observes how a great variety of emotions chases across the other's face before he gets a verbal response from him.

 

“Honestly, I hate you for doing that to me,” Jongseok utters quietly. “But I also love you for being so adorable that you wouldn't lie to me even if it's for your own advantage. Why are you making it so hard for me? No...why are you so amazing?”

 

“I'm not. I'm just being honest here. It's the fair thing to do.”

 

“Damn,” the taller sighs, apparently surrendering to Mark's request. “Okay, I'm going to arrange something.”

 

“Really? That's amazing,” Mark cheers happily. “Thank you. I can pay something now but my resources are limited these days. So what do you think about installment payment?”

 

“I don't want your money.”

 

“So what do you want?” Mark asks, a little hesitant.

 

“Sleep with me!”

 

The words are hitting Mark's mind like a thunderbolt. “I will leave now. Don't follow me!” he hisses curtly. Mark already whirled around to make his way to the subway station when the other calls after him.

 

“Wait! Mark, wait! You need this favor, right?”

 

“Yeah, but I need my dignity more,” Mark snorts.

 

“Okay, wait. We can talk about this. I just....I just thought I could try,” he says meekly when Mark turns around to glare at him.

 

“Honestly Jongseok...I hope you didn't really expect me to say yes.”

 

“Hope dies last. Okay, new idea. I want a date with you. Kissing included...with tongue as much and often as I like. That's the deal.”

 

“No. The date would be okay, I think,” Mark says reluctantly after careful deliberation. “No kissing. No touching.”

 

“No kissing? And I can't even touch you? No, that's too weak. Date, I can hold your hand and grope your butt, three kisses without tongue.”

 

“No butt touching, no kissing,” Mark replies adamantly.

 

“Okay, no butt touching and kissing. But I can hold your hand as much as I like, I'm allowed to put my arm around you and I choose time and location.”

 

Mark considers the conditions for a few moments before he agrees. “Deal.”

 

“Awesome! I will let you know about the guitar lesson. And now come, I'm going to accompany you to the station,” the other cheers with utmost excitement.

 

Somehow Mark already knows that he's going to regret this.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Mark spends time with Jinyoung. They are not only spending occasional evenings together in the company of their friends like before, they were spending time alone together almost every day for the past two weeks.

 

Mark also makes a point of going back to do best friend things with BamBam like he promised he would. But every second he doesn't spend with his best friend, at college or at work, Mark is by Jinyoung's side.

 

It's a win for both, that's how they justify it. They are doing all kinds of stuff, making sure that they aren't spending much time at Jinyoung's apartment. Instead they are out and about as often as their schedule allows them to. This way Jinyoung isn't at risk to have to endure the sweet talk of Jaebum and Youngjae all of the time and to witness how their relationship continues to blossom more from day to day. And Mark gives Jackson some space to get over his feelings for him. Distance is the key, they concluded.

 

Of course Mark is glad that he can distract Jinyoung from Jaebum and Youngjae but he's also selfishly happy that he has the chance to go on dates with him. Well, Mark calls it 'dates' in his head only. Officially they are 'hanging out'. But that are only trivialities to him. The important part is that he now has a variety of opportunities to not only distract Jinyoung but also catch his attention. And he's ready to once again give it his all and fight for Jinyoung with everything he has.

 

Mark did research and figured out the places with the best chocolate ice cream all over the town. To the top three ice cream shops Mark was taking Jinyoung on different days/dates. He celebrated every time he saw the blissful look on the younger's face when the cold sweetness melted on his tongue, safe in the knowledge that this was a good idea for a 'date'. Jinyoung plus chocolate ice cream, an unbeatable combination. And very fortunate for Mark, the hazelnut ice cream at those places wasn't bad either. They were enjoying their treats and talked and teased each other. Mark thought that this was already very close to perfection.

 

They also spent time together in the university library, working on their different assignments in silence. When they were taking breaks they gave each other a hard time to not burst out laughing in the middle of quietness when the other acted silly on purpose. Sometimes, while Mark was working on his tasks, he thought that he felt Jinyoung's stares on him but every time he looked up he just caught the younger staring into a void or out of the window. Mark thought his feelings were really acting up a little too much these days when they fucked with his brain like this.

 

Eventually he took Jinyoung to the arranged guitar lesson which came completely out of the blue for the younger. He was struck with surprise at first but then absolutely over the moon. The lesson was given by a fellow student of Jongseok, a very nice and capable girl, who was good at explaining and also had enough patience to not outright yell at both rookie boys when they screwed up once again. Turned out that Jinyoung was much more talented than Mark when it came to play the instrument. Their teacher was surprised because according to her Mark had the ideal guitar fingers. Still Jinyoung's progress was much quicker and soon Mark gave up on learning it himself and opted to just watch Jinyoung pluck the strings instead. The lesson was enough to learn some basics and the most popular chords. Even though their teacher sent them off while playfully mentioning that they now knew enough to compose a pop song on their own, Mark doesn't felt capable in the slightest to compose anything else apart from his silly little tunes he usually creates for Bella. And they manage with a simple clapping beat to support the melody, no actual instrument needed.

 

When they left, Jinyoung was overexcited and babbling like a little kid. Mark loved it. And he loved as well that he was the one who was responsible for his happiness. He encouraged Jinyoung to take more guitar lessons, if he could squeeze it into his schedule and the younger seemed to seriously think about it.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

“Okay, by now I know that we're probably on our way to the restaurant. But what would we do there? Isn't it closing time?”

 

“Everything you just said is absolutely right. And because you're so smart, I'm gonna reveal my plan to you now,” Mark says as he stops walking. He opens his tote bag, which he's carrying, for Jinyoung to peek inside.

 

“Flour, eggs, butter, apples...wait....apples? Is this what I think it is?” the younger asks stunned and looks back up at Mark's smiling face.

 

“When you think that I will bake your favorite pie in the restaurant for you tonight, you're correct.” Jinyoung's mouth falls open. Mark enjoys how the obvious surprise on his features turns into sheer joy once the words sank in.

 

Instead of replying something Jinyoung just wraps his arms around Mark's waist and nuzzles his face against his neck. The latter is taken aback for a moment but eventually embraces the boy as well and smiles into his soft, dark hair.

 

“I can't believe you're doing this for me.” The muffled voice sounds surprised and at the same time so sincerely grateful that a cozy warmth spreads through Mark's chest. Yes, this is definitely a good idea, he thinks.

 

Jinyoung pulls away slightly to look at Mark again without taking his hands off him. The adoration in his gaze isn't something Mark is making up, right? It's truly there, right? But there's no time to ponder over this because the next second a pair of supple lips is softly brushing his. Okay, this is something he's definitely not imagining. Mark needs a moment before he can react. But when he realizes that Jinyoung's eyes are closed, his beautiful, long lashes resting on his cheeks while he gently kisses Mark again, the older finally reacts appropriately to the stimulation.

 

Mark closes his eyes and pulls the boy in his arms even closer before he responds to the timid kiss. In the back of his head a voice points out how unusual such a shy and tender kiss is, coming from Jinyoung who normally is rather wild in showing his affection physically. But Mark doesn't dislike it, no. He enjoys the slow motion, savoring the taste and the feeling to the fullest. His hand slides up along Jinyoung's nape until his fingertips are reaching his hairline. He plays with the short hair a little while he draws his lips away to take breath. He doesn't open his eyes and he simply knows that Jinyoung doesn't either. Their lips are lingering, almost touching. He feels Jinyoung's small breaths fanning across his mouth before he connects their lips again.

 

Jinyoung puts slightly more pressure into the kiss now but there is still all the gentleness in the world between them. This kiss holds a special kind of intimacy. Even though it's slow, Mark's brain has trouble to process all the sensations and his mind just turns into a fuzzy whirl.

 

That is until the younger violently flinches away from him accompanied by a sudden yelp. Jinyoung is out of his reach before Mark even realizes what goes on. But then his brain decides to work and what he sees is more than surprising.

 

Yoona, his coworker, appeared out of thin air. She looped her purse strap around her knuckles and is now wielding it like a spiked mace, swinging it at Jinyoung repeatedly while the boy tries to protect his head with his arms.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FREAKING PERVERT!”

 

“I..what? OUCH...What the heck? OUCH!”

 

Mark finally steps in as he hurries to her side and grasps her arm which is handling the weapon right now. With a little force he manages to lower her arm and prevents her from hitting the surprised boy any longer.

 

“Yoona, what is going on here?” he asks in bewilderment.

 

“Huh? 'I'm sorry, Yoona'?”

 

“You better be, pervert!” she hisses hostilely, only containing her rage because Mark is still holding her by her arm. He feels how her muscles are twitching in anticipation of attacking again.

 

“What? No, I'm not sorry, I'm just...uh,” Jinyoung stammers. He's obviously confused and Mark can't blame him.

 

“Yoona, just what has gotten into you?”

 

“He was clearly molesting you, Mark. When I saw this I just had to come to your rescue.”

 

“Molesting?” Jinyoung squeaks.

 

“SHUT UP, PERVERT!”

 

“Hey, Yoona, calm down, okay?” Mark says in his most persuasive tone. “He's not a pervert and he wasn't molesting me in the slightest. We were...well we were just kissing and it was pretty consensual.” Mark is a bit hesitant to say it outright. Now he regrets it terribly that he never felt the need to enlighten her on his gender preferences, like Yerim advised him to do. The guilt settles even deeper as he examines her face, several emotions rushing across it while she desperately tries to make sense of his words.

 

“But he's a guy,” she points out the obvious, still very unwilling to understand.

 

“I know. I probably should have told you this sooner but I'm gay. I'm sorry, Yoona.”

 

“Oh....” She stares at him for a couple of seconds until disappointment conquers her eyes. She then opts to avoid his gaze and looks to the ground. “I didn't know that....obviously,” she says meekly and looks absolutely miserable now.

 

“Sorry...” Mark says again just because he has no idea of what else to comment.

 

“Oh...uhm...no, I am sorry. Sorry for hitting you,” she apologizes quickly while turning to Jinyoung. “Looks like I was pretty stupid, huh?”

 

“No, actually it was super brave that you wanted to protect me from this pervert,” Mark says, offering a sweet smile.

 

“HEY!”

 

“I guess I have my brave moments. But I should leave you alone. I'm going home now. Sorry again.”

 

“Alright, be safe and see you at work,” Mark sends her off. She's waving them before she speeds away into the dusk. Both boys are looking after her. Mark still tries to comprehend what just happened.

 

“You look as crushed as she probably feels.”

 

“Well, thank you for those motivational words, Jinyoung.”

 

“Still, it's good that she knows the truth, right? If she really has a crush on you, it is good that she at least has the chance to move on, now that she knows it won't ever get her anywhere.”

 

“Probably. Still it feels awful right now.”

 

“What can I say? You're a heartbreaker,” he states casually.

 

“Jinyoung, that doesn't help,” Mark grumbles.

 

“There's nothing I can say that would help. But maybe a little distraction would be good. So you should better bake for me quickly.” The smile on his face is cheeky but pretty nonetheless. And Mark doesn't even try to fend him off when Jinyoung slides an arm around his waist and pulls him along, towards their destination.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

“So you can come and go as you like?”

 

“Minji trusts me with the keys, so yes, I can. But I still especially asked her, if it's okay to use the kitchen tonight. She says as long as we're cleaning up and don't have sex in here it's fine.”

 

“She said that? The sex part?”

 

“Well, what do you expect after your lovely introduction last time as the guy I'm occasionally sleeping with?,” Mark snorts, an amused smile is playing on his lips. In the background, his phone is playing his favorite Bombay Bicycle Club album, a nice and easy sound for the late night.

 

“Oh...yeah, okay. So the hint is probably appropriate,” Jinyoung says shyly before he lifts himself up to sit on the countertop in the restaurant's kitchen. It's strangely quiet with just the both of them in here, Mark thinks. A great contrast to the usual bustle. “Why is every girl in your life so damn fierce?”

 

“I don't know,” Mark answers after a short moment of contemplation. “They just do know what they want and how to demand it? It's not a bad thing though. Wait...are you also referring to Bella here?”

 

“Maybe she isn't fierce....yet, but I'm a little intimidated by her already,” Jinyoung snickers while his eyes are fixed on Mark's hands, watching intently how the older is slicing the apples.

 

“Why?” Mark wonders.

 

“She's blunt.”

 

“Kids are blunt.”

 

“Bella is not a common kid. She's too smart. Being smart and blunt is a little dangerous.”

 

“How can this be dangerous for her?” Mark scoffs amusedly.

 

“No, not for her. Dangerous for others, like me.”

 

Mark laughs at Jinyoung's honest confession. “Don't worry. I'm sure she will be accepting you soon as her friend. And by the way, it's Hyejin for you.”

 

“Backstabber!” Jinyoung murmurs while he continues to watch Mark working. Then there is silence and the sudden lack of words is a bit confusing for the older so he looks up to check on Jinyoung. Their eyes meet and Mark shoots him a smile and gets rewarded in the same way.

 

“Did you notice Youngjae's ears? They are so small.”

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark sighs and directs a slight frown at him before he looks down to continue preparing the ingredients.

 

“What? It's true. They are totally ears to fall in love with.”

 

“I'm pretty sure his ears are normal sized and I have no idea, if they look any special.”

 

“However, I knew my fucking Dumbo ears were at fault,” Jinyoung nags.

 

“I told you, your ears are cute as heck.”

 

“Jaebum seems to think differently,” Jinyoung mutters in a sulky tone. Mark just wonders for how long he will be hung up on Jaebum, on him choosing Youngjae, on him not being available anymore. Probably for a while longer it seems, hopefully not forever.

 

“Then he has a weird taste,” Mark retorts lightheartedly without looking up.

 

“Not liking huge ass Dumbo ears is a weird taste?”

 

“Yep.” A wide grin follows this determined statement and Jinyoung bursts into laughter.

 

“Honestly, sometimes you're such a weirdo.”

 

“I'm living fine like this.” Mark shrugs, a small smile stays on his lips.

 

“But my ears-”

 

“You're still going on about them? Honestly, get over it and don't blame it on your perfectly fine ears.”

 

“But it's easier to blame it on them than on my obnoxious personality I guess,” he says meekly and when Mark looks up, his eyes are for the first time today not searching his but the kitchen floor.

 

“Jinyoung, I don't get what you're talking about in the slightest.”

 

“You should know best. You witnessed in relative short time my worst behaviors ever. Remember when I almost left you alone with fucking drunk Jackson Wang at that party? I was also bratty and selfish and annoying a lot of times. I suck as a kitchen boy as well. We both know that. I didn't even gave you your t-shirt back. I just kept it. And the whining, lord knows how you endured that all of the damn time. And of course my emotional outbursts. What an experience. I really have no idea how you're putting up with me without kicking my ass every other day.”

 

“While this is all true, aren't you being a little unfair to yourself now? What about all of your good points which you for some reason don't feel the need to list? Also, so what if your personality is a bit on the challenging side? Everyone is different and everyone clicks in a different way with other people. In short, it's absolutely useless to be upset about those things.”

 

Jinyoung looks at him with an expression which is truly hard to read. Eventually a smile lights up his face and a deep breath escapes his lips.

 

“You're too good to be true. You know that, right?”

 

Mark only shrugs in response.

 

“You're so nice to me. Are you still pitying me because of Jaebum?”

 

“You think I'm nice to you because I pity you?” Mark asks astounded.

 

“Well...I don't know. I mean you were nice to me before their relationship happened so probably not. But...I'm just thinking that...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You're nice to your friends in general. You're a good person, friendly and caring and patient. I mean, you're treasuring everyone around you so much that naturally everyone would fight tooth and nail on your behalf. So even though I know that you're nice to everyone I'm just wondering, are you as nice to others as you're to me?”

 

“What do you mean? If you are asking, if I'm baking their favorite pie in the middle of the night for all of my other friends then the answer is no, I don't.”

 

“Oh okay,” Jinyoung breathes before he continues much more confident again. “Yeah, that's what I wanted to know. So I'm that special, yeah?” The cheeky grin is back. Mark's heart bids it welcome with a series of somersaults.

 

“Yes, truly a hopeless case so you need special care,” the older mocks.

 

“So mean.”

 

“You were fishing for compliments, weren't you?” Mark asks with a smirk.

 

“Maybe.... or maybe not. Maybe I just honestly want to know why you're doing all of this for me.” It's not a direct question. Mark is given an option to answer or not. The whole conversation seems to shift from a playful banter to an honest heart to heart talk and back, seamlessly.

 

“What I do for you, does it make you feel good?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Special?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even happy?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“These are the reasons why I am doing what I am doing.”

 

The younger obviously didn't see this coming. So the flushing of his cheeks happens immediately and his flustered demeanor is more entertaining for Mark than it should be. He didn't know that he holds the power to put the younger in such a state.

 

“And you're wondering why everyone around you falls in love with you,” Jinyoung mutters.

 

Mark can't prevent the small “Huh?” which escapes his lips in surprise.

 

“Like Jackson.”

 

“Oh...yeah. How is Jackson doing?” Mark asks calmly. For a second he hoped that Jinyoung's last statement was maybe referring to himself but of course not. He was talking about Jackson. Of course.

 

“He’s still gloomy, not his usual self. He seems weirdly relaxed when he's staring at his phone, which he does a lot these past days. I was worried that he would get back in touch with his old fuck buddies. He used to do that when he was sad before...before you happened. And they definitely weren't good company for him. I asked him but he said it's not them.”

 

“It's Taeil.”

 

“Your odd coworker?”

 

“Yes, my nice and cute coworker. I gave Jackson his number after he expressed his interest. They might be a good match.”

 

“So Taeil isn't into you?”

 

“Never was.”

 

“Oh...I guess I can cross him off your admirers list then.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“But if they are hooking up, why is Jackson still so damn sad?”

 

“They aren't hooking up....yet. I assume they are taking it slow. Just give him some time, okay?”

 

“Sure. I can tell he’s trying his best to not let it be so terribly obvious but it’s definitely hard for him to get over you. And I can’t even blame him.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

“He really liked....or likes...you. All this time I thought he's just his flirty self but I was so wrong. If I had known that he had true feelings for you…”

 

An uneasiness spreads through Mark’s chest. Why isn’t he finishing his sentence? What would he have done, if he had known? Giving his blessings and support their relationship the best he could?

 

“Then what? Would you have cheered for our happiness, celebrating that our fake relationship turned into a real one?” He tried with all his might to let it sound lightheartedly and not as bitter as he feels.

 

“Uhm… that’s a hard question. I…don’t really know. I mean, if that’s what you've wanted…. But Jackson and you were not meant to be together it seems.”

 

“We probably would have had a pretty decent relationship,” Mark points out. “We’re getting along very well.”

 

“If you get along so well then why don’t marry him?” Jinyoung immediately retorts with a deadpan expression, obviously a little sulky. Mark can't hold back his little snickers.

 

“Because my feelings didn’t agree with that plan.”

 

“I see, it’s really difficult to win your heart.” This remark is uttered in a strikingly serious tone.

 

“Depends on the person,” Mark shoots back with a reassuring smile.

 

“Maybe so. Now that you’re officially single again…..uhm…are there any plans?” The seriousness went away and leaves the younger a little flustered all over again. Just what is it with him and his fluctuations of emotion tonight? Mark truly has no idea where Jinyoung is going with all the things he is saying. He might not know it himself. But Mark would give everything to know just what goes on his busy head.

 

“Plans?”

 

“I mean there are so many people who have an eye on you and maybe now they feel....encouraged to approach you again?”

 

“Well, Yoona definitely won’t approach me for anything anymore,” Mark says with a wry expression.

 

“That’s true, I guess,” Jinyoung chuckles. “But…what about dating? Any plans?”

 

“Dating is such a good thing when it’s done with the right person.” Mark has no interest in discussing any dating options with the boy he loves, who obviously doesn't even think about counting himself in.

 

“Your answers are a little vague.”

 

“So are your questions. Why are you asking anyway?”

 

“Y-Y-You’re my friend. I’m just interested in your life,” Jinyoung stammers, unable to meet Mark's eyes. Mark really doesn't know what's going on but he clearly enjoys seeing the younger adorably helpless like that. He turns away for a minute to put the baking tray with the pie on it in the oven before he leans against the counter next to were Jinyoung is sitting.

 

“Good, I'm interested in your life as well. How’s Economics with Youngjae?”

 

Jinyoung needs a couple of moments to climb out of his nervous state and process the question. “Well…I don’t really know. I try to dislike him but-”

 

“Don’t dislike him! He’s not dislike worthy at all,” Mark blurts out, slightly whiny.

 

“Yeah, and that’s why I said I TRY to dislike him. But he’s actually a really cute but lost ray of sunshine. So I can't really bring myself to despise him,” Jinyoung casually states, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“What do you mean by lost?”

 

“How do I say this? Believe me, it's not because I'm jealous or resentful or anything. It's just, you left some great footsteps for him to follow in Economics. The project thingy would have been so much easier for me, if you would still be there.”

 

“Oh….that’s surprising. He didn't attend his lectures for so long, maybe he needs some time to settle in properly again and get used to the new material.”

 

“Uuuuhm....yeah, maybe.”

 

“Okay, I can read that answer just fine. Oh shit, I asked him to tutor Jackson.”

 

“You did? Even though Jackson isn't your responsibility?”

 

“He's my friend. He is my responsibility.”

 

“Once again, too nice,” Jinyoung mutters with raised brows while he's shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“What if he’s confusing Jackson even more?”

 

“If you ask me really nicely, I would even consider tutoring both of them.”

 

“Even Youngjae?” Mark asks, surprised by the sudden offer.

 

“Yep, but it depends on how nice you ask.” The sly smile on his face is more suggestive than it's appropriate for this situation. Mark doesn't mind.

 

“Uhm….but Jackson said you suck at explaining,” Mark puts forward cautiously.

 

“WHAT? That damn jerk, talking crap behind my back! Just because he doesn’t understand the first thing he blames me?” Jinyoung is so easy to rile up when it concerns his friend. Mark enjoys witnessing it a lot. It's just too adorable how he sits there, bitching about his friend like an overgrown, angry sparrow. Mark thinks that Jinyoung probably isn’t completely terrible at explaining things. He also knows that Jackson isn’t a hopeless idiot. The truth probably lies somewhere in the middle.

 

Nevertheless, it's time to distract the younger a little from his ranting and raving. “Actually I think it would be worth a shot. How should I ask then? Nicely you said?”

 

Jinyoung's sudden annoyance seems to vanish in a matter of seconds and the provoking smirk returns. “Step one for asking me something very nicely is to come closer, much closer.” Jinyoung grabs Mark's arm and pulls him in front of himself. Mark is of course complying without any resistance, stepping between Jinyoung's spread thighs.

 

“Uh-huh. And now?” Mark asks, smiling down at the boy. They are already too close. Mark feels his insides fluttering with anticipation.

 

“Now you're using your mouth to ask me,” Jinyoung whispers.

 

Jinyoung's hands are already curled into the fabric of Mark's t-shirt. The latter places one hand on Jinyoung's shoulder while he's raising the other to cup his cheek. His thumb is gently tracing along the younger's cheekbone.

 

“Master of Economics Park Jinyoung, would you be please so kind to enlighten both of our friends with the holy knowledge of your major?” Mark's whispers, almost drowned out by the song playing in the background. But it's still loud enough for the younger to hear. Jinyoung looks up at him with a scowl on his face.

 

“When I was saying that you should ask with your mouth I meant you should kiss me, not actually ask,” he nags.

 

“I know,” Mark replies, snickering impishly.

 

“Mark Tuan, damn you, what the heck should I do with you?!” he sighs unnerved and rolls his eyes. That only causes Mark to laugh more.

 

“You're cute when you're like this.”

 

“Yeah? I don't think it's cute when you're teasing me.” He's sulky, his lips are pouty, he's everything Mark wants and needs.

 

“Don't be mad at me, beautiful boy, okay?” Mark's smile never faded during the whole banter. If anything it only grew wider at the display of cuteness in front of his eyes. Mark is still caressing the soft skin of Jinyoung's cheek, trying to calm and reassure him.

 

“And one more thing, don't think that by now I didn't notice your weird thumb-stroking kink.”

 

“My what?” A laugh of surprise escapes his lips.

 

“Whenever you have your hands on me your thumb is going on discovery tour,” Jinyoung answers crisply, trying to sound offended even though Mark already realized how much softer his eyes are becoming with every tiny stroke.

 

“And that's a bad thing?” he asks playfully.

 

“I didn't say it is.”

 

“But it feels like you wouldn't like it. I can stop it, if you want,” Mark offers and takes his hands off the other boy.

 

“No! It's fine,” Jinyoung hurries to assure while his hands are capturing Mark's and place them back to where they were just a second ago. “I just wanted to inform you about your kink, just in case you don't know. But I'm super fine with it so please go on,” the younger ensures, looking up at Mark with the usual pretty twinkle in his dark eyes.

 

“I think I'm asking nicely now,” Mark says, softly smiling, not giving the other a second to prepare before he's attacking his lips.

 

The cautiousness which their kisses earlier today held is nowhere to be found. Mark makes it clear that for him 'asking nicely' involves a lot of lip biting and sucking while Jinyoung's quiet moans are making clear that he likes to be asked nicely quite much.

 

The kiss escalates quickly, Mark is the more demanding one this time as he slips his tongue into Jinyoung's mouth. He licks his way inside while Jinyoung is happy to give way to him. When their tongues are meeting Mark offers some light and teasing strokes, which leaves Jinyoung craving for more. When they break the kiss for a few seconds Jinyoung is gazing up at Mark with half closed eyes and panting like crazy. “Mark....Mark come back.” The obvious desire in his voice makes it impossible to decline his request and in a second Mark's lips are back on his and his tongue is exploring again.

 

This time he gives Jinyoung the silently requested satisfaction when he moves his tongue in long sensual strokes against the younger's. He feels Jinyoung's body tremble under his touch. The bliss and intensity apparently is every bit as overwhelming for Jinyoung as it is for Mark. Still the latter doesn't shy away deepening the kiss. He absorbs Jinyoung's enticing moans like air, his mind telling him that they are essential for his survival.

 

The younger inches closer to the edge of the counter to press their bodies together. Mark feels himself reacting way too quickly. But he's weak to everything Jinyoung does. These aren't any news for him. Jinyoung slips his hands under Mark's shirt, slowly letting his fingertips wander up his back only to dig crescents into his skin the next second. The pain doesn't stand a chance against the incredibly fast building passion. The heat is running trough his body and renders him dizzy.

 

Jinyoung sucks on his tongue in such a sinful way that a full-fledged growl erupts from his throat which makes the younger only moan more desperately. The occasional whimpers and pants of Mark's name don't make the situation less thrilling.

 

Jinyoung tries as good as he can in this position to rock his hips, letting his hardness rub against Mark's. The sensation is mind-blowing, the friction too delicious to resist any longer. Mark reaches his limit of self-control. Five more seconds and he would tear off Jinyoung's clothes to fuck him into oblivion. They can't do anything here. He has to stop it, now or never. So he pulls away, only his head because Jinyoung's hands are still pressed into his back pushing their bodies together.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark rasps, his voice laced with lust.

 

“What? Why are you stopping?” The whining is real.

 

“We can't do anything more here.”

 

“Nooooo, I don't want to stop. You can't do that to me, to us!” he wails and buries his head in Mark's chest, panting desperately. The older lifts his hand and gently rakes his fingers through the dark, silky strands of hair.

 

“But that was the deal, right?”

 

“Meh!”

 

“Very mature,” Mark chuckles while he hugs Jinyoung's shoulders and playfully rocks him back and forth. “For the sake of Minji's warning we should calm down a little.”

 

Jinyoung lifts his head, now placing just his chin against Mark and looks straight up at him. His eyes are curious, his words cautious when he asks, “But...would she ever know?”

 

Despite being his untamed self, his actions are just too cute to be true. Mark leans down and kisses his forehead with feathery light brushes, full of tenderness. “First, I don't want to abuse her trust. Second, I don't know, if she has cameras installed anywhere here. Third, I don't want to answer Yugyeom where in the restaurant the washing machine is, in case he would find out.”

 

Jinyoung starts snickering and finally retracts his hands from under Mark's clothes. “Fine.”

 

“Also I think the pie is almost ready,” he says and detaches himself from the warmth in his arms to take a look inside the oven. “Looks good. Are you up for something tasty?”

 

“When I can't have you, I'm at least having some pie now,” Jinyoung says with a smirk as he slides off the counter. “Eating cinnamon apple pie in the middle of the night, we're such rebels.”

 

“Sure, true bad boys,” Mark snickers, “like ninjas or pirates.”

 

“Yeah, or pie-rates,” Jinyoung says and has a hard time to contain his laughter.

 

Mark rolls his eyes at the lame pun. “Heaven help me!” Now Jinyoung bursts out laughing, which is nothing short of downright contagious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish all of you a Merry Christmas or a Happy Hanukkah or just a nice time with markjin making out. Just choose whatever you like. ^^
> 
> Also let me know your thoughts on this chapter, please. :)


	15. Fifteen

Mark doesn't really know how it happened but right now he's loading his duffle bag into an unfamiliar minivan on a Saturday morning. Next to him mutters his best friend random complaints.

 

When the invitation to the annual trip to Jaebum's uncle's beach house came Mark was a little astonished. He wasn't sure if he should follow it but after Jaebum, Youngjae, Jinyoung and Yugyeom individually bugged him to come along, he gave in. He himself put then some energy into bugging BamBam to also tag along. BamBam relented as well. Of course. He always does when it's Mark.

 

Apparently this weekend trip is a tradition of the four childhood friends, which always marks the highlight of the year. But Jaebum was adamant about taking Youngjae with them this time. Nobody rejected that suggestion and in consequence Jaebum declared that Jackson's boyfriend and his best friend have to come as well. After all he wanted it to be a family trip, or so it was explained.

 

And right when Mark heard the explanation, he came to the shocking realization that neither he nor Jackson ever communicated their official break up to the unsuspecting couple, Jaebum and Youngjae. They simply forgot. Mark was so focused on the clarifying talk with Jackson and was just relieved when he had finished it without causing more drama. After that he just wanted to give Jackson time and space to process everything. This had been Mark's main concern at that time. Jaebum and Youngjae were so preoccupied with their own relationship that they didn't even seem to realize that Mark and Jackson didn't spend time together anymore.

 

And that was the main reason for his thoughts on declining the invitation to the said trip. But he called Jackson, for the first time in more than four weeks and asked about his opinion on it. His worries quickly turned out to be futile. Jackson was still his friend, still the Jackson he knew. And Jackson convinced him that he wouldn't have the slightest problem with Mark attending the trip. Even though they would have to revert to their couple acting for a bit.

 

Mark was sure that there would emerge awkward situations here and there. But he still selfishly wanted to take part. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend a whole weekend with Jinyoung. In the end he still is as single-minded as possible when it comes to the boy he loves.

 

“I can't believe I'm going to spend my whole weekend with those crackheads.”

 

“Bamie, be open-minded about this. It's going to be fun,” Mark whispers to his friend, trying to convey some encouragement.

 

“Fun my ass!”

 

Obviously there were some problems with the conveyance, Mark concludes while he closes the trunk. He drags the nagging boy to the front of the parked car where the other five guys are already waiting, talking and joking in excited anticipation of the outing.

 

“Okay, I guess we can start,” Jaebum declares and assigns Youngjae to the front passenger seat then. He also gently nudges BamBam and Jinyoung towards the second row of seats. Both of the slightly confused boys satisfy his wish. Then Yugyeom is advised to take a seat in the third row. After that Jaebum literally shoves Jackson and Mark on the seats next to Yugyeom.

 

The confusion is great. Not only Mark is wondering what just happened, all the boys in the second and third row are exchanging baffled looks while Jaebum climbs into the driver's seat. And off they go.

 

“Whose minivan is this?” Youngjae asks curiously.

 

“It's my uncle's. I borrow it every year for this trip,” Jaebum answers.

 

“So far I thought that Jinyoung's family is the one which isn't short of money. But I start to think that this applies to all four of you,” Mark comments.

 

“It's so cute how you figure this out only now, hon,” Jackson cackles. Jackson also uses his old nickname. But the blonde doesn't seem affected in any way by it so Mark decides not to be either.

 

“But you're all broke most of the time. How does that make sense?”

 

“We aren't that good at holding on to our money,” Jinyoung answers innocently and shrugs. He's sitting right in front of Mark and turned sideways just now to be able to see the older while talking.

 

“I noticed that,” Mark snickers.

 

In the radio some famous pop song starts playing, which Youngjae loves. Jaebum, all the caring boyfriend, turns the volume up a bit and Youngjae doesn't hold back in singing along. Mark notices how the driver sends loving glances accompanied by sweet smiles to his boyfriend. A truly cute sight to see.

 

Mark uses the opportunity, he leans forward a little and starts to whisper. “Is it possible that Jaebum is still believing that there's something between you and Bamie?”

 

“Oh, yeah…I guess I didn’t make it clear yet that there isn't anything going on,” Jinyoung whispers back, looking at Mark with round, rueful eyes.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Don’t know. It didn’t came up so far?”

 

“What’s the problem with telling him something like ‘Hey, by the way I’m not in love with your boyfriend’s straight roommate’?”

 

“Just…it would have been so out of the blue and…yeah…don’t know.”

 

“This is unbelievable,” Mark whisper-nags. He briefly wonders how whispered conversations became a steady part of his life, since he met his four new friends.

 

“What? It just didn't came up. You didn't inform him about Jackson and you either, right? Why is that?” Jinyoung interrogates, currently wearing a slight frown on his face.

 

“We forgot to tell him. That's all. We could tell him right now.”

 

“No no no no, we can't,” Jinyoung disagrees in a hurry.

 

“Why not?”

 

“We really can't. It would ruin this trip for him. We can't ruin this for him,” Jackson chimes in, also whispering (or at least trying his best to do so).

 

“Mark, they are right. For Jaebum this trip is a holy event. We would truly ruin it for him that way,” Yugyeom agrees with the previous speakers.

 

“Let's just tell him. I don't care about ruining everything,” BamBam butts in, voice sounding listless.

 

“No, we can't!”

 

“No way!”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

BamBam rolls his eyes and offers an annoyed sigh. Usually Mark wouldn't have given too much about this reasoning but since even Yugyeom agrees with them, Mark opts to accept the resolution.

 

“Fine, then we will continue to play our parts for a while longer,” Mark surrenders and receives small nods from the others.

 

“How does my family like the trip so far? Does everyone have fun?” Jaebum exclaims happily, drowning out another pop song in the radio.

 

“Please shoot me!” BamBam mutters, annoyed.

 

“Yes, everything is great,” Jinyoung calls back to the front row, acting like the happiest little bub.

 

“Oh boy, why am I still alive?” BamBam comments quietly, not any less irritated than only seconds ago.

 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Jinyoung asks the Thai boy.

 

“Why are you so embarrassing?” BamBam retorts with raised eyebrows.

 

A small “Hmpf” and a forming pout are Jinyoung's sole reactions to the provocative question.

 

Mark wonders how Jaebum could ever assume that there would be any affection, or even more, romantic feelings existing between Jinyoung and BamBam. He rather thinks that they are lucky, if all of them would survive this trip.

 

All the more confusing it is for Mark when Jinyoung leans more over the backrest to whisper to him only. “What's BamBam's last name?”

 

Mark's eyebrows are flying up, immediately knowing where the younger is going with this. The cute, little habit of calling each other by their full names when the opportunity arises, wouldn't work with BamBam. “Oh no, don't even try!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You don't want to know, trust me! He's Thai. His name is a true challenge.”

 

“I can handle. It can't be that bad.”

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh before he answers. “It's Kunpimook Bhuwakul BamBam.”

 

Now Jinyoung's eyebrows are flying up before he scrunches them together in concentration for a few moments. “You know, I just pretend that his first name is Bam and his last name is Bam.”

 

The laugh, which suddenly erupts from Mark's throat, ensures him the attention of all the boys in the car. He didn't plan on that. Mark just couldn't resist Jinyoung's cuteness once again.

 

“You okay?” BamBam asks confused and sends him a doubting look.

 

“Yep, just fine,” Mark answers, still smiling.

 

“What are you studying?” Jinyoung suddenly asks the Thai boy who regards him with a questioning look in return.

 

“Nursing.”

 

“Uhm....really?” Jinyoung asks, puzzled.

 

“Yeah. What about it?”

 

“Okay...uhm.... you will work a lot with different people in the future.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But...uuuuhm... wouldn't you have to be nice to them?”

 

“Well, it would be an advantage but isn't a necessity,” BamBam replies casually as if this would be the most reasonable statement ever.

 

“Oh...okay...I think?” Jinyoung seems to have difficulties with processing the answer but obviously decides not to dig deeper.

 

In Mark's opinion it's cute how Jinyoung tries to befriend BamBam. But it also breaks his heart because he knows that his best friend isn't interested in the least in bonding with Jinyoung.

 

The rest of the journey turns out to be calm apart from two or three times when Mark asks Jaebum something regarding the house or the beach and receives a rather gruff reply, which is so unusual. Also nobody else in the car seems to get this kind of dismissive reaction from the driver. It's a bit unsettling.

 

When they arrive at the neat looking beach house everyone is excited to start their short holiday. The joy is only lessened by Jaebum who insists that the two oldest should carry all the bags inside for the group. According to him the younger boys should be coddled more. But Jaebum is off to unlock the front door and never returns to help Mark. So the older sighs and just carries everything by himself. They don't have a lot of luggage for the weekend anyway.

 

The first thing he does after completing his bell boy duties, is finding Yugyeom. He storms past the tall boy while pulling him along.

 

“Yugi? Mission Tiptoes, come on!”

 

Mark opens a random door in the unfamiliar house and drags the surprised boy through it.

 

“Mark, why are we standing in the wall closet?”

 

“Because I don't know this house and I need a place to talk with you,” Mark grumbles, trying to hide the tad of embarrassment.

 

Yugyeom quietly snickers and leans against the closed door. “Okay, let's talk.”

 

“What is it with Jinyoung? He couldn’t be quick enough to declare me Jackson's boyfriend in front of Jaebum back then. But now he takes forever to clarify that he has no interest in BamBam. What is this, Yugyeom?”

 

“I don’t know.” The tall boy casually shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Why not?” Mark asks, torn between being bugged and being dumbfounded.

 

“I told you already, I can’t look inside his crazy mind,” the boy answers as calm as ever.

 

“Ugh...but it’s weird, right?”

 

“Definitely. He doesn’t really have a thing for BamBam, right?”

 

“No way!” Mark declines faster than light.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“What about ‘no way’ lets you question this?”

 

“Okay...uhm…then I really don’t know.”

 

“Awesome,” Mark sighs. “And what is it with Jaebum? He’s kind of mean to me since we started the trip. I'm not imagining this, right?”

 

“Nope, I thought so, too. And all this stuff about ‘the younger ones should be coddled’, what a joke. He always makes us work and orders us around.”

 

“What did I do to make him angry?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Again…” Mark sighs even deeper while his shoulders slump.

 

“Well, sorry but I told you in the beginning, all my roommates are idiots.”

 

“Could he know anything about…the fake relationship?”

 

“I don’t think so. Who would have snitched? I mean everyone is an idiot but not a rat.”

 

“God, I’m so clueless currently about everything and everyone. I hate being clueless.”

 

“We're going to find out about everything. Don't worry too much. Are there any new sex stories of you and Jinyoungie which I don't know about yet?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Ah...okay. Well good luck for scoring again soon then.” With an encouraging smile and a pat on Mark's back Yugyeom walks out, leaving Mark flabbergasted.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

They are properly moving into the house which also includes Jaebum assigning rooms. Obviously Youngjae and Jaebum are sharing one room. He allocates Yugyeom to the couch in the living room, which is much more comfortable than their own at home. Mark doesn't know if he should scream or crazily laugh when Jaebum puts Jinyoung and BamBam together in a room and Mark and Jackson together in a third bedroom.

 

But nobody dares to say something against it. Everybody is too intent on not ruining this trip for him. Everybody just obeys for now.

 

They are venturing outside to play some games on the beach. Sadly it's too cold for any water related activities. Nevertheless they are high spirited. After some time they are deciding to play tag in teams according to their sleeping arrangements. Yugyeom is on Mark's team. He's filling in for Jackson, who spends more and more time on his phone. Eventually the boys get tired of pausing their games and just tell him to stay at the sidelines. The blonde doesn't exactly seem to be sad about it.

 

BamBam is like a force of nature, leading his team to glorious victory. Jinyoung is hugging him to celebrate their win while BamBam's facial expression says that it would be better to not touch him. Jaebum and Youngjae are hurrying to the house, saying that they are getting drinks for everyone. When Mark glances back at BamBam and Jinyoung the next second, Jinyoung is lying in the sand while BamBam is hovering over him and chokes the panicking boy. Mark and Yugyeom are quick to intervene, while Jackson records a video clip of this 'fun moment' (that's how the blonde calls it). Mark thinks it truly would have been healthier for Jinyoung to not act like he suddenly became BamBam's buddy.

 

Later Mark is cooking lunch. Jaebum assigns him to do it. Of course Mark is the obvious choice for this job but he absolutely dislikes the tone which he uses to convey his request to Mark. The latter is reminiscing the times when Jaebum was all happy and nice to him. He misses his Happy-Bum who always smiled at him so much that his eyes disappeared.

 

“Your faithful kitchen boy is on duty. What should I do?” a very enthusiastic Jinyoung exclaims while he salutes in front of a stunned Mark. The latter looks him over with raised eyebrows.

 

“Didn't you point out only recently that you suck as kitchen boy?”

 

“So?”

 

“I thought you would maybe retire due to that awareness.”

 

“Nah. I still believe I can get better. Apart from this, I can't leave you alone with all the work, right?” he asks with the brightest smile and it gives Mark this familiar warm fuzzy feeling inside.

 

“No need. I'm gonna help him. Just go!” BamBam mutters as he appears next to them, pushing Jinyoung slightly aside.

 

“N-No? I will help. I have some experience in helping him-”

 

“Boy, I live with him. You think he learned cooking only after meeting you?”

 

“That's not what I'm saying but...uhm...I was first to say I would help,” Jinyoung reasons, seeming a little desperate.

 

“You can both help, if you want,” Mark offers in order to end the useless quarrel.

 

“Jinyoung, just leave them both alone and come back to the beach. We're playing football,” Jaebum suddenly interrupts, standing at the opened terrace door.

 

All eyes are shifting to him. After the first moment of attention Mark chances a glance at Jinyoung. The boy looks conflicted while he ponders for a few seconds over the right thing to say. “But we would be an uneven number of people. How to form teams?”

 

“We need a referee. Also we all know Jackson's span of attention is very limited these days. When he runs back to his phone we will have a problem anyway. Heaven knows what he's doing all of the damn time on that damn thing.”

 

The confusion is still evident on Jinyoung's face. The boy in question looks back and forth between Jaebum and Mark. It reminds the older painfully of a certain party, when drunk Jackson was sprawled all over him and Jaebum was pulling Jinyoung away, playfully insisting that it's better to leave them alone. Jinyoung seemed to be torn between him and Jaebum in the same way back then. Mark is thinking about telling him to just join the boys outside, to tell him that's okay just to resolve this difficult situation for him. He already opens his mouth to release him from his misery when Jinyoung beats him to the punch.

 

“Nah, I think I'm very needed here.”

 

“You're not,” BamBam insists.

 

“Jinyoung, come on. BamBam will help out here,” Jaebum tries to convince.

 

“Nope, I'm staying. I need some more training anyway,” Jinyoung makes clear with a sweet smile on his face.

 

Jaebum looks miffed but eventually goes back outside. BamBam sighs annoyed and crosses his arms on his chest, not looking any more amused than Jaebum. But for Mark that's not important. Important is Jinyoung, Jinyoung's decision for him and against Jaebum. Does he read too much into this? He probably does. But his heart is dancing a happy dance upon taking in the beautiful smile on the younger's face.

 

“Can we start, finally?” BamBam asks peeved and pulls Mark out of his pleasant thoughts.

 

“Okay, then let's start,” Mark announces, suddenly in the best mood ever.

 

Sadly this whole endeavor is difficult to complete with BamBam and Jinyoung pushing and shoving each other more than actually excelling in helping Mark. BamBam is constantly hissing at Jinyoung and the latter always makes an effort to work his assigned tasks as physically close to Mark as possible. That causes more hissing from the Thai boy, complaining that Mark needs space to cook/breathe/live. BamBam is not wrong, still the oldest enjoys the closeness to Jinyoung.

 

Despite the mini-war they are somehow able to get lunch ready. Everyone eats to their heart's content. Mark receives a lot of praises. The helping kitchen boys are claiming compliments for their assistance as well. Jackson and Yugyeom are rolling their eyes and shake their heads no. Only Youngjae is offering a mini-praise to pacify the demanding boys.

 

Jaebum assigns Mark to the chores of cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. Mark alone, of course. The latter is meanwhile a little annoyed by the underlying bullying. Still he doesn't want to launch a discussion now. No need to ruin the trip for everyone. He doesn't know what's going on with Jaebum but he silently schemes the plan to confront the other some time after the trip, if the mobbing would continue. Sadly nobody is eager to help him cleaning. Everyone is lazy after the meal and the enthusiasm to do housework together is nowhere to be found.

 

So Mark finds himself at the sink in the kitchen, cleaning mountains of pots, plates and cutlery. His thoughts are wandering back to Jinyoung and his latest moods. He also thinks about what Yugyeom mentioned in the wall closet earlier. Wishing him to score again with Jinyoung was kind of cheeky but on the other hand he wasn't wrong. Their relationship became something like this.

 

Mark knows, one reason why Jinyoung wouldn't see himself as a potential dating partner for him is because they accidentally slipped into a casual friends with benefits relationship. And Mark let it happen. And now he doesn't know how to get out of it anymore. Not that he doesn't enjoy the physical part of their relationship. But if this forms an invisible wall in Jinyoung's head which prevents him from seeing Mark as boyfriend material, it's not helpful at all. But how to redo this? How to purify his image in Jinyoung's eyes? There's no way. Maybe he should stop all sexual interactions with the younger. But would that be clever? Or would it only lead to more confusion? Mark doesn't know a single thing anymore as he scrubs dried rests of tomato off a plate.

 

His pondering is interrupted when two arms are suddenly encircling his waist from behind. A great warmth presses against his back and a familiar honey voice reaches his ear.

 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung places his chin on Mark's shoulder. From the corner of his eye the older sees the smile playing on his lips.

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“Washing the dishes.”

 

“Full score! Yay,” Mark comments mildly amused. “Is this okay? The hug I mean. What if somebody sees who isn't supposed to see?”

 

“Ugh.....meh.” Jinyoung squeezes himself closer to Mark for a few seconds before he lets go of him. Instead he hops up on the kitchen counter to sit right next to the sink. He watches Mark's motions in silence for a while. This scene inevitably reminds Mark of the situation in the restaurant last time. “Hhmmm…are you done soon?”

 

“What’s up? Are you bored?”

 

“I just want to hang out with you.”

 

“You could hang out with me while you would dry the dishes?” Mark suggests, voice laced with fake enthusiasm.

 

“Nah,” the other quickly declines.

 

“Why did I foresee this answer?” the older snorts.

 

“Because you’re knowing me so well,” Jinyoung answers in a singsong voice while smiling brightly at him.

 

“That's correct,” Mark agrees, also with a smile. “Where are the others?”

 

Jaebum and Youngjae are outside, building a sandcastle or something. Looks more like a sand-ruin, if you'd ask me. Jackson is flirting into his phone and BamBam and Yugyeom are lazing on the couch, watching TV and cracking up at the exact same time. It's actually pretty sweet how good your straight friend and my straight friend are getting along. So cute.”

 

Mark snickers quietly. Jinyoung is right. It's really cute how they are playing together. “Yep, I'm glad and relieved to be honest. I was afraid Bamie would refuse to interact with anyone here. But seems like he softens up slowly.”

 

“To some people more and to others less it seems,” Jinyoung replies.

 

“Don't be discouraged. He needs some time to warm up to other people.”

 

“It feels like he hates me.”

 

“Now hate is a strong word. He's just a little....special but he will come around.”

 

“Fine, I will keep trying to befriend him.”

 

“I'm proud of you. Thank you for your effort,” Mark encourages, smiling at the boy.

 

Jinyoung gives back a sheepish smile. After a moment of silence he talks again. “It's so unfair that you have to do everything. I don't know what's up with Jaebum. Usually he makes sure to devide up chores equally,” Jinyoung points out feebly.

 

“There's really something up with him, right? In the beginning I thought I had made that up but by now it feels like he's my evil stepmother.”

 

“Ugh...I really am sorry.”

 

“It's fine. Not your fault at all.”

 

Jinyoung slides off the counter and ducks down only to bob up between Mark's arms right in front of him the next second. The older flinches with surprise but Jinyoung pulls him back by his shirt. They are now standing so close their noses are almost touching.

 

“Well, this doesn't really help in finishing my work faster,” Mark comments dryly, trying to act as if his heart isn't about to leap out of his chest.

 

“This is not to help. This is to cheer.” He tilts his head slightly and brushes Mark's lips with his soft ones, once, twice and a third time before he pulls away a little to look at him with his twinkling eyes. “Do you feel cheered up?”

 

“I think it had a positive impact.”

 

“Good,” Jinyoung breathes before he connects their lips again with a little more force. This feels so good, just as good as the first and second and basically every time they had kissed so far. The younger starts to bite down on Mark's bottom lip cautiously. But before he can push his tongue inside, Mark retreats.

 

“Jinyoung! Jaebum or Youngjae could walk in any minute. We shouldn't do this.”

 

“Noooooo, everyone is busy.” Jinyoung wants to attach his lips again but Mark backs off.

 

“Jinyoung, this is so unreasonable. I don't want to explain it to them, when they find us like-”

 

“Free pass!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I want to use my free pass.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Now!”

 

“But-”

 

“Not here of course.”

 

Jinyoung drags him away from the sink. Mark is just quick enough a snatch a towel with his free hand to dry himself off. Jinyoung is pulling him inside his room and presses Mark against the door.

 

Mark is utterly perplexed by this development and only notices vaguely how the other locks the door. When this is done Jinyoung is back on his lips. His tongue fiercely pushes inside Mark's mouth while his fingers are already creeping under the hem of his t-shirt.

 

Jinyoung is kissing dear life out of him. For a split second Mark returns to his previous thoughts about ending casually making out with the younger. But how can he do this? How can he even think about it when everything Jinyoung does feels so good and on top of that so incredibly right?

 

A moan works its way up his throat, softly falling into Jinyoung's mouth. He feels the latter's lips curl into a smile against his. Nice to know that he can entertain Jinyoung in various ways.

 

No time for more thinking though. Jinyoung is already pushing the fabric of his shirt up. A second later his lips are leaving Mark.

 

“Raise your arms!” Jinyoung croaks. Mark opens his eyes and catches a glimpse of his dark, dilated pupils, fixing him with an intense stare and burning with desire. Heat is already creeping up his insides. How to stay sane when Jinyoung's longing gaze is such a good reason not to?

 

Eventually Mark manages to obey the other's wish and slowly raises his arms. The younger is quick to undress his upper half. As he's about to throw the shirt somewhere, Mark stops him, gripping his wrist.

 

“Could you do me a favor and don't let my clothes disappear into thin air this time? I have a limited supply with me.”

 

“Huh?” Jinyoung tilts his head and looks at him in adorable confusion.

 

“My blue t-shirt? My underwear last time? You're a boy of many talents and this is one of them.”

 

Mark sees realization dawn on him. “Oh, I didn't notice yet,” he casually says and places a short but tender kiss on Mark's lips.

 

“I'm happy to inform you about it.”

 

“I should put it on my résumé.” Another peck.

 

“It would be so useful in case you plan to apply for a job as magician somewhere.” Mark kisses him this time. It lasts for a few seconds, lips are lingering until Mark pulls away again.

 

“You'll never know, right?”

 

“In case it won't work out with your own ice cream shop.”

 

“Yep,” Jinyoung agrees and presses his lips on Mark's once more before he continues. “I can just perform some magic and create my own successful ice cream empire. And while I'm at it I will conjure up a restaurant for you, in which you can be the chef and showcase your cooking skills.” His grin is cheeky. Mark doesn't mind at all.

 

“Crazy boy like always,” Mark replies and for a change he places a loving kiss on the outline of his cheekbone. Jinyoung lets the shirt drop to the carpeted floor and wraps his arms around Mark's naked torso. He twirls him around and gently maneuvers Mark backwards towards the bed. He uses the short way to connect their lips again. Eventually he pushes Mark, so he falls down against the soft comforter. Mark moves back a bit and makes himself comfortable in the middle of the bed.

 

Jinyoung crawls up to Mark, placing himself on his hips. Jinyoung's fingertips are finding Mark's abs. His hands are slowly sliding up Mark's stomach, his chest, moving over his shoulders, then inching down his upper arms until his warm fingers are massaging his biceps muscles. Mark watches how Jinyoung's eyes are following the motion of one of his own hands. His breath hitches when the younger's gaze snaps to him, suddenly meeting his eyes.

 

After a few seconds of electrifying eye contact, Jinyoung leans down to kiss him, sensually moving his lips against Mark's. His tongue is giving a few slow kitten licks to Mark's plump bottom lip before he detaches his mouth just to press a kiss on Mark's right upper arm, just above where his hand is still working on the smooth skin.

 

“Hello, my beautiful, strong arms which can hold me down so good,” Jinyoung breathes against his skin before he kisses the muscles again. He steadily licks and nibbles his way up. “Hello, my breathtakingly defined shoulders.” Jinyoung spreads a few light kisses across the said shoulder.

 

“Are you greeting every single one of my body parts now?” the older asks, amazed but also amused.

 

“Is there something wrong with it?” Jinyoung asks before he licks along Mark's collarbone.

 

The bliss which spreads through Mark's body is beyond description. He enjoys every single action of the other boy to the fullest. He sighs with pleasure before he replies. “I didn't say that. I'm just....surprised.”

 

“That's how I'm abusing me free pass power.” Jinyoung smirks against his skin before he sucks on a spot on his chest.

 

“Mmmhhhhh...just keep abusing please.” Mark's heart is once again pummeling in his chest but this time he doesn't even care, if Jinyoung hears it. On the contrary, he should hear what he's doing to Mark.

 

Jinyoung detaches his hands from the upper arms to run his fingers appreciatively over Mark's stomach, then his chest. The older jolts when fingers suddenly tease at his nipples. Before he can control himself he's grinding up into Jinyoung. A fierce moan accompanies this action. “God, Jinyoung!”

 

The younger takes his lips off the red bruise which blooms on his chest to smile at Mark. “Am I doing good?”

 

“Perfect,” Mark breathes.

 

“Good,” the boy on top says before he licks over the mark once more. “Goodbye, my precious. I have another mission now,” he whispers against it before he moves down to kiss both of Mark's nipples. Eventually Jinyoung decides to give his attention to Mark's left nub. He tugs on it with his teeth and Mark groans in reaction to the stimulation. “Fuck Jinyoung. Fuck fuck fuck!” Mark's hand flies up, fingers burying in the dark strands of the younger's hair.

 

Jinyoung obviously feels cheered on by that. He rolls his nipple in his mouth. Mark's stomach muscles are tightening with every light tug on the sensitive nub and Jinyoung is obviously enjoying the feeling under his palms. Mark's breathing gets heavier with every passing second. Jinyoung flicks his tongue out over the erect nub. When he uses the underside of his tongue to caress it more, Mark almost melts on the spot. Too good is the silky feeling of it against his erogenous spot. He releases a sinful grown of the younger's name while his eyes are squeezed shut to focus on the feeling.

 

Jinyoung pulls slightly away. His hot breath hits the wet nub when he says,”My cute, most beautiful and most sensitive nipples, I missed you so bad.” A shudder travels through the older's body and leaves him curious for what is still to come.

 

“Jinyoung, oh my god...a-are you done soon?”

 

“Done? I'm not even close to be done with you,” he answers with a sly grin gracing his face.

 

“I'm going crazy here,” Mark pants.

 

“That's fine. Go crazy for me even more, please,” Jinyoung mumbles before he continues to kiss his way down the other's body. “Ooooh, gorgeous, impeccable abs. I missed you the most.” He kisses and licks and nibbles up and down Mark's stomach while his hands are slowly caressing his sides.

 

Mark chances a glance at the younger. He seems to completely enjoy himself. Mark didn't expect him to use this free pass so extensively. He shouldn't have underestimated his kink.

 

Jinyoung's hands are tracing over Mark's hip bones, tenderly running his fingertips over the skin. “Glorious, powerful hips, so lovely and so rough at the same time. Slamming into me so good, making me whine and scream with pleasure,” Jinyoung hums against Mark's skin. He's starting to slide his tongue painstakingly slow along his v-line, steadily moving lower.

 

Mark gasps. Both the uttered lustful words and the curious touch are sheer overwhelming. Sparks of nerves burst inside of him. Heat is shooting through him like fireworks while his hand is tugging on Jinyoung's hair a bit harder.

 

The younger's wandering tongue reaches the waistband of Mark's black boxer briefs. His fingers are teasing at it until he cautiously starts to pull it down.

 

“Jinyoung, stop! We should discuss what's included in the free pass first,” Mark interrupts, already half wrecked because of those many crushing sensations.

 

The addressed boy looks up at him, at first disapproving until his facial expression turns into a mischievous grin. “You want to discuss this now? Seriously? There is somebody down here who's quite excited already.”

 

“Yeah, and that somebody is you.”

 

“I must correct: down here are two very excited already,” he says with a smirk and strokes slowly the bulge in Mark's sweatpants.

 

“Holy shit....Jinyoung, you're unbelievable,” Mark groans as he bucks his hips to increase the friction.

 

“You know it just wants to come home.”

 

“Huh? Home?”

 

“Yeah, your beautiful, hart cock has been inside me several times now, it says it wants to come back home again.”

 

This is probably the strangest but also the warmest thing (still in the most weird way) anybody ever said to him. Mark takes a deep breath, trying to appear less helpless than he actually is. “Just what exactly are you up to?”

 

“Me? I just want to give you a good time. You know I need to practice......to swallow.”

 

“Oh my god,” Mark groans again and presses the heels of his hands to his eyes.

 

“On the other hand I would like this lovely hips to fuck into me again,” he suggests with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Jinyoung, we can't! There are too many people around and they could easily hear us.”

 

“No way, Jaebum and Youngjae are playing outside, Jackson is glued to his phone and the kiddos are busy in the living room. Nobody does even care.”

 

“How do you know nobody will come- SHIT!” Mark moans when Jinyoung swiftly pulls down his sweatpants a bit and attacks his crotch. He lets his tongue run over the fabric of his underwear, tracing the hardness underneath it, creating little wet patches. “Fuck Jinyoung! Fuuuuck,” Mark hisses at the sudden onslaught of delight. The younger even dares to gaze up at Mark the whole time while he's working on his clothed shaft, looking so seductive that the older thinks he could come only by watching him.

 

“So? Changed your mind?” Jinyoung asks when he pulls away a little.

 

It's difficult for Mark to talk back but he hasn't given up yet. “Jinyoung, it's too risky and you know that.”

 

The younger's face turns into a frown until something else works its way through. Mark tries to decipher the new emotion. Jinyoung sits up and just before he starts to speak, it hits Mark. It's anguish. “So you don't want me. It's fine to just say it. No need to find excuses.”

 

“What? No, Jinyoung. No! That's not it at all,” Mark tries to clarify in a rush of panic. The last thing he wanted was for the younger to feel rejected by him. He had been rejected enough of times by Jaebum already. “I do want you. I think I want you even a little too much. Scratch that, I want you way too much. But there are too many people around and I'm worried.”

 

He strongly hopes that his words made the impact he wished for. At least the hurt look on his face disappeared. Jinyoung is just about to speak when somebody rattles at the door.

 

“JINYOUNG? WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?” They hear Jaebum's muffled voice.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widen and Mark can almost see the wheels in his head turning, searching for an explanation (a.k.a. lie). “BECAUSE.......I'M NAKED.” Mark rubs his palm over his face at that, trying to process that from all the things, the younger chose to say this.

 

“HUH? WHY?”

 

Jinyoung is still sitting on top of him, bracketing his legs. And at the moment he is looking down at him with a pleading expression, silently asking for help.

 

So Mark decides to provide help and whispers, “Because I’m masturbating.”

 

“BECAUSE I’M MAS - WHAT?” Jinyoung shrieks before his head snaps back to Mark to glare at him. The latter has to bite into a nearby pillow to be able to stifle his laughter. Jinyoung slaps his stomach, utterly pissed.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

 

“I’M ABOUT TO TAKE A SHOWER,” he finally exclaims towards the door. Thank heavens for en suite rooms, Mark thinks.

 

“OH....OKAY. HEY, YOU KNOW WHERE MARK IS?”

 

“I....UH....I THINK HE WENT TO THE SUPERMARKET? HE WAS TALKING ABOUT SOME INGREDIENTS MISSING FOR DINNER?”

 

“OH....IT'S JUST, HE WENT IN THE MIDDLE OF WASHING THE DISHES. SO WEIRD.”

 

“YEAH, HE'S TRULY A LITTLE WEIRD,” he says and offers Mark a triumphant smirk. Mark thinks it's dorky but cute. “BUT IT WOULD BE BETTER, IF THERE WAS A DISHWASHER,” the younger then adds.

 

“THIS IS NOT MY HOUSE, JINYOUNG.”

 

“STILL, JUST TELL YOUR UNCLE THIS HOUSE NEEDS ONE!”

 

“OKAY BRAT, I'M GOING BACK OUTSIDE NOW,” Jaebum says with a chuckle. Mark can vividly imagine how he's shaking his head in disbelief at the request.

 

“HAVE FUN!” Jinyoung calls after him. “So what were you saying about wanting me too much?” he says, facing Mark, acting like this interruption never happened.

 

“Honestly, Jaebum treats me like a slave suddenly. Like the mean stepmother, nagging at me why I didn't finish cleaning yet,” Mark mutters.

 

“I can make you feel better, if you just would let me. I would even forgive you that sneaky attack with the masturbation remark, you jerk. Come on, just let me comfort you.” Jinyoung's smile is suggestive, his hands already traveling down Mark's stomach again.

 

“Jinyoung, I-”

 

“JINYOUNG?” It's Jaebum again.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh before he replies. “YEAH?”

 

“YOU WANT TO GO FOR A WALK WITH YOUNGJAE AND I AFTER YOU'RE DONE?”

 

“NO, IT'S FINE. JUST DO YOUR ROMANTIC COUPLE THING.”

 

“BUT WE COULD MAKE IT A FRIEND ACTIVITY. WE WOULD BE GLAD TO HAVE YOU WITH US. HONESTLY.”

 

Mark expects to witness him wavering, to see confusion and consideration on Jinyoung's face. But there is none. ”I SAID I'M FINE, JAEBUM. THANK YOU THOUGH. GO AND HAVE FUN WITH YOUNGJAE. I MEAN IT.”

 

“IF YOU SAY SO. SEE YOU LATER THEN.” They hear Jaebum retreating.

 

“God, why is he so annoying?” Jinyoung mutters and rolls his eyes one more time. Mark is only staring at him with wide eyes. Everything he said seemed genuine to Mark. Also the day when Jinyoung would declare his long term crush as annoying, Mark thought it wouldn't ever come. His mind is whirling. What does all of this mean?

 

“Why don't you say anything? Why are you looking like you've seen something very disturbing? Oh god, it was Jaebum, right? I can't believe he ruined my free pass. This can't be happeni-”

 

He's interrupted when Mark abruptly sits up to kiss those rambling lips hard and passionately. Jinyoung, clearly taken by surprise, needs a moment to react but then he responds eagerly. Jinyoung's fingertips are digging into his shoulders while Mark rubs his tongue over his repeatedly. A frantic moan coming from the younger is his reward. Mark grabs a fistful of his hair, tilting his head back to suck and kiss the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

A small, helpless “Oh my god” escapes Jinyoung's lips, followed by a few whimpers. “So you really changed your mind?”

 

Maybe the event of Jinyoung choosing him over Jaebum twice today is a small encouragement. Or it might be a bit more than that. Maybe it's a major turn on and Mark feels like he's on top of the world. He's a simple boy.

 

“Yeah, but we have to be quiet. Also I don’t have any props with me for…that. So we need to get by with blowjobs,” Mark mumbles into the younger's neck.

 

“Don’t worry. I have everything.”

 

“W-What?” Mark releases his hair and peers up at Jinyoung. The latter looks a bit abashed but he's quick to scramble from the bed to rummage through his bag. Not a minute later he throws a condom and a bottle of lube over, for Mark to catch. The older still has surprise etched on his features.

 

“Better safe than sorry, right?” Jinyoung says with a juvenile grin before he lifts the hem of his t-shirt. And there goes his The Subways shirt, lying on the floor now, not far from Mark's discarded top. Mark's eyes slide down his flawless chest and taut stomach, marveling at its beauty. The tingling in his fingertips signals him the urgency to touch this temptation in front of him as soon as possible.

 

He's thrown off track a little when Jinyoung takes off his pants and boxers next. Now he's standing there in the middle of the room, completely undressed except for the lovely smile he's wearing. Mark tries to swallow down the lump which is forming in his throat. A fierce fluttery feeling rushes through his stomach and for a second he innerly laughs about how he ever considered to not fuck this piece of art again.

 

“You're beautiful,” Mark whispers without taking his eyes off the younger. The latter's face displays a sudden shyness which seems so silly in this situation but still looks pretty on him.

 

“Thank you.” Jinyoung makes his way back to the bed and recaptures his seat on Mark's thighs. He gently nudges Mark's shoulder so that he flops back onto the mattress. He watches how Jinyoung takes the lube and spreads some of it on his fingers. Mark curiously follows his every move. He sucks in a breath when the younger is reaching behind himself.

 

“I can do that,” Mark croaks.

 

“No, it's fine. I will do it and you will just enjoy.”

 

It wouldn't have been a problem for Mark to work Jinyoung open but the younger insists and Mark thinks he likes to follow his advice to enjoy.

 

He can point out the exact moment when the first finger slips inside the younger, his eyes flutter shut while his mouth falls open at the sensation. Mark bites down his bottom lip to cope with the sight.

 

When Jinyoung pushes in deeper a desperate little grunt falls from his lips. It makes Mark gasp in anticipation. The younger opens his eyes, gaze flickering to Mark immediately. He's mimicking the older and takes his lip between his teeth while maintaining eye contact. The rhythmic motion of his arm stills for a little, Mark guesses that he adds another finger. A whine falls from Jinyoung's lips before his hand is resuming to push in and out steadily.

 

Mark is mesmerized by the miracle in front of him. He's already panting, maybe more than Jinyoung. This view alone is so sexy that his dick is twitching nervously in his underwear. For a second he considers reaching down and start to stroke himself but then again he doesn't want to take any attention off Jinyoung. So he just stays put, staring. The enticing variety of expressions on Jinyoung's face, his beautiful upper body, the heavy cock between his hips and his slow, rhythmic motions, everything is highly alluring.

 

Eventually Jinyoung hisses, small whimpers of pain are mixed with desperate gasping. The third finger, Mark assumes. Jinyoung seems to have a little trouble.

 

“Jinyoung...you're so hot. You really drive me crazy,” Mark encourages and starts to stroke and squeeze the younger's thighs.

 

Maybe it helps a bit. At least Jinyoung calms himself down. He rocks his hips back onto his fingers and the pain slowly seems to fade. Never before did somebody stretch themselves open on top of his lap and Mark thinks he won't ever forget this sight. His breathing is already so labored and his whole body is heated up as if the bed would be on fire.

 

Jinyoung pushes in and out of himself in a fast pace now. His eyes are closed and a series of whimpers pushes themselves out of his throat. Mark clings to his last bit of self-control, preventing himself from just wrestling Jinyoung down and pushing inside him.

 

“Beautiful boy,” he pants.

 

Jinyoung gazes at him with half closed eyes, looking absolutely indecent. “I....I think I'm ready,” he gasps, slowly pulling his fingers out. He obviously has trouble to keep himself up so Mark is glad to take over.

 

He quickly comes up and rolls the younger off himself, placing him on the soft comforter. Swiftly he gets rid of his sweatpants and boxer briefs before he traps Jinyoung between his arms and legs. The younger smiles up at him softly and he's rewarded with a hungry kiss, a lot of tongue and teeth clicking included. “So good,” the younger moans between Mark's attacks. His hands are already on Mark's back, trying to feel as much skin as he can.

 

Mark rocks his hips down, their hard cocks are rubbing against each other and Jinyoung releases a sound, something between a shriek and a moan. “God Mark, please. Just put it in. Your cock needs to come home.”

 

There's nothing in the whole wide world Mark would rather do. He sits up one more time to put on the condom and slick up his length. He tries to stay focused but Jinyoung's lecherous eyes watching every single move of him, making it rather difficult. Eventually he finishes his mission. “Open wide, beautiful boy.” Mark pushes on his inner thighs a bit to support his request. Jinyoung happily follows his wishes.

 

He lines himself up and nudges the head of his cock against Jinyoung’s entrance. He vaguely notices how the other sucks in a breath and holds it. All the worries, every negative thought, every bit of confusion falls off Mark when he slowly sinks into the beauty under him.

 

“Jinyoung, you're still so tight, so perfect,” Mark groans. It's true, he could nearly finish right now from the heat surrounding his erection. Jinyoung releases the breath and smugly smiles at Mark. His whole body is humming at this fetching view.

 

Once he is all the way in the younger boy he starts to roll his hips. Jinyoung's body is alluringly arching up against him, a very wholesome feeling floods Mark and mixes with all the excitement and arousal.

 

He snaps his hips forward, quickly and forceful, and Jinyoung continues to jerk against him. Mark knows they are already far gone. They teased each other too long earlier. But he wants to make the most out of it.

 

Jinyoung locks his ankles behind Mark's back to pull him in more. It works, Mark can reach deeper, push further in and hits the golden spot inside his love.

 

A loud, earth-shattering moan leaves his lips. Mark locks their lips to swallow up every sound which comes after. Jinyoung's whole body is stunningly shaking under him. Every time Mark pulls back and slams back in, Jinyoung is writhing a bit more from delight.

 

Mark breaks the kiss. They need to breathe. Next time Mark brushes over the pleasure spot, Jinyoung's honey voice is already raw and shaky when it cracks on a moan. It does crazy things to Mark. His voice always did. Mark wants to come so bad he can barely think.

 

With all his might he tries to keep his desperate groans as quiet as possible. Jinyoung is less successful. Eventually he opts to press his open mouth into Mark's neck to let the skin muffle everything coming up his throat.

 

Mark senses how close they both are. He mindlessly reaches down to take Jinyoung's throbbing and leaking length in his hand to stroke him between their bodies. The younger's noises are reaching a whole new level of intensity after that. “Mark! Mark! Oh my god! Fuck!”

 

Mark slams into him even faster, matching the motion with the pace of his hand. Jinyoung is coming undone. He cries out Mark's name while he comes hard and plenty all over the both of them. He wonderfully clenches down on Mark, his hot walls trapping his cock in a delicious tightness which causes the orgasm to also crash over him. He's sinking his teeth into the pillow next to Jinyoung's neck, releasing a menacing growl into the softness. He's pressing deep inside the shivering mess under him, letting out every last bit of cum into the condom. The pleasure hits him heavily, rolls through him like a devouring fire.

 

He collapses on top of the younger, both busy with breathing and surviving. Eventually Mark sits up and does what needs to be done. As gently as possible he pulls out of the other and discards the used condom. He plops down next to Jinyoung who didn't take his eyes off him for only a second.

 

“I don't know what to say,” the younger mumbles. “A simple 'that was awesome' doesn't seem to cover it in the least.”

 

Mark snickers quietly. “I know. It was so good and so essential.”

 

“Yes! I mean it was always good when we....did something. But somehow we seem to step up our game every time. Where should that lead to?”

 

“To us being wrecks at the age of 25.”

 

“Probably,” Jinyoung snickers. Mark revels in the softness of his eyes and leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Oh, I even get an encore today?” he asks surprised but doesn't wait another second before snuggling up to the older.

 

“This was because I like your little lip mole so much.”

 

“My what?”

 

“The tiny mole on your upper lip...it's so cute,” Mark points out, smiling sweetly while he gingerly presses the tip of his index finger on it.

 

“Nobody ever even noticed it.”

 

“I'm into details. Cheek scar, eye whiskers, lip mole, cute big Dumbo ears, everything makes you special.”

 

Jinyoung's eyes are wide when he's searching Mark's face. The latter quickly considers, if he said too much. But he's longing to be even more affectionate with the other. There's nothing he can do about it. His thoughts are interrupted when Jinyoung speaks. “For somebody who didn't even notice that we don't have a college newspaper it's a bit odd to claim to be a stickler for details,” he scoffs, amused.

 

“Only if it's important,” Mark declares lightheartedly.

 

“College newspaper is not important?”

 

“Not to me.”

 

“But my ears are?”

 

“You're still not believing me? You think I lie about freaking loving them?” Mark says playfully and tugs gently on the younger's earlobe.

 

Jinyoung releases a cute giggle and nuzzles his face into Mark's chest. “By now I believe you.”

 

“Good, keep that in mind,” Mark lectures in a teasing tone while he slowly runs his fingers through Jinyoung's thick hair, just enjoying their intimacy.

 

They eventually get up and take a shower for real, separately, because they don't trust themselves too much and don't have any more time.

 

When they leave the room it's like a miracle that nobody has seemed to notice their absence or at least didn't question it. Mark goes back to his neglected task and to his surprise Jinyoung helps him to finish it.

 

They start preparing dinner right after that, smiling and laughing a lot and soon BamBam and Yugyeom are joining them in the open kitchen space, all bubbly and excited about what they just watched in TV. Jackson also puts his phone away to contribute to their little fun group and soon the couple returns from their stroll on the beach. Mark notices how swollen their lips are but doesn't feel the urge to comment on it. He only smiles to himself.

 

They have a good time eating together, making fun of each other and trading stories. Because of too much fresh air and activity today most of the boys are already pretty tired. They decide to call it a day. Only Jaebum playfully nags that everyone is behaving like they are at least 60 years old. But nobody is bothered. Jaebum tries to convince everyone for at least ten minutes that they should play a drinking game, preferably to get drunk. But most of the guys aren't up for it. There are just too many secrets which could easily slip from a drunken tongue. Mark is truly surprised that for once the rationality won, not an every day occurrence in this group.

 

When Mark is in his room together with Jackson, he's quick to crawl into their shared bed. His afternoon activity with Jinyoung had tired him out.

 

“Hon? Can you take a picture of me?” his temporary roommate asks, excited for no reason.

 

“What for?” Mark asks back and turns around in bed to face him.

 

“For Taeil. I want to send him a good night greeting.”

 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Mark says with a smirk and rolls himself off the mattress to walk around the bed. He's taking the phone from the blonde.

 

To his surprise Jackson takes off his tank top. It's even more surprising when he also takes off his shorts and suddenly is left in only his boxers. “What is that supposed to be?”

 

“I said it's a good night greeting, right?”

 

“I didn't know you both are already on the level of sending each other half naked porn pics,” Mark snickers.

 

“Let's say I'm about to take it to that level,” Jackson says with the ever cheeky grin on his lips.

 

Mark shakes his head in disbelief while he's laughing. “You gonna give him a heart attack with that. You know that, right?”

 

“Yep, I know. I don't want him to be able to think about anything else tonight than this.” A very smug Jackson gestures to his very nicely shaped abs.

 

“Fine with me,” Mark says and shrugs his shoulders. “Okay, then pose...I guess.”

 

The blonde positions himself on the bed, striking a very seductive pose.

 

“Wait, are you sure you want to keep your hand inside your boxers?”

 

“Positive. I need to stimulate Taeil's power of imagination.”

 

“Oh please, I bet you want to stimulate something else.”

 

“What can I say? I'm just that stimulating,” he says with a huge grin.

 

Mark tries to keep himself from rolling his eyes, just to snap a good picture.

 

But he freezes when the door suddenly flies open and BamBam and Jinyoung are standing in the doorway, staring at the scene.

 

“I don't even want to know what goes on here,” BamBam proclaims with a raised eyebrow before he marches across the room, uninvited.

 

“Well, I pretty much want to know what goes on here,” Jinyoung demands warily while he closes the door behind himself.

 

“What's up, Jinyoungie? Are you jealous?” Jackson asks the boy, grinning like the devil's son himself, while he's leaning back in the bed, interlocking his fingers behind his neck.

 

Mark notices how Jinyoung's eyes widen for just a second before he glares at the blonde. “No? I just don't want to be harassed by all your nakedness, Jackson Wang. How about getting dressed?” he asks tauntingly and grabs a random shirt lying around to toss it at the boy with more force than necessary.

 

Jackson snickers when he sits up to catch it. “Chill! Truth to be told, I just want my hon to see this before he goes to sleep. Giving him something to dream about, you know?” He wiggles his eyebrows, implying the worst things. Mark only snickers at his usual Jackson-ness. Jinyoung on the other hand seems less amused.

 

“Don't call him hon! And as if he needs you to have something to dream about. What a joke.”

 

“Aaaahhh Jinyoungie is so jealous,” Jackson squeals.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Mark decides to step in. “I was just taking a pic of Jackson because he wants his nakedness to haunt Taeil tonight.”

 

“Why didn't you say so?” Jinyoung asks his roommate reproachfully.

 

“You're just too entertaining, Jinyoungie,” Jackson cackles. “By the way, what are you two doing here anyway?”

 

“When we already are doing this ridiculous gay pairing game, can I at least be coupled with Mark?” BamBam nags, standing there with his arms crossed on his chest, looking absolutely peeved.

 

“My friend, you can't just choose your partner as you like. As if you can do whatever you want,” Jackson scoffs playfully. “This isn't kindergarten. It's real hard grown up life.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Mark, tell him!” Jackson instructs with nonchalance.

 

“Bamie, he's right. This mess started long before you got dragged into everything,” Mark explains calmly. “What exactly is the problem right now?”

 

“He is!” BamBam exclaims and points accusingly at Jinyoung. “He never shuts up. Never! He doesn't know what silence is. How can you all hang out with him so much when he never shuts the hell up?” the Thai boy finishes his rant.

 

Mark looks at Jinyoung. The boy seems a little flustered. His eyes are rather searching the floor than meeting his. He doesn't try to defend himself. Mark exchanges a look with Jackson, the blonde is only shrugging his shoulders. Mark assumes that Jinyoung's attempts to befriend BamBam continued to be fruitless.

 

“Uhm...okay? So what now?” Mark asks, facing BamBam.

 

“I'll share a room with you,” the boy replies, a little calmer now.

 

“You could also share with Jackson,” Jinyoung suddenly feels the need to butt in. Everyone looks at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“Weeeeell, you both could just play rock, paper, scissors. The winner is sharing with me,” Jackson suggests, the usual teasing evident in his voice.

 

“No! I'm not accepting that. Mark, you know why I joined this trip at all, right?”

 

Mark sighs. Yes, he knows. “To spend best friend quality time.”

 

“That's right! To spend best friend quality time. Guess what, 50% of the day I spend with Yugyeom and the other 50% I spend with this one there. You! Owe! Me!”

 

Mark bites his lower lip. His friend is right. He doesn't want to break a promise. “Alright, let's go. Jinyoung, you need any of your stuff?”

 

“Uhm...no.”

 

They awkwardly say good night to each other before Mark follows BamBam to the room, making sure that neither Jaebum nor Youngjae is in sight.

 

When they are settling down for bed Mark's curiosity gets the better of him. “What exactly did Jinyoung talk about all of the time?”

 

“He asked me all that stuff about you,” the younger grumbles.

 

“Really? He asked stuff about me?”

 

“I just said so.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“About your ex boyfriends, how many boyfriends you had and what they were like and stuff.”

 

“He asked about THAT?” Mark almost shrieks in surprise, wide eyes blinking at his friend.

 

“I just said so.”

 

“And you replied what?”

 

“I didn't answer a lot. He was so annoying. Told him, if he wants to know things about you, he should fucking ask you, since I'm not your secretary.”

 

“Yeah....yeah he should definitely do this,” Mark says with a timid smile on his lips. This is such an interesting information. So why is Jinyoung suddenly wanting to know all about this? He will wait and see. And first of all he will have a lovely time drifting off to sleep, thinking about a certain curious boy.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Scratch that. Mark doesn't have a lovely time drifting off to sleep. BamBam kicks him out of bed 12 minutes later. The younger is fast asleep but is his usual bed-hog self. Mark doesn't think about entering the bed another time. Also the idea of spending another night with Jinyoung and Jackson in the same bed frightens him. Luckily the big, cushy armchair in the corner of their room isn't too bad.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Mark prepares breakfast while the other six boys are joking around in the kitchen area. The sun is shining and floods the whole room. It's nice, Mark thinks. Almost as nice as his dream last night. It was a little weird, usually dream-Jinyoung would come to him in the most shameless and seductive way. And after what Mark and real-Jinyoung performed yesterday he would have expected exactly that or even worse. But it was quite the opposite. He dreamed about shy smiles and warm feelings, about fluttering hearts and holding a soft hand. It felt so pleasant and soothing, he wishes he could have that every night, or even better every day in reality.

 

He's losing his train of thoughts abruptly when he hears the joint laughter of Jaebum and Jinyoung. His love is laughing his ass off at something the other had said. Mark missed what they are guffawing about but Jaebum is all over the younger and the latter doesn't seem to mind at all.

 

The warm fuzzy feeling which engulfed Mark all morning vanishes and is replaced with nasty jealousy. He doesn't want to feel that way. But he can't do anything to stop it. The ugly feeling is clawing at his insides, slowly poisoning him.

 

“Mark, you might want to control your face.” Yugyeom whispers to him while he takes the bowl full of scrambled eggs from him to carry it over to the dining table.

 

He's probably right, his facial expression must look as ugly as his insides are feeling. Damn.

 

“It's nothing,” Yugyeom tries again when he comes back to carry more stuff. “They are friends. Nothing is happening, okay?” Mark nods and the tall boy offers an encouraging smile.

 

He tries to let it go during breakfast but in the back of his head the scene plays over and over again.

 

After they had finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, BamBam uses a quiet moment to pull Mark away, into their shared room.

 

“Bam, what's up?” Mark asks, stunned.

 

“Stop being so fucking nice to him! He doesn't deserve it.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I saw your face before breakfast when he was giggling like a schoolgirl with that other one. He hurts you the whole day, every day. He's just an idiot but you are still so nice. Stop it!”

 

“But he doesn't know he's hurting me,” Mark reasons, still calm even though his friend is clearly exasperated.

 

“I don't care. He's an idiot, that's why he doesn't notice what he's doing to you, even after all this time. Stop pampering him! I can't take it any more to watch this, to see him treating you like that.”

 

“Bamie.....” Mark says softly. His friend is that worried about him, another thing he obviously failed to notice.

 

“You know you're my best friend and I love you to bits. You have so many amazing qualities. But you're also too nice. And that makes you a pushover and also a coward. You're so scared to disappoint other people or make them feel uncomfortable or be a burden to them that you're barely living your own life. You're only looking left and right all of the time, being afraid to step on somebody's toes while everyone around you is pushing their way through, shoving and trampling to get what they want.”

 

“But-”

 

“I don't want to watch any longer how others are pushing you around. You don't deserve this.”

 

“But what should I do?”

 

“End this drama. Man up! Go and confess to him!”

 

“Are you out of your mind? I can't confess to him. He's still not over Jaebum.”

 

“Of course you can. Be the rebel you always wanted to be!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You are listening to all this weird rebel music and you wish to be a rebel yourself. But the truth is, I never met anyone who lives more diligently by the rules than you, Mark.”

 

“I....uhm...I am not against rules in general. Also laws are a good thing. It keeps things and people in order and structured and society functioning. I'm not for chaos because I like a functioning society. But I rebel in small ways,” Mark meekly tries to defend himself.

 

“Clearing random people's tables and throw away their trash at McDonald's is not rebelling, it's called cleaning, Mark,” BamBam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Uhm...but....”

 

“And you know what? It's fine. It's part of your personality. And let me be honest here with you, you know I would like to fucking yell at you, right?”

 

Mark nods, expression solemn.

 

“But I don't do it, because you're important to me. So let me be honest....without yelling. You, Mark, are absolutely right in every little detail, just the way you are. There is no need to change, no need to desperately try to please somebody else. You are an amazing person. You're a fucking 12 on the 1 to 10 scale. You're handsome and clever and you know how to help yourself and take care of yourself and others, you're reliable and sweet and sometimes you're even funny. And if this damn Jinyoung guy doesn't see it, it's his fucking loss.”

 

“You are saying I'm so great but just before that you said I'm a coward,” Mark mumbles.

 

“Yeah, that's still true,” the younger persists. “And don't forget the pushover.”

 

“I am not. I am patient.....and cautious.” It's not a strong comeback but a comeback nevertheless.

 

“Spare me with this nonsense. You're a coward. Also you're way too soft-hearted for living in this world but mainly you’re a coward,” BamBam points out as if these are commonly known facts.

 

“Hmpf!” This is probably his weakest comeback ever.

 

“Tell him! Let him know what you feel for him and free yourself from this uncertainty. It's not good for you. And if he only has one working brain cell, he will accept your feelings. Come on, Mark.”

 

“I can’t. He isn’t ready.”

 

“When the heck will he be ready then? You're chasing him for ages,” the Thai boy almost pleads and takes two steps towards Mark.

 

“It’s not that easy. I don’t want to weird him out or scare him away.”

 

“Coward!” BamBam hisses and points accusingly at him while coming closer.

 

“I said I'm patient!” Mark hisses back.

 

“Oh fuck this!” And with this BamBam pushes him against the wardrobe door and presses his lips on Mark's. The latter is deeply shocked. Unable to react and to move he just freezes with eyes wide open.

 

After a few seconds BamBam luckily pulls away. The sounds coming from the younger boy makes it seem like he's close to deceasing. “EW EW EEEEEEW! Yuck!” He desperately wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ugh, I'm really not into guys.”

 

“W-W-What? What was that?” Mark stammers, confused as much as he's taken aback. What is it with all the unwanted kisses he receives lately?

 

“I thought I could help you to get over your crush on that idiot but damn no, I'm not into guys. Really not.”

 

“Okay, but I'm just a guy not a pest-ridden dog, so stop rubbing your lips so fiercely. They will fall off!” Mark comments and rolls his eyes. He steps forward and pulls BamBam's hand away from his face.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” the younger mutters when he looks at Mark. To his surprise BamBam swiftly moves to kiss him again. But this time the older pushes him off after their lips only slightly brushed against each other.

 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HECK, BAM? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? IS YOUR DAMN HEAD BROKEN?”

 

“I just wanted to be sure, okay?” he mutters, sulky.

 

“I thought your vocal performance of EW EW EW YUCK was evidence enough,” Mark rants.

 

“I wanted to be truly sure, okay? You're so nice. What can I do? You know, if I would be into guys, I'd really relationship you and fuck you and all that shit.”

 

“Wow...uhm...yeah, thanks...I feel honored...I guess. But if you wouldn't be my best friend this would have been so weird. No wait...it was weird anyway.”

 

“It's only weird, if you make it weird. And now that I am absolutely sure I can't snag you, I'm going back to my earlier request. Confess to that idiot or I will tell him.”

 

“No you won't!”

 

“Watch me!” BamBam dares and makes a move to leave the room. But Mark pounces on him and drags the younger to the floor.

 

“LET ME GO! I WILL TELL HIM!” BamBam yells while he tries to free himself from his friend. But Mark keeps him down, absolutely not amused at the prospect of his grumpy friend unceremoniously spilling the beans to Jinyoung.

 

“NO FREAKING WAY!”

 

“MARK! GET OFF ME! IT'S DIFFICULT TO BREATHE!”

 

“WHY ISN'T IT DIFFICULT TO SPEAK?”

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

They stop in the middle of their impromptu wrestling match. Both heads are turning to the door to see a very confused Yugyeom standing there. Mark and BamBam doesn't give him an answer, they just continue to stare. Yugyeom shrugs, shuts the door behind himself, walks over to them and is plopping down on the carpet right beside the tangled mess they are. “Are you playing something?”

 

Eventually Mark sits back on his heels, BamBam sits up, trying to catch his breath in the most dramatic manner.

 

“No, we aren't playing. BamBam wants to tell Jinyoung about my feelings for him and I....am convincing him to change his mind.”

 

“Convincing? That was strangling!”

 

“Whatever!”

 

“Oh...” Yugyeom comments and takes a moment to assess the situation. “Hmmm....Jinyoung is clinging to you a lot these days. He follows you around almost everywhere, more or less low-key. You noticed, right?”

 

“Yeah, I think he's just glad I'm distracting him from Jaebum's and Youngjae's relationship,” Mark reasons, offering a thin lipped smile.

 

“Ooooor he might have fallen in love with you,” Yugyeom points out.

 

“I don't want to get my hopes up only to end up disappointed again. So I'm going to keep my hopes at bay for now.”

 

“But he's also eye fucking you awfully much.”

 

“True,” BamBam agrees.

 

Mark rolls his eyes. “That's because he's horny, almost all of the damn time. It doesn't make sense to confess my feelings now. He's not over Jaebum yet.”

 

“Isn't he though?” Yugyeom thinks out loud. “He doesn't seem so bitter about Jaebum anymore. And he seems to like Youngjae. Also what does it mean when he has the hots for you and is clingy as fuck? Didn't happen something with his feelings already? I mean, did you notice how much shyer he became around you?”

 

Mark snorts. “Are you kidding me? He's shyer? He basically seduced me into fucking him just yesterday.”

 

“WHAT?” two startled boys are shrieking.

 

“Oh damn...I didn't plan on telling that,” Mark sighs and hides his face in his palms.

 

“Oh my god! These are great news,” Yugyeom cheers.

 

“Our ideas of great news differ a lot,” BamBam states with raised eyebrows.

 

“Wait! On the-”

 

“No Yugyeom! Not on the washing machine! Just in the bed. Boring, right?”

 

“Which bed?” BamBam butts in, eyeing Mark suspiciously.

 

“Uuuuuhm...”

 

“Oh no! No Mark, no! You're not telling me you both fucked in the bed I was sleeping in last night!”

 

Mark can feel the heat creeping into the tips of his ears. Instead of answering he draws invisible lines into the soft carpet with his index finger.

 

“Noooooooo!” BamBam goes off. “You're dead Mark! Deader than dead. The deadest guy alive!”

 

“Well that doesn't make sense,” Yugyeom points out dryly just to ignore the Thai boy's rage afterwards. “So the sex. How was it?”

 

“How it was? Amazing but....why the heck are you always asking that stuff?” Mark brings into question.

 

Yugyeom just shrugs before he adds, “So, any details you want to share?”

 

“Noooo! In a house full of gays, how did I end up discussing gay sex with two straight guys?” Mark whines in despair.

 

“Hey, I didn't ask for it,” BamBam grumbles. “What about the confession now?”

 

“There won't be a confession today. Neither you nor I or anybody else will tell Jinyoung!” Mark declares sternly.

 

Yugyeom is still not done it seems. “But the sex-”

 

“I won't discuss this matter with the two of you any longer. No confessions! No sex details! No nothing!”

 

“Well, now you ruined it,” Yugyeom mumbles, facing BamBam.

 

BamBam only rolls his eyes for what feels like the thousandth time today before he scrambles to his feet. “Like always, serious discussions with you guys avail to nothing. Why do I even bother?!”

 

Mark doesn't know why he bothers. He also doesn't know why Yugyeom is so terribly interested in the details of his love life. And for sure he has no idea why Jaebum acts so rude to him these days. Least of all he doesn't know what goes on in Jinyoung's head. But that aren't news.

 

Luckily BamBam isn't murdering him for having sex in his bed. And he also doesn't talk to Jinyoung about anything regarding Mark's feelings for him. Instead the boys are playing a few more games on the beach and having some fun, before they all get into the car and drive back home. Jinyoung is sitting in front of him again. Mark sneaks his hand over the backrest and places it between the window and the boy in front. Without a word and without anyone else noticing, Jinyoung snuggles against his palm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the last chapter of the year. I hope everyone who was so terribly sad about the lack of kitchen sex in the last chapter feels compensated now. \ (•◡•) /
> 
> Also an early warning: we now have two chapters left. So everything will be solved soon.
> 
> See you next year. Take care, everybirdy.


	16. Sixteen

Mark has some problems. During that time of his Jinyoung-induced love depression and also after, when he kept Jinyoung busy with activities (Mark's mind screams DATES), he neglected his work at the restaurant. He just didn't sign up for a lot of shifts. By now he realized that this time unfortunately left a big dent in his budget.

 

But Mark has a solution. Begging. He begs Minji, to be exact. And as always, after she tortured him enough, she is willing to help. Though she can't turn the whole shift schedule upside down just for him, she surely can make alterations. The result is that Mark has a lot of shifts now which brings him hopefully enough money to maintain living but he also received the most ridiculous working hours. He doesn't complain though. He would never dare. After all it was his own fault. All because his head was too clouded with thoughts of a certain eye-whiskered boy.

 

To his sorrow his new shifts are almost incompatible with the schedule of this certain eye-whiskered boy. Mark is busy with work and with college stuff, so much that he, with a heavy heart, even has to decline Jinyoung's invitations to hang out (DATES) sometimes. In short: Mark suffers from Jinyoung-deprivation.

 

Also his opportunities to see Bella are similarly scarce. She has her own schedule and Minji would bring her over only later in the afternoon, while Mark's new shifts are starting before noon. Mark misses both of them, Jinyoung and Bella, like he would miss his left leg. But there's nothing he could do. He has to bite the bullet. Otherwise he doesn't know how to pay rent next month.

 

Additionally Jongseok shows up again and demands a lot of attention. To be honest, after all the events and time he shared with Jinyoung lately, he truly had forgotten that he owed a date to his stalker. But the latter is happy to remind him.

 

When Mark thinks about the date a shiver runs down his spine. He doesn't really know what to expect. He just hopes that the other will abide by the agreement. His mind already creates horror scenarios in which his stalker is overstepping the negotiated line by far.

 

Still he has to wait and see. Jongseok fulfilled his part of the bargain without giving Mark a reason to complain. So there is no other way than to just outlive this dreadfulness of a date and hope that it wouldn't turn into a disaster.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

“You look gorgeous.”

 

“Uhm...thank you?”

 

“Don't be like that. You can believe me. You look stunning, like a model,” Jongseok cheers while he looks Mark over from head to toe, eyes stopping unpleasantly long at his crotch area. Mark doesn't think that he looks amazing or anything else along that line. He looks just normal.

 

He didn't put any extra effort into date preparations. It's not yet noon and Mark has no shift today. Jongseok wanted to eat lunch with him and Mark isn't against it. He feels somehow more comfortable that way instead of the date taking place in the evening when it's dark and streets are empty. And that makes it also totally okay to just wear his everyday clothes. He didn't feel the need to style his hair in a special way. He wears gray skinny jeans, a normal black t-shirt and a denim jacket. Nothing special but still he made sure not to show more skin than necessary. No cutouts in his pants, no short sleeves, not even a V-neck shirt, just to avoid giving the other any inappropriate ideas.

 

Jongseok on the other hand obviously put some more energy into his appearance. His clothes are definitely neater than usual and his hair is slicked back. If Mark isn't absolutely wrong he even sees a hint of eye makeup.

 

“Uhm...yes, thank you. You look good, too.”

 

“Thank you, cutie. It's good to know that you like what you see,” the boy says with a smug smile. To hell with Mark's damn politeness. It turned into unintended encouragement.

 

“What's with the gross nickname?” Mark nags.

 

“We're on a date.”

 

“Still no reason to be gross.”

 

“I actually like it when you're a little bitchy like this. You can play hard to get all you want, cutie. But in the end I know you're this super sweet boy who has the softest heart.” Mark groans inwardly. Is that the image the other has of him in his weird mind? Like Mark would be some kind of always happy and smiling care bear? “I have flowers for you.” Jongseok hands a colorful bouquet over. Mark takes it reluctantly, not really knowing what to do with it in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbles. “That wasn't necessary though.”

 

“Everything for you,” Jongseok says and beams at him. “So come on, let's go!” He holds his hand out to Mark and the latter gulps. He didn't think too much about it before but now he realizes that he won't complete his part of the deal without holding the other's hand. Hesitantly Mark reaches out to him to let him have his way.

 

So with flowers in one hand and a happy, almost skipping, boy on his other hand he feels like an alien. This isn't the hand he wants to hold and this is not the date he wants to go on, and still he is here. Everything feels wrong.

 

“Hey, get your head out of the clouds, okay?”

 

“Excuse me but we didn't make a rule that says I have to be a bubbly, flirty charmer during this date.”

 

“No, but it would be nice.”

 

Mark shrugs. He remembers BamBam's words in that moment, how his best friend claimed so casually that he is such a pushover. Maybe he wasn't so wrong with that. But Mark tries to not let his pushover self perform today. He doesn't want to encourage the other in the slightest.

 

“This way, cutie.”

 

“No cutie!”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Mark suddenly takes a look around. The realization kicks in that they are near his campus.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“We're going to a lovely little café near your college. Maybe you know it,” he says, smirking at Mark.

 

Fuck. Mark now knows exactly where they are going, Jinyoung's favorite café which serves the great cinnamon apple pie. Next, a wave of suspicion floods his brain. Could this be a coincidence? Truly? Chances are slim.

 

“You know, up until now I made half a joke out of calling you a stalker. But now I'm not sure anymore. You knowing that café would be rather unlikely, if you wouldn't....if you wouldn't have followed me around or also followed....”

 

“Your crumpled sex friend?” the other asks, now looking at him with a smug smile and a glint in his eyes, which gives Mark goosebumps.

 

“Yes,” escapes Mark's mouth in a shaky breath. But the other just laughs as if Mark had said something funny. “You're really a stalker, right?”

 

“Would a stalker admit that he's a stalker?”

 

“Probably not?”

 

“Would somebody who isn't a stalker admit that he's a stalker?”

 

“No?”

 

“Then I guess we will never know,” he says while shrugging, before he just snickers to himself a little more.

 

Mark looks at him with wide eyes. This can't be really his answer, right? “Come on, Jongseok!”

 

“What? If I would admit it, would you suddenly be scared of me?” he asks rather lightheartedly.

 

“I AM scared of you a little,” Mark mumbles.

 

“You are?” Now the smugness is gone, only earnest surprise is left on his face.

 

“Kind of, yeah.”

 

“Are you afraid I would suddenly do something to you? Hurt you?”

 

“You did before.....in the restaurant you tripped me. It's not so outrageous to assume it would happen again.”

 

“That was something else, Mark.”

 

“How should I know? How should I understand what goes on inside your head?”

 

“Give me a real chance and get to know me better and you will understand.”

 

“Or you would just move on because I clearly told you that I don't have any interest in dating you,” Mark suggests, hopeful.

 

“Unlikely,” the other dismisses quickly. “And now come on, cutie. I'm hungry.” And with this he drags Mark inside the café.

 

They are occupying a table for two. Because Mark doesn't know where else to put it, he just places the bouquet on the table. The tall boy pulls his chair right next to Mark's, coming uncomfortably close. While they're studying the menus, Jongseok has his arm wrapped around Mark's shoulder and the feeling is nothing but unpleasant. Mark nervously squirms around in the chair, unable to relax under the touch. To his relief Jongseok pulls his arm away after they placed their orders. Instead he reaches for Mark's hand again.

 

“Your crumpled friend....do you still have sex with him?”

 

“I don't know why this should be any of your business but yes, we still have fantastic sex.”

 

There is a flash of irritation rushing across his face but then the smile is back. Mark expected something else. Maybe more anger? Defiance even? But the following comment proves that Jongseok won't let it slide just like that. “Must be difficult to get hard when you have to look at such an ugly face. Or are you closing your eyes and imagine doing it with me?”

 

Mark wriggles his hand free from the other's firm grip while he's glaring holes into his face. “Shut your fucking mouth! You will not insult him. I won't fucking allow this, you damn dickhead.”

 

To his surprise Jongseok just chuckles and recaptures Mark's hand. “So bitchy and so hot, my little cutie.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Maybe we shouldn't talk about your little sex toy any longer,” he continues to chuckle. “Instead we should talk about your pretty hands.” He lifts Mark's hand close to his face, holds it delicately in his while he admires it. “Flawless beauty.”

 

Mark watches him full of disgust. His hope that the other would behave like a normal person crumbled by now.

 

Sadly he's too taken aback to act quick enough when Jongseok suddenly dips his head to kiss his knuckles. Two seconds, it takes him two seconds to snatch his hand away from the other's lips. Two seconds too long.

 

“WHAT THE HECK?” That's a familiar voice, a way too familiar voice. Shit.

 

Mark's head snaps around in the direction of the sound. And for real, a very scandalized looking Jackson Wang stands at the entrance of the café. And even worse, a wide-eyed Park Jinyoung lingers right beside him.

 

“Fuck,” Mark whispers in shock, unable to move for a moment and unable to look away from the two flabbergasted boys. Suddenly Jinyoung tears his eyes away, turns around and rushes outside, followed by the blonde.

 

“JINYOUNG WAIT!” Mark wants to hurry after him but Jongseok holds him down with a firm grip on his arm.

 

“LET ME GO!”

 

“We have a date here. You can't back out now.”

 

“Fuck you!” Mark hisses before he manages to break away from him and run outside.

 

Standing on the sidewalk, he looks left and right for the two boys. They are nowhere in sight. His mind is thrown into panic. This can't be true. This can't have happened. He desperately ruffles his hair while he tries to manage a clear thought. Where should he run? Where could they have gone?

 

He pulls out his phone and dials Jinyoung's number. The call is not getting connected. His phone is turned off. Great. He tries Jackson's phone but it just continues to ring until the mailbox answers.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

 

“You should come back inside.” Of course 'his date' followed him outside.

 

“I can't. Don't you see that this is an emergency, for fuck's sake?”

 

“No, I don't see any of that. So what if he has seen us? Maybe he will finally get the message and will leave you the fuck alone,” he says with a menacing chill in his voice.

 

And then Mark conceives the situation completely. All of this wasn't a coincidence at all. It was planned. It is Monday, Economics has ended not too long ago. The probability of Jinyoung showing up here, at his favorite café, after his course was high. Mark can't believe it. How can he be so damn stupid and realize it only now?

 

Mark turns around to face the taller boy, looking at the other at first in surprise but then he feels the burning fire of anger inside him and he's sure it shows on his face as well.

 

“You planned all of this! You knew he would come here and see us together,” Mark growls.

 

“How should I have known that?” he says with fake innocence dripping from every syllable.

 

“Because you're a FUCKING DAMN STALKER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” he yells at him.

 

“Mark, come on. Calm down and come back insi-”

 

“DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I WON'T GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU! YOU DAMN WEIRDO. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

 

“I understand that you're a little agitated but we made a deal and your part of the deal is still not-”

 

“YOU CAN SHOVE THIS FUCKING DEAL UP YOUR ASS!” And then Mark does something he probably should have done a long time ago. He raises his fist and punches him in the face, letting him feel all of his anger.

 

The other stumbles, almost falls to the ground. He holds his chin and looks at Mark with woeful eyes. “Mark...” he whines.

 

“SHUT UP!” Mark yells again. “It's enough. You've done enough. This ends here. You won't follow me and you won't ever talk to me again! You also won't follow any of my friends! Do you understand that, you fucking jerk?”  
  


“Mark....you....you're always nice. You're supposed to be nice to me. Why....why-”

 

“Fuck off! You're about to ruin my life. Why the heck should I be nice to you? I want you to get the fuck out of my life. From now on, you're not existing to me any more.” And with this Mark turns around and walks away, trying again to reach Jinyoung or Jackson. He's leaving behind a boy who still stares after him in shock and disappointment. Mark also noticed his teary eyes before he whirled around but he couldn't care less.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Mark doesn't reach any of them for the rest of the day. When he drops by their apartment unannounced it's only Jaebum there who is rather irritated about Mark wanting to see Jinyoung instead of Jackson. So he decides to leave quickly without giving explanations.

 

Mark doesn't know what to do. He tries to call Yugyeom and is actually successful.

 

“Do you know where Jinyoung is?”

 

“Hello to you too, Mark.”

 

“Yugyeom.”

 

“What's up? I mean, no, I don't. I'm on my way to my study group and I'm also not his legal guardian. Why do you ask?”

 

“I think I screwed up.”

 

“How so?”

 

“He and Jackson just saw me on a date with Jongseok and-”

 

“Excuse me WHAT?”

 

“It's a long story but important is that-”

 

“A long story? You're going on a date with your stalker while you're pursuing my friend, Mark Tuan. Since when are you a jerk? When did that happen?”

 

“Yugyeom, there was a reason. I promise. But now I have to find Jin-”

 

“Fuck you.” That was the softest sounding 'fuck you' Mark ever heard. But still, it's a 'fuck you' from somebody he never thought he would get one from.

 

“W-What?”

 

“Jinyoung finally started to let go of Jaebum because of you. And what are you doing? Betraying him, first chance you get.”

 

“Yugyeom, it's not like that. I swear-”

 

“I have to go now. Bye.”

 

Mark starts to realize the extent of his great fuck up. Yugyeom is right. Even though Mark had a reason why he did what he did, it must look just terrible in Jinyoung's eyes without knowing the context.

 

The next few days are becoming a stressful experience for Mark. Jinyoung doesn't answer his phone and he doesn't call back, no matter how often Mark tries to reach him. Mark also attempts to ambush Jinyoung at his usual hangout spots and feels a bit like a stalker himself by now. Sadly he's not a very successful one. It's like the other vanished completely and he ripped Mark's heart out of his chest and took it with him.

 

He just sees a sliver of hope when Jackson finally decides to pick up his phone.

 

“What's up, cheater?”

 

“Jackson, god..thank you for answering.”

 

“I almost didn't, to be honest.”

 

“Jackson, there was a reason, okay?”

 

“You fell in love with the creep suddenly.”

 

“NO! We had a deal. He would arrange for Jinyoung and I to get a guitar lesson for free and I promised him one date.”

 

“Oh.......................and kissing your hand like you were a delicate princess? What was that about?”

 

“Wasn't part of the deal but him getting out of line.”

 

“Well now it makes sense. I was already wondering why you would do that. Wasn't like you at all, to be honest.”

 

“Yes, yes yes yes,” Mark splutters, relieved. “Okay, now that we have clarified that, where is Jinyoung?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“WHAT? WHY NOT? DID HE MIGRATE?”

 

“No, he's just not at home a lot. I don't know where he is the whole day. And he kind of...doesn't talk.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well after we saw you both I outright asked him, if he's upset. He just answered that there is no reason to be upset because you can date whoever you want. But to be honest, it sounded like the biggest lie ever. And since then he's gone a lot and when I get to see him, he's not talking but seems to always brood.”

 

“I can't believe he pulls a Choi Youngjae on me. I miss him Jackson, I miss him. Where is heeeee?”

 

“Wow...you're whining. I never heard you whining.”

 

“I want to see him. I want to explain everything to him and I want to know that he's not upset with me. Did I mention that I miss him?”

 

“Kind of, yeah.”

 

So his talk with Jackson slightly helped to ease his conscience a bit but that's it. No trace of Jinyoung anywhere and no chance to meet him. Mark is at his wits end. He wants to curl up into a ball and cry while he would curse at himself and the world and Jongseok but mainly at himself.

 

However, it seems his suffering should come to an end the same day with a call from Yugyeom.

 

“Are you home?”

 

“Y-Y-Yes, what's up?”

 

“I'm in your area. Jinyoung wants me to get you. I'll be there in 10.”

 

To say Mark is surprised after that short conversation is the understatement of the year. He needs a minute to sort his thoughts. That's a lie, his thoughts are all over the place, no way he can sort them in a minute. But one thing pushes through the chaos in his mind. He will see Jinyoung. He will see him very, very soon. And even though he has no idea why exactly he wants to see him, Mark will look his best. He jumps to his feet to perform a mini-makeover, trying to make the most out of the nine minutes he has left now.

 

Yugyeom is still reserved when he picks Mark up. And honestly, it stings. There's no other way to describe the cold treatment. So on their way Mark explains the events just like he explained everything to Jackson before. Ridiculously enough they react in a similar way.

 

“Oh.....why didn't you say so?”

 

“You never gave me chance to explain,” Mark whines.

 

“Hmmm...makes sense. It was so unusual for you to do something like this on a whim,” he comments as calm as ever.

 

“Awesome. So now, what is Jinyoung up to? I haven't seen him or spoken to him since that dreadful day.”

 

“I have not the slightest idea.”

 

“Huh? What did he exactly say?”

 

“What I told you on the phone. He just asked me to get you.”

 

“And you're running without even asking what for?” he asks, astonished.

 

“He looked a little stressed, like he would prepare for his enlistment or something. I didn't want to dig deeper and get him worked up more. Whatever it is, it seems to be an important matter for him.”

 

“Okay...I guess.”

 

“You look good by the way. Are you going out later?”

 

If everything will run smoothly then yes, he hopefully can go out with Jinyoung somewhere, anywhere. It doesn't matter as long as it's together with Jinyoung and Mark can talk with him again and the younger smiles at him and the spot where his heart used to dance in his chest doesn't feel so empty anymore.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

When they are in front of the apartment door Mark is more nervous than ever before. He has no idea what to expect in there but hopefully it won't end with Jinyoung slapping his face. He tries to breathe in and out slowly to calm himself down. Gladly the next moment he is distracted by Yugyeom who knocks at his own apartment door.

 

“What the-”

 

“Pssst,” the younger shushes him. He presses his ear close to the door while his expression looks focused. Mark decides to follow suit. He hears quick steps, almost running and some rumbling until there is the beautiful sound of Jinyoung's voice.

 

“OKAY. COME IN!”

 

And finally Yugyeom unlocks the door. “Go ahead, please,” he says and gives way for Mark to walk in. The older steps into the hallway. There is nothing unusual so far apart from the noise. There is none. This apartment with a minimum level of clamor seems very odd. “Living room. Go! Go!” Yugyeom nudges him to move forward and Mark is glad to follow his instructions.

 

When he finally enters the mentioned room he definitely beholds the most unusual view though. Jinyoung is standing on the coffee table with a shabby looking guitar in front of him. When their eyes meet Mark feels like coming home. Even though he notices that Jinyoung looks slightly troubled, it doesn't matter. Mark wants to jump on that stupid table and hug the shit out of him but somehow he knows that's not the plan.

 

Eventually he realizes that he stopped moving as soon as he saw Jinyoung and also that nobody said anything for several seconds now. Yugyeom takes the lead and gently pushes Mark further into the room until he stands about three steps away from the table. He's looking up at Jinyoung, watching how he takes a deep breath on his makeshift stage before he starts to pluck the strings without saying even a single word before.

 

Mark is impressed, he really looks like a musician. He even has a capo applied at the fretboard. He looks stunning. Sadly he doesn't sound as stunning as he looks. The chord changes are unclean and not smooth. It's messy but Mark can still make out the song. It's 'First Day of my Life' by Bright Eyes. There's nothing much to say, the song is downright beautiful.

 

He can see that Jinyoung is nervous. His eyes are constantly on the strings. When he finally begins to sing Mark's mind is quieted immediately. Jinyoung's perfect, mellow voice drowns out the messy sound of the music almost completely.

 

“This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach”

 

His voice is doing unbelievable things to him. Mark is sure it's not just because he's undyingly in love with him. The emotion which Jinyoung conveys would hit everyone right in the feels. Before he sings the next verse, Jinyoung lifts his eyes up from the strings. Their gazes meet and Mark is mesmerized like he never was before.

 

“Yours was the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go

And so I'd thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever, I especially am slow  
But I realized that need you  
And I wondered if I could come home”

 

Mark gasps. The intensity in Jinyoung's eyes and the longing is his voice is knocking the air out of him.

 

“I remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed  
You felt as if you just woke up 

And you said  
'This is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy'“

 

Mark feels like he never before had seen something so beautiful, so special and fascinating. With every sung word he gets sucked in deeper into his voice and the world he is creating with it.

 

“So if you wanna be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery

Besides, maybe this time is different  
I mean, I really think you like me”

 

Jinyoung plays the last chords before he takes his hands off the instrument and Mark is finally able to get some oxygen into his system. The performer looks at him, eyes wide and glimmering.

 

“S-S-So?”

 

So? So what? Did he ask something? Or was Mark brought in as a jury representative?

 

“Wow, I mean the transitions were a bit rocky, you probably know that, but your singing voice can save a whole planet. I hope you know that, too. Such a nice perform-”

 

“Mark?” Yugyeom steps next to him and places his hand on his shoulder.”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“I think Jinyoung just confessed his feelings to you.” His words are like an echo of thunder in Mark's mind. The song, the lyrics, it would make sense. But then again, why would Jinyoung confess to him? That would imply that he has romantic feelings for him and that can't be the case, right? Or can it?

 

Mark faces the boy on the coffee table again who looks like a nervous wreck. “J-Jinyoung? Jinyoung, did you just confess to me?”

 

Now there's sheer panic in his eyes while his cheeks are becoming redder by the second. “O-Okay, stop right there. Let me talk first!” he demands, climbs from the coffee table and puts the instrument down before he faces Mark again. He takes a deep breath and then speaks. “I know the lyrics say 'I really think you like me ' but to be honest I don't know shit about you liking me. And YES I confessed to you and tried my luck. Even though it's almost hopeless. I mean you are like the main prize in the world's raffle. And it's like every second person of the world population is in love with you and I am just like them. I am the ordinary second person who fell deeply for you. So I know it's like romantic suicide but YES I confessed to you because what the heck Mark Tuan, I am so in love with you, it hurts.”

 

The speech was passionate, filled with sincerity and emotions. And it is also way too much for Mark to process immediately.

 

“Oh....”

 

There's more panic.

 

“Mark, okay wait...before you say something. I thought about what you said about people clicking with each other. No matter if because or despite our personalities, we can never know how good we're connecting with another person before we try. But the more I thought about it, the more convinced I was that we're clicking. Truly, perfectly clicking, Mark. I'm not making that up, right? I'm not the only one who sees this, right? I'm not the only one who....feels that way?” His voice has a pleading note in it, the statement full of urgency. His breathing is rapid while his intent eyes are searching Mark's face.

 

And by now it seeped into Mark's muddled mind, suddenly as clear as day that the boy he loves, the one he chased for the past months, the one he would walk through heaven and hell for, just told him that he loves him, too. Mark's heart splashes over with joy and love for this adorable boy in front of him. “Jinyoung, we were planing our first concert trip to Europe together before we even got each other's name. I think that's the definition of clicking,” Mark says with a sweet smile on his lips.

 

“Y-Yes....it is,” Jinyoung stammers. His face tells Mark that this was a nice information but not the actual thing he's waiting for. “A-And that...uhm...that means what?”

 

The older closes the distance between them slowly. He smiles at the confused boy, spreads his arms and pulls him into a hug. Jinyoung is still tense in his embrace until Mark mumbles into his neck, “God Jinyoung, I thought you would never reciprocate my feelings. I waited forever.”

 

“You WHAT?” The shriek hurts Mark's ear drum a little but whatever. He pulls back slightly to be able to look at the younger's face. One arm he has still curled around Jinyoung while his other hand comes up to gently brush his dark bangs out of his eyes. The smile never left Mark's face since he perceived Jinyoung's words. His whole body is tingling like crazy and suddenly he feels almost weightless, so free from worry that he thinks he could float away at any moment.

 

“Jinyoung, my beautiful boy, I am in love with you since the first day.”

 

“WHAT?” Disbelief and shock are plastered all over his face. “Then...I can't believe this but...uhm...then why didn't you say so?”

 

“Jinyoung please, let me remind you that you were damn deep in love with your ex-boyfriend slash good friend slash now also my friend. How successful would it have been, if I had told you this back then?”

 

“Oh....oh yeah....I forgot.....wait....so you're really in love with me? Like only me? Like I can be your boyfriend?” Mark wants to laugh at how shocked Jinyoung still looks. But instead he opts to reassure him.

 

“Yes, only you. And yes, I truly would love to be your boyfriend.” It feels like Mark's face breaks every moment because of his wide smile. But it's worth it because it supports his statement. He can pinpoint the exact second when Jinyoung starts to believe him just from the change in his beautiful eyes. And not another second later Jinyoung is pulling him close to hug him again.

 

“I can't believe this. This is....I don't know. It's like a dream,” Jinyoung mumbles against his shoulder. “The funny thing is, over the past few weeks you took up so much space in my mind that I barely remember how it was before I met you. But who would have thought I have a real chance with you? It's just...you're too damn popular. It's like you're a pop star and everyone is swooning over you.”

 

Mark pulls away again to look at the younger with doubtful eyes. “Well, that's a little exaggerat-”

 

“I got thrashed with a purse because I was kissing you.”

 

“Did that really happen?” Suddenly Yugyeom's voice sounds from the back. Mark forgot he's still there.

 

“Oh yeah...it did. But that's ...not so important.”

 

“Not important?” Jinyoung scoffs. “This girl was wild and she thought I was harassing you. And then Jackson who couldn't decide for a long time, if he suddenly likes you or if he's just a damn good actor. But he was a damn pain for the freaking whole time. And then this creep that is following you around and gives you flowers. And all of a sudden I see you two on a date? I mean...what was I supposed to think? I even considered to pursue a career as a creepy stalker myself, seeing that it's that rewarding in the end. And then-”

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“What?”

 

“I think we forgot something important,” Mark says, still calmly smiling at the boy in his arms before he connects their lips. And then their first kiss as boyfriends happens. There isn't necessarily more affection. Affection-wise they were already on a pretty high level even before. But there is a new feeling of certainty mixing in. Mark gingerly kisses Jinyoung's soft upper lip, slow and tender. He kisses Jinyoung's ripe bottom lip, takes it between his own lips and gently tugs on it. He enjoys the smooth texture, the slow pace of everything and the sureness when the boy he loves quietly sighs into the kiss. No need to rush anymore. All of this belongs to him now. His heart is finally secured.

 

When Mark pulls away Jinyoung chases after his mouth and he connects their lips again. Mark shouldn't be so surprised. He smiles into the kiss, but that's nothing kissing-pro Jinyoung can't handle.

 

“Ahem,” comes from the back. “Guys, I'm still here.”

 

Jinyoung pulls away to glare at the boy behind Mark. “Then get the fuck out of here! What are you waiting for?”

 

“This is how you're treating your personal cupid, Park Jinyoung? I was working so hard for your happiness and now that?”

 

“I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about but if I have to take off my clothes to get you to leave, I will gladly do it.”

 

“Hold on! Mark, tell him! Tell him all about Mission Tiptoes-”

 

“I will tell him later, Yugi. Right now you maybe really should leave.”

 

“No way! As soon as I'm out you will just fuck on the washing machine again. And we all know that there is a lot to talk about first.”

 

“So what now? You will stay and act as a watchdog?” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“It seems necessary.”

 

“No, it's not,” Mark disagrees gently. “Yugyeom, I promise we will talk everything out. But we need to do this alone, okay?”

 

“Fine, but I want to know how it went later,” he says, a little sulky.

 

“Alright, I will report,” Jinyoung says.

 

“Who says I want YOUR report? Mark will tell me.”

 

“Get out!” Jinyoung grumbles and reaches behind himself to grab the guitar and lift it in the most threatening way.

 

Yugyeom's eyes are widening and he gulps before he bolts for the door. “BYE!”

 

Mark takes the instrument out of Jinyoung's hand and puts it back down. Then he snatches his wrist and leads him over to the couch where they are both taking a seat.

 

Jinyoung almost stares a hole into Mark's face before the younger shakes his head. “This is so unreal. I can't believe this. It's like a movie. The gracious, good-looking prince, who is sought after by everybody, falls in love with a mere peasant.”

 

“Jinyoung, you're really exaggerating this. First of all, you're amazing and not some kind of peasant. And also, you act like every single person I meet is falling for me. And that's just not the truth.”

 

“You say this because you don't notice it for some reason. But you have a whole entourage following you and throwing their hearts at you. I can't even grab a coffee with you without the waitress falling to her knees and offering you a blowjob-”

 

“That didn't happen.”

 

“Psst. I'm speaking metaphorically.” Mark rolls his eyes but lets him continue. “I can't even leave you alone for three minutes to buy a bottle of wine, without a random person hitting on you. Damn, my own roommate fell for you. Seeing that, I was pretty hopeless. How should I have known that I even have the slightest chance?”

 

“Because I care so much about you.”

 

“You care much about every freaking person, Mark Tuan. How should I have known that…that I am special?”

 

“If you didn't got the message from the way I cared then maybe all the kissing and fucking could have been a good hint,” Mark quips.

 

“I thought that maybe for you it wasn't more than sex, like only the physical aspect counted. I thought maybe it wouldn't matter who it is you're sleeping with as long....” his voice trails off and his lips are forming the familiar pout.

 

Mark reaches over to take one of Jinyoung's hands in the both of his, holding and caressing it tenderly at the same time.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark breathes, “please believe me when I say that I was very much smitten with you from day one. And quicker than I wished for it turned into a full-blown crush and that turned into deep feelings. Since I met you, I never looked at another person. It was always only you. And when the sex started, I couldn't believe my luck. I felt like the king of the world. Trust me, what we did together, I never could have done it with a random person. Only with you.” He fondly peers into the dark, round eyes. And eventually Jinyoung exhales and slowly nods.

 

“Okay,” he whispers. It still sounds a bit perplexed though. “Sooooo, your date with the creep, what was that?” he asks hesitantly while he's watching Mark in concentration. The older isn't sure, if Jinyoung even blinks.

 

“We made a deal. He would arrange that guitar lesson for the both of us and I would go on a date with him. Only his lips anywhere on me never were part of the deal. And right at this moment you saw us. By the way, I am convinced that he planned everything exactly like that so the chances were high it would turn out this way. The place, the time...everything was his idea-”

 

“Because he's a sick weirdo,” Jinyoung comments casually as if he would have pointed out that fire is hot.

 

“Yes, because he's a sick weirdo. So you see, it wasn't really a date but rather fulfilling my part of the deal.”

 

Jinyoung hums and nods.

 

“Is this all?”

 

“Yeah. There's nothing left to say. I honestly didn't expect you to have such a good explanation.”

 

“Then what did you expect? Me dating him because I suddenly entertained the thought that the creepy stalker could be the love of my life?”

 

“May....be?” Jinyoung asks, eyes round and uncertain.

 

Mark chuckles and pulls Jinyoung's hand, which he already has monopolized, to his chest to bring Jinyoung closer to him. “Why are you like that, Park Jinyoung?”

 

“I don't know. But last time I checked you liked me like that,” he says, still looking like the most innocent lamb.

 

“Well, that's true,” Mark keeps on chuckling before he quickly pecks Jinyoung's lips. “Way too much.”

 

“Too much is never enough.”

 

“For you it certainly isn't,” Mark laughs and gives Jinyoung a bit more room so he can lean on the backrest of the couch again. But one hand stays connected with Jinyoung's, Mark's thumb caressing it.

 

“So how ended your date then?”

 

“After you two ran, I dashed outside but I couldn't see you anywhere anymore. He followed me and said some truly idiotic things and then I socked him in the face and left to search for you.”

 

“You....did?” The astonishment is written all over the younger's face.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wow, I never thought you would something like that.”

 

“I'm here to surprise,” Mark says, still smiling at the boy. He doesn't believe this smile will ever subside from now on. “Also it was highly deserved. But what about your reaction? You saw me on a date with somebody else and your first thought was 'I must confess to him, preferably with a song'?”

 

“No, my first thought was that I want to rip off that creepy guy's head and set his rotten lips on fire. But the second thought was confessing, yeah.”

 

Mark laughs again. His boyfriend is too cute. “Sooooo, my beautiful boy, when? When did your feelings start to change? I want to know everything.”

 

The shy smile and the faint blush on his cheeks are looking gorgeous. Mark wants to kiss him again. But he also really wants to know the answer to his question. So for the sake of it he holds himself back and opts to stare at Jinyoung's pretty face while the latter ponders for a little bit.

 

“So at first I was still head over heels for Jaebum-”

 

“That part I know,” Mark grumbles and Jinyoung snickers at that.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Of course. Well after we had met, I thought you were nice and that we would get along well, also because we share the same taste in music. So basically I thought I gained a new friend. And then later came the sex and it was like....you know, amazing. But still I thought I gained a good friend who's awesome in bed. But I got to know you better and better and I think I can't pinpoint the exact moment when my feelings started to change. It happened slowly, I think at first even without me realizing it. We had this crazy chemistry going on all of the time and you were just...gorgeous, so attentive and caring and simply wow. And The concert evening. I never will forget that one and not only because the concert was great but also you....I don't know, something happened with me back then.”

 

“Finally,” Mark says teasingly, interrupting his rambling for a short moment.

 

“Y-Yeah. So slowly I realized that there exists another guy besides Jaebum. And then I pondered over the thought more and more as time went by. But as I said, I also met more and more people who were crazy in love with you. There are so many of them and I thought that I'm so conceited, thinking you would choose me over everyone else just like that. So I became more insecure while my feelings were still all over the place and I was so confused all of the damn time. And then I saw you on that date with the creep and I snapped,” Jinyoung finishes and exhales, exhausted from the speech.

 

Mark is glad that they are having this talk now. It gives him the chance to finally learn more about Jinyoung's past actions and the associated motives. Mark never thought Jinyoung would be so affected by random people having a crush on him. He didn't expect him to harbor romantic feelings for him this strong. So of course it's surprising that jealousy and the younger's insecurities kept him from acting on his feeling at first. “Looks like you and I both had a hard time full of doubts, huh?”

 

“Yes. I'm glad this is over now,” Jinyoung whispers and meets Mark's eyes again. The softness in his gaze lets Mark melt into a helpless blob. “So now you can tell all your admirers that you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who doesn't enjoy to get attacked with handbags. A boyfriend who doesn't like to see his boyfriend being kissed by any other people. A boyfriend who doesn't want to see his boyfriend getting flowers from other persons anymore because it's such a pain to destroy those bouquets in public without anyone noticing.”

 

Mark laughs again. “Oh, Park Jinyoung, really? You admitting now that you murdered those flowers back then? They looked pathetic.”

 

“I put much effort into it.”

 

“I can tell,” Mark chuckles and squeezes Jinyoung's hand.

 

“Mark Tuan, what made you fall in love with me so quickly? It was my sexy Maccabees shirt, right?” the younger says with a giant smirk on his lips.

 

Mark snorts in response. “In your dreams, Park Jinyoung. We need to burn that ugly thing, you know?”

 

“Are you crazy? If anything we have to frame it and hang it up on a wall. We're together because of it.”

 

“Objection!”

 

“We started talking because of it.”  
  


“We started talking because I paid for your drink.”

 

“So you say from the first moment on it was your motive to get me drunk and drag me into bed that night.”

 

“What are you.... I never said that,” Mark laughs out loud, stunned. “First of all, you weren't even drunk back then so don't try to make it look like I did take advantage of you that night. Also, I admit it, I paid for your drinks because you were so cute and you looked so devastated after the bartender told you that it's either paying now or get lost. And to answer your initial question, I just don't know what it was but something, everything about you just drew me in and I never managed to break free ever since.”

 

The soft smile and the sparkling eyes are almost too much to take. Mark feels his heartbeat picking up again. “Well that's absolutely sweet.” Jinyoung leans over and kisses him again, a little longer than earlier, a little more urgent as well. “I want to kiss you more but I still have questions and I'm worried that once my tongue is on yours, my mind is blown into thousand pieces.”

 

“I understand. Same here.”

 

“Okay, what was it with puddle boy?”

 

Mark didn't see that coming. It's been some time. “I told Bella that you're like a puddle. I stepped into it, like an idiot, even though I knew it was bad for me....because of your still lingering feelings for Jaebum, you know?”

 

“Oh......okay. Then explain 'Park JinWrong'!”

 

“That one is obvious, isn't it? It's because you only looked at the wrong guy for way too long,” Mark says with a cheeky smile.

 

“Oookay, makes sense. You need to change that contact name by the way.”

 

“To what?”

 

“To 'Beautiful Boy' of course,” Jinyoung states with confidence and Mark smiles in response.

 

“Will do.”

 

“Good. So about dream-Jinyoung-”

 

“What is this? Did you make a whole list or how are you remembering all of this?”

 

“As a clingy, sentimental loser it's my job to remember all of this,” Jinyoung mocks.

 

“Yeah, of course you would remember that one as well,” Mark mumbles and remembers his blunder when he pointed out Jinyoung's biggest flaw while is mouth was faster than his brain.

 

“Naturally. Dream-Jinyoung?”

 

Mark sighs and ruffles his hair with his free hand. “Fine. Dream-Jinyoung is the very horny and shameless you that appears in my dreams and performs absolutely wild porn things, okay? I'm not proud of that but I somehow had to get by when real-Jinyoung wasn't available,” Mark answers meekly.

 

“Interesting,” Jinyoung says, smug smile all over his face. “Very, very interesting. Later you should tell me in detail what dream-Jinyoung's specialties are and we can try if real-Jinyoung can outdo him. How about that?”

 

“Oh! My! God!” is the only thing Mark gets out while he stares at his boyfriend, who by now seized Mark's body up with a lustful gaze.

 

“Exactly!” he murmurs enchantingly. “And then I will tell you what my mental image of you did while I was jerking off during the past weeks.”

 

“OH! MY! GOD!”

 

“Right.” Jinyoung slowly moves their joined hands in the direction of his crotch.

 

“Wait Jinyoung! Not yet! It's my turn to ask.”

 

“Okay, can you ask quickly?”

 

“I'll do my best. Why was it so important to you that Jackson and I would continue our fake relationship?”

 

“Oh...that one. Yeah, so of course all the reasons about Jaebum falling for you while he already was with Youngjae, were absolute bullshit.”

 

“Yeah, everybody could tell.”

 

“I told you, I didn't like that there were a lot of people already waiting to snatch you away. So I thought as long as you would keep up that fake relationship with Jackson you would be too preoccupied to notice all these lingering vultures. Of course I did fail to realize that Jackson had feelings for you and therefor my plan had the potential to cause the exact opposite of what I actually wanted. Ugh! Luckily you didn't fall in love with him nor with anybody else then.”

 

“Okay, this reason is at least a reason. You know, I really doubted your intelligence back then.”

 

Jinyoung laughs. “Yeah, I guess it seemed weird.”

 

“Absolutely. I was so confused then. But of course that wasn't all, because you just continued to confuse me.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Why didn't you explain the thing with BamBam to Jaebum and instead let him believe that you like him?”

 

“Yeah, so this was really stupid of me. But it gave me the opportunity to hang out with him. And I thought by hanging out with him I could gain some exclusive information about you. Some things your other fanboys and fangirls wouldn't know. But honestly, turned out this guy is as helpful as a stomach bug,” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“You wanted to have exclusive information about me? To do what?”

 

“To be able to woo you better.”

 

“You wooed me just by breathing.”

 

“Your standards of courtship seem really low, you know?” Jinyoung says, smiling cheekily.

 

“Because I was already in love with you.”

 

“I didn't know that, obviously. So I tried it that way but damn, he was uncooperative.”

 

“Yep, he's famous for that.”

 

“Also he's your best friend and I thought it wouldn't be exactly bad to befriend you best friend but DAMN HE WASN'T EVEN WILLING TO DO THAT.”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Mark chuckles and squeezes his hand again. “You know, you confessing to me without knowing my feelings, that somehow makes you the bravest guy alive in my eyes.”

 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung asks with a playful smile while he crawls a little closer towards Mark. “You calling me brave, I think I like that a lot. But I have to admit, I worked my ass off for that confession.”

 

“Wait...is that where you have been the past few days? Practicing the song somewhere?”

 

“Bingo. After we had that one lesson together, I went back to our teacher and arranged regular lessons. I didn't tell you because one day I wanted to surprise you with my stunning guitar playing capabilities. But then I decided to confess with that song and I clearly wasn't good enough to play it yet so she gave me extra lessons these days. I clearly still wasn't good enough to play that song but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to do it before somebody else would snatch you away.”

 

“I'm glad you did it. It was beautiful.”

 

“The guitar playing?”

 

“Of course not. I mean the singing and the general gesture of practicing extra hard to perform that song for me. That was truly beautiful.”

 

“Wow....I'm really a fan of your disarming honesty,” he says dryly.

 

“Don't be sulky, Jinyoung. You just started learning. How should you learn playing that song this fast? It's impossible. But I expect you to continue and one day you will play that song for me absolutely flawlessly. I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“I guess that would be a nice idea,” Jinyoung smiles, appeased. ”Are you done with your questions?”

 

“I think so, yeah. How about you?”

 

“One last thing, what was Yugyeom babbling about earlier? Mission what?”

 

“Yugyeom was my accomplice, almost from the start, on the mission to get you to fall in love with me. We called it Mission Tiptoes.”

 

“Oh...this day is truly full of surprises,” Jinyoung utters, one eyebrow lifted.

 

“He did it because he wanted you to be able to finally move on from Jaebum. He wanted to see you happy. Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“A little, yes. Usually he just doesn't care. But looks like I wronged him. Anyway, I'm glad you had some support on that mission,” Jinyoung says, the sweetest smile playing on his lips. “And now we talked enough.” He creeps closer and eventually makes himself comfortable on Mark's lap. His glittering eyes are staring down into Mark's and he feels like he could dive into that sparkling darkness and never emerge again.

 

Mark lifts his hand and lets his fingertips slowly slide down Jinyoung's neck. The younger squeezes his eyes shut and a shiver travels through his whole body which ends in him pressing more into Mark's crotch. Mark can't stop the small moan coming up his throat. What is this boy doing to him?

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark whispers, voice full of longing. The younger opens his eyes and finds Mark's gaze again. He then leans down and nuzzles against Mark's cheek, then his temple until he presses a small kiss to the corner of his jaw.

 

“Soooo...I don't have a free pass left anymore,” he mumbles right into his ear. Mark encircles his waist with one arm while his other hand travels up to play with Jinyoung's soft hair.

 

“Update, beautiful boy. My boyfriend doesn't need a free pass. He can just come and get what he wants.”

 

Jinyoung pulls back a bit to look at Mark. A bright smile blooms on his face. Mark feels so glad to be able to see it directed at him, and him exclusively. It's enticingly pretty so he takes a mental snapshot of it.

 

For a split second Jinyoung's gaze flickers down and then back to Mark's eyes. The fluttering feeling of anticipation rebels in Mark's chest. And finally Jinyoung leans down, hands coming up to cup Mark's face, while their lips are meeting.

 

Jinyoung's silky lips on his, slowly, sensually delighting Mark. It feels like a dream, only this time it is real. It's a reality better than every dream.

 

He pulls Jinyoung closer. The younger's tongue is dancing along Mark's bottom lip before he pushes his way inside his mouth, searching for his tongue to please the older with soft stroking motions. It feels so good, so perfect and right. Jinyoung starts to draw circles with his hips and it doesn't leave Mark unaffected. He presses more into the boy by instinct and enjoys all the beautiful friction.

 

Eventually Jinyoung runs his tongue along the roof of Mark's mouth and the older can't stop the erupting giggles. They are breaking the kiss and catch their breath. Not a second passes without them looking into each other's eyes during it.

 

“Was that weird?” the younger gasps, a hint of worry in his eyes.

 

“Well, it obviously tickled. I'm a bit sensitive there but it's not unpleasant,” Mark says with a reassuring smile painting his lips. His fingers are playing with the short hair on the nape of Jinyoung's neck. He feels the younger melting into the tender touch.

 

Jinyoung lazily enjoys the gentleness for a few more seconds before he speaks again. “Mark.....can we now go and fuck on the washing machine, please?”

 

“God, I thought you'd never ask, beautiful boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlebirds, we finally have a confession. Olé! Yes, it's cheesy to let him confess with a song, right? I know, okay? But don't act like we all didn't see it coming that something like this would happen eventually. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> All the artists and songs I mentioned throughout the story are real. Not a single song's content belongs to me. (I think I didn't name a song without mentioning the artist.)
> 
> Sooooo, how do you like this chpater? \ (•◡•) /


	17. Seventeen

“I can't believe you got everything you wanted without even being brave enough to confess your feelings to him first. What is this shit?” BamBam nags while they climb up the steps to a familiar apartment.

 

“This is not Hollywood, Bam. It’s real life and a win for the cowards. Yay,” Mark mocks his friend, accompanied by the widest smile.

 

“Shut up! I hate you.”

 

“No you don't,” Mark cheers and puts his arm around the younger's shoulder while they walk up the last flight of stairs. “You love me, so much that you even tried to become gay for me, remember? I still have nightmares about those kisses,” he chuckles while BamBam only mutters something which Mark is glad to not be able to hear properly.

 

“Excuse me....WHAT? What kisses? What gay? I demand answers!” Jinyoung's firm voice suddenly requests. Mark looks up to the open apartment door, spotting his boyfriend standing in the doorway with arms crossed. He does not seem very amused.

 

“Shit,” is the first thing that comes to the older's mind.

 

“So now deal with this, coward,” BamBam whispers to him, a gloating smile playing on his lips.

 

“What is this whispering? First kisses and now whispering? I won't allow that,” Jinyoung continues to nag as they finally made it all the way to the upper floor. He pushes Mark's arm off his friend's shoulder and squeezes himself between them, his front towards BamBam. “Away from him!” he hisses at the Thai boy. The latter just rolls his eyes and walks past them.

 

“Jinyoung, you don't need to protect me from him. It's useless. We're living together,” Mark snickers and hugs his boyfriend from behind.

 

“Seems like that has to come to an end pretty soon,” Jinyoung retorts dryly.

 

“Jinyoung please, he's straight. There is no need to worry,” Mark sighs while he nuzzles the younger's hair.

 

“But you kissed,” Jinyoung says, sulky.

 

“So? He didn't even like i-”

 

“Does that mean YOU did like it?” Jinyoung asks, scandalized, and wiggles out of Mark's embrace to face him.

 

“What? No, of course not.” Panic starts to arise in Mark. Until now he thought this is just another playful banter.

 

“I sometimes even sleep in his bed,” BamBam chirps from inside the apartment.

 

“You...what? Maaaark!” Jinyoung whines and looks reproachfully at his boyfriend, who is already at a loss for words.

 

“And I would totally have sex with him, if I'd be a tad more gay. But maybe I can still work on that. You'll never know,” the Thai boy continues to tease.

 

“Whaaat? That's....that's fraud! You said you're straight. Make up your damn mind!” Jinyoung demands, absolutely outraged as he follows him inside the apartment to confront him in the hallway. Mark sighs and also follows, quietly shutting the door behind himself.

 

“Hey hater, maybe I'm bisexual. Ever thought about it?”

 

“Bam, stop making things up just to tease him!” Mark scolds mildly.

 

BamBam chooses to ignore him completely. “And you know what? I just decided that I would give it a try, since Mark's dick is so nice.”

 

“How... how do you know?” Jinyoung gasps, obviously fighting a whirlwind of confusion. ”Okay, that is definitely made up. You don't know anything about his dick,” he eventually decides.

 

“Well actually...,” Mark tosses in, “I mean we're best friends and living together for some time already so it's normal we've seen each other...uhm...you know?”

 

“W-W-WHAT?” Jinyoung is now shell-shocked while BamBam giggles, having the time of his life.

 

“Though not in the context Bam was implying,” Mark tries to save the situation/himself/the world/Jinyoung's heart from stopping.

 

“Not yet!” BamBam unnecessarily adds.

 

“BAM SHUT IT!”

 

“I'm going to kill him!” Jinyoung declares and starts to chase a cackling Thai boy down the hallway.

 

“YOU THINK THERE WILL EVER BE A TIME WHEN NOBODY OF YOU WANTS TO KILL THE OTHER?” Mark yells after them.

 

“VERY UNLIKELY!” BamBam shouts.

 

“I AGREE!” his boyfriend adds.

 

Mark shrugs and follows them into Jinyoung's room. When he enters Jinyoung is just about to knot BamBam's legs together.

 

“Okay, stop it. Nobody is dying here today,” Mark says and pulls Jinyoung away. “At least not before Jaebum arrives.”

 

They will tell him today, him and Youngjae to be exact. They will tell them everything from start to end so nobody has to lie any longer. They agreed to do it all together because it feels right as they are all together in this mess. Also they feel stronger as a group and nobody would be brave enough to face Jaebum alone anyway. The last reason might be the main one.

 

 

“Hi hon, looking good today, like always,” Jackson says, brightly smiling when he peeks inside the room. “And hi Bam, looking unusually amused today. I like it. Keep it up.”

 

“Hey Jackson, how are you-”

 

“Why are you still calling my boyfriend 'hon'?” Jinyoung nags, scowling at his roommate.”

 

“Because you hate it, Jinyoungie,” Jackson says and releases his high-pitched laughter as he walks away.

 

“Jinyoung, you need to calm down. He obviously doing it just to rile you up...and BamBam here is just the same.”

 

“And they are damn successful with it,” Jinyoung declares. “And we still have to talk about those mentioned kisses and him knowing all about your dick.”

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh and steps closer to his sulky boyfriend. “Am I really in trouble here or do I still get my hello kiss?”

 

“Hmmm...it's a yes to both.” And in less than a second Jinyoung is pressing up against Mark and starts to kiss him like they didn't see each other for a whole year.

 

“EEEEEW, disgusting,” BamBam feels the need to share before he leaves the room.

 

Mark thinks it's better that way, at least this little part of his mind does, which can still think straight while Jinyoung is pushing his tongue inside his mouth and one hand down the back of his pants.

 

The way Jinyoung's tongue is exploring his teeth and his hand is kneading Mark's butt cheek drives him out of his mind. Having the younger all over him will always set fire to his insides. Every little touch and every seductive glance are throwing him deeper into the spiral of addiction, an addiction which it's very unlikely he ever can escape from, an addiction called Park Jinyoung.

 

Just when the younger starts to suck on his tongue they get interrupted. “Hey Romeo and.....pervert-Romeo, I'm sad to say this but we have not enough time for you two banging now,” Yugyeom says when he peeks inside. “Can you come out so we can prepare our strategy?”

 

They detach their lips from each other to look at Yugyeom. But the boy's presence is obviously not reason enough for Jinyoung to get his hand out of Mark's pants. “Uhm....What is our strategy?” Mark asks to distract the intruder a bit from their rumpled appearances.

 

“You, my friend, will make snacks because Jaebum is 100 percent softer when he's full.” Yugyeom offers a wink and a finger gun additionally.

 

“This is our strategy? For real? Damn.”

 

“Just get to work, okay? And Park Jinyoung, maybe you could release his ass in the meantime. Just a suggestion though.” And with this he leaves them alone again.

 

They look at each other for a second before they start snickering like crazy.

 

“Well, for a hello kiss this was pretty intense.”

 

“I just wanted to remind you where you belong,” Jinyoung says, smirking.

 

“Not that I need to be reminded but I appreciate it anyway.”

 

The younger finally retracts his hand and gets Mark's clothes back in order. Jinyoung tries to smooth out any wrinkles in Mark's shirt and strokes his palms across his chest a few times while Mark only enjoys to see his boyfriend's face so close in front of him. When Jinyoung's eyes are suddenly lifting from his chest area to meet his gaze, he seems surprised.

 

“You're smiling.”

 

“Is this bad?” Mark teases.

 

“No, your smile is gorgeous. I just don't know what you're smiling about,” Jinyoung wonders.

 

“There are a lot of things to smile about,” Mark answers and snatches Jinyoung's hands in his own to guide them to his lips. He spreads a few feathery-light kisses across his fingers while he's still gazing into those beautiful, glittery eyes. “Let's start with the obvious one. I have a super hot boyfriend. Also this super hot boyfriend is sweet and caring. Additionally he's clingy and-”

 

“You knew that before!” Jinyoung squeaks.

 

“I know,” Mark chuckles. “This is not a reproach. I say this because I like your clinginess, okay? It's a good thing and therefore something to smile about.”

 

“Okay then,” Jinyoung breathes and calms down as quickly as he got into the fuss. Mark lets their hands sink down but interlaces their fingers so that their arms are tangled together besides their bodies. The older uses this to pull his boyfriend yet a little closer.

 

“Are you nervous?” Mark asks softly while he's examining the other's features carefully.

 

The boy in front of him lowers his eyes and a wry smile appears on his lips. “I don’t want to speak about....everything today. I much rather want to continue what we started just now.”

 

“I know. Same. But we have to.”

 

“I know that but….I don’t want to tell Jaebum. I have no idea how he will react. What if he’s mad at us forever?” When Jinyoung now looks at Mark, his pretty eyes are filled with anxiety and doubts, something that Mark doesn't want to see in them at all.

 

“He won't, okay?! You're close friends since you were annoying, little kiddos. If anything he will be mad at me forever but not at you, okay? Don’t be scared, beautiful boy.” Mark leans forward to kiss Jinyoung, not very long but tenderly.

 

When he pulls back a little the anxiety is gone from his eyes and on his lips plays a shy smile. “You might have a point there but I don’t want him to be mad at you either. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Just be assured, whatever he’ll throw at me, I can take it. So don’t worry,” Mark says with a wide smile while he squeezes Jinyoung's hands in his. And this seems to work because the shy smile of his boyfriend turns into a full-blown toothy smile and Mark never felt so powerful before as in this exact moment.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

The mood is pretty tense when they hear the apartment door clicking open. They are sitting on the living room floor and nervously exchange a few glances before Yugyeom jumps to his feet to peek inside the hallway.

 

“Jaebum, Youngjae, we're in the living room. We have sandwiches. Awesome, huh? Come and join us.”

 

Mark squeezes Jinyoung's hand in his, then lifts it to his lips and presses a small kiss to it while he gazes into Jinyoung's wide eyes. He's clearly nervous. This will probably be a lot harder for him than for anyone else in this room. But he meets his eyes and a bit of tension seems to fall away from him in the process. He even musters a small smile. Another kiss on his knuckles, then Mark puts his hand down and lets go of it.

 

“Sure it's awesome. But I'm still wondering what will happen here,” Jaebum says when he enters the room. His eyes are sweeping over the boys before he pulls Youngjae inside behind himself and they take a seat on the couch. Yugyeom plops back down to sit on the floor.

 

Mark waves at Youngjae and his friend waves back, smiling wide.

 

“As I was already explaining before, we summoned you both here to tell you something, something very complex and it's important that you will listen well and in the best case don't yell or murder someone,” Yugyeom instructs calmly.

 

Jaebum arches an eyebrow at that and Youngjae's smile is replaced by confusion. Eventually Jaebum nods and slides off the couch to also sit on the floor and his boyfriend follows suit. “Okay, we're listening. Start.”

 

Again, the five guys are exchanging a few unsure looks. Their strategy really were only the snacks. They didn't discuss any more, for example how to start this tricky conversation in the best way. Next to Mark, Jinyoung is taking a deep breath In preparation to start talking. But Jackson is quicker.

 

“Jaebum, I want you to know that it's all Jinyoung's fault. He's the only one to blame. It was his idea from the start. He dragged us all down with him. Nobody actually wanted to lie.” The words are rashly cascading from his mouth without a break.

 

All eyes are on the blonde now. Whichever approach Jinyoung had in mind just now, Mark is sure that it would have been better than this one.

 

“That wasn't very helpful, Jackson,” Yugyeom eventually states dryly.

 

“What? Somebody had to say it,” he tries to defend himself.

 

“Jinyoungie?” Jaebum now tries to take the matter in his own hands. “What is he talking about?”

 

Another deep inhale, one more time he squares his shoulders, then he speaks up. “Mark and I are in a relationship since two days ago. I know you believe he's in a relationship with Jackson, but that one never existed. It was all a sham and I was the one who pushed them to do it.”

 

There's absolute silence, Jaebum only opens and closes his mouth, without a single sound coming out of it and the poor Youngjae looks like the incarnation of confusion.

 

Finally Jaebum wins back his ability to speak. “Please tell me that there is more explaining following because I don't understand a single thing.”

 

“Yes,” Jinyoung whispers and looks at Mark with wide and sorrowful eyes.

 

“I guess you have to start with the back story, Jinyoung,” Mark says and reobtains the younger's hand to squeeze it encouragingly, whereupon Jinyoung nods at him. “And maybe we should leave you two alone for that,” Mark suggests.

 

Jinyoung takes a look around and eventually shakes his head no. “What difference would it make? Everyone here except for those two do know about everything anyway. So I will just start and get it over with.” Again a deep breath before his eyes are shifting from Mark to Jaebum, who sits across from him. “Jaebum, back then when we were together, when we were just dumb teenagers, you told me that we should just leave it be. You said it was good for experimenting but in the longrun we would be better off as friends. I agreed with everything you said then. But the truth is, I was devastated because I was very much in love with you even before our short relationship, and then of course during this relationship, and then.... still a very long time after this relationship.”

 

Mark never saw Jaebum's eyes so wide. He stares at Jinyoung helplessly, obviously trying to process what that means. Mark chances a glance at Youngjae. His friend knew that Jaebum and Jinyoung were a couple a hundred years ago. But Jinyoung's lingering feelings for the other boy came to him as a surprise as well.

 

“Jinyoung, I.....I had no idea. Truly, I never knew about this. Why didn't you talk to me about your feelings?” Jaebum gently asks.

 

“I didn't want to make you feel guilty. I knew your feelings didn't match mine but I somehow had the stupid belief that, if I am by your side long enough and I try very hard, you would fall in love with me. Not like during our brief relationship which obviously wasn't love for you, but really deeply in love. And so that was what I did for the past years.”

 

“Oh my god...Jinyoungie, that's....that's the reason why you never had a boyfriend? You never cared to meet anyone because.....”

 

“Yep, because my heart only belonged to you.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” Jaebum says in the softest voice and crawls over to him. On his knees he leans forward to hug his friend. Mark releases Jinyoung's hand so he can return the embrace.

 

Jinyoung pulls away and looks up at Jaebum with a smile. “And now get back over there! Your boyfriend gets lonely and mine gets jealous,” he chuckles. Jaebum looks at him stunned for another second before he follows his advice. Back in his place he puts his arm around Youngjae.

 

“So bad news: I was hung up on my feelings for you a very long time. Good news: This is over. I am completely over you now. Youngjae, I hope it's not getting awkward between us but please believe me, I genuinely like you and I see Jaebum now only as my friend.”

 

Youngjae tilts his head in the most adorable way and then his sunshine smile seizes his face. “I believe you. And I think you and Mark look very good together. I basically thought that for some time already but it's not something I can say when he's supposed to be together with someone else, right?” Youngjae laughs and it seems to break the spell of the gloomy mood in the room. Everyone seems to relax a little.

 

“No, I guess that would have been odd,” Jinyoung agrees, also laughing.

 

“Hey, I almost feel offended,” Jackson pipes up.

 

“Now that has been clarified but what does it have to do with the whole pretend relationship thing?” Jaebum interrogates.

 

“Can you wait until we get there? Please don't ruin the dramaturgy of this story,” Jinyoung reprimands mildly.

 

“Wait.....so from now on will you also be so snarky to me like you're to everyone else?” Jaebum asks, dumbfounded. The realization apparently just hit him.

 

“I'm afraid so,” Jinyoung confirms with a sassy smile.

 

“Stay strong, Jaebum!” Jackson cheers from the side.

 

“Huh. And I was wondering why I was spared for so long.”

 

“Don't worry anymore. You will be treated like everybody else from now on,” Jinyoung assures.

 

“Everything has its pros and cons, I guess,” the older mumbles and rubs his neck.

 

“So now that this is discussed we can finally tell you everything which led to this situation here,” Jinyoung now gracefully allows.

 

All five of them are telling the story of everything that happened over the past few months, reporting everything about how Mark and Jinyoung met in the club and their one-night stand which led to the awkward morning and the begin of the whole lie. They tell them about Mark's crush on Jinyoung and about Jackson's crush on Mark and Jinyoung's initial obliviousness and everything in between and after. Mark makes sure to steer the story away from their other occasional sex adventures after their first night together. That would be a little bit too informative, even though the rest of the boys know almost everything about it already. Nevertheless, no need to have even more confidants.

 

Jaebum and Youngjae are quietly listening until the boys finished the tale with Jinyoung's grand confession. Jaebum crosses his arms on his chest and nods continuously before he says calmly, “I'm glad you finally came clean.”

 

A series of surprised Huhs and Whats are escaping from several lips. Also Youngjae looks up at his boyfriend in astonishment.

 

Jaebum smiles at their reactions. “You know, I knew some parts of it but knowing the whole story really makes more sense.”

 

“W-What do you mean?” Jinyoung stammers.

 

“A few weeks ago I was assigned to co-teach another kindergarten group. On my first day we asked them to draw their favorite person in the world. And you know how kids at this age are, they either draw their mom or some superhero. But there was one little girl who surprised me. She just drew a boy with light hair, not even a cape or some shit. So I crouched down beside her and asked her, if this is her brother. And she looked at me, all serious through her rose rimmed glasses, and said, no, that's her best friend Mark. He works in her mom's restaurant and is the best and kindest and smartest person under the sun, she said,” Jaebum chuckles.

 

“Bella!” Mark whispers while his wide eyes are staring at Jaebum.

 

“Yeah, she said you always call her that. We hit it off pretty well and soon she started to tell me more about herself and about her best friend as well. One day she mentioned that you would be helplessly in love with some slightly dumb boy, named Park Jinyoung and that was the point when alarm bells started to ring in my mind.”

 

Astounded boys are looking at Jaebum, while a couple of oohs and aahs are filling the room. Mark sucks in a breath, baffled by the thought that his little princess unintentionally threw him under the bus.

 

“She called me slightly dumb?” Jinyoung gasps.

 

“Well, that's already her, having a higher opinion of you. She used to call you idiot in the beginning,” Mark enlightens.

 

“What? What did I do?” his boyfriend whines.

 

“Excuse me, but can we get back to the story here? Nobody will give me back this wasted time of my life,” BamBam points out in his usual charming way.

 

“Okay, go on then,” Jinyoung mumbles, sulky.

 

“She also told me about this loud, blonde guy who Mark pretends to be together with,” Jaebum proceeds.

 

“She didn't even remembered my name. I'm hurt.”

 

Jaebum ignores him. “I didn't know, if Jackson was aware of it being a pretend relationship or not so I couldn't properly be mad at him. But I could just be hell of a lot mad at you, Mark Tuan. Coming into our home with your evil plans-”

 

“I didn't have a single evil plan though.”

 

“Yeah, I know that now. But when Hyejin told me, I was furious. Walking in here and use one of my friends to seduce and deceive another one of my friends? Evil!”

 

“I said I didn't do anything of-”

 

“That, I didn't know! At some point I thought you would use Jackson to get closer to Jinyoung. And I thought Jinyoung and BamBam had feelings for each other. I was afraid you would try to mess that up. I thought you were the damn devil. I only let you live and didn't beat you to a pulp immediately because Youngjae never said a bad word about you. Also Hyejin basically told me every day how you're the best human alive. And she's smart. She can't be that wrong about something so crucial, right?”

 

“No, obviously she can't. Like Mark would do any of this stuff,” BamBam remarks and scowls at him.

 

“Bam, he didn't know better. For Jaebum it looked pretty suspicious,” Mark tries to calm his peeved friend.

 

“Yes, it did. You looked like the devil to me,” Jaebum exclaims.

 

“Yeah, we got that already. Now get over it,” Jinyoung comments dryly.

 

“Woooaaahhh Jaebum, you really get 100 percent Snark Jinyoung now,” Yugyeom cheers. Jaebum looks helpless while Youngjae is laughing his ass off. It's like a damn circus suddenly, Mark thinks. Why is everyone so loud?

 

He tries to intervene. “So Bella didn't tell you that Jackson knew everything about the fake relationship?”

 

“Well...she uhm...kind of...didn't...uhm” Jaebum stammers.

 

“You asked her, probably a little too eager, and when she noticed that you got suspiciously curious she did clam up, right?”

 

“How do you know?” Jaebum marvels.

 

“As you said, she's smart. She might have taken a liking to you but that doesn't mean that she would mindlessly tell you everything, when she senses that she might would cause harm to me with it.”

 

“Yeah okay, you are her favorite by far. I know that,” the teacher sulks and Mark snickers.

 

“How long did you know?” Yugyeom interrogates.

 

“Since a bit before our trip together.”

 

“So that's why you were so mean to Mark. And also you constantly pairing me up with BamBam was because you thought I would like him,” Jinyoung points out and Jaebum slowly nods.

 

“Okay, so you knew Mark had a crush on Jinyoung,” Yugyeom summarizes, “And you kind of didn't know, if Jackson was helping Mark or if he was just another victim, yeah? Then what was your plan?”

 

“I wanted to find out what devil-Mark's true motives were, so I opted to watch him like a hawk on that trip and keep him busy while I tried to keep Jinyoung away from him.”

 

“What about me? You didn't want to keep me safe?” Jackson asks, eyes in full puppy-mode.

 

“I told you, I didn't know, if you were part of the devil's plan.”

 

“But what if not?”

 

Jaebum just shrugs.

 

“Fine, I don't like you either,” the blonde sulks.

 

“Anyway,” Yugyeom announces, “Neither the watching-like-a-hawk nor the keeping-Jinyoung-away part worked out very well. They had sex the same day we arrived.” The youngest shares this information rather lightheartedly.

 

Mark's mission to keep the conversation sex-adventure-free officially failed.

 

“Nobody asked, blabbermouth,” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“You.....what?” Jaebum asks flabbergasted.

 

“Woooow, when I woke up today I never would have expected to hear so much gossip,” Youngjae says, all excited. “What else is there to know?”

 

Yugyeom's face lights up. “Let's start with their-”

 

“Let's start with you shutting the hell up, Yugyeom!” Jinyoung grumbles and raises his fist.

 

“Why are you so excited about them, sunshine?” Jaebum asks.

 

“Of course it's exciting. Everything is new to me. I'm the person who knew nothing at all. You didn't even tell me what you knew about Mark's crush on Jinyoung,” he says reproachfully, facing his boyfriend.

 

“Sorry, I was afraid you would run and warn the devil or something.”

 

“Of course I would have done this. And guess what, this drama would have ended earlier, if I did,” Youngjae explains.

 

“The most not insane words I have heard today,” BamBam praises.

 

“But turns out my friends weren't too eager to inform me about all of this as well,” Youngjae nags while looking back and forth between Mark and BamBam.

 

“You would have told Jaebum and that would have brought up more questions about why we started the fake relationship. But we needed to protect Jinyoung's secret. Back then Jaebum wasn't allowed to know that he had still feelings for him,” Mark explains. “And it kind of got out of control over time.”

 

“Why is everything so complicated?” Youngjae asks without expecting an answer while he scratches his neck.

 

“By the way,” Jaebum pipes up, “now that I'm not angry at you anymore, Mark, I have to tell you that I'm a fan of those little tunes you create for Hyejin. She sang a few for me and I wanted to ask you, if I can use them to sing with my class.”

 

“Really? Uhm...yeah, sure.”

 

“I really liked the If-you-keep-pets-never-forget-to-give-them-food song. But this one line really put me off. It goes like 'The damn bunny fucks like there's no tomorrow' and I am really thinking that this is not appropriate for a children's song.”

 

Mark groans and performs a facepalm. “I know! The original line was 'he tame bunny doesn't know a sorrow' but Bella's mom demanded of me to change it because her version would be much closer to reality, her opinion, not mine. And I know her long enough to not discuss those things with her anymore.”

 

“Oh..... I now have an idea why Hyejin didn't draw her mom,” Jaebum says with raised eyebrows.

 

“Hey Jackson, are you sleeping?” Jinyoung suddenly asks, looking at the blonde who is by now lying on his tummy, stretched out on the floor.

 

“I'm not. But nobody talks about me. It's boring,” they hear his muffled voice against the flooring. Everybody shrugs it off.

 

“Well, but now everything is alright again, huh?” Yugyeom cheers. “Everyone knows the truth now, Jaebum doesn't want to murder Mark anymore, everything's just right. And apart from this lovely and equally horny couple here, there was another good outcome of this whole mess. For my Psychology course I wrote an essay about my research study on this two lovebirds falling for each other and all the psychological aspects of it. I am happy to inform you all that I got top grades for it. I mean, it's no miracle because I analyzed it thoroughly. It really was a hit,” he explains proudly and is probably not even noticing how the mouths of all the other boys in the room are hanging open now. Even Jackson came to life again, sat up and is right now busy with gaping.

 

“Y-You what? You did use our developing feelings as a topic for your damn coursework?” Jinyoung interrogates, his voice already so threatening that it gives Mark goosebumps even though he isn't the addressed one.

 

“No? I mean...yes, kind of. But of course I changed the names so nobody will know It's about you guys. It's all anonymous, so don't worry.”

 

“See Jinyoung? It's all anonymous. No need to kill somebody today,” Mark tries to calm his boyfriend down while he gently squeezes his knee. “So the protagonists are named Person A and person B or something?”

 

“No, I was a little more creative, okay? More like Tark Muan and Jark Pinyoung,” Yugyeom beams, acting as if he just invented the sun itself.

 

“You can't be for real!” Jinyoung growls and Mark has to hold him down by his arm so he can't pounce on the enthusiastic Psychology student.

 

“Oh my god! That's so funny. I'm glad I'm awake to witness this,” Jackson laughs and rolls around on the floor.

 

“Shut up! You don't rellay believe he spared you, right, Wackson Jang?” Jinyoung says with a huge smirk.

 

“Oh certainly not,” Yugyeom confirms, seemingly still too naive for his own good.

 

“WHAAAAT?” Jackson screeches. “I'm in your essay, too?”

 

“This is ridiculous,” BamBam declares listlessly.

 

“You only have a brief role in this though, MabMab,” Yugyeom informs.

 

“I want to die.” With these words the Thai boy plops fully down on the floor and rubs his palms over his face.

 

“I never felt so played by so many people at once,” Mark says in disbelief. “First Bella and then Yugyeom, the most unsuspicious people I know.”

 

“YOU feel played? I just breathed and got dragged in,” BamBam grumbles.

 

“Why are you all so grumpy?” Yugyeom questions. “Thanks to you all I got good grades. We actually should celebrate. And my professor loves all of you, but especially Mark and Jinyoung. She wished for you to get together since I sent her the first progress report. She's your first minute shipper, a true fan. She really liked the part were you had sex on the washing machine.”

 

“Is he talking about OUR washing machine?” Jaebum wonders.

 

“Uhm...”

 

“Uuugh...”

 

Mark's mission to keep the conversation sex-adventure-free officially failed, part two.

 

Jaebum looks from the speechless Mark to the fumbling Jinyoung without getting a real answer. “Somehow now I wish I wouldn't know the whole story.”

 

“I said it's better to throw it out but nobody listened to me,” Jackson tosses in.

 

“Are you insane? We can't throw out our washing machine,” Jaebum reprimands. “It's just...I will never look at it in the same way again,” he says puzzled, being obviously at a loss with this information.

 

“My professor really likes Jim Aebum and his boyfriend Retto also a lot,” Yugyeom ensures, again absolutely unasked.

 

Youngjae laughs loud at that while Jaebum says through clenched teeth, “Well, isn't that lovely?!”

 

“But Mark, could you maybe talk Jinyoung into taking a few couple photos? I'm sure my professor would appreciate that and it would secure me a few brownie points for next semester,” Yugyeom asks, still unaware of the general mood in the room.

 

“I'm right here, dimwit,” Jinyoung rants.

 

“Yeah, but I'm sure you wouldn't do anything for me so I'm asking Mark.”

 

“I certainly would go through the trouble to murder you. You can have that much from me.”

 

“Jinyoung, come on,” Mark tries to mediate. “I know this essay thing wasn't his best idea but he helped us to become a couple. Just a few photos. We can do this tiny thing for him, right?”

 

“Preferably topless....while making out?” Yugyeom tries to bargain.

 

“Well, now you overdid it. Forget about every possible photo,” Mark says, fed up with the younger's audacity.

 

“Can I kill him now?” Jinyoung wants to know.

 

“Sure, go ahead,” Mark sends him off with a smile.

 

“Don't ruin the carpet in the process,” Jaebum warns.

 

“Wait, I need to get that on tape,” Jackson shrieks and fumbles for his phone while Jinyoung walks past him, towards a backwards crawling Yugyeom.

 

“Jaebum help me!” the youngest whines, “We're family. What about the family, huh?”

 

“One mouth less to feed then,” Jaebum says with a satisfied smile on his lips before he pulls Youngjae close to him to enjoy the show.

 

 

♥‿♥

 

 

Mark is in the restaurant, currently in the middle of his afternoon shift. For the first time ever Jinyoung, BamBam, Youngjae, Jaebum, Jackson and Yugyeom are visiting him together at work. Mark isn't sure, if it's a good idea because he assumes there's bound to happen some chaos. On the other hand there's nothing he can do about it, since they are already occupying a table. So he just hopes for the best.

 

Bella is sitting together with them because Mark is serving today and Yerim is stationed at the beverage counter. And according to Bella, hanging out with Yerim doesn't make any sense. He loves his little princess, especially for things like these.

 

Mark just comes back from serving some spaghetti dishes and walks past the table when Jinyoung calls for him. He makes a beeline to get to his boyfriend.

 

“Hey, what's up?”

 

“Mark, when will you finally have a break?” Jinyoung whines.

 

“Uhm...not yet. I still have to-”

 

“HIIIII TAEIL! HIIIIIIIIIII!” Jackson calls out, stands up and waves at the other waiter who just passes by behind Mark. The addressed boy blushes immediately and waves back shyly before he rushes away. It would be cute, if Jackson wouldn't have done this already the eighth time, since they entered the restaurant.

 

“Jackson, inside voice, please,” Jaebum scolds and shakes his head.

 

“But look how cute he is. I just want him to notice me.”

 

“Believe me, everyone here noticed you already,” BamBam comments dryly.

 

“Oh...that's good then,” the blonde says with a satisfied smile.

 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaark!” Jinyoung whines to gain back his boyfriend's attention.

 

“Yes...no, I mean. I can't take a break yet.”

 

“But wheeeeeeeeen?”

 

“You shouldn't annoy Mark. He's working hard,” the kid scolds Jinyoung.

 

“But Bella, I want him to sit with us. You want that too, right?”

 

“It's Hyejin,” she corrects.

 

“But when I met you the first time you said Mark's boyfriend is allowed to call you Bella. I am his boyfriend now so where is my reward?”

 

“You need a reward for being my boyfriend?” Mark asks and raises an eyebrow. But Jinyoung is busy, pleading with the kid.

 

“I didn't expect you to remember that bit. Huh. I guess it's fine then,” she reluctantly gives in.

 

“Yaaaay, Bella! Bella! Bella!” Jinyoung cheers, seeming more like a kid than the actual kid in the group.

 

“BUT you can't annoy Mark too much. And while we're at it, you need to give us alone time as well.”

 

“What do you mean?” The boy interrupted his cheering to ask that with his head tilted to one side. Mark still things he's the cutest human alive.

 

“You're always here now. I don't see Mark alone anymore. Don't you have a life?” the girl asks blankly.

 

Jinyoung stares at her with wide eyes, speechless. It's noticeable how everyone around tries to stifle their laughter, Mark included.

 

“Maaaaaark, our own kid is annoyed by me. Do something!” he whines again.

 

“What is this business about YOUR kid?” Jaebum suddenly asks. “If Hyejin is anyone's kid then she's Mark's and mine.”

 

Mark can pinpoint the exact second in which Jaebum realizes that he just messed up. The latter chances a bashful glance at the others but lowers his eyes quickly as Jinyoung and Youngjae are scowling at him.

 

“You sure about that? Or do you might want to reconsider?” Youngjae asks, looking at his boyfriend with an icy stare.

 

“I didn't mean it like that, sunshine. You know that,” he answers meekly.

 

“Hey Im,” Jinyoung grumbles. “Keep your hands off other people's boyfriends!”

 

“Fine, fine,” he mumbles.

 

“If I can have a say in this I want to be only Mark's child though. He would be an awesome single dad and we all know it,” Bella informs them and she doesn't seem interested in the slightest that Jaebum and Jinyoung are eyeing her with the most heartbreakingly sad expressions on their faces.

 

“But Bella...” Jinyoung tries to soften her up.

 

“Don't overuse the nickname, please.”

 

“HIIIII! TAEIL YOU LOOK CUTE TODAY! LIKE EVERYDAAAY!”

 

“Jackson!” Jaebum smacks the blonde in the head while Taeil almost breaks into a run to get into the kitchen, his head red like a tomato.

 

“Hey, blonde cutie, shut the hell up!” Minji appears out of thin air next to Mark.

 

“Sorry,” Jackson mumbles. “But did you see how cute he his?”

 

“Yeah....whatever. Don't act weird enough for me to call the cops on you. I'm already fed up with one creep, okay?”

 

“Creep? Are you talking about Jongseok?” Mark wonders.

 

“Yes, I reported him to the police for lingering and molesting my staff and customers,” she says with a smug smile.

 

“What?” Jinyoung asks, stunned, and everyone chimes in.

 

“I knew he's a weirdo bully!” Jackson rants.

 

“What do you mean by him molesting customers?” Mark inquires.

 

“You know, your cute, little fan club, this bunch of teen boys and girls, who obviously always come to stare at you and your ripped jeans and are trying to flirt with you when you're working-

 

“What? Where? Where are they? I need to have a word with them!” Jinyoung demands and already jumped to his feet to look around the area, trying to spot the said group.

 

“Calm down, black beauty!” Minji sighs and easily pushes him back down to sit. “What I was trying to explain was that I found out Jongseok threatened those kids. I don't like my guests being threatened and the cops had the same opinion. I obtained an interim injunction which means he isn't allowed to come near the restaurant.”

 

The boys offering some impressed wows while Yugyeom and Youngjae are even clapping. Minji takes a bow in front of her audience.

 

“That's amazing, Minji,” Mark praises.

 

“Yes, I sure am.”

 

“But this weirdo still knows where you live,” BamBam points out.

 

“That's it! You're moving into my room so the creep won't find you!” Jinyoung declares as he hugs Mark's waist, rubbing his head against the waiter's tummy. Mark chuckles and fondly gazes down at his boyfriend before he pats Jinyoung's head.

 

“Hold on, okay? He didn't contact me anymore after I punched him. Maybe he finally understood.”

 

“Okay, maybe he will back off from now on,” Jinyoung mumbles into Mark's white button up shirt.

 

“And if he won't, we're going together to the police, understand?” Minji offers while she pats Mark's shoulder encouragingly.

 

“Alright, thank you, Minji. You're so soft today.”

 

“Psst, don't ruin it, Tuan,” she warns with a devilish smirk on her lips and Mark can't suppress his laughter.

 

Jinyoung finally pulls away from Mark to acknowledge everybody's presence again. But one arm is still curled around his boyfriend's middle. He looks up at Minji with a frown as he says, “But back to these kids who want to flirt with Mark-”

 

“Black beauty, no threatening guests! It's enough that you glare at anybody who dares to speak to Mark.”

 

“But-”

 

“And there's no need to worry anyway, if Mark really will work in the kitchen soon-”

 

“I will do what?” Mark asks, confused.

 

“Black beauty asked me, if I could put you in the kitchen to let you receive proper training to become a chef. I talked to the kitchen team and they are thrilled about it,” Minji explains.

 

“Jinyoung...” Mark sighs and the boy in question is busy to avoid his gaze and instead looks out of the window and starts to whistle a tune, pretending to be the perfect innocent lamb.

 

“I know you were into cooking,” Minji continues, facing Mark, “But I never knew you wished to become a chef. What are you gonna do about your degree?”

 

“Minji, just don't believe a single word Jinyoung tells you, okay? I'm very happy with my chosen major and I will get my degree as planned. I also will continue to work as a waiter here.”

 

“Oh, so black beauty is a liar. Well, whatever. Basically I'm glad because I would have lost money, if I would have trapped you in the back. The guests would have been sad to lose their favorite pretty boy to the kitchen.”

 

“Nooo, trap him! Trap him!” Jinyoung urges.

 

Jackson smacks Jinyoung in the head before he comments, “Would you stop to act like Mark would fall for anyone else at any second? He's in love with you and that's it. OH HI TAEIL! HIIIIII! HIIIIIIIIIIII!”

 

Now Jinyoung smacks Jackson in the head. “Stop being embarrassing, idiot.”

 

“You're embarrassing!”

 

“I'm a loving boyfriend!”

 

“You're a-”

 

“STOP!” Jaebum demands. “Stop acting like annoying brats. I can't go anywhere with you without it ending up in rioting.”

 

“I was just saying the truth,” Jinyoung defends himself.  


“Well, shut up!” Jackson grumbles.

 

“You shut up!”

 

“Both shut up!” Minji orders sternly and both boys are wincing at that. “Mark, why are you always bringing those two here?”

 

“It's not me bringing them. They just come on their own.”

 

“Too often these days,” Minji groans.

 

“I could start working here, too. Wouldn't that be good?” Jinyoung asks, hopeful.

 

“I'm not sure, if I would use the word 'good' for this,” she says with a deadpan expression and everyone, except Jinyoung, starts snickering. “But even if you would work here, I would always give you and Mark different shifts then.”

 

“What? Why?” Jinyoung whines.

 

“Because otherwise you only would do what you're doing now: stare at Mark and scare away the guests.”

 

Jinyoung pouts and slides deeper into his chair while he crosses his arms on his chest. “Fine! Then I won't start to work and just continue to come here to stare at Mark and scare away the guests as a private pleasure.”

 

“I was afraid you would say this but at least I don't have to pay you for it,” Minji retorts and shrugs it off.

 

“Heeeey, what is everyone up to?” Yerim joins Mark and Minji, suddenly standing in front of the occupied table next to them while she smiles brightly at the group.

 

“The question is why you aren't up to do your work over there at the counter?” Minji questions, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Mark doesn't have to work either,” she whines. “I want to have some fun, too.”

 

Minji only rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue.

 

“It's actually good that you're here,” Jinyoung pipes up, looking up at the girl. “I would like to inform you that your friendship with Mark is over now.”

 

“Excuse me, what?”

 

“I would like to inform you-”

 

“I heard you, clown!” she snaps. “Listen, new boy in Mark's life and maybe soon-to-be gone boy out of Mark's life, I-”

 

“What are implying?” he asks, glaring at her.

 

“That he will be breaking up with you, if you keep acting like a jerk. We're friends for years and you think you can barge in here and just declare that he can't have friends anymore? Are you stupid?”

 

“He really is a little,” Bella comments casually.

 

“Mark! Do something. They are mean to me!” Jinyoung whines.

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh and rubs his palms over his face. “Jinyoung, my life would be a lot easier, if you would stop to offend everyone around me for silly reasons.”

 

“Silly? I just want to make clear that I am entitled to get your main attention.”

 

“Just a small update for you: You don't need to make that clear. You're receiving my main attention for several months already and it won't change. So calm down a little, okay?”

 

“Hmpf...fine,” Jinyoung replies reluctantly.

 

Yerim starts to cheer. “That's how you do it, Mark. I knew you love me more than him.”

 

“Excuse me? He didn't say the slightest thing about loving you,” Jinyoung grumbles.

 

“You need to read between the lines,” the sassy girl answers and hugs Mark's arm, pressing her face to his shoulder.

 

“MAAARK!”

 

“Both of you, please shut up,” Mark says, exasperated, while he wiggles out of Yerim's grip.

 

“Maybe you could go back to work now?” Minji suggests, turning to the waitress.

 

“In a minute, I have to greet everyone first,” she retorts and faces the group at the table, brightly smiling again. “Hi guys. So I already know about those two,” she says and motions towards Jackson and Jinyoung. “And hi Youngjae. Well you obviously brought your boyfriend. I mean OBVIOUSLY. Like what the heck you two, there's space for both of you to sit so why would you almost sit on top of each other. Get a room!” Youngjae flushes up and Jaebum is also too flustered to say a single thing. “Hi Bamie,” she continues as if nothing happened.

 

“Hey, Yerim. Didn't see you in a while. But I guess nothing changed.”

 

“Nope, why would I change? Everything about me is just right.”

 

“Sure, refreshing like always,” BamBam says, smirking at the girl.

 

“You!” she suddenly exclaims and points at Yugyeom who is rather perplexed. He nervously looks around to see, if she's really addressing him or somebody else behind him. “I don't know you. Are you into guys like almost everyone at this table?” she demands to know.

 

“So fierce,” Jinyoung whispers to Mark and makes a face.  


“Me? Uhm..no?” Yugyeom replies, looking like a scared, little bunny.

 

“You have a girlfriend?”

 

“N-No.”

 

“Good, you're cute enough. Come with me!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Minji, I have to go.”

 

“What about your shift?”

 

“Mark will take over for me and will work extra hard,” Yerim declares, smiling sweetly at him.

 

“No, I won't.”

 

“Mark, can you cooperate for once?” she nags. “I want to go and have a nice date with....Hey, what's your name?”

 

“Y-Y-Yugyeom?”

 

“I want to go out with Yugyeom so be a nice friend and take over for me, okay?”

 

“Be a nice coworker and for once work your complete shift, okay?” Mark says and copies her sickening sweet tone of voice.

 

“Minjiiiii, Mark is mean and I need to gooooo. Please! I will come in early tomorrow.”

 

“We're closed tomorrow.”

 

“Then it can't be helped, I guess. Thank you and bye,” she cackles before turning to Yugyeom again. “HEY, ARE YOU FINALLY COMING?” she commands more than actually ask and marches off.

 

“Why is she ordering me around?”

 

“YUGYEOM NOW!”

 

He jumps to his feet and scurries after her.

 

“Well, because she can, I assume,” Jaebum comments, chuckling.

 

“He can do some sort of psychological research on his own mess next,” Jinyoung says, snarky.

 

“Aaaahh, whatever,” Minji sighs.

 

“Will you kick her out now?” Jackson asks curiously.

 

“No, blonde cutie, look at her! She's useless. She won't get another job anywhere and will starve. I don't want to be responsible for that. So black beauty, it's your time to shine. You will take over for her.”

 

“Yas!” Jinyoung jumps up from the chair immediately.

 

“Woooaahh, Minji, what's up with you today? You're even soft for Yerim,” Mark marvels.

 

“Tuan!”

 

“You're so soft, it's sweet.”

 

“That's it! I deduct 10 percent of your pay this week.”

 

“What? What for?” Mark fusses.

 

“You just insulted your boss.”

 

“I said you're soft!”

 

“I know. Get yourself together, okay? And now work!” She faces Jinyoung and nudges him towards the kitchen. “And you will get yourself an apron from the back so the guests will realize that you have actually a purpose today. Also it will cover up this hideous t-shirt.”

 

“But it's my favorite White Lies shirt,” Jinyoung points out, scandalized.

 

“Even if it would be the president's favorite shirt, it would still look like a waste of fabric. And now black beauty, hurry up or I withdraw the offer.

 

Jinyoung ignores her cutting remark and instead he excitedly bounces towards the kitchen.

 

Mark makes his way over to one of his tables and takes the order from a young couple. When he turns away he hears in the background a loud “HIIIII TAEIL! YOUR HAIR LOOKS CUTE!” and he rolls his eyes.

 

The addressed boy appears next to him, his face turned beet-red.

 

“I'm sorry, Taeil. He's just..uhm...happy to see you?”

 

“It seems like it,” the smaller boy snickers. “I'm not really disliking it. It's just a little overwhelming at times, in public especially.”

 

“Yep, I understand that. So what's the deal with you two?” Mark asks, curious about a possible progress in their relationship.

 

“Uhm...we went on two dates already and...uhm...we talked a lot and we...uhm kissed.” If possible the color of his face gets even redder.

 

“That's awesome. I'm so happy for you,” Mark cheers.

 

“Thanks,” the boy says with a shy smile painting his face. “He also told me that he had a crush on you not too long ago. He said he wants to be honest about it because having secrets only brings useless trouble.” Mark thinks back to the past months and can only agree with this statement. “He's so honest about his feeling. I like that a lot,” the boy says with a sweet smile.

 

“Yeah, that's one of his very strong points,” Mark acknowledges, returning the smile.

 

“Heeeey, you both are smiling so much, it's suspicious,” Jinyoung interrupts when he suddenly appears behind Mark and captures him in a back hug while he's slightly glaring at the other boy over Mark's shoulder.

 

“Uuuhm....I have to clean some tables now. Bye,” Taeil stammers and hurries away.

 

“Jinyoung, you did it again,” Mark sighs. “No need to glare at people, okay?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jinyoung mumbles while he rubs his cheek against Mark's shoulder blade.

 

“So are you ready to show your waiter skills?”

 

“I was born ready,” Jinyoung whispers and starts to spread small kisses along Mark's nape.

 

“Jinyoung, we are in public AND at work,” Mark tries to scold but has actually difficulties to suppress little noises of joy at the feeling of Jinyoung's soft lips against his skin.

 

“Are you cheering me on?” the boy giggles and his breath is hitting Mark's nape which elicits goosebumps all over his body.

 

“The guests are seeing this.”

 

“Good,” his boyfriend breathes.

 

“Jinyoung, come on. We have to put this off until later today.”

 

“Just a little more,” Jinyoung whispers and licks along the rim of Mark's ear until his tongue arrives at the soft earlobe where he starts to nibble. Mark's breath hitches and his eyes flutter shut at the stimulation. One of Jinyoung's hands slipped under his boyfriend's shirt in the meantime, soft fingertips are slowly caressing the warm skin right above the waistband of Mark's underwear.

 

“I dreamed about doing it with you in the restaurant since we were making out in the kitchen,” Jinyoung's low voice mumbles directly into his ear and a tiny moan slips out of Mark's throat.

 

“God, Jinyoung...”

 

“I don't even mind where we're doing it,” Jinyoung elaborates. “On the kitchen counter would be fine or you could bend me over one of the tables here. Or you could just take me on the floor, I don't care.”

 

Shivers of lust are running through Mark's body just as he pictures all the possible ways he could enjoy Jinyoung's body in here. His imagination is way too lively as soon as his boyfriend is involved.

 

“Hey black beauty, you're fired,” Minji suddenly calls out from the back. “And now get away from Mark. I earn more money when his fans think he's still single. So stop making out here!”

 

They are flinching apart when the are reminded, through Minji's not so subtle words, that they are not alone. Jinyoung has enough decency to look a little ashamed.

 

“Damn...I kind of got carried away a bit too much,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. Mark finds it rather cute so he pulls the boy close and pecks his smooth lips. “It's still valid, I can't trust myself around you.”

 

“Yeah, same here,” Mark says, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

“Awesome, now I was fired before I even started. Will you continue to love me even if I'm unemployed?” he asks meekly. The older puts his arms around his waist and meets his gaze. Once more he stares into his soft, round eyes which are looking like the glittering expanse of the sea at night.

 

“You were unemployed until five minutes ago,” he points out.

 

“And now I'm unemployed again. Repeatedly jobless, damn.”

 

“It's okay, since you're rich and pretty,” Mark snickers.

 

“I love my shallow boyfriend,” Jinyoung retorts, also chuckling.

 

“And I love my jobless, bratty boyfriend,” Mark says and brushes Jinyoung's lips with his own in a tender kiss. It's a kiss which reminds him once again how happy he is with this boy by his side.

 

Mark knows he should probably be annoyed by Jinyoung's constant clinginess and his always present jealousy. But he just can't bring himself to be. Instead he enjoys all the attention he gets from the love of his life. All of his boyfriend's different qualities are part of the whole Park Jinyoung package. And he could never dislike even one thing of this package, which he worked so hard for. He fought long for the boy in his arms and now he gets rewarded every day for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most important thing first: Surprisingly many of you are celebrating the washing machine like it deserved the Oscar for the best supporting character. I love you for that. (＾▽＾)
> 
> Please forgive me the insane chaos in this chapter. But just like in reality it's getting out of hand as soon as the seven of them are together. ^^
> 
> So, this is the end. I try not to be too sappy here (probably unsuccessful). When I started this story I never expected it to get so long/huge/massive. It just started to live on its own at some point. I also didn't expect it to get so much support from you. I sincerely thank you for that.
> 
> To be honest, there were a lot of times when I struggled with this, to keep track of all the details and the different motives of the characters. Not to mention that I, on a regular basis, forgot how English works. But your support made it happen.
> 
> I'm thankful for every kudo and every comment and kind word. Everyone who reads this whole thing even after it's finished, please also drop a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> It feels weird to end this story. (Fucking loser (that's me) has a hard time to say goodbye to her fictional friends....meh.) I will miss all of them somehow. Nevertheless I have to let go and I am now also done with my sappy talk. Thank you for reading. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> To think I was hesitating to write smut at all for my previous story and now we're here, having smut in the first chapter. That escalated quickly. ʘ‿ʘ Anyway, how do you like it?


End file.
